A Trip to Johto
by BanetteGirl
Summary: We wnter Johto and Paul and Dawn are going to travel togther but will sparks be made or Fly in this adventure of theirs?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, here is my Story of Dawn and Paul and maybe Conway. Well lets begin._

_Also this chapter will be LONG. Because well I need to fit as much in it as I can, also I don't like to write stories with like thirty chapters because its really not my thing so I make long chapters with less chapter and fit in the same amount_

_Another Adventure, Another Region_

Dawn, Woke up and looked out her window. Water. She let out a soft moan, and got out of her bed. She stumbled for a minute to get use to the rocking and rolling of the Ship. SS AQUA, It was a huge ship with three huge floors. One the rooms, one the rest and battle area, and the top one the deck of the ship, there was the underneath layer, but it was off limits. She put on her new trainer outfit. A pink tank top with the outlines of white stars, she had white short shorts, a pink jacket with the cuffs and neck a dark pink, a pare of white shoes with pink strips, she finished the look with a black cocker necklace with a shiny dull black stone. The Pokemon she brought with her was Lopunny, Quilava and Empoleon. She walked out of her room after she fixed her hair in a high ponytail with her bangs all to one side. She headed for the decks, after she stopped and got breakfast for her and her Pokemon. As she took a seat at one of the picnic tables she let her Lopunny, Quilava and Empoleon out.

"Ok, Gang we are going to end up at Olivine City," she said

"Lopunny-lo-lo," "Em-Empoleon," Quilava just nodded

"After there we can go to Violet City," she said

"Well, well, well if it isn't Dawn,"

"who's there," said Dawn in a her voice raddled

"Sorry, its me Dawn, Conway, why are you on your way to Johto," he asked sitting beside her

"Because, I wanted to explore other region, even if this one doesn't have Contest, I can battle the gym leaders, because Professor Rowan told me it was a good start for a different region, so I got a badge pouch," said Dawn

"Well, I plan to do the same thing, as you, do you have some one to travel with' he asked her

"Not Really," she said

"Well, maybe if you want to you could,-" he was cut off.

A new person had Dawn's attention, she was looking toward the railing.

"Who is it Dawn, is there something wrong," he asked her

'Conway, Paul is on this boat, that means he going to Johto," she said looking at him

"Ok, who is Paul, wait you mean the person Ash was teamed up with at the double team competition," said Conway

"Yes, now if you will excuse me, I want to get a little fun in before we get to Johto, don't move," she said walking slowly to Paul

Paul was still was looking over the Railing, she was just a foot behind him. She tapped his shoulder he jumped, she let out a giggle.

'Troublesome, what are you up too," he asked after he turned around

'Well, ME and Conway are on our way to Johto, what about you," she asked

"Same, so your traveling with Conway," he said walking with her to her table

"Not really he was asking me, before I went to scare you," she said sitting down

'So, you don't have anyone to travel with," he said

"Well, Conway was about to ask me, why are you jealous," she asked recalling her Pokemon Except Quilava

"No," he said after he glared at Conway while her back was turned.

'So Conway you haven't actually asked her to travel with you," he teased

"Not really, but I was going to," he said

"So Troublesome want to travel with Me," said Paul when Conway opened his mouth

'No, Dawn he's rude to his Pokemon, and he can't remember your name travel with me, please," said Conway

"Well, you see, I well, where's Barry when you need him," she said

"What, you like that freak," said Paul sarcastically

"No I don't like him like that but its just he usely appears when things get awkward, and well it is awkward to have two boys asking me to travel with me, and it is hard to decide," she said

"Well, we have to settle this now before we get to Goldenrod, soon," said Conway

"Fine, How about a battle, if I win she travels with me, if you some how win she Travels with you," said Paul

"Fine, one on one," said Conway

"Don't I get a say," said Dawn

'Not really, Troublesome," said Paul

"Then why are you even fighting over who travels with me," she said

"Because I have to say you are kind of fun to pick on, and besides why should a little thing like you have to travel with out protection," said Paul sarcastically….flat.

'I agree," said Conway

"What, I can take care of my self," she huffed

"Well, Dawn It isn't just that I do believe it is also the fact that you would be ALONE with one of US and something could **Spark**," said Conway

"Oh, Hey I'm not a trophy, so lets just get that strait," she said

"Ok, well shall we battle or sit here and bicker," said Paul

"Ok, lets go," said Conway

They walked with Dawn behind them to the second floor.

"I can take care of myself, right Quilava," she asked him

The Pokemon nodded, the walked to the bleachers.

Dawn sat down and he laid his head in her lap. They were ready to begin

"Ok, a one on one, Battle the winner travels with Dawn," said Conway

'Right, Now lets begin," said Paul

"Ok, Go, Slowking," said Conway

"Hey, he looks a lot better than our Double Competition, so I guess you did some major Training," said Dawn

"Yep," said Conway blushing at her

"Whatever, Now Weavile Stand By for Battle," said Paul

"Its Weavile I remember him, he like a lot Stronger, guess you laid down the training, too but that's what I should of know would come from you," said Dawn smiling

"Of Course just watch," he said looking away from her to blush

"One, two three, Go," said Dawn clapping her hands

"Weavile use Shadow Ball," said Paul

"Slowking, use protect," said Conway

"that won't stop Paul, Conway, Shadow Ball broke threw a protect I think it will break yours, after a while," said Dawn

"Don't worry, Now Slowking Own tempo," said Conway

"Weavile Dodge, and then use Slash from behind," said Paul

The Small Dark Weavile used his hit and forcefully made Slowking fall over.

"PAUL, don't play so ruff," said Dawn

'I got it troublesome. Just watch, beside in like three minutes your mine," he said

"I'm not a trophy," said Dawn

"Whatever," he said

"GO CONWAY, PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME TRAVEL WITH HIM, I"LL DO ANYTHING," said Dawn

"Ok, now Slowking use Physic," said Conway

"Alright, go Conway," said Dawn

"Now Weavile, use shadow Claw,' said Paul

'Boo," said Dawn

'Be Quiet, or I'll find away to shut you up," said Paul smirking at her

"Pervert," hissed Dawn

'No, I am not," he said

"CONWAY, SAVE ME," she cried

"I'm trying, but he keeps turning all my attacks against us," he said

"Now finish this, use Slash," said Paul

"Slowking, watch out," said Conway

"NO, NO I won't travel with you Paul," she said Wrapping around Conway's waist.

"To bad, I won, Now let go of him," he hissed

"I'm sorry Dawn I wasn't prepared, for it," said Conway

"You, Know Troublesome from where we are at, I can see the very tips of your Torterra Panties, and if I do say they look g-string ish," he said

"AW, their not g-sting their bikini you know, the ones girls my age wear," she said pulling her shorts up and down, witch meant letting go of Conway.

"So, I got you away from him," he said pulling her against him and away from Conway

"No Conway help, save me from this Pervert, I'll love you forever, and ever, Conway save me," she said trying to pull away from Paul

"I WON FAIR AND SQUARE YOU HAVE TO TRAVEL WITH ME, REMEMBER CONWAY SNUCK IN YOUR ROOM AND WATCHED YOU SLEEP," said Paul

"He was curious, not looking at my panties," she said

'So what, your mine, and stop pulling away," he said raising her hands above her head, and grabbing her by her waist.

'Ok, I'm fine, I'm fine,' she said

'good, because we are here,' said Conway walking away with his hands in his pockets

"Conway, call me some time, alright," said Dawn winking at him

"You know ,you just made his day right, now can we leave or do you have more to show me," he said

'Shut it, there are more people on board, can we go I have places to be and leaders to beat,' she said

'Wait your battling, gym leaders," he asked as they walked to the Pokemon center

"yes, My professor ,Rowan, told me it was a good start and gave me a badge pouch and plus there is no contest here, why" she asked

"Just curious, You walk way to slow," he said pushing her to walk faster

'Maybe you can let me go travel with Conway," she said smiling at him

"Maybe you can forget it, I won you fair and square," he said

"Paul why did you want to travel with me, I complain I walk slow, I'm a girl," she asked as he paid for her items and his.

'I don't know I'm blank I heard him wanting to ask you and I wanted a rival,' he said

'so asking me to travel with you, made Conway your rival, but not in battle in crushes, he likes me and if you don't then why did it bother you," she asked him

"because I need some way to get a rival, and I saw your panties," he said rolling his eyes

'you are a huge Pervert," she said Shoving him

"thanks, now would you like to battle the person first," he asked her

"No I'm not ready to battle a leader, can we just get out of the town and head to New Bark town and go from there, I'm no were ready to battle a leader,' she said

"I know, come on lets get on the road, and we don't need to go to New Bark Town. We need to go to Violet City," said Paul

"Ok,' she said leaning on Paul

"Hey what you doing, you sleepy," he asked her

"A little I am not use to the still ness of the ground, guess I'm dizzy,' she said stumbling

"I got you,' said Paul catching her

"Thanks,' she said

"Well come on its, getting late we will stay here tonight and tomorrow we will head out,' he said

'Ok," she replied.

They walked to the center and Paul got a two bed room, while Dawn looked at all of the Pokemon and Trainers in the center. She walked to the room, and placed her things on the bottom bunk, while Paul put his on the top.

'Paul can I get first bath Please," she asked him

'Ok, whatever don't use all the hot water," he said

She grabbed her night clothes and her Under garments, and left to the bathroom connected to their room. Paul waited till she was in the Shower, before he grabbed her bag, he looked in and threw her stuff, she had Trainer Bras with a poke ball and a Sparkly P, on them but what else was cool About them they were for sizes a 36 to b 36. And her panties were and inch wide on the side, with pictures of Gliscor, Weavile, Electrovier, Ursaring, Hownkrow, and Magmortar. He was amazed and a little pleased, her Sparkly P could be for Pokemon or Paul's. He looked threw her items and held her Pokemon for a minute examining the clean Ball they were in, and then placed it all back where he found it on her bed, before Dawn walked out.

His eyes widen he had to pinch himself to stop staring at her. She had on some short shorts, with bubbles on them, and a shirt that just barley covered them with a picture of Piplup on them, it was all blue, and she looked really hot because the steam had it all clenched to her. He shook his self after he pinched his arm, and dug threw his bag and grabbed some new boxers since it was all he slept in, and his hair stuff and walked in the bathroom. Dawn was curious of what Paul had in his bag, but being Dawn didn't dare open it, she just crawled in her bag and fell asleep.

Paul was washing his hair, thinking of what Pokemon he WANTED to catch here in Johto. He found it fun picturing them, and then putting those with Dawn, he some what snorted at a funny one like Ursaring with Dawn, or Himself with Smoochum. He walked out of the shower and got dressed, he thought he heard crying but he must have been hearing things. He gathered up is clothes and folded them and walked out the door. Dawn was standing beside her bed looking at him Crying.

"I wasn't hearing things," he told himself

"P-P-Paul," she cried

"Troublesome what's wrong," he asked shocked at how soft his voice was

He walked closer to her, she wrapped her arms around him, he was a head higher than her, he wrapped his arms around her and petted his hair.

"What happen, its ok," he told her

"T-Team Galactic captured and killed Ash and Brock and when they could-dn't find me they went to Twinleaf town, and burned and killed my mom and my relatives houses, and finally they came to Johto and Captured-d us and were asking m-me questions I didn't know the answer to, and each time I didn't tell them what they wanted they would cut off one of y-y-y-our b-body parts, till all that was left was your head," she cried

Paul was a little scared hearing that, but he knew she was traumatized if she dreamt it.

"Its alright they aren't going to get you I promise they can't get you their long gone and I won't let them, no matter what, they can't hurt you,' he told her she seemed to settle a little bit.

She Nodded her head in his chest, and continued to cry on him, he rubbed her back, and he shivered when a tear rolled down his chest.

'C-Can I s-s-sleep with you,' she asked him

"well, uh, ok,' he told her

He lead her back to the dunks and she crawled up first.

"Oh, Buneary patterned, PAUL stop it she hurting help her don't plan to rape her," he thought to himself

She was against the wall, waiting for him the moonlight captured her eyes and he could see how scared she was, he crawled under the covers and she covered up as well, she moved to be wrapped around Paul with her arms an fell asleep, after he played with her hair.

He fell asleep with her legs intertwined with his, she was scared and he knew it and he didn't want her to feel this way.

Dawn slept most the night, but Paul was a lot of… nervous. He was jumpy each time she seemed to get closer.

'I planned to come here, re-challenge the gyms, capture some new Pokemon and leave, end of story, but now I here with Troublesome, and some how I have managed in one day to get a new rival who thinks I like her, and ended up see her panties, and sleeping beside her, great Paul what will we do next," he thought

He fell asleep but really lightly, Dawn woke up and had moved away from him, and crawled out of the bed.

She walked all the way out of the Pokemon center, and on to a nice bridge over looking the sea. She had her head propped up on her hand and her elbow on the railing. She gave a sigh.

"Spotlight, Quilava," she sighed

The fire Pokemon looked around, and finally at his trainer he was happy he was at his home region with her.

He rubbed against her leg, his flame never burned her. Like a Ponyta he could control who he burned. He spun around and growled.

Dawn turned an saw nothing, "its probably just your imagination playing tricks on you,' she said getting on her knees to pet him

Quilava didn't listen he charged toward the shadows, and a small Pokemon came running out with him on its tail. Dawn pulled out her Pokedex.

"Vulpix, the Fox Pokemon. It controls balls of Fire, As it grows its tails split from their tips to make more tails," it said

The Vulpix ran and hid behind Dawn. Dawn smiled at the Pokemon, it was cute.

"I challenge you," she said to it

Vulpix looked at her and tilted it's head, then gave a nod.

"Ok, Quilava use Ember,' she said

The Vulpix absorbed it.

'So that means you have the ability Flash Fire, Ok then Quilava take him out with a Swift Smokescreen combo," Dawn Said

Vulpix Jumped back to dodge, but it was soon swallowed in the grey mess, and the swift knocked it back, it gave thud when it fell. Dawn dug in her shorts pocket, and pulled out another Pokeball.

"It always helps to keep one on you," she thought

"Go, Pokeball," she said

Vulpix was pulled into the object it wobbled, once, twice, three times and then it went still, and finally clicked.

'Alright, a new Pokemon,' she said

"Spotlight, Vulpix,"

The Pokemon blinked, then smiled at Dawn. Quilava pushed it with his front paw, and Vulpix fell over.

"I guess you still young," dawn said

"That would explain why you didn't attack, I guess we have to train with Quilava and learn some fire moves," she told Vulpix

The dog looked at her and nodded.

"Now first things first, are you a boy or a girl," she asked it

Dawn recalled the Pokemon, and checked its stats, It was a Boy. Dawn released it again.

Vulpix had gotten used to the ball, and didn't mind the coming in and out thing. He looked at Dawn, she noticed his head of hair was a little more well, not so well kept, it was all spiky like instead of neatly rolled up.

'Ok, boys return, we need to get back to the Pokemon center," she told them as they were returned

Paul was still asleep, she crawled into the other bunk, and fell asleep. She slept well. She was awoke by Paul, shaking her.

'what," she asked

"its time to go," he huffed

"What time is it,"

'9:45," come on lets go," he said again

"Fine, let me get dressed," she said leaving the room

Paul began to look at the room, he was behind schedule he was going to challenge the gym leader, but he had forgotten Professor Elm, needed to talk to all new comers to the league even if you have been here before, same as Professor Rowan. He gave a Sigh as Dawn walked out. She reached for a Pokeball, and released the Pokemon, Paul looked at the Pokemon funny.

'When did you catch that," he asked in a rude tone

"I caught him last night, and what do you mean by THAT," she asked

"I mean such a weak Pokemon," he said

"Sorry, Vulpix, we need to leave," she said lightly to the Pokemon

Dawn didn't reply to Paul, she returned the Pokemon, and walked out of the room, and headed for the exit.

Paul looked at her as she walked out, then followed. He noticed she was heading in the totally wrong direction, he didn't have time to waste.

'Your going the wrong way," he said

"No, I'm going the right way, this direction takes me away from you," she hissed

Paul just looked t her, " I only told the truth it was weak, and useless,"

That hit a nerve, Dawn walked up to him, she was ticked way past return.

She slapped him, and she slapped him hard, 'look her Mister My Pokemon are My Pokemon, and no one not even you are going to talk about them like that, and just cause your afraid to raise the weak, and get attacked to a Pokemon isn't my problem, so don't get off yelling at me for something your to scared to try,"

Paul just glared at her, his cheek was red an had a hand print, his was grinding his teeth together from hitting her.

"I'm not afraid to get attached, you don't know me, so don't act like you do,' he hissed

"really your not afraid, then why don't you treat yours with respect, or raise the so called weak ones, Or what about Torterra he was weak when you got him, but yet you seem to have no trouble with that, what are you afraid of the challenge," she hissed

"No, I'm not afraid, and you leave Torterra out of this, Strong Pokemon make Trainers strong, and I refuse to be a weak trainer,"

'No, Strong Pokemon make a Trainer and a fake if there is no bond, you believe you can capture what ever strong Pokemon that there is and look strong, but yet the Pokemon doesn't know you. You end up taking credit about training the Pokemon, when it trained itself, and if it refuses to listen to you, you get mad, and throw a hissy fit and give up, a Pokemon is only half the equation to a great trainer, or a strong trainer, the Trainer itself is the other half, they need a bond, not a freaking term of strength, and the fact is I'm sorry for your Pokemon, they try so hard to please you because they think you will treat them like they exist, but yet your so full of yourself you could careless, the Pokemon you have shouldn't be punished, you should, and at some point from the way you treat them, the only one that will probably stand beside you if you were going to die might be Torterra, as for the rest I have a huge bet they would just turn their back, and I would agree with them, you should of never been given a trainer card, you should of never been give Torterra because you don't deserve them," she said and with that she left

Paul watched in, anger, and disbelief, she was right, and he knew it. Dawn started to run, she had no clue where but she just kept going, until she ended up at a park. She gave a sigh, and looked around the park, she finally found what she was running for, Conway, she had run to find Conway. He was training a Pokemon, against his Slowking.

"Natu, the Tinny Bird Pokemon. It picks foods from cactus plants, deftly avoiding buds and spines. It seems to skip about to move," said her Pokedex

Dawn walked over to Conway, and sat beside him an the ground. Conway jumped a little, then looked at her.

'Dawn, what seems to be wrong,' he asked

"Paul, he so rude, I caught a new Pokemon, and was going to let it walk with us to the next town, and all, but he smarted off it was useless and weak, and I went off on him, and stormed away, till I found you, can I travel with you please," she asked

"I guess, I don't see the problem," he said smiling at her

Thank you," she said

Dawn watched as Conway continued to train the Pokemon, the Natu just wouldn't listen to Conway. He kept disobeying orders, and Conway was keeping his cool but.

"Conway, I don't think he listening," dawn said as Natu looked at a passing cloud

"I know, I just caught him this morning, and I'm training him to get a Xatu. He just seems to be dazed about something,"

"I know," Dawn said digging in her bag. She pulled out a poffin.

Conway looked at it, it was a purple Poffin. She walked over to Natu, and held out the poffin. He pecked it with his beak, then snatched it out of her hand.

"What type is that," he asked

"Its my physic type one. You see I have a Espeon at home and she is a picky eater, and I had some of those poffins left over, so I brought them with me just incase I captured a physic type Pokemon," she said

Natu looked at Dawn them hopped on her shoulder and rubbed his head on her cheek, "I'll take that as a Thank you," she said

"Dawn you really think of everything, don't you,' said Conway

'Maybe, maybe not, why don't you try training again,' she said placing Natu on the ground

"Right, now Natu use Physic," said Conway

The bird Pokemon did as told and released a Physic, "Ok then, now lets continue,'

Conway trained for another thirty minutes until he was positive Natu understood his commands, Dawn was petting her Quilava.

"When did you get that Pokemon," he asked her

"Well a few people from the Johto region came and held a festival in Sinnoh and one of them, a girl named Lyra, challenged me to a battle and the winner would get to get a Johto egg, I won and that same day it hatched into a Cyndaquil," she said

"I see, well you must be very proud to have a Johto Pokemon," he said

"Yep, he really a good battler, not so much for contest now that he evolved but he doesn't seem to mind much,' she said

"Ok, well are you ready to leave," he asked her

"Sure, come along Quilava," she said

They were walking out of the town when they spotted Paul training his Pokemon. He had Torterra against his Weavile. He looked mad and his cheek was still red, Dawn just walked on pasted, with Conway behind her. Quilava let out a growl as Paul looked at them. Paul just glared at Conway, and Quilava and returned to his training.

'Who Does she think she is telling me off like that, and having the nerve to slap me," Paul Growled

"And not to mention running and tattling to that creep," he said

'She had every right to run away from you, you hurt her feelings,"

"Who are you, and why is it any of your business," Paul snapped

"You're the one talking out loud, I just thought if I was to reply, you wouldn't look like a pathetic loser, and also I have a bone to pick with you for hurting her," the voice said, it was human but it also sounded like a growl

"Why is it any of your concern if I upset her," Paul snorted

'None of your business," the vice hissed

"You like her don't you," Paul replied

The voice didn't come back with a respond.

"Figured, I was being yelled at by one of her secret admirers, so listen up I don't like her, don't think I do, I don't care I hurt her feelings, I stated the truth the Pokemon of hers was weak, and also shouldn't you be following her around and leaving me alone," Paul said`

"Well, from were I standing, you sure did seem concerned about her when you won her company in a battle, also I would prefer to follow her around, but I also still have that bone to pick with you I can follow her around later, besides my Pokemon is on the job," the voice said

"Look this "Chat" is fun and all but I have to be going, later,' Paul said returning a Confused Weavile and Torterra

"Running away again, how pathetic," the voice said

Paul was glaring in the direction of the woods, a branched made a sound and Paul looked up to see a figure laid out on a limb, with its back to the tree's bark. Hanging in the tree beside him was a shadow of a Pokemon it had a red glow to its head. Paul frowned, as the figure stood up and jumped out of the tree, he landed on his feet ten feet below his relaxing spot, the Pokemon laded beside him.

The Pokemon was and Infernape, The person was a Male around his age. He had dark blue hair with a green tent to it, it was long and in a low three inch ponytail, it was all over the place in the front his bangs were in his eyes, he had blue eyes with t shaped scars under them on each eye, he had fang looking teeth that stuck out of his frowning mouth enough to see. He wore a black shirt, cargo brown pants that were torn at the bottom, Probably from being stepped on black boots and a Jacket that was dark green that went to his knees, it was opened and his shirt sleeves could be seen from the jackets torn off sleeve holes. He finished his look with a belt with a roaring lion buckle a chain that almost went around his whole lower waist below the belt, a necklace with two dog tags on it, and a pail of brown fingerless gloves with what looked like black wrapping sticking out of them around his wrists. HE didn't look very pleased with Paul.

'So what's your name,' he asked

"Tell me yours first," Paul sneered

"Names Leo, I'm re-challenging the gyms from this region, and yes I'm from Sinnoh," he reported

"I said your name not a life lesson on you," Paul said Sarcastically

Leo gave a growl, he was getting really ticked off at this guy, one he hurt Dawn's feelings, now this.

"I told you mine, now tell me yours," he hissed

"Paul," Paul grunted

Leo snickered, "I remember that name, you battled that Ash kid right, the one with the pathetic Pikachu partner,"

"Yes, that's me, and yes that Pikachu is pathetic," Paul said

"Your also the guy who can't remember Dawn's name, because "it's a Waste of Effort"," Leo Said

Paul glared at him, "Can I go now, or are you going to follow me around till, I go apologize to that Troublesome Girl,"

Leo frowned then shrugged and head off in the direction Dawn went in, Infernape followed, his Infernape was taller more built than Ash's he didn't look so weak, Paul actually let the thought of that ape being a tough opponent go threw his mind. Paul walked after the boy, he didn't want to walk with him, but they were heading the same way.

Leo had some how disappeared, But Paul saw he was just way ahead. Leo had already gone over the hill, and was waiting for a bus to take him to New Bark Town. Paul waited too, but as he was sitting on the bench the bushes behind him moved and caught his attention. A Pokemon he never seen before walked out. **(**A/N. There will be some Pokemon that are suppose to be 5th generation Pokemon in my story with no information and made up whatever, to see the Pokemon I'm talking about here go to the web site .net, one is on the banner, and the rest are in the 5th generation tap, look on the right side and you should find it open it and look for a Pokemon that fits my description, cause I will make up nicknames for them until more info comes out for them**)**

The Pokemon had big gold eyes, it had open pointy ears, its hands wasn't like paws more like a ) with claws, it was maybe a foot tall, it had a small fluffy tail with its tip a cream color, its belly and face was all cream color, while from its forehead down its back to the part that was cream colored on its tail was a orange and cream mix, it wasn't dark, but wasn't light either it had feet like Pikachu but with small claws sticking out. It twitched its ears and turned to Paul, it was beat up pretty bad. Paul wanted to get information on the Pokemon. He pulled out his Pokedex

'No information available," it said

Paul looked at the Pokedex then the Pokemon, it was still looking at Paul his eyes had gotten small as if it relaxed and you could see the white of its eyes, it gave Paul a smile and he saw its fangs. It stuck its claw in its mouth, Paul had to admit it was cute. But what really caught Paul's eyes was the wings on its small back they were a cream color as well, they looked like Togekiss wings but the swirl was closer to its body.

"I have never seen that Pokemon before," Leo said

"Pokedex said there is no information on it, guess it's a new Pokemon," Paul grunted

As Paul spoke The Pokemon walked over to him and wrapped its small arms around his leg and looked as if it was hiding from Leo. Leo had dug in his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball.

"What are you doing,' asked Paul

"Caching it," Leo replied

He threw the ball, but the Pokemon jumped into Paul's Arms and used its tail to hit the ball away from it. Leo stared at the Pokemon, grabbed the ball and walked closer to the Pokemon, the Pokemon buried its face in Paul's chest and had one hand holding on to Paul's jacket, while the other one was hitting at the air as if to shoo Leo away.

'I don't think it want you to catch it," Paul Said

'Then why don't you try," Leo growled

Paul pulled out a Pokeball, and the Pokemon looked at it, it swatted at it, but then touched its claw to the center button and was swallowed into the red light, the ball wobbled around then clicked and went still.

Paul pulled out his Pokedex again, and scanned the Pokemon, his eye twitched.

**Lv. 1, Female, moves: Silver claw, Ability: Silver protection. **Was what he read. He was going to release it when the bus arrived. The Pokemon busted out of the ball, and hopped on Paul's shoulder and examined the huge metal machine, it hid behind Paul's Shoulder as they walked to sit down, Paul sat by a window, the Pokemon in his lap. Leo was sitting beside him watching the Pokemon, it had its paws on the window watching everything got by, it turned to Paul and pointed at an object, its mouth was open.

'That's a Tree," Paul said to it

The Pokemon sat down with its back to Paul's chest and played with his hands, Paul gave a small grin it reminded him of his trusted Umbreon. Umbreon used to play around with Paul's hands when they were in a bus, he would nip and bark at them as he played. He would hop on Paul's Shoulder and it was always on the same side were Paul's backpack was the lowest on his back he placed his back feet on it to keep his balance, he was so happy, but he was really strong too, but he had a habit of licking Paul's face when he got really excited, he had know some moves that Umbreon should never be allowed to learn witch made him even better, he was always barking and playing with Torterra, and the rest of Paul's Pokemon.

Paul watched at the Pokemon played with his hands, it would flip them then flip them again, it place its hand in Paul's and it small hand looked like a toy in Paul's. It gave a smile.

"So what was its Level, was it a male or Female," asked Leo

"it's a Female, and its level is level one," Paul said

"I see, well I'll admit she is cute," Leo said

The Pokemon heard this and stuck its claw in its mouth like it was using Charm, and smiled.

"What moves does it know,"

"Only Silver Claw, but I don't know what that is,"

'Silver claw, hum, I don't have a clue," Leo said

'it's a move like shadow claw, but its extremely dangerous, and only a selected few can learn it, mainly Legendary Pokemon, from the region of Almia. The Pokemon in your lap is a legendary Pokemon," said a female from behind them.

Leo turned and looked at her, she had long blonde hair, green eyes, a dress that was white and blue that went to her knees, flip flops, a Bulbasaur, and a Chikorita on her lap.

'names Elisabeth Len but you can call me Ellie, also I'm From Almia the thing is Almia isn't really a region yet, professors are still doing research on all the Pokemon there, but they say in a year or so people will be able to go and challenge that league, and that Pokemon is know as the Legendary Pokemon of Almia, she is one of the Four legendary Pokemon in Almia, though not much is know about her, also she has the ability to sense Silver," said Ellie

"What is Silver," asked Leo

"Well its not that mineral its like a person Aura but it's a lot harder to sense, also it is stronger than Aura it isn't like the bad or good in a person, Silver is much more than that you can tell a persons true feelings and bonds between another person with it," Ellie said

"I see, does this Pokemon have a name," asked Paul

'Nope, not at all, that's why Professors are doing research on them,' she said

"Well, I can't have a no name Pokemon," Paul said

"Wait you caught that Pokemon," Ellie said

"No, more like the Pokemon caught it self, Paul held up a Pokeball and it went in it on its own, while I tried to catch it,' said Leo with a grunt

'I see, she must of sense a great amount of Silver in you, also one more thing about silver is it is rare in a person, its in you, but to it is a very small amount, if you have a lot you have a gift of it if you have hardly any then it isn't that your not special its that well, you don't have heart for one, and if you don't have any then there is something wrong, and if she wanted to be with you, you must have a large amount of Silver," said Ellie

Paul didn't answer he was watching the Pokemon, she had gotten sleepy and her ears fell to be against her head, she was asleep against his chest her wings moved up and down with her breath. They had reached on of the destinations on the trip, they were in Azalea Town, and Ellie got off, it turned out she was just starting her Adventure in Johto for the first time. A Vulpix was walking down the ally of the bus, that was almost empty except for Leo, Paul, and a boy and a girl. Paul looked at the Vulpix, and knew who it belonged to, she was on the bus, so that meat she was the girl, and Conway was the boy in the back. Leo turned as the two other people came to sit across from them, Dawn sat close to the window and Conway sat beside her. The bus driver had turned on the radio and a song about Pokemon battles.

**It's a battle win or lose,**

**Its friends you make, it's the road you chose,**

**We got the right stuff, so make your mind up**

**you have the courage in side of you ,**

**If your strong your survive, and keep your dream alive,**

**Let the battle begin, Pokemon, **

**Be the best you can be, and find your destiny,**

**Let the battle begin, Pokemon**

**It's the master plan, the powers in your hand, POKEMON.**

It was a short song, but it was a cool song. Paul's Pokemon had gotten up and started to spin to the music, she was smiling at Paul. Vulpix jumped in Dawn's lap, and looked at Paul.

He moved to be in Leo's lap, and was putting a paw on Paul's lap, when Paul's Pokemon swatted at him. Paul grabbed her hands, "No," he said

She looked at him, then lowered her ears, like she was up set, and sat down and looked out the window.

"What type of Pokemon is that," asked Dawn

Paul looked over at her, Leo was looking very interested in the ceiling, because he was so stupid and was blushing being this close to Dawn, Conway wasn't very happy with Paul, and was looking at him in a angry matter, while Dawn was leaned over to be looking at Paul.

"A legendary Pokemon from Almia, according to a girl we talked to, here, it's a thing she gave me," he said handing her a poster

It read:

**Almia region coming soon, new Pokemon, new adventure, come see our beautiful region and all its Pokemon friend, and the legendary Pokemon that made it be.**

**In the back ground was two huge Pokemon on white, and one black, beside the white one was small dog Pokemon, and beside the black Pokemon, was a picture of the Pokemon in Paul's lap.**

Dawn being Dawn, pulled out a Poke gear and called Professor Rowan, and asked him about Almia, as it turned out the Ellie girl had told the truth and that Pokemon was a legendary Pokemon, Dawn looked at the Pokemon, and wasn't sure why but it was strange to her and professor Rowan why the Pokemon was in Johto, also Professor Rowan was giving them all a speech about Johto, and the danger it held. The Pokemon looked at the gear thing and them at Paul.

'Poke gear," Paul said

It tilted its head an stuck out its bottom lip, as it to be thinking, them it smiled at Paul and looked at the poke gear again.

"It looks like it is very fond of you Paul, I would consider keeping that Pokemon, but I being a professor and all would be telling you to release the Pokemon back to the wild," said Professor Rowan

After he said that, the Pokemon began to cry and latched on to Paul. Every one attention was on it.

'It seem the Pokemon doesn't want Paul to let her go, what should he do, professor," asked Dawn

"there is only one thing to do, keep the Pokemon, even if it is a legendary Pokemon, some legendary Pokemon have bonds with humans, and want to be with them, as their Pokemon," he replied to her

"I'm not going to release you, you can stay here with me, please stop crying," Paul said

The Pokemon stopped and looked up at Paul and smiled. She flew to be eye level with him, she was just flowing there her small orange nose was against his, from the side her face looked like Pikachu a small snout and big eyes. She flew to touch her nose to Leo's then Conway's and when she reached Dawn's she did two circles around her head then touched her nose to hers. She finally did four big circles around all of them. The bus stopped, and the driver said that they were in New bark Town. They got off the bus, and saw it was around 5:30 pm. They headed for the Pokemon lab. The professor was a mess he had papers al in his jacket pocket and in his hands, they all looked at him. The Pokemon looked at Paul and landed on his shoulder, she hid from the professor but it was too late.

'I DON'T BELIEVE THIS A LEGENDARY POKEMON,' he said as he grabbed the poor thing

He looked her over, and had a huge grin on his face, the poor Pokemon was squirming to get free, she finally resorted to her last option. He was holding her with his hands under her arms, she had her back to him as he looked at her wings. She was reaching for Paul her eyes all watery, she would reach as far as she could and move her claws, then she pull her arms back and try again.

Paul snatched her from the professor as she latched on to his jacket for dear life, he had his arms crossed holding her one under her one by her side. She was looking at the Professor with her head sideways so she only saw him in one eyes the other one was closed and against Paul's chest.

'I don't like the way you were treating my Pokemon, and neither did she," Paul growled

"Sorry, I guess I got over excited to see a legendary Pokemon this close, and forgot to ask and got careless," said the professor fixing his glasses

Paul glared at him, and held his Pokemon closer, she was still only looking at every thing with one eye, it would look at the left, then the right, she finally relaxed, and Paul's grip loosen.

"So, Dawn that's what you meant when you told me half the things you yelled to Paul in anger was not true, it just hit him were it hurt," asked Conway to her in a whisper

"Yeah, but when I say them to him, it hit's a nerve, and he gets mad, I was just letting off a lot of anger, plus he had no right to tell me my Pokemon was weak and useless, so he deserved it," she whispered back

Paul had calmed down and the Professor was explaining everything about Johto, and the adventure they would soon be starting on, then he asked if any of them had been to Johto before, Leo, and Paul raised their hands, Conway and Dawn didn't. The professor did some thing on the computer and then pulled out a box but when he opened it, it was a pillowed down suitcase, in it was three Pokemon balls.

"Here you go you to take a Pokemon," he said

"No, Its ok,' said Dawn

"What but you need a Johto Starter," he said

"I have one a Quilava in fact,' she said

"Oh, I see so how did you get a Johto starter," he asked

"A girl named Lyra was working in the Johto festival in Sinnoh, and challenged me to a battle I won and got the egg, that hatched to a Cyndaquil," she said

"Oh I should of guess that girl, she's was a good friend of mine, since she was six she came and helped in the lab, I remember her telling me that she had given some one a Johto egg while she was in Sinnoh but she was so ready to go I only heard every other word out of her mouth, well back on task take a Pokemon," he said turning his attention the Conway

The one on the right was a Chikorita, middle was a Cyndaquil, and the last one was a Totodile. Conway chose the Hyper Totodile. Leo was looking around the Lab, or on anything except Dawn. Paul was heading for the door after they told the Professor bye and got what was needed to go battle gyms. As they were walking outside Paul Pushed Leo into Dawn. He was rubbing his arm and glaring at Paul, who was walking ahead with Conway being pulled along.

'I'm sorry Paul, pushed me," he said to her

"It's ok, want to help me up," she asked

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, he backed away and shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. 'I'm going to kill Paul, I really am,' he hissed in his head

"I'm Dawn by the way," she said

"I'm Leo," he said quietly

"Nice to meet you, so your traveling with Paul," she asked tilting her head

"No not really we were just going to the same place," he said

"Oh, I see," she said

"I'm sorry he was rude to you about your Vulpix I think it's a nice Pokemon' he said

"I guess he told you about that," she said

'No I heard it, when you two were outside, I not one to ease drop but it was hard not to miss, I was about to walk out of the Pokemon center," he said

"Oh, well I'm sorry, he just had no place, and thanks for the complement about Vulpix, so where you from," she asked

"Sinnoh," he said

"Really I from Twinleaf town, where you from in Sinnoh,"

"I live in Hearthome city, but I'm from Sadgem town, but my parents moved to Kanto because of my Father's job, and my older sister lived in Hearthome so I lived there with her," he said

"Sounds like a cool place to live," she said

"It is except for all the contest hat are held there," he said

"Oh, that makes it even better," she said

"You like contest, I remember seeing you on TV a lot participating in contest, I have to say not bad,"

'Yep, I like contest,"

"Come on lets find the others, before Paul has Conway crying from being so mean," said Leo

Dawn laughed at the way he said it with no feeling but a grin on his face

They found them on a battle field.

'What are you two doing," she asked

"Well we are having another battle, this time its His Totodile against my new Pokemon," Paul said

"Paul I was wondering something, why don't you nickname your Pokemon, that way you don't sound dumb just saying my Pokemon all the time,"

"Fine, just let me think about a name later, right now we have a battle,'

"Ok, this battle is a one on one, Conway go first," said Leo

"On Totodile use water gun,"

Totodile shot a blast of water at Paul's Pokemon.

"Now Dodge then use Silver Claw," Paul commanded

She did as told, and her claws on her right hand began to look like a silver color then they got longer and slashed at Totodile. She busted threw his water gun, and hit Totodile. He didn't take much damage since he was on level 5 to her Level 1 (A/N only reason doing levels right now is to help with Paul's Pokemon will stop after awhile)

"Totodile use tackle,"

"Dodge and use Silver Claw,"

She jumped In the air and Totodile crashed into the ground, she used Silver Claw on Totodile.

"Wow, she does what ever Paul says with out hesitation,' said Dawn

"Yeah, its not half bad," said Leo

'Now Totodile use Rain Dance,"

Totodile began to dance around and summoned a hard rain over the Pokemon but the trainers weren't under it. It was hard to stand under it if you weren't a water type.

Paul's Pokemon was have a hard time, while Totodile was dancing around. Conway looked like he had the advantage.

"Now use Water gun,"

The water Gun hit the poor Pokemon with much more force, but she got back up. And released a attack.

Her mouth began to flow a orange color and then a beam of orange and yellow light hit Totodile.

"What move was that," Paul asked

'it wasn't a Solar beam, or a Hyper beam, because she didn't take time to charge, and she doesn't have to recharge, so it was something else," said Leo

'It was a move called: Gleam Beam,' it a move like Silver claw only selected Pokemon from Almia can learn it, but the Pokemon doesn't have to be a legendary Pokemon to learn it, it shoots a beam of light at a opponent to attack it has a lot of power in it, only thing it is used by a dark, poison, ghost type Pokemon the beam is a dark purple and black color,' said Professor Elm

"So we learned a new move," said Paul

Totodile took a good amount of Damage, and the rain stopped. Now it looked like it could be either ones battle.

"Now use Water gun,' said Conway

"Counter it with Silver Claw," Paul said

She attacked threw the water gun and hit Totodile, but he got back up.

'Now use water gun then tackle," said Conway

"dodge it," Paul said

She tried but was hit and sent falling into Totodile's Tackle. She Fainted.

"The winner is Conway and Totodile,' Leo said

Totodile was jumping up and down, as Conway walked over and patted his head, "nicely done," he praised

Paul picked up his Pokemon she was looking at him her ears were down, 'you did well, for your first battle, and you even learned a new move,' he told her she waged her tail

"that was an interesting battle," said the professor

"Yes it was, now you guys better get to the Pokemon center and heal and rest up, tomorrow your adventure really begins,' he said waking away

They walked in and got a four bed room. Paul was complaining but he left it alone after his Pokemon were taken. Dawn took the first bath the boys just took a bath when the room was open. While Paul was in the bath every one else was getting comfortable and eating the food they bought at the store, Nurse Joy came to the door, and they were given their Pokemon. Paul's Pokemon busted out and looked around the room, for him, she was nervous.

"He is in the bathroom," Dawn told her

The Pokemon took off to the bathroom, she jumped up and opened the door, then shut it once she was inside. No one noticed her doing this they were watching the weather forecast.

"AWWW," was heard form the bath room.

"What are you doing, you can't take a bath with me go back in there with every one else," they heard Paul say

Then there was a banging noise, and finally the door opened to reveal a half naked Paul, who's lower half was covered by a towel, a cute Pokemon was in his arm, while one held up his towel. The Pokemon was wrapped in a small hand towel and handed to Dawn.

'Watch it, so I can finish washing my hair," he told her

'Ok, I will," she said

"Awe, Paul she just wanted to be with her master," cooed Leo

Paul glared at him, Leo stuck out his tongue. Paul returned to his bath, and Dawn dried off his Pokemon. He emerged wearing black knee shorts and a black tank top, he was meet by a flying Pokemon landing in his hands. Dawn was asleep, and Leo was watching the news and Conway was scanning Totodile states. He climbed in his bed and His Pokemon curled up into a ball next to his chest.

She really reminded him of Umbreon, witch made him miss the little black dog, but Umbreon wanted to stay and help Reggie around their house.

'I think I'll call Reggie tomorrow and show him my new Pokemon, and check on Umbreon and the rest of my Pokemon,' he thought

Paul felt something soft touch his cheek, he opened his eyes and his Pokemon had moved to be right beside his face. He fell asleep after grabbing the little Pokemon and holding her like a teddy bear.

Conway woke up to a humming sound, it was Dawn humming the Song that was playing in bus yesterday. She was dressed, and was sitting with Vulpix in her lap brushing the small dog, with Quilava next to her. Conway got up walked into the bathroom and walked back out all dress, with Totodile beside him. Leo was talking about food, and woke himself up with a weird look on his face between confused and serious. He got up and dressed, Paul's new Pokemon woke up and sat up and looked at everyone, she pushed on Paul's cheek to wake him up.

'What,' he asked still asleep

She pointed at all the other trainers who were awake, then looked back at him. Paul jumped up and off the bed, and walked in the bathroom to get dressed, he came out.

"Ok, now we can leave," said Leo

"I'm sorry for wasting your Precious time," Paul said rolling his eyes

"You better be sorry for wasting my Precious time," Leo Paul's Pokemon walked over to Leo and looked up at him

"No now your wasting my Precious time,' Paul sneered. Again the Pokemon walked over to Paul

"GUYS,' Conway hollered they looked at him

"Paul you still haven't nicknamed your Pokemon have you," Dawn asked

"No I haven't," he said

"Well think she nicknamed her self," she said

'What," he asked

"Precious," she said Paul's Pokemon walked over to her

'Precious," Paul said she came back to him.

Paul picked up the Pokemon, "Who is Precious,' he asked

She pointed a claw at herself.

'You like the name Precious," he asked again

She shook her head slowly yes, and clapped her hands together,"

"So we will call you Precious," Paul said

Dawn recalled her Pokemon, and was putting up her Pokemon brush when Precious landed in her lap and snatched the brush away.

"Precious, give Dawn her brush back, we do not snatch things away we ask," Paul scolded

Precious dropped her ears, and handed Dawn her brush back . She looked at Paul, "good girl now if you ask Dawn might brush your hair,"

'Woo, row, woo, row," she asked Dawn

Dawn turned her around in her lap and brushed her back, then her wings, and finally her belly. Precious turned and thanked Dawn with a soft smile, then hopped on Paul's shoulder.

"Come on Precious les go call Reggie and check in," Paul said

'You know that's not that bad of an idea I bet my mom could use a call, Conway why don't you and Leo go get breakfast,' she said

"Ok, come on Conway,' Leo said

Dawn and Paul walked to the phones.

(Paul and Reggie's conversation)

Paul was waiting impatiently for Reggie to pick up finally the screen took the picture of his brother.

"Hello Paul, what a nice surprise how is Johto," his older brother said

A small black Dog jumped on Reggie's shoulder. It wagged its Tail, and Licked the screen.

"Hello Umbreon, hello Reggie actually Johto is ok, a had a run in with Troublesome, a boy named Leo, and that creep named Conway," he said

"I see, well what can I get for you at Reggie's house of Pokemon," his brother said

"Nothing just calling in to say I made it here safely, and what not," Paul said

"Well that's good, but to tell you the truth Umbreon's taking it a little hard, a few nights ago when I was checking around the house before bed, I walk past your room and your door was cracked open and he had managed to get under your covers and lay his head on your pillow and fall asleep, and if you try to move him he bites, and if you shut the door he scratches on it until you open it to let him in. And a lot of your Pokemon you used in Sinnoh are in a hard state too, they won't eat as much as they should I think they don't like the whole we are no longer with Paul and can't explore thing," his brother said

"Speaking of Pokemon I caught a new one," Paul said

"Really," Reggie said

As if on cue Precious looked down at the screen from on top of the phone, and had her nose toughing the screen. She waved upside down at Reggie, then jumped to be on Paul's shoulder.

"Uh, hello," Reggie said

"Reggie, meet Precious, a legendary Pokemon to a league called Almia, according to Professors Rowan, and Elm," Paul said as the Pokemon put her claw in her mouth

"Well, she sure is cute, but why does she have a nickname," asked Reggie

"well that's because there was no information yet available to us on this Pokemon, and the professors told me I needed a name for my Pokemon, and she liked the word Precious so we call her Precious, and she really still a baby, only level one, with two moves, she learned a move called gleam beam yesterday," Paul said scratching her ear

Umbreon seemed hurt, he lowered his ears and gave a soft cry to get Paul's attention.

'Don't worry Umbreon I still miss you and the rest of my Pokemon, Precious can't replace you, I promise," Paul said

The dog perked up, he waged his tail.

"Now help Reggie, and be good, witch includes not cornering Reggie and biting his ankle, or pulling his hair,' Paul said

"Alright Paul, have a good trip, call again soon, bye," Reggie said Umbreon waved

'Maybe, bye," Paul said signing off

(Dawn and her mother's conversation)

"Hello Dawn how are you,"

"I'm fine thanks for asking, I caught a new Pokemon,' she said

"really, well what is it,"

"Spotlight Vulpix," she said releasing the dog in her arms

"Dawn he is adorable," her mother cooed

'thanks he still really young and really strong too, but we are working on it so far all we know is roar, flamethrower, fire spin, and ember, we are up to level 15 and I'm proud he gets along with all my other Pokemon," Dawn said

"Well keep Practicing, and how are all your other Pokemon,' her mother asked

"They are all fine, and I'm traveling with a boy called Conway, and I meet up with Paul, and a nice boy named Leo,' she said

"Dawn be careful around those boys, I remember you telling me Paul was a trainer about Ash's age, and I want you to be careful around boys older than you, remember our Talk," he mother got stern

'Mom, I remember and this Leo boy is older than me too, plus Conway is just by a year I believe,' she began to think

'Ok, just be careful,' he mother said

'Ok mom, bye love you," Dawn said

"Love you to Dawn, bye," her mother hung up

(Normal)

Dawn smiled at Paul, then looked at Vulpix he had fallen asleep in her arms.

'I'm sorry, for yelling at you, after you called Vulpix weak and useless, I just was really upset, ," she said

'No, I'm sorry I shouldn't of called him useless or weak, he was still a baby, looks like he proved me wrong," Paul said

"I forgive you, looks like you are a parent to Precious," she said

"Yeah, looks that way, I bet that Vulpix will be a really powerful Ninetales in later on contest you may enter, they are really quiet a sight," he said

'How do they evolve," she asked

"With a fire stone,"

"Oh, looks like I should get one, and later on if he wants to evolve he can," she said

'I bet they will have on in the next town," he said

"I hope so, well come on I am so hungry,' she said

Precious saw how close they were walking, and ran down Paul's arm. He stopped and looked at her, Dawn stopped and looked at him. Precious grabbed Dawn's hand then with her other hand Grabbed Paul's. Her eyes began to glow, and she saw their Silver, it wasn't the interaction of love between them, but it was wrapped in each other, Paul's was a Dark grey, while Dawn was a light pink almost white. She shook her head, and opened Paul's hand.

'What are you doing," he asked her

She didn't answer she place Dawn's hand in Paul's then closed his fingers over it, as if to hold hands with her. They yanked their hands free, Precious started to cry, and it was so loud, Paul reached over and grabbed Dawn's hand Precious stopped.

They glared at the Pokemon she just stuck her claw in her mouth.

They had tried to walk ahead with Precious in front of them, then they let go, but she started to cry as soon as there was no skin contact between them, Vulpix had had enough he began to Bark at her, she just cried more. So Dawn and Paul were forced to hold hands on the walk to the restraunt, and inside of it.

'Why are you two holding hands, we left you alone for like five minutes to talk to your family members," said Leo

"Don't tell me you two didn't call them instead you two hooked up,' Conway said

"No, its Precious, she put our hands together, and if we let go she starts to cry like crazy," Paul hissed

"Wow, suck to you right now," Leo snickered

"Bite me," Paul said

"I don't want to get whatever disease you have,' Leo said

They all sat Down, it was six person table, Conway was on one side next to Leo. Paul sat next to Leo and Dawn on a corner and there Precious sat between Conway and an empty chair. They were looking at the menu.

'Look Precious, I can't hold Troublesome's hand all day, I know you worked hard on it and all, but its not right," Paul said

Precious came and undid the think, and sat in Dawn's lap, so she moved to have Precious in the seat Dawn was in then she took the seat next to her, and there was an empty seat between Conway and Dawn with every ones bags around it. Dawn had decided to order two Chocolate chip pancakes, Leo wanted a Ham and cheese Omelet, Conway wanted the strawberry pancake stack (3), Paul was getting the breakfast meal for two, it came with four pancakes four pieces of sausage and two pieces of Bacon and a small serving of scrambled eggs. While they waited for their order, a boy maybe a year older than Paul and Leo spotted Dawn. He walked over to them and they saw he was, a male with brown hair it was all spiked up, had green eyes, wore a pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees, a black hoodie, and black shoes. The boy was ugly looked like he had been in fights and never won, he scared Dawn. He had a Mightyena with him.

Conway pulled out a green Pokedex and scanned it.

"Mightyena, the bite Pokemon, It chases down prey in a pack, it will never disobey the commands of a skilled Trainer," it said Conway put up his Pokedex

"Yeah like he's a skilled Trainer," Leo whispered to Paul

Paul smirked and nodded.

"Excuse me, I'm Tj, and I was wondering if I saw you somewhere before," he said

The guys, just rolled their eyes at his horrible pick up lines.

"Yes, and that's why I don't go there anymore," Dawn said

All three guys looked at her and Tj, he was frowning at how his, 'Amazing pick up didn't work" Dawn looked quiet pleased with his reaction.

"is this seat empty," he tried again

"Yes, and this one will be if you sit down," Dawn said

All three guys had huge grins on their face, even Paul well a smirk none the less. Precious was confused she looked at Paul then back at Dawn and the boy

"your place or mine," Tj had tried again with a horrible, horrible one

"Both, you go to your and I'll go to mine," Dawn said

Conway had to look the other way to laugh.

'Hey baby, what's your sign," Tj said

All three boys frowned and glared at him, who did he think he was

"DO NOT ENTER," Dawn said

All three boys gave snickers

"Your body is like a temple,"

'Sorry, there are no services today," Dawn said

Leo and Conway started to laugh, Paul just snickered.

Their food had arrived alongside their drinks, Paul Milk, Precious, and Dawn Chocolate milk, Conway had a Pepsi, and Leo was having Dr. Pepper.

"I would go to the end of the world for you," Tj said

"But would you stay there," Dawn said

"If I saw you naked I would die happy," he tried

Paul took a sip of his drink for saying a string of cuss words at the boy, Conway and Leo took a bite of food

'If I saw you naked I would die laughing,' Dawn said

That did it Paul spit out his milk on Tj, and busted out Laughing, Leo was chocking on his food, and Conway fell out of his chair.

Tj, looked at all of them and left, 'You going to regret this," he hissed at Dawn

"No I won't," she said

Paul finally calmed down, and Leo had swallowed the food he was chocking on, and Conway sat back down.

"Where did you come up with those," asked Leo

"I don't know," she said

Paul was busy he had cut up a pancake for Precious, and gave her a piece of sausage an Bacon and a small part of the eggs. He handed her a fork to eat it with.

Precious took he first bite, and danced in her seat as she ate it.

"Paul, do you think it's a good idea to feed her human food,' asked Conway

'Sure, I did it all the time with Turtwig, and Umbreon," he said

"But she so young,' Leo added

'yeah I know, but my brother is a breeder and he said it wouldn't hurt them as long as it just pure junk food, and I make it as a reward to them,"

"You me like that time we saw you after the league victory, and you had all your Pokemon eating a human meal, and enjoying it,' said Dawn

"Yep that's the one," he said

"Ok, lets eat,' Leo said

Precious looked on Paul's plate and saw he had more and stole a piece. Paul looked at her

'No, you eat yours and if you want more I give you anther Pancake and Sausage," he said

Precious looked at her plate and ate the last two pieces of Pancake. Then she hopped in Dawn's lap, and looked at her Pancakes.

'You want a bite," Dawn asked

Precious opened her mouth, an Dawn put a fork full of Chocolate chip pancakes in her mouth. Precious started to dance again. She swallowed and took a sip of her chocolate milk, then hopped in Conway's lap, and pointed to her mouth she liked his Pancakes, she took one of the whole Strawberries and ate it, then swallowed took a sip of her drink and hopped in Leo's lap. She looked at him, he had his mouth opened going to stick a fork full of Omelet in his mouth. He looked at her. He stuck the fork in his mouth and took her fork from her and got her a bite. She then hopped in Paul's lap, and looked up at him, he began to cut her up another pancake, and she ate all of it, then while everyone else was finishing their meal, she crawled in Dawn's lap and fell asleep.

'Ok, so one recite with every one pitching in or separate ones," he asked

"One big one might be easier we can all just pay for what we ate, instead of making them run off four different ones for the same price. Unless you guys are keeping rack of your money,' Dawn said

They agreed n the big one recite, and their total amount to Pay was $46.18. They left and well that's when.

"quick question, if we are all going to the same places, and around the same time we aren't going to have to travel in one big group, right," asked Leo

"excuse me as I pull on my Paul act, I don't care as long as I get to battle my gym leaders," Dawn said

Paul turned and glared at her, 'yep that **Totally sounds like me," he said**

'**Well if you look at it threw money and what not, it might be less expensive, because we can all pitch in, but it could be more expensive cause there will be more of us," Conway said**

**Precious decided to put her two cents in, "Wow, Row, wow, row," she said Smiling**

'**Oh really, you think so," Paul said**

**They all looked at her, and as if on cue she stuck her claw in her mouth and hid in Paul's arms**

'**The only thing is, if we were to you know travel has a group, is Troublesome," Paul said**

'**HEY, you don't bother with my name, and now this, what did I ever do to you that made you rude to me,"**

"**Well, were do I start," Paul said**

"**I don't like you right now Paul, so just be quiet," Dawn said**

"**When did you start liking me," he asked**

**She stuck out her tongue.**

"**Well Dawn has a point, why is she a problem," asked Conway**

**Paul looked like he did when he talked with Ash, 'Well not to state the obvious, but you like her, and Leo over here seems to too, and I don't want to get into the whole think of How could you I liked her first fights that might come, and to finish it up Dawn hasn't been here before so there is no telling what sort of trouble she can get into," he said**

'**Why I out of," Leo was fuming**

**Dawn was paying attention to the ground. **

'**Also, I don't want to be around when either one of you get a burst of hormones, and wants to get in Troublesome's Panties," Paul said Looking bored**

**Both boys were fuming, they were going to attack any second. Dawn turned really red in the cheeks.**

'**Well, I can let you guys travel by yourselves I don't really need protection or company, I have my Pokemon," Dawn said**

'**No," Leo said**

"**Yeah, besides Paul's got a point, you haven't been here before and you could get your self hurt or in some sort of sticky situation," Leo said**

'**But Conway hasn't been here before either," Dawn said**

'**But Conway has been to other regions he doesn't need the help you need, he can take care of him self, you however this is your first trip out of Sinnoh," Paul said**

'**Then what do we do, Travel around till she feels like she can take care of herself,' Asked Conway**

'**I don't know,' Paul said**

'**Look you guys we need to get going, but now We all need to get to the next town before Dark," Dawn said **

"**But we haven't decided the other question," Leo said**

**Conway and him began to talk, Paul looked at Dawn she was sitting in the grass watching everything. Then a weird noise was heard, it was a Pokemon.**

**She pulled out her Pokedex. **

'**Houndour, the Dark Pokemon, It conveys its feelings using different cries, it works in a pack to cleverly take own prey,"**

**Paul looked at the dog, " those Pokemon are rare in Johto they are always migrating to different regions,"**

**The Dog barked at them, he charged at Paul, he pounced up and landed on Paul. Precious was the first to act she used her silver Claw and sent it flying, then she gave it a big o speech.**

"**I think I'll catch it, Precious use Gleam Beam,"**

**The dog was knocked back into the tree. "Again,"**

**This time the dog countered with flamethrower. **

'**Silver Claw,"**

**Paul threw a Pokeball at the dog, wobble, wobble, click.**

"**Now lets see,"**

**Male, Moves: Flamethrower, ember, Shadow Ball.**

'**I think I will keep you," he said putting the Pokeball in his pocket**

'**Nicely done," Leo said flatly**

"**Shut up,' Paul hissed**

**Leo and Conway went back to discussing the matter on hand, Paul went and sat by Dawn he laid back and waited. Dawn looked at him, then moved so half her body was over his she had a hand on both sides of his chest.**

'**What do you want,' **

'**Your Pokedex, please and thank you,' she said**

"**front jacket pocket,' he said closing his eyes**

**Dawn dug in his pocket and got it, then she scanned threw some of the information. **

"**Hey Paul, where are Swablu from,' she asked**

"**Hoen," **

"**Oh, do they migrate,"**

'**Yes, to Johto in the middle of the summer,"**

'**Alright, I going to catch one," she said**

"**Come one,' he said**

"**What where," she asked**

"**lets leave and see if those two figure it out," he said**

'**But," she didn't finish Paul grabbed her and her bag, and they slipped off**

**Precious looked at Paul as they walked away, Leo and Conway where still at it.**

**He pulled her all the way to the woods, then he finally let her go.**

'**Paul that was so mean, what if they get lost or hurt,' she said**

"**Its ok, Leo been here before, and Conway travel before, besides did you really want to travel with one of them, Conway is a creep, and Leo well you don't know him," **

**Dawn was quiet, "well it doesn't mean I want to travel with you,' she hissed**

**They heard Leo and Conway hollering for them, then Dawn thought up a plan.**

**She waited till she could hear them right, as they came into few of her and Paul she acted.**

'**Oh, Paul, now this mean we can be together like you said," she said throwing her arms around his neck**

**Paul went stiff he didn't have a clue what she was doing.**

'**Does this mean we get to do all the things you promised," she asked him**

**Paul was about to ask what she was doing, when she spoke again.**

"**L-L-Leo, and Conway what are you two doing here," she asked releasing Paul and acting scared**

'**We were going to ask you the same thing," snarled Leo**

"**Explain yourself Paul," Conway hissed**

"**Well, we, I, I don't know how," he said dumbfounded**

**Leo was growling and popping his knuckles, Conway was just ticked, and glaring at Paul**

**Paul looked at Dawn, who looked at him and Stuck her tongue out. He frowned and Glared at her. Leo threw a punch, and thank fully Paul was able to dodge it. **

'**Hold up, you don't understand," Paul said**

'**Understand what, you ran off with Dawn so you two could be alone for whatever the reason be, and that you lied to us about the holding hands thing this morning," Leo hissed**

"**No I didn't It was all Troublesome," he said Dodging another punch**

**Paul glared at Dawn again but was unable to Dodge a punch, he was hit on his cheek right under his eye, he wobbled back.**

**Leo was about to throw another one.**

'**Stop Leo," Dawn had gotten in-between them**

'**Move," Leo said**

'**No, you have it all wrong, I was playing around, I didn't think you would start PUNCHING him, I was picking on him to see what you guys would do, I was only going to make it seem like he made up a lot of the excuses earlier and what not for fun you weren't suppose to HIT HIM," she said**

"**See I told you," Paul growled**

"**Sorry," Leo grunted**

_**Wow that was a long one well stay tuned for another long one soon, also if you have a complaint about Paul seeming out of Character, or Dawn even Conway please just tell me and we can work it out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

He we go again with another long Chapter and what not.

'Last Time,: Paul made Dawn angry, Dawn traveled with Conway, Conway got a Totodile, Paul met a boy named Leo, they ran into a Pokemon form Almia Paul caught Pokemon named her Precious, and Dawn played evil scheme that got Paul punched by Leo

Chapter Two

"Come on lets go get that Cleaned up, so it don't swell, or bruise,' Dawn said helping Paul up

Leo and Conway walked Quietly behind them, They reached the Pokemon center, and got a room but.

'What do you mean there is only three beds to a room," they asked

"Sorry, the center isn't as big as the others,' said the nurse Joy

"Well it would be a waist to get another room for one person, so I guess Some one can Bunk,' Conway said

'Well, I being the only girl, can sleep next to one of you boys,' Dawn said

'Alright, we will figure that out later, hey there is a beach of on the west side of the town, want to go fishing," asked Leo

"Yeah sure,' Said Conway, " I can use another water type Pokemon,"

'Me, and Paul will catch up to you guys later, I got him Punched I'll clean it up,' she said as her and Paul headed to the room

"Ok, just come down there when your done," Leo said

He looked at Conway and they left to go fish. Dawn and Paul walked all the way to the room in silence.

Dawn looked at Paul, he was hit worse than they thought Leo had hit his cheek and his nose, his jacket sleeve had blood on it. They walked into the bathroom and Paul sat on the Toilet lid, as Dawn looked around the bathroom for the first aid kit, she was reaching up in the air in the cabinet and got it.

'Take off your jacket,' she said

He did to reveal his shirt, it was his turtle neck shirt but it was sleeve less, Dawn was surprised at it.

"Now what you want, me to take off my shirt too,' he asked

"No, unless it has blood on it," she said

It didn't thank goodness. Dawn dug in the counter again and got a rag, and wet it, She tilted his head up and whipped the blood away, he didn't move around like Ash use to when Brock had to clean a Training cut or a busted lip. She finished and looked at his nose to make sure it wasn't cut. He was fine then she washed off the rag, and whipped his cheek, she got off all the dirt and what not, then she found in the First aid kit what she was looking for in a zipped up frozen Bag was a ice pack, She placed it on his cheek

"Hold that there for ten minutes," she said

"Ok,"

He was frowning at her, as she cleaned out the rag, and was getting a bandage ready, it wasn't one of them little bandages it was a big with a gauze. She was sitting on the ground in front of him. He didn't look very pleased with her.

'This is your Fault,' He said

'I know,"

"Well, I want a apology,"

"I'm sorry I got you punched and made you fell way out of your comfort Zone, when I did that,"

"More,"

"And I hope you forgive me and I will do what ever you need me to until it gets better and Leo and Conway calm down"

"Better,"

She smiled at him, he was still frowning.

"I'm still mad at you,"

"When aren't you," she said bitterly

"What's that suppose t mean," he said

"You are always mad at me, and you never seem happy about anything the first time you actually laughed was when I made that boy upset cause none of his pick ups were working,' she said

Paul glared at her.

'How long has it been," he asked

'Five minutes,"

"Its taking too long," he said

"I'm sorry ok," she screamed her eyes were tearing up

"I know what I did caused this and it wasn't suppose to you were suppose to freak out and what not, and Leo wasn't suppose to punch you," she had tears now

"Stop that,' he said

"Stop what," she asked whipping her eyes

"That, crying stop it," he said grabbing her cheek and wiping a tear away

'Why don't you say what you want to, tell me I'm weak pathetic, and you can't stand me, then cuss me out because you got punched," she said with venom

He grinned his teeth, "You deserve to be told that and more, but you didn't mean any harm ,and you're fixing it," he said throwing her face away

She looked at him, he wasn't looking back he was looking at the clock. She stood up and grabbed the ice pack and washed it then put it back in the bag. Next she grabbed some sort of medicine that was to stop it from swelling. She grabbed his bandage and he held out his hand ready to wipe that medicine on his cheek, she put the bandage in his hand. She began to wipe the medicine on his cheek, she didn't rub it ruff, or really light y, but she was getting finished when he grabbed her hand and placed it on his wound she rubbed her thumb over it then finally came back to reality, then she grabbed a hand towel and wiped of her hand then placed the bandage on it, he didn't look like a freak, just like some one that might of gotten in a fight.

'That should help make the swelling go down, is there any where else that needs attention, like do you have in pain in your nose, or eye,' she asked

"No," he said

"Ok, then, your done," she said picking up everything

She was trying to put the case back, but it was harder than getting it down. She was a foot too short, then a pair of hands where on her hips and she was lifted up. Paul put her back down and quickly stepped out of slapping reach.

'Thanks," she said

'Your Welcome, and thanks for fixing up my cheek,"

"Your Welcome," she said

They stood there is awkward silence, with words they couldn't say, like I'm sorry about everything, and you don't really derived all that said you and you are a great trainer and deserved your Pokemon and trainer card, and half the things I said weren't true. But they just stood there Paul scratched the back of his head, and Dawn looked at the floor. They heard the door to the bathroom open and Precious stepped in half way her hands where on the door, and her ears where twitching she looked at Paul. She floated toward him, and sat in his arms.

Dawn was walking past when Precious grabbed her hair and pulled her closer. Dawn was reaching up to make her let go, but Precious had her claws removed an lower in her hair was Paul's hand. He ran his fingers down it, and then turned her around, her hair was a little mess were Precious grabbed it, but she just pulled out her hair band and was fixing it. He watched and Precious mimicked the motions with her ears. Paul rolled his eyes at how weird she looked but she let her ears go. She hopped off and was floating in the air between them, she was doing loops and flips. Then she repeated the motions early this morning, and placed their hands together, they stayed that way, Dawn tighten her hand on his they were looking at their hands, then Dawn yanked her hand away and gave a smile and walked out of the room. Paul looked at his hand then at Precious she was smiling at him, Paul rubbed his fingers on his palm.

"Why would she squeeze my hand and smiled at me,' he said

They walked out to find Dawn by her bed. She was digging threw her bag

'I'm going to stay here, and change into my bathing suit, I might work on my Tan,' she told him

"Whatever, Precious are you going to stay here with her, or are you coming with me," he asked

"Paul, why don't you change into your swim trunks that way if you get bored of fishing you can swim with me," Dawn said

"Don't tell me what to do, and also I don't have any trunks," he said

"Then go buy some," she said

"I don't want to," he huffed

"Fine be that way, but don't get mad when you can't go swimming," she said pulling out her bathing suit

'When did you get a bathing suit," he asked

"I don't remember one being in there when I dug threw her bag," he thought he had to give his body a minute to think about the things in there he gave a hidden grin

"Conway took me shopping to help calm me down, after I yelled at you, and I'm sorry about that, half the things I yelled at you weren't true, you really are a good trainer, and have Pokemon that would always stand by you, and you did deserve everything, your trainer card, and your Pokemon," she said

'Thank you, and you don't deserve all those things told to you, your not weak or Pathetic, and you don't deserve to be cussed out about the little punch I got, it really doesn't hurt anymore," he said

"Thank you, well Precious are you going to stay her and Watch the room while I change or are you going with Paul," asked Dawn

Precious tilted her head, then Sat on Dawn's bag.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, maybe you could accompany me when I go to buy me some trunks, and Precious some thing to play in the water with,' Paul said

"Sounds like fun, I bet they have some cute seals, or maybe a training thing for Empoleon, and plus I can help Precious find a cute Pokemon suit," she said

"in reasonable spending range," Paul said

"I'll help with the cost, if its needed and I'll buy my one objects," she said

Precious gave a laugh and clapped her hands

"Ok, Paul go over there, and Precious you keep him away from the bathroom, while I change," Dawn said

Dawn walked in the bathroom and closed the door, and threw on her bikini bathing suit, it was pink with light blue bubbles on it, and the bottoms were held together by cute bows on either sides of her hips, it covered what was needed, Dawn tightened the tops strings and walked out

Paul was talking to Precious, "Now when we go to the store, Troublesome is going to help you look for a toy and something to swim in, if you want one, and it better be in a good range,"

Precious was looking at him then she stuck her claw in her mouth and twisted her body back and forth.

"No we won't see about that, if its not in a fair range or you two go over board, we won't get it got it," he said

She nodded.

Dawn had slipped on her white shorts, and grabbed a few towels from the Bathroom.

'Ok are we ready to go," she asked

"I guess," he had to look away he was very _friendly _right now

They walked out and went to the store, Paul gave Precious another warning, and he left to go get him some swimming trunks while Dawn and Precious looked at the water toys.

Precious wanted one of the water noodle for Pokemon, it was green and hot pink striped. And she even picked one out with a good price, 5. 95. As they were looking for her something to wear, she found something for Pokemon. The lady they talked to said it was like a bathing suit but for Pokemon. Precious tried it one, it was a one piece that had like a skirt attached to it, and on the back around Precious' winds it was strings that held it together so you could see her back, and her wings fit threw it, that's price was 8.50. After they were done shopping for Precious they found Paul and handed him all of her things. He had a pair of black swim trunks with purple flames going down the side.

"they were out of plain black ones," he said looking at her

"Ok, well all I have left is to look for my things," Dawn said picturing him in the trunks

"Well its just now 1:30, so we have time," he said looking her over

Dawn looked threw the seals and found a really cute one for Lopunny it was stars that were half pink and half blue. She found one for Vulpix it was blue flames, and Empoleon got one with blue smoke and white stars, Quilava got one with Black smoke and Red flames. She found a really cute ribbon it was big and red, and she thought it was cute enough to buy. After all that she still couldn't find a training toy for Empoleon, then she food one that wasn't a toy but a ride. It was a water disk and a handle on a line with a hole you could stick over your Pokemon head and in their mouth it was ten feet long. They paid for their items and walked out, Dawn had actually bought a value deal on the water disk set, it had Two in each pack and the sale was buy one get one half off. She was happy.

"Now Paul, if you catch a water Pokemon, me and you can race," she said

As they neared to water Paul walked off to the males changing room, and Dawn and Precious found Leo and Conway still finishing.

'What did you guys catch," she asked

Leo didn't answer he was in la-la land watching Dawn strip form her shorts. Conway looked really red in the face.

'Well we caught about twelve Magikarp, and about three Tentacool, and Leo caught a Chinchou, And my Totodile evolved after me and him battled a Fisher man and his Crawdaunt," Conway said

"That's great," Dawn said "Can I see him so I can check him out with my Pokedex,"

"Hey want to check out my Water type Pokemon," asked Leo

"Sure, send them both out,"

"Go Floatzel," said Leo

"Go Croconaw,"

"Croconaw, the big jaw Pokemon, Once it bites down, it won't let go until it loses its fangs. New fangs quickly grow into place,"

"Floatzel, the Sea Weasel Pokemon, it floats using its well-developed flotation sac, It assists in the rescue of drowning people,"

"Cool, they are both just great," she said

"Yep, thanks to my Floatzel, I'm here today, she is like my mom on the road, always looking out for me, right Girl," Leo said

Floatzel nodded her head, and swam in the water with Leo behind her.

"I see you stopped at the store," Dawn said looking at Conway

'Yep, me and Leo bought some Swim trunks," he said

Paul walked over to them, and grabbed a fishing pole and put bait on it and cast it.

"Good luck, we haven't caught squat," Leo said

Paul looked at him, then felt his line yank, he began to reel it in, and it yanked twice as hard.

Floatzel had grabbed Leo, and flung him on her back, she began to swim back to shore, her voice growling the whole time.

"Floatzel, what's wrong," asked Leo

As if to answer his question, a Sharpedo, jumped out of the water. Right were her and Leo were swimming.

"thanks girl," he said rubbing her back

"Well wop-tee-do, we can't catch nothing, but Paul can hook a Sharpedo," Conway said

"Dawn look in my pants pocket and grab my Pokeballs. One should be empty and One should hold Torterra," he said yanking on the pole and reeling it in more.

The Sharpedo yanked back, Paul glared at the Pokemon

Dawn handed him the Pokeballs, 'Torterra, Stand by for battle,"

The big grass turtle, looked at Paul and waited an order.

'Torterra, look see that line what ever you do don't break it, now use vine whip on the Sharpedo,"

The turtle attacked and winched as his vines made contact , the Sharpedo shook himself some more.

"Sorry big guy, looks like he has the ability ruff skin, can you hang on a little longer,"

The turtle shook his head and, shot another Vine whip.

The Sharpedo, was drug all the way on to the beach.

"Tie him up," Paul ordered

Soon Sharpedo was completely coved in vines.

"Now Go," Paul threw the Pokeball at the shark, and watched as it wobbled

"it should be to weak to escape, since Paul drug it on land," Conway said

The ball clicked, 'Now lets see here," Paul said as he checked its stats

"male, Moves: Hydro Cannon, Crunch, Dive, Waterfall, Ability Ruff Skin,"

"I'll keep you, Sharpedo Stand by for battle,"

The shark was released in the water, he looked at Paul and gave toothy grin.

"I Like him,' Dawn said pointing her thumb to the pokemon and smiling

"Sharpedo, the Brutal Pokemon, Its Fangs rip through sheet iron it swims at 75 mph and is know as "The Bully of the Sea"," her Pokedex said

"Well, all we need is to see your Water Pokemon," Leo said, "You do have on,"

"Spotlight, Empoleon," Dawn said as the Pokemon came out she hugged her big Penguin

"Lets see here, Empoleon,"

'Empoleon, the emperor Pokemon, The three horns that extend from its beak attest to its power, The leader has the biggest horns," Leos Pokedex said (he has a blackish red one)

"I like it," he mimicked Dawn

Dawn stuck her tongue out at him, he was sitting on Floatzel in the water, Empoleon glared at the boy.

Then he turned to Paul, and gave a nod before jumping in the water, Dawn crawled on his back, and sat like he was a big Surfboard, she was beside Leo, and Floatzel.

"Are you two coming or are you going to fish all day," asked Dawn

"Sharpedo," Paul asked

The shark turned and put his back to Paul, and Paul sheepishly climbed on, his skin wasn't ruff to Paul, Precious hopped on Paul's shoulder.

"Torterra can you watch our stuff please," Dawn asked

The turtle turn the other way.

'I'll give you some of your favorite poffins," she said

The turtle looked at her and shook his head up and down really fast

"Come on Conway, if you need to you can ride with me and Empoleon," Dawn said patting the spot behind her

Croconaw, shook his head at Conway and jumped in the water. Conway shrugged and got on his back, he wasn't as big as the others, but Conway still fit, Paul was sort of the same because of Sharpedo and his fin.

'Ok, lets explore, what ever is in the water," Dawn said

"Fine, "Ok sounds fun," "Whatever,"

They all took off in this order left to right, Paul, Dawn, Leo, and Conway.

After they couldn't see the beach or Torterra, Empoleon looked up at Dawn grinning, Dawn took a breath, and the huge penguin went under the water. All the boys looked at where she disappeared to.

'troublesome," Paul growled

Sharpedo went under the water, him, Paul, and Precious saw Dawn and Empoleon, Floating in the water Dawn wasn't on his back anymore she had a hold of his flipper and was beside him, she smiled at Paul as they took off farther ahead.

Leo and Conway dived under the water after them, to see Paul swimming beside Sharpedo with his hand on one of his fins, Precious was using her winds to swim.

Leo got to the side of Floatzel and pointed to go forward, the Pokemon obeyed and swam to catch up to Paul, Conway and Croconaw were close behind.

Dawn was way ahead, all three boys needed air they shot up to the surface.

"Where, do you think she is going,' Conway asked

"I don't know, but that water Pokemon and her just _keep _going," Leo said

Precious was swimming loops around Paul and Sharpedo. Paul just nodded

"Come on lets go find out, but I have a quick question, Precious she seems to well breath under water," said Conway

"Its her Silver Protection," said a female voice behind them

"Ellie, when did you get here," Leo said

'I was in the town, I was waiting for well you guys," she said

"What Pokemon are you riding,' Asked Paul

"Kingdra,' she said as the Pokemon stuck his head out of the water

(Kingdra, the Dragon Pokemon, It lives in caves on the seafloor and creates giant whirlpools every time it moves.)

'Well, want to accompany us, as we hunt down Dawn, and Her Empoleon," asked Conway

"Maybe, Maybe not,' She said

"Well, Bye then,' Leo went back under followed by Paul, and Conway

She laughed and followed, then when she saw a glimpse of Empoleon she and Kingdra left the boys in a wave of water.

She met up with Dawn, and saw she was swimming to a hole in the wall of rocks, they swam up it and to a cave under water it opened up to a rock cave ground level, as they got above water to breath.

They both started to Laugh

"I'm Dawn, who are you," she asked

"I'm Ellie, the girl form Almia," she said

"Nice to meet, you, and your Kingdra, this is my Empoleon,"

"Its nice to meet, you to, do you think they will find us,"

"I don-" Dawn was pulled under Water, they she came back up with Paul's arms around her.

"Found you," he said

"Now if you move its going to be ugly for you and me," he whispered to her

Leo and Conway popped up beside Ellie.

'Don't do that, we were worried you ran into trouble and what not,' Leo said to them both

"Hello, there I'm Ellie," she said to Conway

"I'm Conway," he said

'Nice to meet you," she said she was now in front of him

Dawn was still wrapped up with Paul's arms around her neck and Waist.

'Can you let me go now," she asked

"No, that way you don't run away again,' he said

"Well we better head back, form the light that's coming in form the top its getting late," said Conway

"your smart," Ellie said

"Um, Thanks," he said

Dawn cocked an Eyebrow at Ellie who was smiling at her. They all left and swam back to the beach. Torterra was asleep with everyone's stuff as a pillow, he woke up to Paul pushing on his side.

'Wake up,' Paul said

Torterra moved and every one grabbed a towel, Ellie had dropped her stuff off next to Torterra.

Dawn dug in her bag, and pulled out green Poffins and fed them to the turtle, he seemed to really enjoy them.

'So Ellie were are you sleeping," asked Leo

"I have a room to share with a boy and another girl, they seem to be just starting their adventure, maybe," she said as they walked in the center

"Well, it was nice to meet you," Dawn said

'And you too, well good night," she said as she took to the first floor rooms, and they took the stairs.

As every one took Baths, this time Dawn took the last one. Once she walked out the boys seemed to stop what they were doing and looked at her, Leo looked at the floor and blushed, Conway looked back at his book, while Paul just glanced.

"What did I do," she asked

"Its not you, its your clothes and the fact you have to sleep with one of us,' Paul grunted

He was right her clothes were attached to her skin quiet tightly from the steam and her hair was wet and sticking to her back making her shirt wet and stick to her more.

'Well sorry I don't want to wear long sleeve shirts, and pants anymore and its not my fault either," she said

"Its ok, now we need to figure this out," said Leo

Precious jumped down and began to pull on Dawn till she was at the ladder, they she tried to pull her up.

'Precious, stop that hurts," Dawn said

"I think Precious wants you to sleep with her,' Conway said

"Yea, but that means sleeping with Paul, and there is no way two people, and a Pokemon can fit," she said

Paul looked at her, he had to turn the other way, he was remembering something well personal to him.

He was remembering how she felt against him in the water, with just her bathing suit, he didn't think her sleeping next to him would help.

'Well, Paul what do you think,' asked Leo

'I don't Care," he said

'What yes I do care, what if we get that feeling, and who knows what will happen," he screamed in his head

"Ok so you will sleep next to Paul," said Leo

'Wait That reminds me, come on Paul to the bathroom we need to clean and put a new bandage on so it don't swell," dawn said

"Fine," he hopped down and followed her in the bathroom

"I'm closing the door so you two don't mock him for his battle wound," Dawn said looking at the two

'Fine, ok,"

Paul sat back down on the toilet lid, and watched as Dawn reached for the First aid kit.

'Oh she wearing Gliscor pattern," he thought

She finally reached it and doctored his wound again. He just sat there and waited as she rubbed it off then put the medicine on it, and finally as she was putting the bandage on it fell out of her hand, she dropped on all four to get it. Paul spaced out if one of the others were to walk in it would look wrong. She got it and had to fix another one, she was mumbling about her stupid clumsiness.

Finally he was completely doctored, and Dawn was trying to put the first aid kit back up, he reached and lifted her up, his hands slipped and were on her stomach he felt her skin, after she was on the ground he prepared to be slapped.

'Thanks that really far up there, but its not far to get it down," she said looking at him

'yep, well can we go to bed now," he asked

'Sure, I'm sleep now,"

They walked out and Leo and Conway had gone to sleep, Precious was curled up on a pillow on the ground using what looked like a hand towel as a blanket.

'Guess she thought there wasn't going to be room,' said Paul

'looks that way come on I'm sleepy,"

They crawled into bed, and fell asleep. Unaware of the two blue eyes glowing out side the window.

The eyes vanished as soon as they appeared. Dawn shot up.

"What," asked Paul

"I could of swore I saw two blue dots in the window just now,' she said looking at him

'Just your imagination," he said

"I hope so,"

She laid back down, totally different then how she was before, she had her arm over his stomach, her head was on his chest, he wrapped a arm around her shoulders. She fell asleep, but the eyes came back this time they stayed there.

As the sun began to rise Precious woke up, as a black Shadow passed by the window in a blur. She blinked then floated up to see Paul and Dawn still asleep, she gave a smile. He had his arms wrapped around her as hers were wrapped around him, they were so close it looked like not even air could fit threw them. Her head was under his chin. She floated to look at Leo, he had an arm handing off the bed it was touching the ground, his hair was a huge mess, he was on his stomach, and the covers were only covering him from the waist down.

Conway was sleeping in a less confusion, he had a foot off the bed, he was on his back. He had his arm over his eyes, and was covered from the mid chest down. She floated to the door, and then to the window, then the bathroom Door, and finally back up to Paul and Dawn, she moved to be sitting beside Dawn, she was playing with her hair. Dawn woke up to see the position she and Paul were in, she sat up, and felt Precious playing with her hair. The Pokemon was sitting there with a hand full of Dawn's hair, she let it go so Dawn could sit up straighter. Dawn looked an saw everyone was still asleep, and it was only 6:15.

'Want to go for a walk," she asked Precious

Precious nodded yes, and floated to the bathroom door.

Dawn un wrapped her self from Paul and slowly and gently got off the bed, and grabbed her cloths and headed for the bathroom, she wrote a note telling everyone where she was going, and left it on the door before she walked out. Her and Precious where walking along the flowers and they soon stopped to the sound of a growl, they had walked into the woods, it was dark and a very short amount of light was coming in, the growl came again. Precious got in Dawn's arms.

"Hello, any one there," Dawn asked

The growl came again this time from the other side.

Dawn and Precious turned around when two blue eyes stood it their way, they were close to the ground, but Dawn didn't know what to do, Precious had floated up higher in the air. Dawn got low and sat on her legs and held out a hand.

'I now those eyes," she said

The growl came it was a light sound

"Its you, the eyes in the window, form last night,"

The eyes looked like what ever they belonged to had sat down

"I knew it was you, they look the same, can you came here so I can see you," she asked

The eyes got closer, but stopped before Dawn could see who they belonged to.

'Please I won't hurt you," she said

The eyes walked closer, and Dawn could see what held the eyes.

A small dog it had light grey fur, under its neck the fur was black and in a big fluffy mess like it had a main, it had red eye lids that were half way over its eyes like it was sleepy, and red eyebrows, points of fur sticking out on its cheeks a black nose, its paws were red, and it had a fluffy tail that was the light grey color, the insides of its ear were black, and it had a small patch of hair on its head that was colored as its tail and its ear, but half way up it goes to the red color, it had two spikes in it. It walked and laid down in Dawn's lap, it snuggled as close as it could get in her lap.

"Your so warm, like a blanket,' she said

Precious looked at the dog, the poked it, it lifted its head and looked at her, it laid its head back down, and moved closer to Dawn then he felt the circle objects on her waist. It dug its nose in her jacket to her short to the small Pokeball that were attached by a white belt that she wore. It knocked them off and they rolled on the ground, then it looked at all the balls, Dawn gathered them all up, and left one out he was chewing on it.

"You really cute," she said (truth be told this creature looks cute, but has an evil bark and bite ;)- )

The dog looked at her, its fangs were still chewing on the ball.

"Good thing no Pokemon was in that ball, or it would be a headache," she said

The dog wagged its tail at her, then carried the ball to her, Precious had fallen asleep beside her.

He looked at her, then at Dawn.

"She not my Pokemon, she belongs to a really good friend of mine," she said

The dog made its eyes slit to look like it was thinking while it glared at Precious

"Well that's not a nice face," Dawn said

The dog looked at her and lowered its ears

"No I didn't mean to make you upset I'm sorry," she said petting it

The dog looked at her, then at Precious, then it turned and at the woods. He turned back around and nudged Down's leg, then looked at the Pokeball, and touched his paw to the center button.

"Wait what are you doing," asked Dawn

The dog looked at her like it was smiling and the ball sucked it up.

It wobbled then again, and again, then clicked.

Dawn blinked a few times, then she picked up the ball and scanned it.

"Male, Level Two, Moves: Silver claw, Gleam beam, and chaos blast, Ability, Silver protection,"

"I wonder what Pokemon you are,' she said

"Spotlight," The dog looked at her, and tilted his head, as she scanned him again

'No information Available,"

"What, why not," she asked the device

Then she felt a paw on her knee he had moved to be next to her he had placed a paw on her knee and had his ears back, he wagged his tail at her.

She hugged the dog, he wiggled free, then barked at her, and ran in the woods.

'Wait come back," she said

The dog came back holding a stone. It was orange with a fire symbol in the middle.

'Is this for me," she asked

The dog nodded, then barked again then he moved to be in her lap.

"Your giving me this fire stone, thank you,"

The dog placed his paws on her shoulders, and was looking at her, he wagged his tail, and licked her.

She picked him up and he had his front paws on her crossed arms, with the rest of his body hanging down, Precious had woke up and got on Dawn's shoulder

He turned and looked at her, then gave an ugly growl, to her.

'That is very naughty, be nice," she told him

He lowered his ears and fell asleep. Half way to the center he woke up and whimpered

"looks like you had a Nightmare,"

The dog turned to her and barked

"it's a bad dream, that's why they call it a Nightmare,"

He wagged his tail

"You like that name,"

He barked

"Ok we will call you Nightmare,"

They walked back to the Pokemon center, and into their room, to find all three boys were awake, they were watching TV

"How was your Walk, 'they asked still eyes on the TV

"Fine, I caught a new Pokemon, and got a fire stone,' she said

"Really what Pokemon," they asked looking at her

'I don't know, it didn't have information on it in the Pokedex, but he really cute, see,' she said looking at he dog

All the boys looked at him, Precious was on Paul's shoulder, they looked the dog over, then nodded in approval.

"I bet if you asked Ellie she would know, because I bet he is From Almia as well," said Conway

'I will, later," she said

"And about the fire stone, why don't you ask Vulpix if he wants to evolve, now," said Leo

"Ok, Spotlight Vulpix,' she said

She dug in her pocket.

'Look Vulpix you know you evolve with a fire stone, and I know it, and well I was wondering if you wanted to evolve, I will understand if you don't want to right now, its all up to you,' she told the dog

Vulpix, looked at her then the rock and touched it he laid his paw on top of it in Dawn's hand

He turned in to a white dog with nine tails, and where the stone and Vulpix paw was, was this dogs paw.

"Ninetales, the Fox Pokemon, its nine tails are said to be imbued with mystic powers. It can live for a thousand years," he Pokedex said

"Dawn you got two new Pokemon in just this morning,' Conway said

'Yep, but since this one doesn't have a name I will name him, Nightmare," she said

"Ok, Why Nightmare," asked Paul

'Well you named your Precious cause she liked it, and this one liked the word nightmare, cause I said it to him when we were walking home, and he looked up at me and barked," she said

"Fair,' he said

Precious was looking out the window when a crash was heard, they all looked at the window, it was raining and it was storming.

"Looks like we have to stay here today," huffed Leo

Dawn walked in to the bathroom with Ninetales and Nightmare, and came back out in her pajamas, and curled up on the floor next to her Pokemon she was laying on her stomach propped up on her elbows and hands there was enough room for Nightmare to squeeze in between her and the floor, Ninetails was laying beside her covering her legs with his tails. Precious was asleep next to Paul, who was on his stomach watching the TV at the foot of his bed, Conway was leaning on the wall with Croconaw asleep next to him, Leo was on his back on his bed under Paul's with his foot hanging down and his cover still over him but a big lump was in his bed.

'Leo who is asleep next to you," asked Dawn

A Luxray poked its head out.

"Luxray, the Gleam eye Pokemon, It has eyes that can see through anything, it spots and capture prey hiding behind objects," Dawn Pokedex said

'Cool, is he a good partner of yours,' she asked

'Luxray was my second Pokemon, besides my Infernape, it helped me defeat and capture the Starly that scared me under the eyes,' he said

"Luxray, lux,' he said rubbing his head on Leo's chest

Dawn began to feel sleepy, she curled up to Ninetails using his tails as a blanket, and Nightmare got in the small hole between Dawn and the other dog, as she was falling asleep, some one banged on the door

Conway opened it to see Ellie standing there with a bowl of popcorn, and a few movies.

'Hello Ellie, "Conway and Leo said

"Hi, what are you doing,' asked Dawn

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to watch a movie with me, or two,' she said

"Well that sounds like fun,' Dawn said

"I'll bite," Paul added

Conway and Leo were nodding.

'I also bought a lot of popcorn, cause well me and Chikorita were hungry, and he told me to get some popcorn, and well Bulbasaur helped and we made a tone," she said

The two Pokemon walked in with four vine whips each filled with bowls of popcorn. They handed a huge bowl to each of the other trainers.

Ellie was still in her pajamas, it looked like Dawn's but they had Charmander patters on it, and the shorts were longer. It had red and yellow colors. She sat next to Dawn on the floor while the boys decided on a movie. They put on Sorcerers' Apprentice (I loved this movie) and Ellie gave an AWW.

'What is it,' asked Dawn

'T-t-that Pokemon,' she said pointing at Nightmare

"What about him, what did he do," asked Dawn

"Is he yours," she asked

'Yes I caught him this morning, 'Dawn said

"Then you have caught your self a Legendary Pokemon," she said

"What,"

'that Pokemon is a legendary Pokemon from Almia, the opposite of Precious over there,"

"Really,"

"Yeah, ask the professors, they will tell you,' she said

"That's ok, I believe you, but it doesn't matter he wanted to come with me, I already named him his name is Nightmare,' Dawn said

'I see, well I'm sorry for freaking out like that its just well I'm not use to seeing the legendary Pokemon of Almia this close,' she said

'Its ok, come on lets watch the movie," Dawn said

As everyone settled down to watch the movie, Precious began to dance around the room, she was getting herself dizzy. She ran up to Ellie and placed her nose to hers then flew back to Paul and fell asleep. The girls would give awe, and oh at the cute love scene, while the guys were more into the fighting scenes.

After he movie was over they put in Bolt. Paul and Leo looked at the girls, then back at the movie.

They had to pause the move for the knock at the door.

"I'll get it,' Dawn said

She opened and Slammed the door.

"Who was it," asked Paul

"No one important," she said

The knock came again, Dawn mumbled some think then opened the door to reveal Ursula. The girl had her hair in plain curled up pigtails, she had a Blue shirt with Pink Shorts one, Pajamas. And a Gabite beside her.

"Gabite, the Cave Pokemon, there is a long-held belief that medicine made form its scales will heal even incurable illnesses," Ellie's blue Pokedex said

"Well hello, Dee-Dee," Ursula said

Dawn looked back at Paul, with a look of, "can I slam the door now," then back at Ursula

Ninetales walked over to Dawn, and sat down.

'Wow, an Ninetales, is it yours,'

"Yes,"

'Shame, such a good looking Pokemon belongs to you," Ursula said

"Dawn who is she," asked Ellie from beside her

"My name is Ursula, and who are you," she asked

"I'm Ellie, and this is my Bulbasaur, and Chikorita," she said

'I see, I have see better looking Pokemon then them, well who are all of you," she asked looking at all the boys

Dawn turned an looked at them all, and gave a smile and turned back to Ursula. Ellie was glaring at Ursula.

'There are all my Boyfriends, the hot nerd, the Bad boy Champion, and the sweat but deadly Trainer,' she said

Ursula turned white, and Ellie giggled. Ursula's eye began to twitch.

'their all your boyfriends, I don't believe you," she stormed past Dawn and Ellie and looked at all of the boys

"Is she telling the truth,"

"What do you think, she my hot arm candy," Leo said

"And she my gorgeous Lady,"

Ursula looked up at Paul, then stiffen, Dawn looked at her she had hearts in her eyes. Ellie could of sworn she saw Dawn blow smoke from her nose and ears.

"And Who are you," Ursula said to Paul

Paul looked at her, then at Dawn and gave a smirk, he liked her reaction, She was ticked.

Ursula was still drooling over Paul. Leo sat up and revealed his abs he was a Six packer, Conway had a four pack, and well Paul, was an Eight packer. Ellie went and Sat beside Leo, and petted Luxray.

Ursula had moved to be standing on the ladder to look Paul over, then Precious woke up.

She looked at Ursula, then at Dawn, and Back at Ursula and saw the hearts in her eyes, and that she was looking at her Master, she exploded.

She hit Ursula, Pulled on her Hair, and Bite her hands as she tried to make her Stop. Ursula was in Tears, and the Gabite knocked Precious down, she got back up and Bit Ursula again, Nightmare woke up and Saw what was going on he gave his ugly growl, that Made Precious freeze he got in-between her and Ursula.

(Pokemon talk)

"Precious pointed at Ursula, 'She was trying to take my Master away,"

"Precious stop it,' Nightmare growled

All the other Pokemon looked at them.

'no, she can't take him away, only lady Dawn can, you know that,"

'Precious I said stop,"

'NO, you can sense the Silver too, you know, why aren't you doing anything," she cried

"I SAID TO STOP," Nightmare bit Precious

Precious looked at him, she was hurt, He was too.

'But you wouldn't let a Pokemon take me away from you, then why are you letting that one take Master Paul away,"

"Because their not Pokemon, their humans, and we don't make the dissection," He said

Precious looked at the ground and cried her master picked her up. Nightmare sat down.

(Normal)

"How dare that Pokemon attack me,' She hissed

Paul backed away from Ursula, "Please leave, your upsetting Paul's Pokemon,' Ellie said

Precious was still crying, Paul tried to make her stop but nothing was working. Nightmare jumped on Paul's shoulder and licked the little Pokemon. She sniffed and looked at Paul. Weavile popped out and looked at Paul.

'I have a felling, Precious really didn't like that Ursula girl," Conway said after awhile

"Yeah, she really had no right to do anything she just did, or say those things about our Pokemon," Ellie said

"I agree, and to say it was all Precious' fault, Precious looked like to me was protection Paul, she didn't know tat trainer, and she didn't know why she was all over her master, she had every right to attack Ursula,' Leo said

'I still think Ursula disserved it,' Dawn hissed

"Why," asked Ellie

"Well, for one she called me that horrible nickname, and them barged in here, and stuck her nose where it didn't belong, talked ugly about mine and Ellie's Pokemon, then having the nerve to try and flirt with Paul, Dawn hissed

'Yep,' Conway agreed

Weavile had moved to have his arms wrapped around Dawn's legs, she was petting him, he was one of her favorites of Paul's Pokemon, he was always ready to do as Paul said, but had his sweat and gentle side.

Precious was still Crying, Nightmare and Paul had tried everything.

"Precious she can't hurt you, and you did the right think, thank you, I won't let her hurt you I promise,' Paul said the Pokemon looked at him and smiled her tears stopped and Nightmare licked the last few ones away.

Everyone sat there in silence.

"Come on lets not let Ursula ruin our movie," Leo said

Everyone perked up, Even Precious she got back in her comfy spot next to Paul and Nightmare, Dawn, Ninetales, And moved to be on Paul's bed, Nightmare was beside Precious Ninetales was beside Dawn and against the wall, his tails were covering Dawn and Paul's legs. Ellie had crawled and laid down beside Leo with Chikorita and Bulbasaur, Conway was sprawled out on his bed with Croconaw, the movie was good, and Dawn and Ellie had fallen asleep. Dawn woke up and Started to crawl out of the bed, and walked to the door.

Ninetales was still asleep, but Nightmare was on her shoulder, 'I'll be back, I feel guilty that Ursula got hurt, I'm going to apologize, and if she comes back with me, you better all be nice, to her, she is in an odd way my friend," she said looking at them

"I'll be nice,' Ellie said

"Ok, fine,' Leo said

'Ok, I will," Conway said

"Fine, but is she hurts Precious she will get it,' Paul growled

Dawn walked out of the room, and to the front desk.

'Hello, can I help you," the Nurse joy said

"Yes, witch room is Ursula in," asked Dawn

"65,"said Nurse Joy

Dawn took off, and knocked on Ursula's door. Ursula opened the door, she was crying, Dawn opened her arms and smiled, Ursula rushed into a hug.

"I so sorry, Precious hurt you, are you ok," she asked

"Yeah, I was just so embarrassed, and in front of that really cute boy," she said

"Ok, let me explain, I'm not with any of those boys, and if you try you might have a chance with Paul, just be nice to his baby," Dawn said

"His name is Paul, he is the Sinnoh Champion, and he is traveling with you, how did you do that one,' Asked Ursula

"Well, he won me in a battle, between him and the hot nerd who is named Conway, and the other boy is Leo, but you might not have that much of a chance with them they really like me, but I think Ellie might like Conway, I'm not sure,"

"He was battling for you,"

'Yeah, to see which one got to travel with me," she said

"Lucky,"

"Well it might take Paul some time to warm up to you, and a heads up if he makes you mad, just be ok,"

"Ok, lets go,"

They walked in the room, and Ellie greeted them with a hug.

'Hello, welcome back, take a seat, we are going to watch House Bunny,' Conway said

"Let me guess you picked it out,' asked Dawn looking at him

'Yes I did," he said

They all got comfy, Paul kept looking at Dawn she was laying beside Ursula who was watching him.

'HEY," Dawn pointed at the screen

"what troublesome,' he asked

"I have one of those," she said pointing at the girl wearing a bikini like hers just different colors

"Yes I know,' Paul said

She stuck out her tongue.

"cute," he said

Dawn wiggled he finger at him, he got Down and looked at her, Ursula looked at him then at Dawn. She was in a bind, Paul had plopped down and was using her as a pillow, he was beside Ursula.

"Hey,' she said

"Hello,"

'Sorry for upsetting your Pokemon," she said

"Its ok, for now," he said he grabbed a hand full of Dawn's hair and played with it

Dawn was getting sleepy, and so was Ellie it was really late.

"Come on guys lets go to sleep, Ursula it was nice to meet you," said Conway

'And all of you, good night,' she said walking to her room

'night, Night Leo, Conway, Paul and Dawn, and all you Pokemon,' Ellie said skipping out of the room followed by her Pokemon.

"Well lets go to sleep, Paul we need to change that, we didn't do it this morning,' Dawn said pointing to his bandage

They walked in the bathroom, and closed the door.

"Keep her away from me,' he said

'Who,"

"Ursula,"

"I wish I could, but she likes you, and well I don't think me telling her to back off will help," she said washing his wound

"But I don't like her,' 'I like _you_," His inside were screaming "What, when, do I, I'm confused, I mean yeah I like her as a friend, but is it more," he thought

"I'm sorry," she said

She placed her hand on his wound, then She rubbed the medicine in, he pulled the same thing, he placer her hand back on his cheek, then she put the bandage on. She waited till he was behind her to reach and put up the first aid kit, he sat her down, and they walked out of the room. Dawn crawled in bed, Paul was laying on his back and waited till she leaned over, he looked at her when she didn't. She grabbed him

"Relax and trust me,' she said

She laid his head between her breast, his face was facing one, he stiffened.

"What are you doing,' he asked

"I always seem to lean on you to sleep, so tonight you can lean on me," she said digging her fingers into his hair

He looked at the body part that was in his face, he wasn't yet comfy, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, till his face was being buried in her boob. Dawn gasped at how bad it hurt, but it was a pain between good and bad.

'Paul. That hurts, a lot,' she said

"To bad, I'm so comfortable, can you put up with it," he mumbled

"I can't it hurts to bad," she said

He moved a little and was only on half her boob. he was still not wanting to get away from her. Dawn was constantly gasping when he moved his head.

'Wasn't so smart anymore," he said

"No I'm not use to this pressure on them,' she said

Paul moved an pinched her right thigh, 'Would you prefer me pinching you,' he mumbled

"No, I don't want that either," she said

"go to sleep,' he said

She moved and fell asleep with Nightmare under her chin, Precious had moved to be asleep beside Paul's stomach.

They slept great, They didn't move at all, and the height finally didn't bother Dawn. Dawn was awoke to a figure popping her in the head, she opened her eyes to see Ellie and Ursula looking at her, She moved a pillow to take her place for Paul.

They were wearing their Bathing suits.

'You will explain that later,' Ursula said as Dawn grabbed her Bathing suit

She changed and walked out, she grabbed the water toys and Empoleon, and Nightmare was to stay and watch over the sleeping boys.

They walked out

'Explain your self, why were you snuggling up to Paul,' Ursula asked

"Well, we are a bed short, and I sort of bunked with him, and last night we changed the position, instead of me laying on him, he was going to lay on me,' She said

"I see, fine, well come on, lets swim," Said Ursula

"Go Kingdra,' Said Ellie

'Spotlight, Empoleon," Dawn said

"Go, Floatzel," Ursula said

"Boy or girl,' asked Dawn

"She is a girl with a very gentle nature," Ursula said

"Ok here put these on, and lets go," Dawn said handling them all one of the water toys.

They took off and were racing all over the water, Dawn and Empoleon were playing dirty. After two hours of surfing and playing around the girls came out of the water.

'Oh, I wish I could stay here longer,' Ursula said

'What do you mean,' asked Ellie

"I'm leaving Johto for Kanto Today at Five from Olivine Town, and I will miss you guys,' She said

"That's to bad," Dawn said looking at the sand

"Ellie were are you going next," asked Dawn

'New Bark Town, to get my Badge case," she said scratching her head

"Ok, well we are going to Violet Town," Dawn said

"Have a safe trip,' Ursula said taking off to the Pokemon center the other two followed but went to the gift shop to waist time

Paul had woke up and saw Dawn was gone, he walked out to the lobby, and sat down in front of the TV and got comfy when.

"Paul," Ursula said as she sat beside him

'Yes," he asked

'I'm leaving and I wanted to tell you bye, but I have to get my stuff, and tell Conway and Leo bye too," she said getting closer to him

"Ok, well were is Troublesome, or 'Dee-Dee" as you call her at," he asked standing up

Ursula gave a small frown, and pointed toward the front Doors to see Ellie running by looking like she was really late, and Dawn walked in a few seconds later. He walked over to her, and pulled on he elbow to make her follow.

He looked at Ursula she was gone, he shrugged an kept on walking

Once they were in the room, Leo and Conway were watching the news. Paul and Dawn walked into the bathroom, to change his wound but they didn't really close the door.

Ursula had barged in the room, and was telling the other boys bye.

(In bathroom)

"Help me," Paul said after Dawn was finished

"With what,"

"Ursula, she keeps giving me these weird looks,"

"Well, I can't she likes you, and all, and she is a friend of mine, so I can't,' she said

"Where is Paul," they heard Ursula ask

He looked at Dawn, and backed her up to the counter.

'What are you doing," she asked

"If you won't help me, I'll force you to help me,"

There was a knock at the door, Ursula stepped in and waved at them

Paul gave her a smile at Dawn, Dawn was trying to walk away with the first aid kit when things got Blurry.

Paul grabbed her cheeks and rammed his lips on to hers, her eyes got huge as did Ursula's he softened the fell, and slowly let her go. Dawn was prepared to Slap him, when he backed out of her reach so she just slapped air. Ursula looked at the floor, then back up she gave a tear holding back, bye, and walked away.

Paul gave a grin, he turned his back to Dawn and licked his lips. Dawn was so frustrated with him, she could only see red. Leo and Conway knocked on the door, Paul yanked off his bandage and mad his wound turn a red color, as he hid the bandage in his pocket.

'Hey are you two done yet," they asked

"No, we are not, why," asked Paul

"Well we were going to get lunch, do you guys want anything,"

"Where you going," he asked

"The little café down by the beach,"

"I want a hamburger with meat cheese mayo ketchup and a Coke," Paul said

"I'll have the same," Dawn replied

"Ok, so two hamburgers with Meat Cheese Mayo Ketchup and a Coke, right,' asked Leo as he wrote it all down

"Yep," Dawn said

"Ok, we will get that, Wait what about Precious and Nightmare," asked Conway

"Get Them a hamburger like ours they can split it, and get two small Cokes," Paul said

'that will do it, lets go,' Leo said pointing to Conway as he turned around an walked out

Dawn giggled at him, he sure was funny when he wasn't training.

Paul glared at Leo and waited till the door shut to turn around, he sat back down on the toilet lid. Dawn glared at him, she was still angry at him.

'Why did you do that, you knew how Ursula felt,' she hissed

'I don't like her, and you were the closes thing to me to make her understand," he said 'Forgive me," He wanted to say but he didn't let it come out

"So you used me, and hurt Ursula just so you didn't have to tell her you weren't interested,' Dawn said

"Pretty much," he said

"You are a-a-a-a BASTERED,' She threw the first aid kit down in front of him

'You can fix your own wound," She walked off and shut the bathroom door behind her

He didn't hear the other one open, he got up and opened the door, Dawn was sitting on the floor next to the bunk bed and the window, it was a small place to fit. He walked over and leaned on one of the bars ,and looked down at her. She had a hand on her forehead just a little her elbow on her knee, one leg in a angle position, while the other one was flat on the ground she was using her hand on her forehead to block her view of Paul the other one was in a fist. Paul had his arms crossed and his legs crossed he looked down at her, with hurt in his eyes, but once she looked up at him and meet his it was quickly replaced.

Dawn could of sworn she saw hurt in his eyes, but let her anger wash it away.

'What do you want, going to use me again to hurt some one else," she hissed

"No, I wanted to-," he stopped and looked at the ground

Dawn didn't ask what he wanted cause she knew he get angry and never answer her, plus she was still mad.

He looked back at her, she wasn't looking at him anymore he gave a small sigh, and tried again.

'I wanted to apologize," he said

Dawn looked at him, her face told him she was confused on what, for hurting Ursula or using her.

"It doesn't change the fact you used me,' she said looking at the ground

"I'm sorry I used you, ok," he said his temper was getting to him

"Whatever, your not sorry, you just want me to believe you are, so I can fix you up, and be your little toy," she looked back outside the window at the trees

Paul gritted his teeth, and thought of a better way to say he was sorry, he wasn't use to having to do this but he felt like he had too.

Dawn was getting up, and walked past him, he grabbed her elbow and pulled her back in front of him, she was mad, it was written on her face.

'Answer this, why does it bug you so much that I used you," he asked

'Because,"

"that's not an answer,"

"Fine I'm so mad about it cause I wasn't expecting _**you **_to use me, and it upset me and I'm hurt about it," she said

Paul was taken back by that, he didn't think he hurt her, he knew he upset her, but not the other thing.

"I'm sorry, I just not one to you know, put up with an upset girl cause they got rejected, trust me I had to deal with one before, she stocked me all in Kanto, and when she was going to tell me was the day I was leaving to go to Johto, she came up and was really happy, and tried to get my attention, and then she told me she liked me, and I just turned and kept walking, she ran after me and got in my way, and asked me again to see if I felt the same way, finally she got the hint I didn't and went a wall, and balled in front of me, and caused a scene, I was ticked, and just kept walking, a few weeks later we had a run in, I was in Goldenrod, and she had brought friends, I was ganged up on by bikers and well it got ugly and I got ugly and angry and well you get it right, I don't like it when girls get upset cause I reject them, and then get their friends to gang up on me an try and force me to like them," he said

Dawn nodded, and them shocked him again, she hugged him. He was well into it, he hugged back, she moved to be looking at him

"Its ok now, I forgive you, just promise you wont use me again,' she said

"Promise,' he said

They looked at how they were, still in the hug, their face inches form the other. Paul stiffened, and Dawn let go. Paul scratched his head, and Dawn put her arms behind her and intertwined her fingers together behind her butt. She smiled at him, he gave a grunt an looked at the door.

"That's strange, Leo and Conway didn't take Nightmare or Precious did they," asked Dawn

'No, I don't think so, and I haven't seen those two since I woke up," he said

"I saw, Nightmare before the girls and I went an played in the water, he was asleep beside you, I told him to tell you guys where I was," she said

"But did you see Precious," he asked

"Yeah, she was asleep beside you on the other side,' she said

"Ok, then were are they now," he asked

"Nightmare, lets go, eat," Dawn said Opening the door hopping it would help

The black dog, shot out from under the bunk bed, Followed by Precious, he jumped in Dawn's Arms like he was before, his front paws on her arms that were crossed, with his lower half hanging down out of her arms. He laid his head on his paws, and wagged his tail al cute like. Precious jumped in Paul's arms his were crossed she sat on top of them with her hands on her feet swishing them back in forth she let go of her right foot, and stuck her claw in her mouth and looked up at Paul. He looked at Dawn them back at the two Pokemon.

'What did you two do," Asked Dawn

They looked at her, then back under the bed, and looked the other way like they didn't hear or see her.

Paul let go of Precious she floated in the air in the same position, as he got on all four an looked under the bed, he pulled out something, He was reaching back under it, when he had to reach farther under. Dawn looked him over and a good over at that, he was grumbling something that she couldn't hear. He pulled out a big bag of something. Then he started to come out.

'Nice butt," Dawn said

Paul jerked up and looked at her, she was smiling Nightmare was looking at her as well, Precious coved her eyes and laughed as she flipped backwards. Paul glared at Dawn she just tilted her head and gave him a wink, he looked at the ground.

'Precious get over here, you stay away from my back," he said pointing at Dawn

'I'm telling the truth it looks good,' she said sitting down to look at the bag.

It was full of gummy bears, gummy worms, Dawn's Poffins that were her sweat ones, a lot of M&Ms and some chocolate bars, all had been eaten or taken a bite off of. They looked at the two Pokemon.

'So I'm guessing you two aren't hungry,' Dawn said

"Bad Girl," Paul said looking at Precious

"Wow, row, wow, row, wow," Precious said lowering her ears an looking at Paul with sad eyes

"Nightmare, you were a very naughty boy, and this was a no-no," Dawn said shaking her finger in front of the dog and pointing at the bag of junk food

The dog lowered his ears and laid down and placed his head on his paws an slowly wagged his tail.

"Raw, Raw, Night, Raw, Raw," He said

"Hey in his Pokemon talk he says Night," Dawn said looking at Paul

Paul looked at the bag, than back at the Pokemon.

'I know exactly how you will be punished Precious," Paul said

"Really, how, and how do you think they got this," asked Dawn

"They will have to eat all of their hamburger, and I don't know," he said

The Pokemon lowered their ears and looked at their trainers, they looked at each other. They crawled into their trainers arms and looked at the door. Paul got up first and walked to the door. As he walked in front of Dawn, she reared back and slapped his butt, he turned and looked at her his eyes were angry, surprised, and huge. He growled at her, and walked backwards to the door. Dawn got up and walked in front of him, she didn't seem bothered by the fact she just spanked Paul. He walked behind her glaring at her, Precious laughed and floated ahead and sat on Dawn's shoulder and started to play with her hair. Dawn looked back at Paul, he was looking at the ground, she shrugged and looked ahead.

He let his eyes rise to watch her shorts again, he was planning when he would get revenge, and in anyway. Her outfit was something new to him, he wasn't use to her not wearing her girly girl outfit, like that dress, and this new trainer out fit, made him think of her as a rival. In a odd way, he thought she could actually be a threat.

"Troublesome we forgot to put a bandage on my cheek," he said

"I put one on there you ripped it off, to keep the others from finding out how you used me to make Ursula get a point, so you forgot to put another bandage on," she said looking at him

He rolled his eyes, and walked closer to her speed, till they were side by side but not actually side by side. Precious jumped form Dawn's shoulder to Paul's with a little help of her wings she made it there safely. They reached the Café and sat down beside Leo and Conway. Their food wasn't ready, and Precious and Nightmare was hopping it never got ready. Finally the food got there, and Nightmare looked at his plate and started to eat, while Precious well. She pushed her plate away and pointed her nose in the hair in a prissy mood. Paul pushed it back in front of her.

'You are going to eat this or you won't eat anything for the rest of the day,"

Precious looked at the food and grabbed her half and sat back in the chair and nibbled on it. She was pouting, then there was a burping noise heard from beside Dawn.

Nightmare had finished his half and his coke and had given him self room for a fry or two. Dawn smiled at the dog he had a ketchup mustache. He licked his lips and tried to get it off, he jumped in Dawn's lap, and she wiped it off for him. He fell asleep in her lap as she nibbled on some of her French fries. She had maybe half the hamburger left, and Paul, Conway, and Leo had finished theirs and were ordering a round of Fries.

"Paul do you want the rest of my burger I don't think I can finish it," She asked

Paul grabbed her burger and ate it, Precious finally finished hers and was eating fries.

"I think she has a new favorite food,' Leo picked

She had stuffed a hand full in her mouth with two sticking out she looked at him while she had a handful of fries and was receiving more. A waitress looked at her, and gave an awe.

'Is she your Pokemon,' she asked Dawn

"No, she his," Dawn said pointing to Paul

The waitress looked at Paul and giggled, "You have a very cute Pokemon, a very, very cute Pokemon,'

"Thank you," Paul said

Precious started to twirl around, flapping her wings with two handfuls of fries and a mouthful.

'She is truly adorable, I wish I had a Pokemon as cute as her, maybe she can teach my Pikachu to do that,' The waitress said as a Pikachu jumped on her shoulder

"That's a girl Pikachu, see her tail, see the different style in her tail it looks like a heart, unlike Ash's Pikachu with its strait style," Conway told Dawn

"I see, that's really cool how you can tell the different,' Dawn said

"Thank you, can we get another order of the large fries,' Paul said looking at how Precious was stuffing them down

"Right away," she said walking off

"What what about what Reggie said about feeding Pokemon pure junk food," Dawn asked Paul

"It will be ok,' Paul said eating some of the French fries

Precious tried to take them away she missed, then She pouted then ate some more French fries. Nightmare woke up and looked at her with a confused look, then back at Dawn she was eating a fry, he jumped up and placed his front paws on her shoulders and wagged his tail. She looked at him, and grabbed another fry he ate it and fell back to sleep. Dawn smiled at him, he was so cute to her, and well a little to others. After another hour they paid an left, Precious was so full her little belly was extended. She sat in Paul's arms and patted her belly, Dawn giggled Leo rolled his eyes, Conway smiled, and Paul grunted.

"I take it you guys weren't full on candy like we thought," Dawn said

'I will agree to that," Paul said

Precious fell asleep.

'Ok, lets go to the next town, and challenge the gym leader," Leo said

"Ok,"

They took off down the road, when Leo was tackled to the ground by a blur of blue, white, green, and yellow. Ellie and Bulbasaur, had fallen on Leo.

"Hey where did you come from," Growled Leo

'Oh, I came to ask you a question, but I tipped on Bulbasaur," Ellie said

"What," Asked Leo

'I was kind of wondering, if, well if maybe you would travel with me Leo," She said playing with her hair.

'What," Leo asked in surprise

'I was wondering if you travel with me, cause I get really lonely on my own, and you been here before, and you seem like a really nice person," she said turning red in the cheeks

Dawn elbowed Paul as Nightmare moved in his sleep to get comfy, Conway was looking at the two on the ground

"Well, I guess, I, I guess I could it is a little to many people around here,' Leo said looking at the other three

'Really, you will," Ellie perked up

'Yeah, I guess so," Leo said

'Oh," Ellie seamed confused

'But aren't you heading to New Bark Town,"

"Yes I am, because well, funny story actually, I got Chikorita but the professor forgot to give me a Badge case, and well then he had an errand to run, so I went and stay will my Grandfather till he came back, and when I heard he was back I came here,' She said

"Ok, lets go," Leo said getting up.

"Ok," Ellie seemed really red in the cheeks

Dawn looked at her with a look like busted, Ellie stuck her tongue out, and Leo said Bye

Dawn hugged him, he seemed to like it a lot, Ellie looked at her, and growled finally they left.

"Ok, No more interruptions," Dawn said

They returned to walking toward Violet Town, Conway seemed a little confused

'Why was Ellie red in the cheeks, and why did she growl at Dawn when Leo hugged her,' he thought out load

"That's cause I think She likes Leo, and well has a jealousy problem,' Dawn said

'I was thinking out load wasn't I,"

"Yep,"

"Come on lets hurry up, its going to get late soon,' Paul said

Dawn was walking between the two, Paul leaned down as whispered in here ear

"Is there any chance someone will come take him away," Paul asked

"that's was rude,' Dawn growled

"What are you two doing,' Conway asked

"Nothing,"

They ran into a well scary figure training his Pokemon, Mightyena VS. Houndoom.

"Use crunch, on Houndoom, and you use Flame wheel' Tj said

Dawn walked with her head low as if to hide, but Tj looked at the three passing by trainers. He grinned a filthy grin at Dawn, Paul and Conway glared at the boy.

He walked closer to Dawn he tried to touch her and Nightmare bite him.

'hello cutie pie,' he said

Dawn backed away, 'Please leave me alone,'

"Why I just want to talk,"

'You scare me, a lot," she said

Quilava and Empoleon popped out of their Pokeballs and blocked his view of Dawn. Tj growled at the two Pokemon as his two joined him.

'Now cutie we don't need to do this,"

Paul grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back two feet.

"What your problem,"

"She said to leave her alone,' Paul growled threw gritting teeth

'This is none of your business," Tj said

Dawn moved to be behind Conway , she looked at Paul, and Empoleon and Quilava gave growls

"it is my business, if you touch her, if you hurt her, if you talk to her again, you will be the one to regret it, now get lost," Paul shoved the kid away from them he fell on the ground and hurried up and tried to punch Paul

Paul moved out of the way and Punched him, he fell back with his nose bleeding he took off running toward the woods.

Dawn finally let go and came out from behind Conway Nightmare had his fangs showing, and Empoleon and Quilava relaxed a little. Dawn returned them and walked really close to the two boys she kept glancing over her shoulder.

'Its ok Dawn he is gone, its going to be ok," Conway tried to calm her down as they walked in the center

"Ok we got a three bed room, and its ok if you want to sleep next to one of us, Troublesome," Paul said

'Thanks but I think I will be ok, I really just want to get a bath, I feel really dirt," She said shivering

'I would too if a guy like that tried to talk to me," Conway said

'You said it," Paul agreed

They got in the room and Dawn went to take a shower, she liked the feel of washing off her skin it made her fell clean and get his nasty grimy hand off her.

'Muk go in the drain and get in rooms 65's shower facet, lets pay our little cutie a surprised visit," said a shadow

The purple grim fell in the drainage system and fought his way to room 65, and slowly came out of the Facet. In little Purple droplets. Slowly but surly he came together.

'You think Dawn's ok, I mean she been in there a long time," Conway said looking at he bathroom door

'I'm sure she ok, probably soaking up all the hot water,' Paul said brushing Precious

"I wonder what could possibly make a shower so fascinating to a girl,' Asked Conway looking at Paul

"AWWWWW," a scream was heard from the bathroom

_**Oh no what happened like we can all guess well lets see what happens in the next chapter, TA-DA**_

_**(0-0) lol **_


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go another long chapter well last time

Met up with Ursula, Paul used Dawn, Leo left to travel with Ellie, and Ran back into Tj and something attacked Dawn in the shower and The boys began to rescue her

Chapter Three

"AWWWWW," a scream was heard from the bathroom

The boys rushed in the bathroom, Conway had to gather him self, Dawn was against the wall in the walk in shower, She was sitting using her arms and hands to cover her self while at the same time she was trying to get the Muk off her. She was crying.

'Paul, get him off of me," She cried as the Muk crawled on top of her more

"Conway close the door, Precious use Silver Claw," Paul said calmly he didn't need anymore of a rush.

Conway closed the door and Precious attacked. The Muk slowly removed him self from Dawn to reveal her naked body, Paul had to stare for a minute, then finally returned to the battle, "Use Gleam beam,"

Paul was red in the cheeks as the Muk completely removed him self from Dawn, and ran down the drain. Paul grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Dawn after a good look over, Conway moved to look at the red marks on Dawn's shoulders

"I don't believe it, the Muk bit her," Conway hissed

'WHAT, he bit her that thing is going to get it, wait, but Muk don't have teeth,' Paul growled

"I-it came out of the drain like water, and then before I knew it he was on top of me, and he bit me,' Dawn cried moving to get closer to Paul and wrapping her arms around his neck

'Its ok, I got you I got you," He said moving her to his lap

'Hold Still Dawn I'll go get Nurse Joy, Paul you keep Dawn still as possible its just a hunch but I think the Muk might of poisoned her,' Conway said moving to run out the door and to nurse Joy

"Its ok, I got you, its ok,' Paul rubbed her back.

'I'm sorry I'm such a bother, but its not my fault,' She said looking at him

"Its ok,"

She moved to cover up more skin

"Stay still," Paul said

'I'm trying to cover up more skin, unless you want a naked girl in your lap'

"Your ok, I don't mind right now you need to be still, and we need to make sure you haven't been poisoned," he said

"Ok, I'm going to trust you,' She said leaning her head on his chest she moved closer to him her body pressed against his he gulped as he felt her body's curves and _other_ features.

He rubbed her side with his hand to calm her down, he looked at Precious she had Muk gunk on her paws and her ears were back she was frowning as she swung her hands up and down trying to get it off of her she growled at it.

Conway walked in followed by nurse joy, she moved and quickly looked at Dawn's shoulder. She seemed really nervous.

'Chansey we need to get her to the emergency room, and remove that from her system," Nurse joy ordered

They moved Dawn as slowly as they could to the emergency room, Paul brought her clothes. They waited till the nurse came back out. They looked at her. She was wiping her hands on her apron and she seemed to have gained her calmness.

'She is ok, she sleeping now, we removed what ever that was, and sent it to the Professor in New bark town to be analyzed and by tomorrow we should have what ever it was identified,' she told them

"But she is ok,' They asked

"Yes, the wound healed up as soon as we removed the gunk, we don't even know how it did that or how Muk got it in her skin,'

"Ok, well may I bring her, her clothes,' Asked Paul holding them up

'Yes,"

"Conway why don't you go to sleep, and tomorrow you and I will figure what monster did this and give him a beating,'

'Right,' Conway walked off then turned around, 'Tell her I asked if she was ok, and good night,"

"Whatever, sure, ' Paul said moving to be in Dawn's room

He walked over to her, and shook her a little, she looked at him and sat up she still wasn't dressed and when she sat up she revealed her breast, Paul looked at them then quickly looked at the window, Dawn finally woke up enough to cover _**hers**_ up. She looked away and finally back at him

"Here I brought you some clothes,' he said handing her the clothes

'thanks well, please don't look,' she said standing up and getting dressed

Paul looked at her reflection in the window, finally she was fully dressed

'Ok you can quit watching from the window, pervert, 'Dawn said

"revenge from spanking me,' he huffed

"Funny," she said she sat back on the bed and grabbed a hold of his jacket and pulled him closer

He sat on the bed beside her she pushed him back so that he was laying down. She laid down beside him and played with his jacket

'What are you doing," he asked

"What do you mean,"

"Why are you all lovey dovey, to me and what not,' he said sitting up

"I want to say thanks for saving me," she said

'Well a thank you would do it,' he said

"But I feel it won't be enough," she said

"It will trust me,' he said

"Ok, then thank you," she said

"I changed my mind go for something else," he said looking at her

She moved to be in front of him, 'Why I," she glared at him

He moved to be sitting straighter he glared back at her, Precious popped in the room, and Nightmare was biting her tail trying to pull her back, then she jumped on the bed and in Paul's arms. Nightmare growled at her, as he crawled into Dawn's lap. Precious was showing Paul her Clean hands

'Why do you think that Muk did that to me," she asked

'I don't know, but if that Muk has a trainer an I run into him he will get more then a piece of my mind,' Paul growled

'Thanks, but you said Muk don't have teeth, so how did I get bit,' she asked him

'I don't know, but we will make sure to find out, you need to go to sleep,' he said getting up

'WAIT," she grabbed him

'What,"

'Sleep with me,'

His eyes got wide he looked at her, she had a hold of his jacket sleeve, and was standing up, but she was leaning forward to make him stop with her hands as her feet stayed in place, he gulped at her.

'NO not like that you know sleep next to me," she released him and scratched her arm in a nervous matter

'Oh, ok,"

'Thanks,'

"But my clothes are in the room,"

"So just stripe down to your Boxers and get in the bed, I'll close the door, so you can get dress while my back is turned," she said getting up

'Ok,' he said looking at her funny

She closed the door, and waited till she heard clothing hitting the floor. She turned a little to watch as he stripped himself of his shirt, then he began to fettle with his pants zipper. Dawn cocked an eyebrow at him he stopped all together.

'I hope you like every thing so far," he said

Dawn's began to blush, Paul looked over his shoulder at her. He was shirt less and his pants were unbutton and unzipped. He had a face expression that said he was not Happy, but not angry either. He had a smirk on his lips. Dawn moved to have her back to the boor, She walked with her hands behind her back, she did a circle around him, before she stopped in front of him. She reached out and rubbed his abs, then she grabbed his pants and yanked them down, she ended on her knees in front of him.

'Ok, look I said Thank you was enough," he looked out the window

'I know that, now, please get in the bed so I can sleep," she said looking at him and crawling in the bed.

He looked at her, and crawled in the bed after her, he wrapped his arms around her.

'Paul, I'm scared,"

"I know, but its ok now," he said pulling her closer

She turned to be facing him, she tried to get as close as she could, "But I can't help but feel that was not an accident, that some body did it on purpose,"

"Its over now, that Muk is long gone,"

Dawn finally got comfy and fell asleep, Paul rubbed her back, she began to mumble in her sleep.

"Its ok, its gone," He told her

He watched over her till he fell asleep, Dawn moved closer to him, as he tighten his grip on her .

Dawn woke up she felt a massive heat, she looked up to see Paul was still asleep, Precious had moved to be under his chin, His hair was in his eyes, she sat up and Nightmare fell in her lap, he woke up his sleepy eyes looked sleeper as he waged his tail. She pulled him up and kissed his nose.

"So how late did he stay up,"

"Raw, Raw, Night, Raw, Raw," He said

"That late, wow I think maybe a few minutes after I fell asleep" She said

Nightmare licked her cheek, "come on lets go check on Conway,"

She crawled out of the bed, and grabbed her head, Nightmare whined

"I'm ok, I got up to fast I guess," she said shaking her head and walking after the dog to their room

Conway had the News going, he had one of the Centers Portably computers beside him looking up information on Muk, with a lot of Text books on Pokemon all turned to Muk. He was asleep against the wall, Natu was curled up beside him.

Dawn smiled at him, he looked cute when he slept, he looked relaxed an peaceful. Dawn moved to be beside him she curled up and looked at what he had written down on a notebook, she had her legs to her side, she was some what leaning on Conway, then his head fell on her shoulder, Natu woke up and moved to be in his lap, he fell asleep to the sound of Conway's steady breathing. Dawn began to read the computer. Conway jolted up, like he woke up himself, his glasses were side ways on his face. He moved to see Dawn, Nightmare was curled up in the small spot beside her butt on Legs. He looked at her, and then at all the mess that was in front of him, she was studying all the information.

"Dawn what are you doing here," he asked

"I woke up, and Paul was still asleep, so me and Nightmare come to check on you, and you were asleep still so I was going to look at what you found," she said

"Ok, well good morning how do you fell,"

"Great, actually but when I woke up I felt dizzy, and when we climbed the stairs I felt dizzy, but other than that great,"

"Its ok, you might just still be sleepy, well want to know what I found,"

"Yes, Please,"

'Ok, I looked up to see if there were any past accidents about people being attacked in the shower by a Muk, and there were two other cases,"

"Really were when,"

"The recent one was about a year ago, in Hoen, the other one was in Kanto about three years ago, they both were minor, the first one in Kanto was a lost Muk attacks 23 year old Yasta in Shower, The second one was just as Minor Muk attacks 15 year old Shania in shower after being forced out of his home by a chemical bomb in the old Libratory," Conway read

"Oh, well were they bit," Dawn asked

'No, actually the only thing bad in these cases were the fact that each girl was when the Muk used Gunk Shot on them in their scared nature," Conway said

"Oh,"

"But I did find that, there are a few Muk that have had teeth but they were Muk that were tested on by Scientist to see how they ate, those Muk never left the Labs,"

"Conway, thanks but-,"

Paul walked in he had his pants on and his jacket, his shirt was being carried by Precious, he came and leaned on Dawn.

"Are you ok," he asked Dawn

"Yeah, I had a few dizzy spells," she said

'Ok," he looked at the computer at what Conway had looked up

"No luck"

"No but I found out that there was a few Muk that had teeth but they were tested on by Scientist but none ever left the labs,' he said

"Look and see if a Muk was ever stolen," Paul said

"Ok,"

Conway began to look, he was like in another universe and Dawn was trying to watch what he typed but he went to fast.

"Ok, here is one case, Muk was stolen from Lab, by 14 year old Bradley and his little brother Talon Joey, Bradley and Talon Joey were the sons of Scientist Mark Hew, That's all it says," Conway said

"Ok, well, we don't have any major leads, but it's a start," Paul said

Dawn looked at Nightmare, "Well something is better than nothing,"

"Good point, come on lets go get something to eat,"

They walked started to walk out of the room when Dawn grabbed her head, she looked at the boys.

'Are you ok,"

"Yeah just another dizzy spell," she said

"Ok, take it easy, one step at a time, we got you," Conway was at her side helping her Paul walked in front of her

Conway sat her down in the lobby, Paul sat with her, "You two stay here I'll get you some thing to drink and a snack,"

Conway walked off.

"Paul, I still want to challenge the gym leader,' Dawn said

"I figured as much,"

"Paul do you think I'm weak as a trainer,"

"Why do you ask that,"

"Because I'm the one that got attacked, I'm the one who got you punched, I'm the one that's holding you back aren't I,"

"No, you are not a weak trainer, you are not holding me back either,"

"But,"

"NO buts, it's the truth I stayed here with you and Conway cause I want to, not cause I have to,"

She moved to be beside him, he looked at her and scooted over a little.

She began to get up.

"Where are you going," he asked

"Out for a bit, I think I need some fresh air I'll be careful I promise just going to stand in front of the center and find us a place to eat," she said

"Aright, but if you start getting dizzy come back inside, got it," he said

"Ok, I'll be back I have my Pokemon,"

"Ok, I'll tell Conway and we are eating outside,"

"Right,"

Dawn walked out side. Past the Pokemon center there was a few picnic tables. She walked over to one of them, she had been sitting down for about five minutes and the boys still weren't there.

"I better go see if they need help," she thought

She was walking past the building beside the Pokemon center, when she had another dizzy spell one hand grabbed the wall beside her, while the other grabbed her head. A figure walked behind her form the woods.

"Hey baby, take it easy," the figure wrapped it self around her neck and throat, then it injected her with something from a needle.

Dawn saw black and fainted.

When she came too she was on a bed, her wrist were handcuffed to the wall the bed was against. A Figure was in the corner looking out the window. And beside it was two dogs and a pile of toxic waste.

Dawn sat up and pressed her back against the wall, her cuffs rattled. The figure turned around.

"Your awake, good that's good, I was afraid you wouldn't wake up," it walked closer

Dawn tried to back farther up to the wall but she was as far as she could get. The figure turned on the light, Dawn could make out she was in a one room building, with one window, a bed and a stove. The two dogs were Houndoom, and Mightyena and the toxic waste was a Muk. It had horns and teeth, and its eyes looked at Dawn it was sad eyes, and scared eyes. Dawn felt sorry, for it to be turned into that was unbelievable. The figure was that one person Dawn thought she never see again….Tj.

"I told you sweat heart, you would regret that little scene you did," he said moving to grab a object from the stove

It was a gun, it looked new but again all scared up.

"W-w-what are you going to do with that," she asked

"I'm going to shot your little boyfriends if they come here to save you, and I will shot you if you don't do what I say got it, no one can save you now,"

Dawn nodded slowly as if to agree with him. He leaned on the wall above her she could fell his nasty breath on her skin.

"Good, now be a good girl and stay here I'll go get you something to eat, MUK watch her, Houndoom, Mightyena come one lets go," Tj kissed her forehead, and walked out of the building and Dawn heard him lock the door

She stared at the Muk, it was looking at her. She felt tears in her eyes she didn't want to know what Tj would do to her

"Why do you serve him' she asked it

The Muk turned to her. "Muk-Muk, Muk, Muk,"

"So look at what he did to you, he's Talon Joey isn't he, that little boy who's older brother stole a Muk that was being tested on to have teeth, that's was you you're the Muk he stole," Dawn said

The Muk shook his head yes,

"They why do you serve him, he doesn't care about you, look at what he left you to do, and he took the other Pokemon, do you love him,"

"The Muk shook its head no, "Muk-Muk, Muk, Muk,"

"I thought so, he treats you like dirt, and always chooses the other Pokemon, so why do you serve him,"

The Muk looked down

"He told you he would make you better, or did he tell you he would get you stronger"

"Muk-Muk, Muk, Muk,"

"I knew it, has he, are you stronger or better, do you like having teeth and horns,"

The Muk shook its head

"So why serve him, he can't keep his promises,"

The Muk looked at her.'Please help me, I'll help you , I know a professor who can help you, I promise please," she begged

The Muk looked at her.

'Please,"

The door knob moved

"Please," she begged

The Muk looked at the door as Tj walked in.

"I'm back sweat heart, here I brought you back some food," he walked over to her and handed her a biscuit.

Muk started to move to the bed and he sat beside Tj, and touched his pant leg

"GET OFF ME, your useless to me, go back to what ever sewer you came from you filthy think, now my pants are dirt, I'll be back later," Tj said walking out of the building

"See, look what he called you," Dawn said

She moved to be at the edge of the bed, she reached out and petted the Muk, getting her hand covered in grim.

The Muk looked at her

"Your not a monster he is, and you deserve a better trainer," she told him

The Muk licked her hand and removed the grim from it, and slowly moved over to a box and stuck its hand in it, and slowly came back to her, he handed her, her Pokeballs.

'Thank you, so much, and when I get loose I will help you , I promise,"

"Spotlight Quilava," The fire Pokemon looked at Dawn and growled at Muk

"No Quilava he helped me, please burn the cuffs, and quick,"

Quilava burned the Cuff and Dawn got up and was heading for the door when Tj walked in.

He grabbed her by the throat, and held the gun to her head, "Did you think you could run away from me,"

"NO," She cried

"Don't lie to me, you were going to tell your boyfriends and sick them on me right, to bad sweat heart I'm the one with the gun,"

Quilava shot a Flamethrower at Tj, Only to have his Houndoom get in the way.

"Cute, Now lets see you doge a Bullet,"

Tj Shot the gun

"QUILAVA,"

(With Paul and Conway)

Dawn we brought-,"

Conway looked around outside he didn't see her, Paul looked too.

"Did you find her,"

"No, come one lets get officer Jenny,"

"Hold on boys, your telling me we have a missing girl and Pokemon, and you looked all around town,"

"Yes ma', we can't find her, and she been having these dizzy spells all day, and we are worried,' Conway

"We better hurry, come on we will look together,"

"WAIT,"

"Nurse Joy what are you doing here," asked Officer Jenny

'The lab results are back, Dawn was Poisoned, by the Muk, if we don't find her fast she could get her self in a lot of Danger," She panted to them

"We have to hurry, lets go,"

They all took off to look for Dawn

(Back to Dawn)

"QUILAVA," Dawn screamed

Muk jumped in the way and took the shot, the bullet was absorbed in his toxic

"Why I should of killed you when I had the chance you over grown piece of garbage,' Tj hissed to him

"Muk don't listen to him," Dawn told him

"You be quiet," Tj barked

'Houndoom, Mightyena attack that Quilava, and Muk you better listen to me, I'm your trainer,"

"Muk, don't he doesn't love you,"

"Love, who could love something so ugly," Tj laughed to her

Muk looked at the ground.

'I love him, and its not his fault, Talon Joey, you made him that way,"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY REAL NAME," Talon barked

"It is you, you and your brother Bradley stole this Muk, why,"

"Because our father took our idea and took all the fame for it," he hissed

"SO, doesn't mean Muk should suffer,"

"Be quiet he is the reason my Brother is in Jail, and my father won't talk to me,"

"Still not his fault, you and your brother took him, he didn't tell you too,"

Tj threw her against the wall, she hit the side of her head, she saw black spots, she had blood running down her head. Muk took charge then he finally decided what he wanted. He used his Gunk shot on Tj.

Tj was knocked out and the gunk had him in a sticky mess were he couldn't move, Muk hurried over to Dawn

"Good Boy, yes you are," She told him as he moved to be over her

Quilava was in a bind, he had two dogs attacking him

"Quilava, please don't give up, I need you,' Dawn told him her eyes felt heavy and things started to get dark

That was all it took, Quilava glowed a white color, and evolved into Typhlosion, He grabbed both Mightyena and Houndoom, in his hands and threw them against the wall.

"Good job, Now Muk use Gunk Shot on them to keep them in place," Dawn said her head throbbing

Typhlosion moved to be by Dawn Muk got off her, and Back off as Typhlosion picked her up Bridal style, and headed for the door.

'NO, Typhlosion wait, Muk are you coming,' Dawn asked looking at the Pokemon,"

Muk looked confused

"I promised if I got out of this I would help you, I won't break my promise,"

Muk followed Typhlosion as they walked out of the woods and into the farthest part of town, Typhlosion lead them to the Pokemon center, he ran into Conway on the way.

"DAWN, what happened,"

"Tj, he adducted me, and then Muk helped me out, and Quilava evolved, Tj and his Pokemon are in abandoned building in the woods, Conway I'm sleepy," She told him

They went to the Pokemon center, and Nurse Joy took care of Dawn, she tied to get Muk and Typhlosion to leave her alone, but they refused to leave Dawn side.

"Is Dawn alright," Paul asked as he came running down the hall way.

"Yeah, she ok, the nurse joy said she will be ok in the morning she just really tired," Conway said

Dawn walked out of the room, she was ok, her head was all cleaned up, and Muk walked beside her, Typhlosion was in his Pokeball.

"Are you ok," they asked her

"Sure am, thanks to Muk, and Typhlosion,"

"Typhlosion, that means Quilava evolved that's great in a weird way,' Conway said

"Yep, and Muk is too,"

"Hey that's the Muk that attacked you," Paul Growled

"Leave him alone, He's the Muk that saved me,"

'What he saved you,"

"Yes, he gave me my Pokeballs, he knocked out Tj, and he made sure I was ok," Dawn said standing in front of Muk with her arms opened protecting him from Paul and Conway

"Thank you then,' Paul said

Muk smiled.

'Now Muk I have to ask you a question, and its important you answer it ok," Dawn told him

The Muk shook its head

"Ok, I promised I would help you, now will you let me catch you so I can send you to Professor Rowan, and help you," she told him

"MUK," Muk smiled and gladly let her catch him

"alright I caught a Muk," Dawn said

"Now lets see what a Muk is," Dawn said

"Muk, the Sludge Pokemon, a toxic fluid seeps from its body, the fluid instantly kills plants and trees on contact," Dawn's Pokedex said

'Now Typhlosion,"

"Typhlosion, the Volcano Pokemon, it attacks using blasts of fire, it creates heat shimmers with intense fire to hide itself,"

They walked to the poke phones.

"Hello Dawn,' Professor Rowan said from the poke phone

"Hello, I have a favor to ask, and its very important,"

"What is it,"

"I caught a Muk that was stolen from a Science lab, it was abused and tested to have horns and teeth, I want you to help it," she told him

'I sure will, send him right over," Professor Rowan said

Dawn Placed the Pokemon on the send area and sent it away.

'I have the Pokemon right here, Dawn" Professor Rowan told her holding the Pokeball,

"OK thank you, well I'll call and check in later please take care of him," she told him

"I will don't worry, be a good girl Dawn, bye," he hung up

Dawn walked back to her room, and laid on the bed. Paul laid on the other bed, and Conway laid on his bed

"Paul what Pokemon do you have with you,"

"I have Torterra, Weavile, Magmortar, Precious, Houndour, and Sharpedo" he told her

"What Pokemon do you have," she asked Conway

"I have Infernape, Heracross, Slowking, Natu, and Croconaw,"

"Well I have, Empoleon, Typhlosion, Lopunny, Ninetails, and Nightmare," she said

"Well you all have five I have six,' Paul said

"Yep, I want a Swablu, or a really cute pokemon,' Dawn said

'I want, a Abra," Conway said

"Cool, well I think I will go to bed good night," she told them

"Good night,'

They slept most of the night, but Soon Paul woke up sweaty. He walked in the bathroom, he walked over to the sink and ran cold water and wet a rag and pressed it to his neck.

"That won't work,"

"What the -, Troublesome," he said

"Yeah, Troublesome, you woke up hot too, huh, well Conway woke up and said he would sleep in the Lobby,"

"W-W-why are you in the bathtub,"

He turned on the light, and saw the tub was half full with water and she was wearing her Bathing suit. He walked over the tub, and put his hand in the water it was freezing. He looked at Dawn.

"Why don't you join me," she asked

"Because its wrong,"

"No its not, Conway isn't in here, and he ran off with out his room key so, he can't catch us, and beside your hot I can see the sweat just go in there or here and change into your trunks and come get in here with me, I won't tell," she said putting a finger over her mouth and making the shush sound

He stayed quiet, and then he looked at her, and walked out of the room, and came back in with his trunks on.

"Move,"

She moved upwards, as he slid in the tub, she moved to have her back against his chest. Precious popped in the room, along with Nightmare. Precious ran out and came back in her bathing suit as Nightmare filed the sink up with water, they played in the water.

"This is so wrong, but I was so hot,' Paul grumbled

'I know, and Precious and Nightmare have filled that sink up like six times, they play till they get sleepy then they go take a nap for a few minutes," she told him

"I see, Well I think I should get out," He said

Dawn grabbed his trunks and yanked them down a little to show a little bit of Paul's lower waist

He yanked them up by sitting down.

"What are you doing,"

"I don't want you to leave, so stay here,' She said grabbing his legs

"Ok, just don't yank my trunks anymore,"

"Fine. You have a deal,"

Dawn turned to have her side to him, she played with his trunks draw strings, she leaned her head on his shoulder. She let her eyes close.

'I'm sleepy I'm getting out now," she said

She stood up in front of him, and stepped out, she wrapped a towel around her self and dried off, Paul unplugged the water and stayed in the tub.

"Don't look, I'm stripping," Dawn said

Paul looked at the Pokemon playing in the sink, as Dawn stripped off her bathing suit and dried off.

'Hey Paul want to do me a favor, toss me my shorts,"

Paul got up and handed her the shorts, 'Not looking," He said handing them to her

She left after she was dry and dressed, and Paul dried off and got dressed.

He walked out she was sitting on her bed with only the sheets over her legs. He rolled his eyes at her, Nightmare and Precious walked out of the bathroom, Nightmare shook and walked side ways and jumped on Dawn's bed Precious floated to Paul's and fell asleep.

"Night,"

"Night, I'm not tired," Dawn said

"But I am, so go to sleep,"

"NO,"

Paul looked at her, she had her lower lip sticking out, and had her arms crossed, she was looking at him.

"Not going to work,"

She moved to his bed, and curled up next to him, 'Entertain me,"

He smirked 'that could be taken the wrong way,"

Dawn scooted away a little, "your scaring me,"

"Then go to sleep,"

"No,"

"Please go to sleep,"

"Ok, I'll sleep here,"

"No, because we will get hot and I don't feel like sweating,"

"Fine, then I won't sleep,"

He grunted, and laid down, she stayed put and fell asleep beside him, Paul moved in his sleep he wrapped her up in his arms, as she turned an wrapped her small arms around his waist. Even as hot as they were they wouldn't let go, if was if they let go it would shatter everything, they felt that they could only be this way in their sleep, they could only get this close, this much emotions could be shown, and all cold walls would be released, only at night when they curled up in each others embrace. But as it got later in the night or earlier in the morning, Dawn began to have a bad dream, she dug her fingernails in Paul's back, as her face cringed in pain. Paul woke up to the fingernails in his back hurting him, he looked at Dawn and saw her face covered in pain, he would never, could never admit it out loud but he hated to see her hurt, sad, scared, or any feelings except the happy ones. He rubbed her back, as he did the pain on her face soon disappeared and her face relaxed, as her eyes opened. She looked around and finally up at Paul, his purple eyes glowed in the dark, she blushed as she looked at him, the light coming in from the window made his face glow, she studied all of his features from his hair to his soft but glaring eyes, to his nose , and to his soft lips that look so ruff to kiss, and finally to his half way revealed abs set.

He watched as her eyes scanned him, as she did that he scanned her, from her silk smooth dark blue hair, to her blue midnight eyes, to her nose, then her soft kissable lips, down her neck, to the beginning of her night shirt. Dawn moved to be looking back at his eyes, she still had a blush on her cheeks. He smirked, at her blush he found it cute to see her show that kind of embarrassment around him. Dawn looked at her pillow, she didn't want him to see her blush anymore.

"You were having a bad dream, weren't you," He asked

"Yes it was really scary,"

'What happened,"

"Me, you, and Conway were attacked by these bikers, and they were really scary, and they were fighting each one of you guys one on like seven, and this really big fat one tried to well, he tried to," She stopped

"He what," Paul asked but it came out more like a snap

Dawn flinched, "He tried to R-R-R-Rap-rap-rap-rape me," She stumbled

"Its ok, it was just a dream,' He said

"I know that now, but thanks to well, thanks to this thing, I woke up before I saw anymore of my dream," she said blushing again

"What thing,"

"Well, promise you wont freak out about anything or take it the wrong way,"

"Ok, I promise"

"When you started to rub my back, I started to fell well, protected, and it was like everything faded all the pain, and how scared I was, and I felt safe, and happy, and the dream vanished,' She said

Paul stayed quiet, 'I did that, all I did was rub her back," he thought

"Paul, are you mad at me," she asked

He still was quiet,

She looked at her pillow, and let her grip on him go.

"No,"

She looked at him

"I'm not mad, at you,"

"Really you were so quiet,"

"Yeah I was quiet I was trying to understand,"

"Oh, I thought you were mad at me,"

"No, Troublesome I'm not mad, but its still way to early so go to bed,"

"Ok,"

"And no more bad dreams,"

'I'll try,"

"Night,"

"Night,"

Dawn wrapped her arms around him tighter an fell asleep.

"First she always smiles and squeezes my hand when Precious puts them together, and she likes to sleep with me, me and her sat in a tub full of cold water, and now I make her bad dreams go away," he thought "I'm split half of me wants this to mean that there something between us, in a weird way I like the idea, while the other wants me to run away now, and never look back on her or these stupid feelings, and I know I should do that, that way I don't hurt her if she wants more of me like in a couple thing,"

He looked down at her, she was snuggling closer to his chest, he like that feeling of her being close.

He fell asleep, his emotions torn. He wrapped around her to make his confusion go away.

They stayed there sleeping one confused, and one at peace. Paul woke up to Dawn side empty, he looked around the room, he called her, no reply. He got up and walked in the bathroom, and froze in place.

Dawn was standing at the sink she seemed to be brushing her teeth,

'Good morning,' She said

"Morning,"

Dawn finished her teeth, and put up her tooth brush, "How did you sleep," She asked jumping on the counter

'Good, you,"

"Fine,"

"good, have anymore bad dreams,"

"No, thanks to you,"

"Whatever," Paul began to brush his teeth

"Well its true thanks to you, I got out of my bad dream in time, and I didn't have any the rest of the night,"

"Su-re," he said his tooth brush was sticking out of his mouth his hands on the sink

"Be nice," She yanked his tooth brush out

"Give that back,' he looked at her

"You mean this," She waved his tooth brush in his face

"Yes,"

She stuck it in her mouth and brushed her tongue in front of him, in other word she stuck her tongue out and had her mouth open wide enough for him to see her brush her tongue with his tooth brush.

"Want it now," she waved it in front of him after she spit out that toothpaste foam

'Yes, it's the only one I have," he said yanking it away from her

He started to brush his teeth, Dawn watched as he did it, he rolled his eyes at her.

"I had that on my tongue, you don't know how many people I French kissed," She told him

"Yes I do, none, I was your first kiss and that was well stolen," he told her

"have you been stalking me," She asked him

"Maybe,"

"I'm shocked,"

"You should be," he pocked her in her stomach

She poked his chest, he poked her leg, she poked his neck. Dawn jumped off the counter in front of him

"You don't scare me,' She said on her tip toes

He pocked her in the ribs, she giggled, he began to tickle her she started to laugh.

'Oh, Really I don't scare you,"

"No,"

'Are you sure," he tickled her more, she fell over

Paul pulled her up and she calmed down

"NO,"

"Funny cause you looked scared,"

"NO, I wasn't," She said

"Yes you were,' Paul sat her back on the counter

She put on her pouting face form last night, and looked the other way

"If you teach Precious that I will get mad at you,"

"So,"

"You wouldn't like me mad,"

"Good point, we better check on Conway,"

They opened the door, and walked down to the lobby, Paul was good enough to put on his shorts and tank top on. They looked all in the center and Conway wasn't there, they walked back to there room, his stuff was there. Dawn looked at Paul, she was confused and totally shocked that her nerd was missing.

"My nerd is missing, and I demand you find him,' She told Paul

"Let me think about it, no,' He walked past her

He was grabbed from behind and dragged out the door, they walked out side Dawn in her nightclothes Paul looked like he came from a training field or a workout. They walked around till Dawn spotted a flash of pink curled pigtails. She followed the hair till she found it sitting at a table, with Conway.

She pulled Paul all the way to the table, he blinked at the sight

Ursula and Conway were eating breakfast at a table together, like a date.

'There goes our breakfast date,' Ursula mumbled

"WHAT," Dawn and Paul said together

"Me and Ursula are on a Breakfast Date, and we would like you two to leave us alone,' Conway said

"OK, Come on Paul lets go Back to the room," Dawn said turning to him and winking

"No, I want to find out about this," He said playing along

Dawn pulled him away, as they made their way to the tables away from them, they were listening to Conway and Ursula.

'Conway the reason I asked you on this date because I want you to go to escort me more like travel with me till I get to Kanto cause I know you been there before," Ursula said playing with her fingers

'I would love to travel with you, and if you want me to I will travel with you in Kanto I have only been to Hoen,"

"Really that's great," Ursula jumped in and hug him

"Ok, so your leaving too," Dawn asked Conway

"You were ease dropping, well yes Conway is leaving with me,"

"That's great, I mean I'm happy that's why that's great, but why you got to take my Nerd,' Dawn said

"He's my nerd now, you get the "bad Boy Champion," Ursula said

"Fine, we have a deal," Dawn said

Conway, Ursula, Paul and Dawn walked back to the room, and Conway gathered his stuff, and he and Ursula left to get the next boat out of here.

"So it looks like its back to were we started me, and you,"

"Huh, oh yeah I know, well come on lets challenged gym," Paul grunted

They got dressed and grabbed their stuff and left.

They entered the gym and were met by a older looking man named Raven, he was the owner of the gym he had two sons and one on the way. He was a bird Pokemon trainer.

'It will be a two on two, now who is first," asked the referee

"Troublesome, go first,"

"Ok then,"

"Ok, lets begin, Go Pidgey,""Go Typhlosion,"

"Use tailwind,"

"Use Flamethrower,"

"Winner Dawn and Typhlosion next Round,"

"Go Pidgeotto,"

"Typhlosion stand strong,"

'Use quick attack,"

"Spin and use swift,"

"Dawn I present this badge to you with honor of a battle that easy you and your Pokemon were in perfect harmony," said Raven

"Now this battle will be a two on two against Paul, and the Leader Raven,"

"Go Pidgey,"

"Torterra, Stand by for battle,"

"Use Peck,"

"Use Vine whip,"

"Winner Paul and Torterra, next round,"

"Go Pidgeotto,"

"Use Quick attack,"

"Leaf Storm"

"Paul I present this badge to you with honor in a battle with so much power, and your Pokemon are sure to be a challenge for us Johto gym leaders,"

"Thank you,"

Paul and Dawn left the gym and headed out, they walked threw the woods, till they found a lake, and rested. Precious was looking threw Paul's bag and was throwing everything out of it.

(Pokemon well Precious anyway)

"Lets see here," She pulled out some of Paul's cloths

"Nope, not food,"

Next she pulled out all of his extra Pokeballs.

"Nope not food,"

Then a pair of boxers

"Defiantly not food,"

Finally a can of Pokemon food, she looked side to side, and wrapped her arms around the can, and took off.

"YEAH, Food," she began to gnaw on the can

"Owe that hurt," she licked her tooth

"Because its metal genius,"

"Who there,"

"Me retard,"

"Nightmare its not nice to call people names,"

"Whatever, loser, you can't open a can with your teeth, any smart Pokemon knows that,"

"Then how do you open a can,"

He swatted it out of her hands with his paws and lifted one up he stuck out one of his claws and stuck it in the top part of the can and sawed threw the top and pulled of the cover, "Like that,"

"thanks, food," She picked up the can and was tossing pieces of food in her mouth

"One day you will be as fat as a Snorlax," Nightmare said walking away

Precious shrugged her shoulders and went back to eating

(Normal)

"Precious did you eat that can of Pokemon food,"

She twisted her self side to side

'You did, well I hope you have the money for more, and were is my bag,"

She pointed to his bag with al his stuff out of it

"Precious, bad girl,"

He picked up his stuff threw away the can, and looked at Dawn, she had nightmare in her arms like he always gets lower half hanging top half relaxed on her arms.

"Lets get out of here and Precious you are in trouble," Paul shook his finger at her

She lowered her ears, and looked at the ground, she floated to be on his shoulder

Dawn smiled she acted like Umbreon did when he got in trouble lowering the ears and looking at the ground, but he use to always go and sit at Paul's feet and lay down and place his head on his front paws and wag his tail as he looked at Paul as if to say sorry.

'She acts like Umbreon,"

"Yeah, I noticed,"

"Do you miss him,"

"Yeah, I do,"

"then why didn't you bring him here,"

'Because he didn't want to come, trust me I was going to,"

"I see,"

They walked threw the woods some more. Dawn was humming that song from the bus, it was stuck in her head. Paul didn't mind she kept tone, and it broke the silence.

"Are we almost to the next town, because I'm starting to get hungry," She said

"Yes, its another mile,"

"Ok then,"

"Yeah Paul, can I ask you another question,"

"I don't care,"

"Did you like traveling by your self,"

"it was ok,"

"So have you always traveled by yourself,"

"I thought it was one more question, but yes I have,"

"Oh ok one more this is the last one I promise,"

"OK,"

"do you like traveling with me, I mean like you know with somebody,"

"Yes, I like traveling with you, and, the somebody it better be you cause I can't handle a lot of other people Leo and Conway were to many"

"Ok, I have no more,"

"Good, my turn,"

"What,"

"Why did you, ask me to save you from the Muk,"

"I don't know, I just knew you would I guess,"

"Ok,"

"Anymore,"

"How come you didn't seem hurt when Ellie asked Leo to travel with her, or Ursula asked Conway to travel with her,"

"Because I still had you, I guess I didn't mind because I still had you to travel with,"

"Ok,"

"that it,"

"No I have another one, do you mind traveling with me,"

"No I like it, its different and its fun,"

'I get how its different but how is it fun,"

"Because its like I see a different Paul, and your really not as bad as I thought you were before, I like this Paul he seems better,"

"But I haven't changed,"

"I know, but before you were always so focused on battling and winning, you never let us know Paul, you were well closed up a lot,"

'I see,"

"I have one for you,"

"Ok,"

"Do you even know my name,"

"You mean its not Troublesome,""PAUL, how come I can remember yours and you can't remember mine, it's the same length as yours,"

"Calm down,"

"No, you can't even remember my name,"

'Dawn, please calm down," it seemed like her name rolled of his tongue with ease

"Don't tell me- you said Dawn,"

She looked at him she was confused, he looked at her he smirked at how confused she was

"Yes, I did, because I know your name, its Dawn, D-A-W-N,"

"Then why don't you call me by that,"

"Because I don't want to, its not as fun,"

"Fun,"

"Yes, its funny to me when you get mad, cause your usually always happy,"

"Oh,"

"Come on we have just a little farther,"

"Ok,"

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Dawn was confused at how he knew her name but refused to say it, and he was well mad he told her the truth.

Once they enter the Center things just got plain awkward. They got a room, with two beds, and the two small Pokemon curled up and fell asleep. Dawn fidgeted with her Pokeballs, while Paul just sat there in silence watching her, he looked away each time she looked up. He dug threw his bag and grabbed his night clothes.

"Are you going to take a bath," He asked her

"Not right now you can,"

Grunt, he walked to the bathroom and closed the door. He leaned against it, and finally got in the shower. Dawn released Lopunny, The rabbit looked around the room and saw the other bag and pointed to it.

"Oh, that's right Lopunny I'm traveling with Paul, so that's his stuff,"

The Rabbit's eyes got big, as her trainer finished, "LO-lo-lo-Lopunny,"

"So, he actually been really nice to me, I think I'll be ok,"

The rabbit relaxed, as Paul walked out, he looked at the bunny, and at Dawn.

"That's right she has evolved, looks like a really well trained Pokemon,"

"Thanks, weren't you and Weavile there when we evolved, and she actually one of my strongest Pokemon, well besides Empoleon, Mamoswine, and Typhlosion,"

"I see, yes I was, it was in Team Rocket scam wasn't it, well she still no match for my Pokemon, but she seems to look like a good fighter,"

"Thanks, yes it was they are so stupid, well don't you have a ice type Pokemon,"

"Yes, my Weavile,"

"Then you should have the advantage over Clair, the dragon Trainer,"

"Funny,"

She smiled at him, "Well maybe you and I should have a talk,"

"What,"

"Return Lopunny,"

The rabbit returned

"What we need to talk about is, I know that there is a day care center right outside Goldenrod, and that's the next town, and well your Weavile is a male,"

"So, what's that got to do with anything," he said turning to be on his side and facing her

"What if we put your male Weavile and My Female Lopunny in Day care, we might get an egg,"

"So, why do we need an egg,"

"Ok, look, My mother's birthday is coming up soon, like next month, and I want to give her a Buneary Egg, so if we put your Weavile and My Lopunny in Day care there is a good chance we will get a Buneary egg, besides you saw the way they acted around each other at the Sinnoh league"

"Ok, what happens if it's a Sneasle egg, then what,"

"Well, I was reading one of Brocks breeder books, and its says that a Pokemon egg will most likely be the mother Pokemon in a Day care, but if done in the wild it takes after the father, and well, you know,"

'Ok, well if we get a Sneasle egg we can give it to Reggie,"

"Ok, how can you tell what Pokemon is hatching out of what egg,"

'The pattern a Sneasle egg is most likely black and red, while a Buneary egg is brown and cream colored, thank Reggie's breeder books,"

"Ok, I'm going to sleep,"

"Ok, you go to sleep, I need to take a bath,"

Dawn got her stuff and walked over to Paul, he looked at her funny.

"I need to get bad dream protection," she said

"What are you talking about,"

"I will show you after I have a bath, so stay awake,"

She went and took her bath, and was back in the room, about ten minutes later. She walked back over to Paul. He looked at her, she leaned down to be eye level with him. Paul grunted and was moving to roll over, when Dawn Kissed his cheek, more like his lips but it was on his cheek but half was on his lips. She laughed and crawled in her bed, and fell asleep.

Paul grunted and rolled over, he smirked as he fell asleep.

"Dark Bird, Dark Bird, I wait for you, Dark Bird, Dark Bird, when can I see you, Dark Bird, Dark Bird, take me away, the place here is fading, as the sun lays, Dark Bird, Dark Bird, show me the way, to the moons warrior,"

Paul looked around the room, Dawn was asleep, but he new that song was just playing. He looked out the window, the moon was bright.

'I know that I heard that poem playing,"

Precious moved in the bed beside him, she sat up and rubbed her eyes she smiled at him She looked like she had been asleep, but half of her body looked awake. And fell back to sleep, Paul looked at Dawn, he crawled out of the bed, and walked to be beside her bed, she was out cold. He looked at Nightmare he was snoring beside Dawn. Paul walked back and crawled in his bed.

'I know that poem Dark Bird was playing,"

He fell asleep, and this time the song didn't play.

Dawn woke up, and laid in bed in her comfy position.

"Bumble-bee, Bumble-Bee, take me to the light queen, Bumble-Bee, Bumble-Bee I wish to see the sun princes, Bumble-Bee, Bumble-Bee, please take me,"

Dawn sat up and looked around, Paul and Precious were past out, and Nightmare was still asleep… he yawned at her.

'Did you hear the Bumble-bee poem playing,"

He shook his head no,

"I'm hearing something, well I'm going to have fun,"

She got up and walked over to Paul, she pulled out his bag, and went threw it, he had boxers, she pulled a pair on over her night shorts and they fell down a little, she pulled them off and dug threw the rest of the bag, he had Pokeballs all in it, potions, as she finished looking threw it she picked it up and turned it up side down an magazine fell out. She picked it up, it was a contest Magazine, she looked at Paul, then back at the Magazine, she opened it to the page that had a dog ear. She gasped, it was her, all on the page was pictures of her, at the grand festival, her in her black strapless knee length dress with the purple bow on the back, and her Pokemon, an article they had interviewed her own, and a small picture of twinleaf town. She looked at him, she glanced back at the magazine, then back at him, he was looking at her, he was frowning at her.

"Paul, your awake,"

"Why are you going threw my bag,"

"I was, curious about what you had in your bag, I'm so sorry, please forgive me,"

"you, found my magazine,"

"Why is this page Dog eared,"

"Because I want it to be,"

"Why,"

He grabbed the Magazine from her. And began to read from the article

"Dawn who can you thank for this, the people that have inspired you, (The interviewer) Well there is a lot, my mom for getting me into the whole contest thing, all my friends, Kenny, Ash oh he taught me all the things I needed to know to be a good trainer, Ursula, Conway, Zoey, Brock a very lovely guy who taught me how to make each and every one of my pokemon as healthy and beautiful as ever, Barry and a whole lot more, but I guess I can say that there was one person who played a bigger part, his name was Paul, since he was a gym challenger he thought a contest was a big waste of time, and well he would tell me that, and I would get mad, and train more trying to get better to make him eat his words," he red out loud

"Oh, so that's why you have it,"

"Did you mean it, I was the biggest influence,"

"Yes,"

"Why, me though,"

'Like I said I wanted to make you eat your words,"

"I see,"

Dawn shoved him, and grabbed the magazine.

"Is this Paul character like your Crush or something, (interviewer) NO, not like that, I mean he might be cute in a weird way, but he is not my crush he is someone I look up to, like Ash Ketchum, OR Brock Pewter, and my mother," She red out loud

She looked at him, he was reading over her shoulder.

"He might be cute in a weird way," he said

"Might, big word there big boy,"

"Cute,"

She got quiet, "Yeah you are cute, I'll admit that, but its like you're the cutest when you let your cold walls down, because the real Paul comes out,"

Paul blinked at her, then rubbed his eyes, and finally he settled for the shocked expression.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out, he looked at her she was red in the cheeks, looking at the ground.

"we should pack up and leave, and challenge the gym here," She said picking up her stuff and walking in the bathroom.

Paul got up and dressed, Dawn walked in on him, Buttoning his pants, she turned around, and waited till he was buttoned zipped, shirt on, and Jacket on. She turned around and grabbed her bag, and was waiting by the door. Paul followed her out, with Precious on his shoulder, Nightmare was growling at her for some unknown reason.

(Pokemon)

"Nightmare, I want to tell him,"

"NO, they can't know,"

"But why not, why cant we tell them"

"Because its not right, so don't, it was close enough last night, and this morning,"

"But,"

"No buts Precious, just drop it,"

"Ok,

(Normal)

Dawn looked back at Paul, he didn't seem to be looking at her, so she looked back at the ground. They walked to the gym in silence. They walked in the gym and were meet by a boy not even their age, holding a net and wearing a bug catching outfit.

"Hello, I'm Bugsy,"

"Hello, I'm Dawn, this is Nightmare, and that Paul, and Precious,"

"Nice to meet you, are you here to challenge the gym,"

"Yes,"

"Ok, this way,"

They followed Bugsy to the battle field, and waited for a referee to come to the field.

Paul was first to battle.

"It will be a two on two against Bugsy the gym leader, and Paul the challenger," he said

"Go Paul," Dawn cheered

"Cute I wish I had a girlfriend has cute as yours," Bugsy said

"She not my girlfriend,"

"Really, but you seem found of her,"

"Can we just battle,"

"Yes, go first,"

"Precious get out there,"

"Paul why are you using Precious,"

"I need to make her understand a battle, Beside if she doesn't make it I have a back up Pokemon,"

"Ok, Be careful,"

"I have never seen that Pokemon before, but a Pokemon is a Pokemon, so lets begin, Go Caterpie,"

"Use Silver Claw,"

"Caterpie, dodge then use tackle,"

"That Pokemon doesn't look really tough, but I guess you can't just look on appearance, Bugsy is a gym leader, so that Caterpie, might be stronger than he looks, what do you think Nightmare,"

"Raw, Night, Raw, Raw,"

"Ok, I'm prepared, for anything,"

Precious charged forward and used Silver claw, only to have Caterpie doge out of the way. And be hit by his tackle attack.

"Now use String shot,"

"Dodge,"

Precious took to the air, but Bugsy had thought of a full proof plan, Precious was wrapped in Strings, and fell back to the ground covered in strings of web, and what not. She tried to get out of it only to make it more sticky.

"Precious use Silver Claw, then gleam beam on Caterpie,"

"Get ready for it Caterpie,"

Precious used her silver claw to break the strings, and then used Gleam beam. Caterpie, was knocked out, Precious twirled around and was so happy.

"Precious its not over yet, so calm down,"

"Go Beedrill,"

"Watch out Paul,"

"Gleam Beam,"

"Poison Sting,"

The attacks collided and Precious was knocked out. Paul picked her up and had a angry facial expression.

"Magmortar, stand by for battle,"

"Use Flamethrower,"

"The winner is Paul,"

"Here you go your Badge,"

"Your up Dawn,"

"Ok, give me a minute, ok all healed up, lets go,"

"Nightmare lets give it a try,"

"Go Caterpie,"

"Use Chaos Blast,"

"Caterpie, dodge then use Tackle,"

Paul looked at Nightmare the dog was smirking at his opponent, Paul watched as the dog shot his attack at Caterpie and knocked it out cold. Then he sat down an scratched his left ear with his back foot, all cute like.

"Go Beedrill,"

"Nightmare, again use Chaos Blast,'

"Beedrill, Dodge,"

Again the dog smirked then attacked the bee tried to move but the attack hit him

"Haven't you learn by now you can't dodge this attack," Dawn said

"Fine if we can't dodge it we will head for it, use Poison sting,"

"Dodge,"

Nightmare waited for Beedrill to get a foot away from him till he jumped in the air.

"That dog is one serious battler," Paul Said

"Thanks for noticing Paul," Dawn said winking at him

Paul looked at Precious a blush creeping across his face

'You two remind me of my good friends and best opponents Ralan and Aspen,"

"Oh really, you should pay attention to the battle, use Gleam Beam,"

Nightmares was purple and black, Beedrill hit the floor, knocked out

"The winner is Dawn and Nightmare,"

"Here is your badge, and Paul you look like the Mirror image of Ralan, except for your eyes, and hair color, plus his hair is a little long, but other than that the mirror image, Dawn you look like Aspen, except for Hair, Eyes, And Length of Hair,"

"I see, well we better be going, right Paul,"

"Yeah, well good bye,"

They walked to the center healed up Paul sent his Magmortar and Sharpedo back to Reggie, to make more room in his part for another Pokemon, and left for the next town.

'Se wee have to go threw these woods, right,"

"Yep, and there is a shrine that all visitors must visit,"

"Really what's it for,"

"Its for Celebi, the Forest Guardian,"

"Celebi, I wonder what it is," Dawn pulled out her Pokedex.

"Celebi, the time travel Pokemon, it has the power to travel across time, but it is said to only appear in peaceful times,"

"Cool, I want to see it, but first,"

"Beedrill, Poison Bee Pokemon, its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off,"

"Caterpie, the worm Pokemon, it releases a stench from its red antenna to repel enemies. It grows by molting repeatedly,"

'Gross,"

"Come on Troublesome, lets go,"

They walked threw the woods, till they got to the shrine, Paul and Dawn paid their respects to the guardian of the forest.

"Paul why don't we take a break here,"

"Fine, but we should leave soon we still have to get to goldenrod city, plus we are dropping our Pokemon at the daycare there too,"

"Right,"

The sat down and had a snack. Paul looked at the shrine, while Nightmare and Precious took a nap, Dawn was walking around it.

"Where do you think Celebi is right now," she asked

"Who knows, any where, In the future, or in the past, I bet that Pokemon is one of the smartest Pokemon, to be able to time travel and see the future," he said laying back

"I wish I could do that, so I can always be a step ahead you,"

"Funny, Troublesome we should leave,"

'Ok,"

Dawn gatherer her bag and sleeping Pokemon, and Paul did the same, they looked at the shrine one more time. Then they walked away, as they did something grabbed Dawn's hand. She looked down an saw nothing

"What is it Troublesome,"

'I could of sworn something grabbed my hand,"

"I bet it was the wind touching it,"

"But it wasn't blowing,"

Then Paul yanked his hand up, and shook it.

'CE-Celebi, Cell-Celebi,"

Paul stopped shaking his hand, a green little Pokemon was holding on to his hand. Its eyes were closed and it had its small hands wrapped around Paul's hand, it opened one eye and looked at Paul. It smiled and flew up to look him in the eyes, Precious got Jealous and pushed Celebi away.

'Its Celebi,' He said

The Pokemon looked at Paul when he said its name, then grabbed his hand again, it pulled him forward till he was standing next to the shrine. Then it flew over and grabbed Dawn's hand and pulled her back to the shrine. It floated to the top of the shrine and smiled at them, before She glowed a green color, and the forest brightened up and was in all colors red, pink, orange, green, blue, and white were some of the colors of the plants and flowers. Celebi floated down and Sat on Paul's shoulder it grabbed his wallet and pulled out Paul's trainer's card. She looked at it before turning it up side down, and tilting her head, it stuck it in its mouth and floated back to the top of the shrine. Paul glared at her.

'Give me back my Trainer card,"

'Cell-Cell-Celebi,"

"Please,"

The Pokemon floated down to Paul an handed him back his trainer card.

"It was nice to meet you Celebi, but we have to go," Dawn said

The Pokemon waved good by, before Paul and Dawn took off to he exit of the forest, the Pokemon followed. It followed behind Paul, he would stop and it bump into his back.

"Celebi, you need to stay in the forest were you belong,"

"Cell-Cell-Celebi," it said throwing its hand in the air.

"Well good bye,"

The Pokemon stayed this time as they exited the forest, they entered the daycare.

"Hello, we were wondering if we could leave our Pokemon here," Asked Dawn

"Of course witch ones," said the old lady

"My Lopunny, and his Weavile, we want an egg,"

" I see, well give me the balls and I'll get them a nice room, thank you very much, but if they stay over night it will cost a $46. 87,"

"That's ok, we can pay," Paul said handing her the money

'Ok, then,"

"Yeah, kids, there is a Pokemon her to see you," said the old man of the daycare

They walked out of the daycare, and Saw Celebi, was floating around the daycare, it came and sat on Paul's shoulder, then went and hugged Dawn.

"Celebi, what are you doing," asked Dawn

"Cell-cell-Celebi,"

"What, you can't leave the forest," said Paul

"Cell-Celebi," it talked slowly like it was sad

"Ok, but are you sure," Paul asked

"CELEBI," it threw its hands up again and twirled around Paul

"Go Pokeball," Paul tossed the ball at Celebi

Wiggle, Wiggle,…..

**What you think is it ok still, getting predictable come on tell me I can take it**

**Now hit the button and lets review**


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go again, lets see last time….let me remember

"Dawn was attacked by a Muk, adducted by Tj, Captured Muk, Conway left with Ursula, Paul and Dawn have now two gym badges, and they ran into Celebi that decided to follow them to the Pokemon daycare

Chapter 4

Wiggle, Wiggle,….Click.

"Paul, you just caught a Legendary Pokemon," Dawn said

"Yeah, lets see here,"

"Female, Lv. 23 Moves: Vine whip, Ancient power, Petal Dance, Razor Leaf, and Synthesis, Ability: overgrowth,"

Paul looked at the Pokeball, then at Dawn, she seemed to be happy for him he gave her a smirk

"Celebi, Stand by for Battle,"

The Pokemon spun around when she was released. She looked at Paul, and clapped her hands.

Precious looked at Paul, and lowered her ears. He was holding Celebi and was scratching her back. She was on the verge of Tears. She lowered her head and rested it on Paul's shoulder.

"Now I have not one, but two legendary Pokemon, and Three pains," He said

"Hey, we resent that Comment," Dawn said

"Wow, Row, Wow, Row," Precious agreed hopping on Dawn's shoulder

"Cell-cell-Celebi" she crossed her arms and humph at him

"Well I could not feed you, and abandon the three of you here,"

'I love you Paul,"

"Wow, row, wow, row, row,"

"Cell-cell-cell-Celebi,"

""I thought so, come on lets get to the Pokemon center,"

They walked the rest of the way in silence Celebi was floating ahead with Precious, they were playing tag.

'In the last week, you have managed to get two legendary Pokemon, and two gym badges, how do you feel," Dawn picked

"Great, now only if I had someone that doesn't ask so many questions,"

"HEY,"

He didn't say anything back, Dawn looked at the ground,

"So you don't like me around cause I talk to much," She said

Paul looked at her, she seemed so unhappy, her bangs were in her eyes, and she was frowning, and she played with her fingers.

"I didn't say that,"

"You want me to go away don't you,"

"Your looking to far into it," they got a room key

"Whatever, I'm going to bed," She stormed up the stair and opened their room door, and threw her stuff on the bed.

Paul walked in as she slammed the door to the bathroom.

"Come out of there,"

"No,"

"Please come out of there,"

"No,"

"If you don't come out of there I will forcefully go in there and get you,"

"No,'"Please,"

"No,"

"I'm sorry,"

"No,"

"Please forgive me,"

She opened the door and looked at him, "Why,"

"Because I really am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings,"

"But you said you wanted someone else,"

"I was trying to get you to stop talking,"

She shut the door, "Go away,"

'No, now open the door,"

"No,"

"If you don't I will come in there,"

"NO,"

He opened the door, she tried to push him out, he wouldn't he had more power than her, and the door opened, he walked in and she tried to walk out. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her back to him.

'I'm sorry,"

"No your not,"

"Yes I am,"

" no your not, then Prove it,"

"Prove what,"

"That you mean your sorry,"

He pulled her closer he cold see the hurt in her eyes, "I'm sorry,"

She looked away, 'No your not, please let me go,"

He did the opposite, he pulled her closer ,and hugged her. She was shocked, she rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him back, "I maybe can forgive you,"

He let her go, "Take a bath, and get some rest,"

"Ok, Out,"

Paul walked out ,and Celebi walked in, she was angry.

She held her arms out for a hug, but Dawn was already in the shower, she opened the door, and pocked Dawn's leg.

'Celebi what are you doing, Oh you want a hug,"

Dawn hugged the Pokemon, and she floated to the door. But when she opened it Precious came in and Scratched Dawn, All the way down her leg from her hip down.

"PRECIOUS,"

The Pokemon was crying, 'WOW, ROW, WOW, ROW,"

Dawn finished her bath, and got dressed only in her shirt and her Torterra pattern panties. She picked up Precious and walked out the door.

"PAUL,"

"WOW, um Troublesome I think you um, I'm don't think we should but if you want to…um," he said turning really red in the cheeks

"I not here for that look what Precious did to my leg," She lifted her leg up and placed it over Paul, so he could see the whole scratch it was bleeding and bad looking.

"Precious, you were a very bad girl" he said his cheeks settling for a pink color

"She came in there after Celebi and Scratched the heck out of me, and since she is your Pokemon your going to fix it,"

"What,"

"You heard me your going to doctor my leg,"

"Whatever,"

"PAUL,"

"Fine, I'll fix it,"

"And what about Precious,"

"Well you can't spank a Pokemon, so she will have to stay in her Pokeball all night,"

"WOW, ROW, WOW, ROW,"

"No, buts see Troublesome's leg that's a Bad Girl, you were very bad that's your punishment, I know you don't like the fact that I have another legendary Pokemon, but you are going to live with it, and Celebi is going to need you to help her get use to all my other Pokemon,"

"Wow, Row, Wow,"

"Yes. No Pokemon can replace you. And that's the truth, but you will be punished because of what you did to Troublesome,"

He returned her to her Pokeball, and laid it to the side, "Celebi that's a warning,"

"Lets get my leg doctor please,"

"Fine,"

They walked in the bathroom, and closed the door, so Dawn had Privacy when he doctored her leg.

He squatted down to Doctor her leg, he wiped off the blood first, he didn't do it ruff he did gentle circles, and Dawn was leaning so he could get her leg, and the rest of her body was against the counter. He looked at her, he had to move her panties up to get he top part of the cut. He finished wiping off the Blood, his cheeks blood shot red and was putting on the medicine, it says to rub in thick layer, and to continuously rub in for five minutes until medicine smears in. He began to rub it in the same motion, and was half way to her knee when he got tired. He sat down and pulled her on top of him, her legs wide around his middle, her cut leg was at a angle like at the side, but were he could reach all of it with out moving. He wrapped his other arm around her to make sure she stayed still. Dawn wasn't paying attention to his hand doctoring her it was the other one, he was rubbing his thumb in circles in her inner thigh, right next to her panties line, the rest of his hand was on the out side of her thigh making her stay still. She bit her tongue, as his thumb got past her panties line and was rubbing the skin that was right next to her women area

"Stay still Troublesome," he said as she moved to get away from his thumb

"Sorry,"

He finished rubbing in the medicine, and the cut didn't look so noticeable, he looked at her, he didn't even stop the rubbing of his thumb. He acted like he didn't even know he was doing it.

"Paul, are you going to stop that,"

"What,"

"That thing with your thumb,"

"What thing with my thumb,"

"THAT," she gasped as the thumb got closer

He removed his thumb, and she got away from him. She grabbed her shorts and put them on fast. She looked at him. He was scratching his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was doing that, I'm really am sorry," he was actually babbler in embarrassment

"Its ok, I forgive you, now lets go to bed, after you get a bath," she said pointing at him

"Ok, are you going to watch,"

"Do you want me too," she twisted her hips as she turned around

"No, not really, I don't want you to think about anything,"

'Funny, you can kiss my butt,"

"Yeah I do have a question,"

"what,"

"Why did you call me a bastard,"

"because it was the only word that fit at the time, sorry,"

"Ok, that's it go to bed," he told her

"Night-night Paul," she got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek

"Again,"

"I don't want bad dreams," she said walking past him, and closing the door behind her

She crawled in her bed, with Nightmare, and Celebi, and fell asleep.

Paul began to take his bath, he moved to have his thumb under his nose as he soaked up the warm water. "I've gone mad, I let my self get attached to her in the worst way, but Arceus she smells so good, I have this dirty thought of her In the shower haunting me a night, and making me doctor her leg, and pulling her on top of me, I was so jumpy, I knew my body would betray me, and then my thumb, I loved it, an it smells so good," he thought finally washing him self all but his thumb.

He got out and dried off and walked in the room crawled in the bed, and was so uncomfortable

"Of course, I want to punish Precious but yet I got use to her sleeping under my Chin," he grumbled to himself he moved his hand to have his thumb under his nose

He slept, and that was that, he wasn't very comfy, and he kept waking up.

He sat up, it was 4:30 in the morning, he looked at Troublesome's bed, she was still asleep, with Celebi and Nightmare, but something caught Paul's eye beside her head, it was glowing blue eyes they moved and the shadow of the Pokemon, walked over to Paul. Paul made out the shape of a dog, Nightmare he guessed

The dog jumped on his bed, and in his lap. He tilted his head at Paul.

"Can't sleep, what about you," He said scratching Nightmares ear

"Raw, Raw, Night, Raw,"

"So you like the night time,"

"RAW,"

"Funny, well maybe tomorrow you can nap for both of use," Paul said sarcastically

The dog put his ears back, and growled. Paul turned around to come face to face with another face with one eyes. The eye was huge and red, the shadow was like a ghost with hands, it outreach a hand and grabbed Nightmare, the dog began to Kick and Bark. Dawn woke up and looked at the creature, Opened his stomach, and a black portal opened on the ground.

"Give me back my Pokemon,"

"Dusk,-Dusk," The creature sunk in the darkness and vanished.

'NIGHTMARE," Dawn hopped out of her bed as the last bit of the figure disappeared.

Paul grabbed her as she fell on her butt, she looked at him.

"What Pokemon was that,"

"I don't know,"

'Dusknoir,"

Paul and Dawn turned around but only saw Precious and Celebi.

"Precious what are you doing out,"

"I'm out because that creature took, my Dear Nightmare,"

"Y-Y-Y-your talking,' Dawn said

"Yes I can talk," Her voice sound so sweat and gentle

"You said your Dear Nightmare," Paul said

"Yes, Nightmare was my very close friend, even when we are opposites, he of night, and fighting spirit, me of light, and beauty and grace, but you see My creature didn't like the fact that I was around m dear Nightmare and he killed him, I couldn't bare to see him gone so I did the only thing I could I challenged his creator I knew I wouldn't win and would be turned in to a egg, and I wanted that, after I was turned into an egg, I can only remember that I was reunited with Nightmare in a spiritual area, he told me we had to search, "

"Search for what," Dawn asked

"For you two,"

"Why,"

"Because, When my egg came close to Paul's silver I was hatched ,I had been an egg for almost a thousand years, and was not use to my new form, I searched to find him, but was attacked along the way and came to him all weak and hurt, once he caught me I hoped that I could find my Dear Nightmare, and when I meet you Dawn, I could sense his silver close to yours, so I knew there was a chance I could be reunited with him, the morning me and you found him, I was so pleased, I wanted to act like I had always did around him, showing my love know very well he would shake his head at hem and grunt at my stupidity, but I knew I shouldn't so that night we had a talk, about what we should do, and he told me we couldn't tell you guys about us till we were sure you were ready, and when Nightmare was taken by Dusknoir I could tell it was time, I am sorry Master Paul," she said

"For what,"

"Not telling you sooner,"

"its ok,"

"Come on we have to find Nightmare,"

"We will find him, at the darkest part of Ixes Forest," Precious said

"Lets get dress and go,"

They headed out at Five in the morning back to Forest.

"How will we know when we are in the darkest part of the forest,"

"Celebi will tell us,"

"Cell-Cell-Celebi," she took a sharp right

"So that whole thing about you being jealous was a act,"

"Yes, it was so you wouldn't thing we knew each other, Celebi has been my friend since I was turned into an egg and before she would time travel to see me and she protected my egg,"

"Can she talk too," Paul asked

"Yes, but for some reason she wishes not to talk yet,"

"Ok, lets hurry,"

They took, off, slowly Celebi started to float closer to Paul.

"Cell-cell-Celebi,"

"What is it girl," He asked

"She scared, she has never been in the darkest part of the forest, its too dangerous for her," Precious said

"Its ok, I won't let anything happen to you, Come on lets go,"

They hurried threw the forest, as they got farther in it got Darker. Dawn grabbed Paul's hand as it got to the point were they couldn't see.

"AWWW,"

"What,"

"Something grabbed my leg,"

"What is it,"

"I don't know I cant see in the dark,"

"Well sorry for caring,"

"Spotlight Ninetales,"

"Now do your thing, light up,"

Ninetales lit his tail ends on fire, along with his feet, making the small area around Dawn and Paul. He looked at Dawn and slowly at her feet, a small mouse Pokemon, took form. It was a yellow Mouse with red cheeks, brown strips on his back, and tips on his ears, and small part of his tail near his butt, the rest was yellow. He looked at Dawn and Smiled.

"Pikachu, I could kill you," She growled

"Pi-pi-Pikachu,' it said turning to look at the woods.

"Ash look there is a light up a head, maybe Pikachu is there,' said a female voice

'I hope so, lets go Misty,"

Two figures come in the light, it was Ash and a female. She had short raid hair that was in a side way ponytail, a yellow shirt that went to her mid stomach, short blue shorts that went to her mid thigh like Dawn's and red suspenders and finished with her blue and red shoes. She had her hands wrapped on Ash's arm. Ash was hugging his yellow Mouse Pokemon.

"Pikachu don't run off like that Buddy,' Ash said

"Ash look, its Celebi," Misty said

'Why is Celebi here with Dawn, and PAUL," Ash finally let everything click

"Because she is my Pokemon," Paul said

"WHAT,"

"Celebi asked Paul to catch her, and we don't have time to explain, that no good Dusknoir took my baby, and I want him back,' Dawn was in a tantrum

"Ok, wait a baby, like a Baby, Baby, or Pokemon," Ash asked

"No a POKEMON, me and Paul are just friends,"

"Ok, lets go," Ash said shaking his hands in front of his face

They took off, back threw the forest to the darkest part, relying on Celebi, she stopped as all the light was gone, and Ninetales light was soon swallowed in Darkness, Dawn returned him. Misty was hiding behind Ash, because of how dark It was and all the bugs in the forest. Celebi jumped in Paul's Jacket. Dawn walked right into the darkness, she was angry very angry.

"DUSKNOIR, GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW, AND GIVE ME BACK MY NIGHTMARE,"

The Pokemon showed himself right in front of Dawn with Nightmare still in his grasp. He opened his mouth and was going to shove Nightmare in it, when Celebi knocked Nightmare out of his grasp.

"CELEBI,"

Swish, slash

Dusknoir was knocked back, as a green gecko like Pokemon stood in the way. The Pokemon had slashed Dusknoir away from Celebi. He looked at Celebi and smiled.

'What Pokemon is that," Asked Misty

"Grovyle, The wood Gecko Pokemon, It lives in dense jungles. While closing in on its prey it leaps from branch to branch," Ash's Pokedex said

"Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokemon, the antenna on its head captures radio waves from the world of spirits that command it to take people there," It said again

'ARK," Nightmare gave a whine when he hit the ground, his tail was down his ears were side ways he laid on his side, his back to everyone.

"NIGHTMARE," Dawn ran and picked the small dog up

Paul watched as her face changed, the expression was fear, and shame, surprise, and pain. He knew that face he had had it before, in the Sinnoh Champion ship, when Umbreon was sent in his dark armor, and forgot all his senses and was out of control and almost didn't have the strength to hold on. His side was ripped up, blood rushing out, the small dog was just as scared as Paul, that image of Umbreon so weak and hurt, hit a nerve in Paul.

'I refuse to let her go threw that," he growled in his head

"Its going to be ok, Nightmare, its ok, I got you,"

Misty ran over to help Dawn. She was horrified the small dog had his side ripped his blood was all over Dawn, his eyes were so sad and painful. He tried to get up, but Dawn held him down. She was crying.

'PLEASE do something," Dawn cried

"Right, Torterra, stand by for battle,"

'Paul lets show this Dusknoir,' Ash said

"Right,"

"Infernape, lets go,"

"Torterra use Vine whip and get that Bastard,"

"Infernape use Fire Blast,"

Celebi moved to the side, Grovyle looked at Dawn and rushed to her side.

"Now Torterra Leaf Storm,"

"Infernape use Flamethrower,"

Grovyle took Nightmare from Dawn, and Celebi got on his shoulder they used their Synthesis attack, and healed Nightmare, but the two Pokemon fell out cold.

Misty gathered Celebi, while Nightmare and Grovyle's head took up Dawn's lap.

"Ash, look I have a plan, me and Torterra will distract him, but you and Infernape take him out," Paul growled

"Tort-Tort, Torterra," Torterra was angry

"Right,"

'Torterra use Frenzy plant,"

"Use Fire blast,"

Dusknoir was knocked out, and slowly his fainted body, was swallowed by the darkness. Paul and Ash rushed over to the girls, Paul took Celebi, and looked at Dawn she was rubbing the innocent Grovyle, he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around. Celebi hugged the Pokemon and was dancing as she did.

'I Told you never to come here," Grovyle said his voice was a lot like Paul's

"I know, but Precious told me I needed to lead them here to find Nightmare, she was so worried," Celebi said her voice sounded like Dawn's but a little younger

"Yes I told her to come," Precious said

Nightmare growled.

"You talk,' Ash and Misty said together

"Yes, we talk," Precious said looking confused

"YOU IDIOTS,' Nightmare barked, his voice was sweat but yet covered in darkness, almost a lust voice.

'My dear Nightmare, I had no choice, if I didn't tell them we would of never found you," Precious said

'If I may, ask a question," Grovyle said

"Yes you may,'

"Lady Dawn, may I Join your team, I wish to be close to Celebi if Dusknoir comes back,"

"Yes , you may," She handed him a empty Pokeball,

'thank you,"

'Oh, Dear Grovyle it will be so great to be with you,' Celebi said floating around him

Grovyle was absorb in the red beam, and soon the ball clicked.

Dawn released him, back in the open, he stretched.

"That ball will take some time getting use to," he said

"Dawn are you ok, and now that is all over, WHY are YOU TRAVELING with PAUL," Ash said

"Well, Ash why can't she,' Misty asked

"Because he is my rival, and Dawn is my friend,"

"So, maybe she likes traveling with Paul,"

"But,"

"No Buts," Misty said

"Fine," Ash gave up

Misty moved and Kissed his cheek, he got red in the cheeks.

'HEY has anybody relived that since we came into the Darkest part ,we can all see, like I mean see colors and what not but earlier it was pitch black," Dawn said

"That is weird," Paul said

"I live with idiots,' Nightmare shook himself and sat up, "the forest gets light here since Dusknoir is gone, plus before you walking in here the sun came up, there for giving off light, this place is dark, but yet it is light," Nightmare said Rowling his eyes

"I don't like that dog,' Ash said

"Good, cause I don't like you, or give a care," Nightmare barked

"great, my life gets better and better, now I have two Paul's," Dawn said

"He wishes he was me, I'm cute, and I get kisses," Nightmare said

"Funny," Paul snarled

"I know that's why I said it," Nightmare rolled his eyes

"Master Paul, please give it a rest," Celebi said

"My dear Nightmare, why are you being so rude,' Precious said lowering her ears

"I'm sorry," he said licking her cheek

"AWW, so cute," Misty said picking up Precious

"I would love to cuddle with you, Dear Misty but I do believe we need to get back to Sir Weavile, and Lady Lopunny,"

"Oh Right, I bet they have an egg by now," Dawn said

'Well, we are heading to Goldenrod to visit Bill, a good friend of Ash's and Professor Oak," Misty said

"Ok well Bye then, and Ash please behave, and Misty good luck," Dawn said as they got out of the woods and headed in another direction.

Dawn and Paul walked in the day care, and were surprised.

Weavile was tied up to a chair, Lopunny was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, giving Weavile flirty looks. Weavile was trying to Saw out of his ropes, but it had a metal wire in it.

"What type of trouble you think they did,"

"THERE YOU TWO ARE," The old couple said

"What happened," they asked

"Your Pokemon, went a wall, they were making eggs left and right, you better have big families, because you have like 42 eggs," the old woman said

"WHAT,"

"You heard me those two are dirty,"

"Yes me and my wife got the broom after them, but it didn't work and plus that Weavile, kept freezing us in place with his ice beam," the old man said

"Oh we are sorry, we didn't think they get that out of control," Dawn said

"Yes, I'm more worried about you two, they say Pokemon represent their trainers so you two better explain,"

"WHAT me and Him, we aren't, we haven't , we don't even," Dawn was embarrassed she glared at Paul

Paul just nodded.

"Well I would watch it,"

"Lets go, you two come on, and we will take those eggs,"

They walked out of the daycare, and they were heading toward town when they stopped, and took two eggs out of the batch a Sneasle and a Buneary the Buneary egg was yellow, so Dawn thought it would be a special egg and wanted it for her mother no buts from Paul.

They walked to the center and told the addresses they wanted the Buneary and Sneasle eggs deliver to, and the Nurse joy send them to be Taken there by the Pelipper Delivery service. They walked back out side and Dawn had a plan to get money.

"Paul you know how trainers are usually rich with battle winnings and what not,"

"Yeah,"

"Lets sell the eggs, Sneasle are very rare around here according to the Pokedex, and Buneary aren't even from this area," Dawn said

"Ok, so you have a point,"

"Well you can make the prices up, make Buneary eggs more expensive then Sneasle, and while you do that I'm going to send a Pokemon back, My Ninetales,"

"Why him,"

"Well, I already have a Fire type,"

"Fine not going to argue,"

Dawn went and returned Ninetails and returned to Paul who had managed to make a good looking sign and used his Torterra to get the eggs out of the sun. His price was Sneasle eggs' 65.00, Buneary eggs' 80.00. Dawn like the prices. They were sitting on the bench Paul with his thumb under his nose the rest of his hand covering his mouth, Dawn with her legs under her at the side, beside him, and Nightmare beside her ,she leaned her head on Paul's shoulder

A Couple walked up, and looked at Dawn and Paul.

"Are these eggs for sell," asked the girl

"Yes," Paul said looking at the Girl then the boy and Finally he looked at Dawn

She had brown hair with green, blue eyes. She had a ton of make-up on, and wore a skimpy dress, it looked to tight and what not the boy had green hair with yellow eyes, and wore bikers cloths he looked like he didn't want to be there at all.

"Well what are they," the girl sounded like a want to be prep

"Sneasle and Buneary," Dawn said getting prissy about how the girl kept looking at Paul

"Oh really, Bobby I want a Buneary," She put on her puppy dog face to the boy

"Fine Vanessa I don't care, what ever you want my love," The boy said, Paul Looked at him funny he didn't sound so lovey

"Thank you," she took a Buneary egg, and the boy paid Paul the money.

'thank you, Bobby," They began to make up in front of Dawn and Paul.

Paul covered Dawn's eyes, and Growled at the two they quiet and glared at Paul.

"Someone isn't sensitive, look just cause your girlfriend isn't giving you love, doesn't mean you have to ruin mine," Vanessa growled at him

"What a minute, don't yell at him," Dawn was angry

"Look girly don't get mad cause I'm yelling at your boyfriend,"

"Look here, hoe don't think you can walk up here wearing your little hoe outfit, trying to make your boobs look like a D when their defiantly an A, and your fat legs hanging out, making out with your want to be biker boyfriend, and yell at Paul. So take your want to be body, and fake hair back to the sewer" Dawn said

Vanessa had her mouth opened and a expression of anger and hurt, she looked at Bobby he was smiling.

"You are going to let her talk to me like that,"

"Yes, actually I am, the only reason I'm here is because you threaten me, so bye," He turned an walked away

Vanessa looked at Dawn. Dawn had Nightmare beside her, her body was at a lean to the side, her hands on her hip, and a smirk on her lips, she waved bye to Vanessa.

"No, I will not leave, I demand a battle, my Skiploom vs. what ever Pokemon you have," She hissed

"Fine, I have the perfect Pokemon to use,"

"Go Skiploom,"

"Spotlight, Grovyle,"

"EWW, that Pokemon is so freaky looking," Vanessa said

"Lady Dawn I will not fail you," Grovyle said

'Oh, your Pokemon talks, a guess you get that advantage,"

"What moves do you know," Dawn said

"Male, Lv: 46, Moves, Synthesis, Razor leaf, Leaf Sword, Quick attack, Pursuit, and leaf storm, Ability: Overgrowth,"

"Ok, lets start off with, Leaf Storm,"

"Skiploom, use bounce,"

Grovyle smirked, "You can't run from me,"

Skiploom hit the ground knocked out cold.

'You know, hoe I would expect from all that trash you talk you would be stronger," Dawn said shrugging her shoulders.

Dawn returned Grovyle, and walked back over to Paul and sat beside him, Vanessa ran in the opposite direction with her Skiploom, and her Buneary egg.

They sold almost all of the eggs but three, two were Buneary, and one Sneasle. A total of $1225.00 was made, But the last three eggs, they had no idea what to do with it.

"Paul, maybe Nurse Joy would like a Pokemon egg,"

They walked in the center and Asked the nurse there.

"Well maybe, my Daughter might want one, JOYCE,"

A smaller version of Nurse Joy came out she wore a small white dress that went to her knees it was spaghetti strapped with a blue jacket over it, it was a light jacket and see threw, she finished with blue flip flops.

"Yes, Mother,"

'These nice people want to know if you want a Pokemon egg,"

'What kind,"

"Well we have two Buneary eggs, and a Sneasle egg,"

"I want a Sneasle so I have protection for when I go to be a nurse its always important to have protection," the small girl said taking the egg.

"Thank you,"

"You bet, well tomorrow we can have a gym battle with Whitney,"

"Right, come on Troublesome lets go to bed,"

"Night," The girl dashed back behind the counter with her egg, Dawn and Paul headed to their room, Paul still had his hand in the same position.

"Troublesome, we need to fix your leg, to make sure it is won't get infected,"

"Ok, but if you get frisky there is a cold shower,"

"Funny," Paul said

They walked In the room. Paul walked in place as Dawn took her shower cleaning her skin, Nightmare walked over to him, and Sat down next to him

"What's wrong,"

"Nothing just thinking, about a strategy to beat Whittney,"

The shower stopped.

Paul walked in after she finished and doctored her leg, he didn't look at her, he focused on anything but her. He finished, and stood up, "Go get some sleep,"

"Not yet,"

"Hey you changed your night clothes,"

Dawn had she now wore a long black shirt that covered her red shorts and the shirt had the saying, "I don't like you, I love you," in big red letters.

She wrapped her arms around Paul's neck, 'I want bad dream protection,"

"Ok,"

She quickly kissed his cheek and walked to the door.

He watched her walk away, her shirt just covered her butt, and a very small amount of red was seen, her hair was loose, and in a strait but wavy style. She turned an looked at him before she closed the door. Nightmare slipped in

'Why did my master kiss you on the cheek,"

'She calls it bad dream protection, because apparently I make her bad dreams go away,"

"Well mind opening the door,"

Paul opened and walked out of the bathroom, grabbed his cloths, and looked at Dawn. She looked like she was in a daze. Paul shrugged and walked in front of her and waved his hand, she shook her head and looked at him

"What,"

"What were you thinking,"

'A strategy, I think I'll use Nightmare and Grovyle," She said laying back on her bed

"Fine," Paul walked in the bathroom and began to take a bath

Paul walked out of the Bathroom.

"I want to go to sleep,"

"No, I'm not sleepy,"

"Fine, want to watch TV,"

"Yes,"

He got up and turned it on, it was showing a contest rerun Paul turned up the volume a little, he walked an got back in his bed and looked at the TV.

"Welcome back to the Contest channel, we are showing you the rerun of the Sinnoh Grand Festival," Said the announcer

"Now its time to see witch will be the first finalist, to my right we have the Twinleaf sweetheart who has had her ups and Downs DAWN, and two my left we have another Twinleaf competitor who took the region by storm KENNY' Said Mary

"Ok, GO Alakazam," Kenny threw a Pokeball in the air

The Pokemon took form surrounded by Stars.

"You need to do better Kenny, Spotlight, Rosarade,"

The Pokemon took form in a mixture of rose petals and water, that wrapped around her in a beautiful matter.

"5:00 minutes on the clock lets begin," Mary said

'Alakazam use Energy ball,"

"Rosarade, use Vine whip,"

Dawn's Rosarade looked different than the rest, her hair was a little longer and a pink tent was to it, her hands were not one big bouquet of flowers it was three roses that had the petals and looked like they were glozed over in a shinny liquid, she attacked with her Vine whip. As Alakazam attack, when the two attacks collided the energy ball busted into a bizarre sparkle show. Kenny lost a fourth of his points.

"Now Alakazam use Physic on Rosarade,"

Dawn just smirked as her points went down and Rosarade was lifted In the air, even Rosarade didn't fret, she stood in the air, looking elegant.

'Now toss her up," Kenny said

Alakazam threw Rosarade up in the air, as she was coming down

"Now Rosarade Petal Dance, then use Vine Whip," Dawn said

Rosarade was surrounded in petals.

'Alakazam Protect,"

Alakazam protected him self as the petals hit around him they exploded in sparkles.

'What," Kenny was confused,

Alakazam let his Protect down, and they looked for Rosarade. Kenny's points had only a fourth left while Dawn had more than three fourth of her points, the clock had :55 seconds left. Dawn smiled at Kenny

"Should of, could of, would of done better, now Rosarade Magical Leaf,"

The Pokemon Jumped from the railing, and attacked Alakazam, and Landed on her feet.

"I should of know you would play dirty,"

"No Kenny we had this planned since you're my friend I let you in on my secret, we used Petal dance to cover Rosarade while she used her vine whip to get her up on the railing," Dawn said

"Alakazam, use Energy ball again,"

"Rosarade, use Vine Whip,"

The attacks collided and the same thing happened Sparkles.

'NOW ROSARADE,"

"ALAKAZAM PROTECT,"

But no attack came. CLICK the time was up.

Rosarade had taken a stand as the sparkles surrounded her, she had a hand to her nose smelling the roses, while the other was at her side, she looked to the crowed.

"The winner is DAWN," Mary said

Dan had all but a fourth of her points, while Kenny almost had none.

Rosarade returned to Dawn's side, As Dawn turned to walk off the stage, she spoke, "I told you Kenny, I'm not holding back, so if you can't keep up get lost,' With that her and Rosarade walked of the stage.

"DAWN is the first Finalist going to the last stage, what other competitor will join her to earn the title grand Champion winner," Mary said

It began to show the next battle.

Dawn looked over at Paul, he was still awake he looked at her.

"What,'

"Well what you think,"

"It was ok, I liked how you used petal dance to cover up Rosarade so that when you used Vine whip her hiding spot wasn't given away," He said

"Thanks,"

"We are in our last battle, against CONNER and DAWN,"

"Go Magmortar,"

"Alright, I'm counting on you big guy, SPOTLIGHT, EMPOLEON,"

"5:00 minutes on the clock, and lets begin, to my Right a Fierce looking Magmortar, and his ready to win trainer, to my Left a even Fiercer Looking Empoleon, and his Sweat adorable Trainer, lets see who will be the next grand festival winner,"

'Magmortar, use Flamethrower,"

"Empoleon meet it head on, with Hydro Pump,"

The attacks collided in a thick steam was made.

'Magmortar find that Empoleon,"

"Now Empoleon use Steel wing,"

Magmortar looked round for Empoleon to block the attack, when Empoleon tapped his shoulder. Magmortar looked at him, but when he turned his head Empoleon hit him with his other wing that was glowing a white color. The huge fire Pokemon went flying. The steam cleared completely, and Empoleon looked like he had the advantage.

'Now use Fire blast,"

"Empoleon,"

Magmortar got his attack ready and fired, Empoleon began to spin and used his Bubble beam and created a coat around him self of bubbles. The Fire blast disappeared and Empoleon was covered in blue and red sparkles. Conner's points were almost gone, while Dawn had all hers.

"Finish it Empoleon, use SURF,"

Empoleon began to surf on a huge amount of water, and hit Magmortar, finishing him and his points, Empoleon circled round and bowed to the crowed, as the water turned to small bubbles.

"AND THE GRAND FESTIVAL WINNER IS DAWN," Mary said

Dawn smiled at the big Penguin and was pulled into a hug by him.

She was rewarded with a Trophy and a special ribbon, it was a complete gold ribbon with red and blue gems in it.

'There you have it watchers the rerun of the Sinnoh grand Festival, tune in next time for the rerun of the Hoen Grand Festival,"

Paul turned off the TV. And looked at Dawn, she was smiling at the TV.

'I looked so good," Dawn said

"Ok, now go to bed,"

"No,"

"Go to bed or you wont be able to battle the next gym leader,"

"Fine, be that way,"

"Night Paul,"

"Night,"

They fell asleep, and in the morning Dawn jumped on Paul and told him to rise and shine.

He jumped up and fell back.

'I said Rise and Shine not jump and Shine," Dawn giggled.

"GRR get off me,"

She removed her self from him and got dressed while he brushed his teeth, and visa versa. They left and headed to the gym. They entered and Whittney began to get talkative. She battled Paul first he won with ease, then she battled Dawn the battled was smooth. They left the gym and headed down the path with the two Buneary eggs.

"Paul we have to find a home for the eggs,"

'I know that Troublesome,"

Just as they said that they heard screaming.

They turned to and saw two girls fighting, they looked identical.

"I want the cute Pokemon," one said

'No I want it,"

"Girls please calm down, cant you share the cute Pichu," the mother said

"NO,"

Dawn took the eggs over to the mother, 'Excuse me but I couldn't help but hear and I have a solution,"

"Really, anything will help," the mother said

"I have two eggs here for the Pokemon Buneary, and if your daughters want them they can,"

'thank you, girls what do you say,"

"THANK YOU," the girls were all smiles and hugs

"Gee-Gee, lets not fight again,"

"Ok, Bee-Bee, I promise,"

Dawn left and walked back over to Paul, "Problem solved,"

"Cute," he rolled his eyes

They headed to the next town, to battle Morty, they walked in silence till a Old Woman walked out to Paul and Dawn.

"excuse me, but would you be interested in an egg, I have a Magby egg here, and I haven't the time to raise it,"

"I'll take it," Dawn said looking at the red and yellow egg,

"Here my dear, you won't find another Magby in the wild, unless you breed to Magmar, well good bye," the old woman walked back down the road

"I thought, we are trying to get rid of eggs, not get eggs,"

'I'm sorry I wanted a Magby,"

They began to walk, Paul stopped.

'I'm about to train going to watch," he asked

"Sure,"

Paul threw out his Houndour and Celebi, and began to train. He trained for about an hour, and finally Houndour was getting sleepy, he gave a yawn and looked at Paul, he wagged his small tail.

"Fine a five minute break,"

The two Pokemon fell to the ground and went to sleep, Paul frowned and looked at Dawn she had fallen asleep under a tree with the egg in her lap, Nightmare beside her. He smirked and returned his Pokemon, He took Dawn's egg and her bag. He placed the egg in the bag, and found Nightmare's Pokeball and returned him. He threw Dawn's bag over his shoulder gentle, he picked her up bridle style and carried her. He was walking past a beautiful water fall, Dawn woke up. She looked up at him, he looked so beautiful the light from the forest was hitting his face in all angles making him glow, he looked at her. Then turned back to the sight, it was a huge soft flowing Waterfall, a few Pokemon were drinking from it.

'We will camp here tonight ok,"

"Ok," She got out of his arms

He was working on a fire, with Houndour, and Dawn was going threw the food they had, she found a few instant cups of Raman. Paul boiled water, while dawn Ducked behind a tree and changed into her night cloths, unaware of the watcher.

Paul turned in time to see her stripe her shorts showing her legs. He quickly turned around. They ate and Paul stripped in front of Dawn, who closed her eyes, and waited till he tapped her shoulder. She looked at him, he seemed so tired.

'Night,"

"Wait you can't,' She said pulling on his arm

"Why not,"

"Cause I don't want to be the only one awake,"

'then go to sleep,"

"No," she said it slowly

He sat beside her, and grunted, he didn't want to be awake he wanted to sleep, that way they woke up early that way they reached the next town.

He looked at her, and gave a smirk she was playing with his hand. She flipped it, then she traced it lightly with her fingernails, he shivered. She lifted it up and kissed his palm. He watched as she flipped it to the other side and kissed his Knuckles. He looked at her, she seemed so peaceful kissing his skin. She intertwined her fingers in his, and laid her head on his shoulder. She used her other hand and slowly moved her fingernails up and down his arm. She seemed so at ease to him, and he wanted to be that way with her, but he held himself back.

"Paul,"

"Yeah,"

"Do you like traveling with me, or am I a bother,"

"No I like traveling with you, your ok,"

"thanks,"

"Your welcome,"

She looked at him, and moved to be in his lap. He looked surprised she sat like she did when he cleaned her leg, she searched his face.

'I want to ask a request, but I know you will say no, and make me travel by myself," she told him

"What,"

'you promise you wont leave me,"

"Yes I promise,"

"I want, you too, with out,"

'What,"

"The next time you kiss someone want you to want to kiss them, not cause you have to, ok, will you Promise me that,"

"I promise,"

"Good,"

"Now get some sleep,"

"I will if you stay still, I'll sleep right here in your _strong _arm,' She said giggling

Paul picked her up and brought her over to the tree and he leaned against it as he sat down, she moved to be back in his lap, with a blanket. She threw it around them and fell asleep in his arms. He fell asleep with his head against the tree.

They had been asleep for about 4 hours, when this bright light kept bugging them, Dawn and Paul woke up to see her egg shining, they looked at it.

It slowly turned white and took the form of a Magby. Dawn smiled as the small Pokemon blinked at them, and hurried into her lap. He looked around the woods, and fell asleep.

"Looks like your egg hatched, into a Male Magby,"

'I see, I'll look him up In the morning, Good night Paul," She fell asleep Magby in her lap, and herself in Paul's

They fell back to sleep, and were woken up by a female voice.

'HEY, are you two ok,"

Paul and Dawn looked at the female, she had long blonde hair, Blue eyes, and pink lip gloss, she wore, pants that were big at the foot, they were fire pattern the top was red, the bottom yellow, she had a shirt that went to her belly, it was a long sleeve shirt that was big in the arms, it too was fire pattern the middle of the shirt and the sleeves of the shirt looked like a ongoing pattern that matched her pants, she finished her look with red shoes, and a hat that looked like a curved bill, and a girly style top it was red with the bill yellow, (Like Lyra's) She was looking Paul over.

"Well are you two ok,"

"Yeah, we were sleeping," Dawn growled

'Well, its like 8:30 in the morning, time to go, your in the middle of a forest, plus your kind of in my training place,' The girl said

"Who are you,"

"I'm The fierce Fire Pokemon Trainer, Lavana,"

"I see, well next time don't talk so loud," Dawn got up and Magby wrapped his arms around her leg.

"You have a Magby,"

"Yes, I have a Magby," Dawn said walking over to her bag.

'Well who are you two anyway,"

"I'm Dawn, this is Magby, and the guy that's FELL BACK TO SLEEP, is Paul," Dawn said

Paul sat up and glared at her.

"Troublesome keep it down," he hissed

"So are you two a couple," Lavana asked looking Paul over again as he stood up

"No,"

"I see, well nice to meet you," She held out her hand to Paul she wore white gloves

"Yeah, whatever," he walked off to get dressed behind a tree, while Dawn got dressed

"Some one isn't a morning person,' Lavana told Dawn

"Well you get use to it after awhile, so where you heading,"

"I'm off to see my Brother Morty the Gym Leader, I haven't seen him in a while since I started my journey so I thought I stop by and show off my fire type Pokemon,"

"Ok, well good luck, we are heading that way to challenge the gym leader," Dawn said throwing her bag on and picking up Magby. He was in a position a lot like nightmare but he seemed to be more curious.

"Lets go Troublesome," Paul said putting his bag on

"Ok, well bye,"

Lavana smiled at Paul, he just rolled his eyes, and pushed on Dawn's back to hurry up.

"Wait,' Lavana walked after them

"What,"

"Maybe I can accompany you guys, I mean we are heading to the same place and all,"

"FINE," Paul was not in the mood

Dawn walked beside Paul, and Lavana, who was trying to get Paul's attention.

"So is he single,' She whispered to Dawn

"Yeah,"

"Do you think he would like me,"

Dawn froze, she was seeing red again, "I don't know why don't you try it,"

Lavana walked to be beside Paul, witch made him be in between the two girls.

"Yes," he lifted an eye brow to her

"I was wondering if you well, would mined if I showed you around Ecruteak City," She asked

"No, I've been here before," He said flatly

Dawn grinned, "He's stone **cold** Sucker,"

"Well, maybe I can help you train to battle my brother,"

"Morty uses ghost type you use fire type, so no,"

"Ok, then maybe me and You can go and see Bell Tower tonight,"

"Like on a Date,"

"Well Yeah,' Lavana blushed

DAWN was furious, if she was a Pokemon she would have just used the move overheat as much steam she was giving off.

"Then No,"

"Well it doesn't have to be a date, just hanging out,"

"Still no," Paul looked at Dawn she was smirking, and Magby had a claw in his mouth looking at her

"Well, what if we do something else,' Lavana said

"Gees this girl don't give up," Paul and Dawn thought

"Look, girl I just met you your not my type, and that's that,"

"Then what is your type,"

"Girls that don't talk so much, and stop bugging me,"

Dawn felt hurt, she looked at Magby, he smiled at her, and wagged his little tail, that rubbed her legs

Lavana looked at Paul, she was mad, "Well sorry, for liking you,' She turned and looked the other way

"Troublesome, you been quiet what do you want to add," Paul said

"Nothing,"

"What," he was not in the mood to play games

"NOTHING ok,"

"Ok," Paul was taken back, she walked ahead with Magby in her arms he looked back at Paul, in a playful matter quickly looked back in front of him, then turned back around.

Lavana giggled, at his actions.

"She likes you," She told Paul

'Who,"

"Dawn,"

"No she doesn't," He rolled his eyes

"Yes she does, that's why she got mad so easy, you said girls that don't talk mush and stop bugging you, something tells me from her nickname she bugs you and talks to much, so you hurt her feelings,"

"whatever, don't try it,"

"What,"

'Seeming like you want to help me with another girl, and try and make me like you instead," He said before he caught up to Dawn and Magby Jumped in his arms

The Pokemon tried to play peek-a-boo with Paul, he would cover his eyes and open them real fast. Paul smirked at him. The Pokemon wagged his tail, then hopped down an walked beside Dawn. Slowly Ecruteak City came in view. They stopped on a hill and looked at the city it was sight to see the huge tower, the burned tower and the rest of the old time houses Magby started to reach up to Dawn, She leaned down and picked him up, Paul quickly glanced as she bent down. Lavana was fuming.

"Hey I now, if you two win at this gym how about we have a celebration," Lavana said

"Sounds Fun, Right Paul," Dawn looked up at him Magby mimicked her and looked at Paul too

"I guess,"

"Ok, look Olivine Town is like maybe a day walk from here, if you guys win, we can stay at my bro.'s house till tomorrow morning, and then head to Olivine city, to the next gym, and swim in the sea, plus I'll by all the meals you guys eat while you are in Olivine," She said

"well what do you say Paul,"

"Fine, but you better keep up, and don't try anything,"

"Ok, then its settled, lets go see my brother Morty," Lavana took off down the path,

They walked In the center first and got healed up, while Lavana hurried over and got Morty ready for Two battles. They came in the gym and saw it would be a three on three.

"Welcome," Morty said his eyes were closed

He had Blond hair, a purple head band on his forehead, he wore a black sweater, that looked like a shirt, a purple scarf that got red and torn looking at jute end, white pants, and black shoes, he had purple eyes. His hair was covering most of his head band..

"My, my, Look here such delegate hands throwing around a Pokeball, and getting torn up, tisk, tisk," He was on one knee in front of Dawn holding her hand

Lavana sweat dropped, "um, Bro.,"

Paul walked behind him and pulled his ear, "Come on she here to battle, not get a sick romance,"

"Aw romance, it's a beauty, and any man with a woman like her would be so PLEEE-"

Morty had ripped free from Paul, and ran back to Dawn got back In the same position, only to be fried by Magby.

"Good job," Paul said patting his head

"Are you ok, big brother,"

"Yes, I think so," Morty stood up, Dawn walked on the other side of the field. An Morty took to her opposite side.

"Lets make a deal," Morty said

"If I win, you have to go on a date with me, but if you win, I'll show you around Bell tower,"

"Ok," "Wait either way I'm stuck with a gym leader, he is so like Volkner," She said

"Its will be a three on three," Lavana said

"Ok, Go Gastly,"

"Ok, Magby you watch this, Spotlight, Typhlosion,"

'I see not only are you a beautiful person, but a wise trainer, this shall be a great battle,"

"Ok, lets begin," Lavana said

"Use Lick Gastly,"

The Pokemon got closer to Typhlosion

"Typhlosion now, use Overheat,"

Gastly was burned, the Pokemon fainted.

"I see you are a strong Pokemon Trainer, Go Haunter,"

"Typhlosion you ok,"

Typhlosion turned and gave her a nod, "TY-TY, Typhlosion,"

"Ok, Haunter Shadow Sneak,"

Haunter disappeared

"Ok Typhlosion stay calm, and try and find Haunter,"

"Now use Shadow Claw,"

Haunter came from behind Typhlosion.

"Overheat,"

"Dodge,"

"I see you are a very fast acting Typhlosion, almost reminds me of Ralan's well he was every angry, always training, boy with a attitude and no pity for the weak, till of course he found Love, I wish to be like that, Will you help me,' He held out a hand to Dawn.

'Aren't you two having a battle,' Paul growled

"Oh, that's right,"

"Haunter are you alight,"

Haunter shook him self and stuck his tongue out.

"Ok, now use shadow sneak,"

"Not that again, Typhlosion, now,"

Typhlosion light his back as bright and as much as he could and released an over head so big the whole gym lighted up. Haunter was given away, and burned.

"Return, Go Gengar,"

"Typhlosion lets end this fast, use flamethrower,"

Gengar braced himself, but Typhlosion had to mush power at the moment.

"Alright, just as you always do," Dawn hugged Her Pokemon as Morty gave her the badge,

"Looks, like I will see you at the bell tower tonight,"Paul walked on to the field, as Morty healed up, "Now to get ride of Him for the Night," Paul thought

"Ok, Lets begin,"

"Go Gastly,"

"Houndour Stand By for Battle,"

The dog looked at the ghost, and back at Paul.

"This will be your first battle, you better not let me down, or bye, bye Doggy" Paul said

"Use Lick,"

"Use Flamethrower,"

Gastly fell out

"Go Haunter,"

"Again,"

"Now Shadow Sneak,"

Houndour couldn't attack he looked around for Haunter

"Screw it, Catch this Houndour," Paul threw a red stone on the field

(WARNING: I do not know how a Houndour evolves into a Houndoom, I believe it is by a fire stone but not sure so sorry)

"Haunter do not let him catch that,"

"Too late," Houndour jumped and bit the stone, as he fell he glowed, he hit the floor, and smoke surrounded him

'Now use Flamethrower,"

A larger amount of Fire was shot at Haunter, the Pokemon fell out

"Go Gengar,"

"Again,"

Morty handed Paul his badge, Paul took the badge and waved for Dawn to follow.

"Wait, what time," Dawn asked Morty

"As the sun set, so around 5:00 pm. Ok,"

'Ok, that gives me an hour,"

"Right, I'll meet you at the entrance," Morty walked off with Lavana

Paul grabbed Troublesome and dragged her outside and in the Pokemon center, up the stairs and finally in their room.

"WHY WHOULD YOU AGREE TO GO OUT WITH HIM" Paul Growled

"He seems nice, plus I really want to see Bell tower,"

"I could of taken you, you just had to ask," He snarled

"I didn't think you wanted too after the way you talked to Lavana,"

"That was her,"

"Yeah, but you said no, and then said you don't date girls that talk to much, and bug you, so I thought you wouldn't take me since I fit both those categories,"

Paul looked at her, she looked at the floor with Magby wrapped around her leg.

"I only said that to make her leave me alone, wasn't taking about you,"

"I sorry, but why does it bug you so much he is taken me to Bell Tower,"

"because he is older than you, by like a lot, and the whole time you were in the gym he was flirting,"

"So, maybe a guy can like me Paul, Volkner took me on a date and he showed me all of Sunyshore tower,"

"WHAT,"

"You hear me, he took me on a Date,"

Paul was fuming, "And That pathetic loser let him,"

"Yes, and he even gave me a kiss,"

'WHAT,"

"He gave me a kiss," Dawn was confused

"Where on your cheek, lips, hand, come on," Paul was showing signs of jealousy

"All but lips, Brock, stopped him before he did that, by opening the door to our room and saying it was really late so Volkner told me the next time I was here our date would be better,"

Paul's left eye twitched,

"But why do you care if I go on a date with someone you don't like me,"

Paul turned and looked away, "What are you even going to wear," He said Bitterly

"This, I have to fix my hair and clean up,"

"Ok, fine," Paul growled, then looked t Magby, he was trying to play again, "Hey come here,"

Magby hopped on Paul's lap

"I want you to make sure that Morty doesn't try anything got it,"

Magby nodded. Dawn walked out of the bathroom, her hair was fit, she cleaned up, and was walking to the door, when Magby tried to get her to hold him.

'No Magby you can't go,"

"Ma, Ma, Magby,"

"Because I said so, now say here with Paul,"

She walked out of the door,

'Ok so that didn't work, Fine, two can play dirty, Weavile, stand by for Battle,"

"Look here, Troublesome is on a Date with a person who might hurt her, and I want you to follow, but don't let her see you,"

Weavile looked at him funny, than smirked

"Don't look at me like that,"

"Weave, Weavile,"

"I DO NOT,"

Weavile, looked at him again

'Just go"

Weavile jumped out the window and was gone.

Dawn met Morty outside the entrance to the bell Tower. He lead her into the building, Weavile slipped threw before the door closed. They walked down a hall way covering pictures of a huge rainbow bird.

"that there is the Pokemon bell tower was made for, Ho-oh, the rainbow Pokemon she is a legendary Pokemon thought to bring Happiness, love, laughter, and peace, 'Morty said

"What about the other building, why is it here,"

"Well thousands of years ago three Pokemon showed themselves to the people of Ecruteak city, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune, the people back then thought it was a sign, and the three Pokemon took to the place were the burned tower stands now, before it was built a course, and the people built the tower for them, with a stone room under it were the Pokemon hid, they slept the till the day Ho-oh came, she looked at the building and flew over it singing a beautiful song, that awoke the three Pokemon. The people began to make Bell tower for Ho-oh, they placed bells on the top that had ringing like her singing, and the bird Pokemon laid to rest there on the top of the building, while her three guardians protected her, but another Pokemon that lived in Johto named Lugia awoke, and he flew to Ecruteak city and his three protectors came, Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos. The three Pokemon attacked the tower that gave thanks to the three guardians, and began to fight with the them, while Lugia was trying to force Ho-oh into battle, it is said that Ho-oh was the bird of a gold heart, while Lugia is a bird of a silver soul, she flew to him, and showed him love, and from that day forward they were know as the two love birds, while the six guardians roamed the regions, showing off their power while Ho-oh slept in the sky while Lugia slept in the sea floor, they watched over to each other, and in peace," Morty said

"that's a beautiful story, well shall we see the Bell Tower," Dawn said

'Yes," Morty reached out to grab Dawn's hand she stuffed it in her pocket not reliving he was reaching for her. Morty shook it off and moved to grab her arm, she looked at him.

"Dawn, the bell tower is this way,' Morty slid his hand down to her pocket she removed her hand for him.

As he walked her to the next set of doors, she looked behind her, she saw a shadow, as the door shut the shadow flew threw. Morty leaded Dawn down a walkway coved in yellow and orange leaves, trees in fall. they walked to a gold and yellow Tower, the doors had a carving of Ho-oh in it, and statues by the door of her. They walked in the building, and the shadow followed. The inside was a rainbow of colors, Morty lead her up the stairs, as the moon lit up the building.

"This would be romantic if it was someone else, a boy that I care about deeply,…._Paul, I'm scared now" _Dawn thought slowly as she climbed the stairs

She looked at Morty he was smiling at her as he opened the doors to the roof, there they stood. On there roof covering shining bells in lines going to each corner of the roof from the decorative pole. Morty sat down next to the pole, Dawn sat beside him, but at a distance.

'I know we just met, and all but why don't you come closer," Morty said

Weavile hopped up a tree to were he could see them, he had his fangs. As Dawn sheepishly moved to sit next to Morty he wrapped an arm around her and was rubbing on her. She was uncomfortable, Volkner was sweat, and nice, and he didn't pester her, he was really fun to spend time with, but Morty was well uncomfortable. Weavile got closer to the tower, Dawn saw his glowing red eyes. She smiled at him, and even if she didn't know it, her face showed fear, and how out of place she was, and how much she wanted to get out of there. Weavile glared at Morty.

"Is there something out there,"

'Yeah there was a Pokemon out there but its gone now,"

'I see, well what do you think of bell tower,"

"Yeah its great, beautiful but look Morty I really should get back ,its so late, we been here for two hours, I bet Paul is fuming,' Dawn said

"Wait, why do you care so much about him, Lavana told me you two were single, and that I had a chance," Morty said grabbing her hard

'Morty, please let me go," Dawn said

"Please just answer my question do I have a chance,"

'I can't,"

"Why,"

" Cause you don't," Dawn said

"Why, don't I, is it that boy," His grip on her tighten

'Ouch that hurt, and yes its cause of Paul, now let me go,"

"NO," Morty pulled her closer

'WEAVILE,"

The Pokemon slashed at Morty. He opened is arms protectively in front of Dawn.

'What about that last Gym, leader you dated," Morty asked

"How do you even know about that,'

'ANSWER ME,"

"He was 16, and I had just turned eleven, your like 27,' Dawn said

Morty looked at her, and then at Weavile. Weavile shot a ice beam, and froze a wall in front of Morty, he them picked Dawn up and jumped off the building using his keen eyes and his speed, he got her to the ground faster than ever. As they landed Lavana and Paul ran up.

_Well there you have it chapter four, how am I doing good, better, worse, it needs work, come on out of 1 and 10_


	5. Chapter 5

Well here we go again, last time.

Paul caught Celebi, Dawn had nightmare stolen, Ran into Ash and misty, retrieved Nightmare, learned that he and Precious, Celebi and Dawn's newly partnered Grovyle could talk, meet up with a girl named Lavana, battled Morty, Dawn went on Date with Morty only to have Weavile save her

Chapter 5

'Are you ok," Paul asked as she wrapped around him

'No, he hurt my arm, and was screaming at me," Dawn was almost in tears

'I know, I got you, its ok now, _thanks_ to Lavana," Paul said

"How did she help,"

'I walked to the gym as Morty was leaving and I heard his plan, he was going to well, if you didn't escape when you did he would of hurt you, like forced himself on you,, or in you" Lavana said

'Oh, thank you,' Dawn tightened her grip on Paul

Paul rubbed her back, and slowly she seemed to ease up. She buried her face in his chest, Lavana lowered her head.

'I'm sorry, my brother is well, odd, he acts like a monster one day, and the next he is the best person ever,"

"Come on Troublesome, lets get back to the room, see you tomorrow at eight sharp Lavana, if your still going,"

'Right,"

They walked back to the room, and when Dawn walked in she was tackled By Magby, and Houndoom. Magby kissed her cheek, and snuggled closer, Houndoom, Circled around her and laid down behind her and laid his head in her lap. Paul squatted and rubbed her shoulder, she flinched back, and looked at him.

"Don't tell me, he,"

"No he just started off nice, and then got ugly, and was rubbing on me"

Paul was fuming, Magby grabbed his pants leg, and wagged his tail.

Celebi, Precious, Nightmare, and Grovyle popped out, and asked what was going on.

"Mommy, got hurt, and Daddy, is mad," Magby said he sounded so young

"Why are you, don't tell me you can too,"

"No, I will, he can cause you now under stand us, Nightmare, myself, Celebi and Grovyle can talk to any human, but the rest of your Pokemon, can't, only to you, to others it sounds like Pokemon talk,' Precious said

"I see, well, I want to take a bath, I fell real dirty," Dawn said standing up.

"First take off your Jacket," Paul said

She slid it off, and reveled a very red hand print that was turning purple. Paul had had it.

'take your bath, I'm giving that Morty I piece of mine," He growled as she walked in the bathroom

'Not if I get my hands on him first," Grovyle said his leafs on his arms becoming slick and sharper and closer like a sword.

"Calm, down, no ones going anywhere, that Morty character somehow knew about lady Dawn going on a small date with that pathetic gym leader Volkner, and if he has Pokemon watching he might strike again," This voice was covered in lust, and darkness, but not as much as Nightmare, more dark than lust.

Paul turned to see Weavile. He was leaned against the wall his hands behind his head with a toothpick in his mouth

"You got a point old friend, but I'm just so angry, I could, I need to punch something," Paul slammed his fist in his hand.

Two small arms wrapped around, his waist, Dawn had finished her bath. She moved to be in front of him and looked up at him. Her arm still had a red hand mark. She released him.

"Easy boy, easy, easy, " She joked

"look like you feel better,"

"Yep, all clean, and I don't fell nasty anymore,"

Paul humph. And Looked at the Pokemon They seemed to calm down.

Nightmare looked at the floor then closed his eyes and began to give off a black glow it would make a huge circle in the room disappear and another one would start from his body again. His eyes shot opened.

'We are being watched, outside the window," He said

"Where outside the window, on a tree branch or by a ghost," Grovyle said

'I hope its not a scary ghost," Celebi said getting closer to Grovyle

"I'll protect you Celebi don't worry," He told her

Nightmare looked at the window as Houndoom walked up.

"Locate it and I'll handle the rest," He told him

Houndoom had a deadly voice with a sweat taste to it, he didn't seem evil, just gave him the powerful bark.

"To the left, it's a big one, surrounded by three small ones," Nightmare said opening the double door window.

Houndoom released his flamethrower attack, on them, and knocked out three Gastly and a Gengar.

The Gengar looked at him, and took off running followed by the Gastly.

"Now that that's over, lets get some sleep, tomorrow we head to Olivine town, and Lavana is taking us on a beach trip, so go to bed Troublesome," Paul told her walking to the bathroom

Dawn curled up under the covers with Celebi, Magby, and Nightmare, Houndoom took to the foot of her bed, Grovyle and Weavile we leaned up against the walls, and Precious was sitting on the foot rest waiting for Paul. Dawn waited till Paul walked out of the bathroom, and was heading to the other bed to grab his arm.

"What, are you ok," He asked showing how mush he really wanted to go to bed

"Yes, and no,"

He turned to look at her, she seemed confused on how to word something, and was well very pale like she was scared she had a hold of his hand and was intertwining her fingers with his, he knew what she wanted

"Move over,"

Dawn moved over with out even thinking, she waited till he got in next to her, and wrap around him, and fall asleep. Paul rested his head on top of hers.

'You know, as much as we do this, people would think we are dating," He said Sarcastically

"I really don't care right now, night, Paul,"

"Night, Troublesome,"

During the night, early morning:

Dawn kept getting closer, and making a whimpering sound. Paul woke up to see her face in pain, and she was sweating, He rubbed her back, she seemed to ease up, but it kept getting worse. Her eyes shot open, she was panting, her eyes were huge with fear.

'What was it this time," Paul asked

"Morty, and bell tower, lot meaner, and aggressive, and you weren't there and, and, and,' she hid her head in his chest in fear.

Paul sat up, and rubbed her back.

"As mush as I do for you like this, people are going to think I care," he said

"But you do care don't you," She asked

"That's for me to know," He rubbed her back

"It was really scary, worsen than the biker dream,"

She looked at him, her face seemed to be back to normal. He gave a smirk at how easy it was for him to get drawn into her eyes, and her little games, and what not. What he didn't notices was how close they were, he could feel her small breath on his neck, she had moved to hug him, he could feel her heart racing. He Rubbed her back.

"I have to get back on track, no more lovey dovey acts, but I can't help but worry over her, and protect her, do I. No I just feel its my job she is traveling with me, I have to protect her, that's the ONLY reason, right?" He thought

He moved her to be right in the middle of his lap, he looked at her. She moved to be closer. All the Pokemon woke up to the sifting of the bed, and the sound of their masters voices.

"Lady Dawn are you ok,' Grovyle moved to be beside the bed

'Yeah, I'm ok, Grovyle, go to sleep"

"Ok, now don't be afraid to wake us up,"

The Pokemon laid back down, Weavile looked out the window.

"Weavile you too,' Paul told him

"I thing I'll go for a run, I can't sleep, that Morty guys under my skin," He walked out of the window.

"Wait its not safe to go on your own," Dawn said

"I'll accompany you," Nightmare woke up

"Can you even keep up," Weavile asked

"Yes I can,"

They jumped out of the window and were gone. Dawn looked at Paul, he was looking out the window.

"You should go back to sleep, I'm ok now," She said

"Ok," He looked at her

She laid back down and fell asleep, he moved and pulled her back to him. He was awaken by Weavile coming in the window with a bouquet of flowers, Nightmare jumped threw the window after him. Weavile looked at Paul, and glanced at Dawn's Pokeballs.

"Lopunny,"

"Of course," Weavile said

Paul pushed on Dawn she turned an looked at him, 'What,"

"Release Lopunny,"

She reached over Paul, and grabbed her Bag, he spanked her.

"Get off, your hurting my knee,"

"Bite my butt,' She hissed sitting up and releasing the bunny.

She blinked and was grabbed by Weavile, they jumped out the window and were gone, the sun was coming up.

'How romantic, a sunrise date,' Dawn said laying down

"We should wake up," Paul said

"Want to go get breakfast,"

"Fine,' He got up and grabbed his bag returned his Pokemon and looked at her

"Going Pajama style," Dawn asked as she returned her pokemon

"You can't talk,"

Dawn had on her nightclothes but fixed her hair, and had her bag.

"funny,"

They walked out and headed to the small restraunt, and got their meal to go. It was still dark outside, but it had a sun shine glow to it. They walked in the woods to the lake, and Dawn sat down on the soft Grass beside the water side. Paul leaned on tree beside her, and looked at the lake. Volbeat, and Illumise, were dancing around the lake making it glow, then out of no where Lopunny, and Weavile came and sat by Dawn, as the water erupted in the air. The Geyser had erupted. The Volbeat, and Illumise danced around the water. Two Pokemon emerged from the water as it became a flowing heart shape. They began to dace, in the heart

"Gardevoir, it will try to guard its trusted trainer with its life, it had the ability to see the future," Dawn's Pokedex said

"Gallade, a master of courtesy and swordsmanship, it fights using extended swords on its elbows," Paul's Pokedex said

The two Pokemon danced around the water heart, and the Volbeat and Illumise brightened up the water along with the sunlight. Dawn watched in awe. Paul looked at her, she seemed so happy.

Then all sorts of Grass type Pokemon began to use the move Grass whistle. Dawn swayed her head with the music, Paul sat beside her after he looked at Weavile and Lopunny. She was leaning on his shoulder he had his arm wrapped around her waist. Paul grunted in discuses.

'Paul isn't that so romantic,"

'What, exactly,"

"Those two Pokemon, dancing, and in love," Dawn sighed

"I guess so,"

"there you two are, oh my Arceus," Lavana said walking up behind them

"What is that," Dawn asked looking at the Pokemon

"The geyser of love,"

'What's that,"

"it's a rare sight I tell you, its said that if you see it, that your life of love will be beautiful, and that your will find your lover in harmony and peace, and your life will be like a dream,"

"Bunch of crap," Paul huffed

"No its not, be nice, thank goodness you saw it cause at the rate your going your going to die alone," Dawn growled

Paul looked at her and glared, Lavana was laughing. He pushed her sideways. They recalled their Pokemon and were getting ready to leave.

"GARDIVOIR,"

Dawn, Lavana, and Paul looked, the two Pokemon were being ripped apart, from each other. A Pokemon was in between them, it was a shadow that had no legs and long flowing white Hair. The Pokemon grabbed Gardevoir, and began to pull her into a dark void. Gallade attacked the Pokemon only to be caught in a dark rope, the Pokemon disappeared with Gardevoir, then he reappeared in front of Dawn. He looked at her, with his blue eyes, shinning into her blue eyes, he reached out and wrapped around her waist so fast, Dawn couldn't even blink, he began to sink into he dark void, Paul grabbed Dawn's hand, and Lavana reached for her other one, they were attacked by black ropes as well, but Lavana was pulled into another dark void. Paul, and Gallade struggled to get free, but by the time they had managed to get loose the Pokemon and the girls were gone. Gallade hit the ground, with his fist, and began to cry. Paul stood there angry and frustrated,

"Gallade, can you sense Gardevoir, and her location," Paul asked

The Pokemon nodded, and closed his eyes, he began to give off a purple light. Then he opened his eyes and took off in a hurry, Paul followed. They were heading to the old abandoned Castle, it was run down, moss growing on the side, a old rusted gate, and fence around it, the grass so high. They walked silently in side. It had torn wallpaper, and the chandeliers were hanging sideways. Paul looked at the two great big doors ahead of them, He pushed on one, it opened, to show them the ball room, they walked inside, and in the middle of the room Laid Gardevoir, Gallade rushed to her side, and lifted her up, she looked at him.

"Gardevoir were are the girls," Paul asked

The Pokemon pointed to the huge set of doors on the other side of the room.

"Thank you, Gallade get her out of here,"

The two Pokemon disappeared, and Paul took off towards the doors, but he was stopped when the floor in front of him opened to show great big vines they blocked his way to the door.

"Houndoom, stand by for battle,"

"Burn them,"

The Pokemon shot a flamethrower so big the entire room light up. The vines disappeared in black smoke, Paul returned the Pokemon and took back on his course he opened the doors, and headed down the dark hallway.

A shadow came into view on the ground in front of him, maybe ten feet. It was a small girl with blond hair, a red shirt with a Magby on it, and black shorts and flip flops. Paul shook her."P-Paul,"

"Lavana, why are you a four year old," he asked

"I don't know, all I remember is the Pokemon making me look in a mirror and then being the four year old I use to be," She cried

"You have to get up, we need to find Dawn, do you remember what way you came from,"

"Yes, I remember he had us In the dungeon, but he used the moved yawn or something like that, and I fell asleep,"

"Ok, lets go, get on my back,"

Lavana crawled on his back, her little arms wrapped around his neck, as he ran.

"Lavana what Pokemon was it, did you get a good look at his face,"

"Yes, it was Darkrai,"

"But he's not from this region,"

"I know, I also remember that Dawn had her hands tied above her head by a chain hanging down from the ceiling, she was asleep, and he was circling around her, like he was thinking, but that's all I can remember," She told him

"That's, plenty,"

They began to walk down the stairs, to the dungeon, when they heard Dawn talking.

"So you want me to look into the mirror, and if I do Lavana will return to her regular self again, right,"

Paul put Lavana down and looked around the corner, Darkrai had handed Dawn the mirror, she looked in it, and began to glow, she changed she got shorter. When the light went away, Dawn stood there, her hair was in pigtails, she had on a white dress with a yellow bow around the waist, a pair of yellow flip flops, and a few white bracelets, and a yellow and white bow chocker. She tilted her head to Darkrai.

'Alright I held up my end, you hold up yours," she said

Darkrai let his eyes glow, and Paul looked at Lavana she was her regular self she looked at him, and then he turned to look back at Dawn. Darkrai had picked her up and put her on his shoulder. They began to come up the stairs. Paul Sat up an Pushed Lavana against the wall. Darkrai pasted them looked at them, and wagged his finger for them to follow. They walked to the garden, but as Lavana walked out of the castle she was turned back into her four year old self.

"Hey," She said

"Darkrai said he wants us to play here, because the Pokemon of the castle are lonely and if we play with them we can maybe help them," Dawn told them

"Why," Paul asked

"Because the family that owned this castle dies, and after that no one came here to play with the Pokemon,' She said

"But why are you two four year olds,"

"Because its easier to play younger than when you are older,"

"I guess so, well have ….fun," Paul said scratching his head

Darkrai shook his head and slapped Paul's back, he began to glow. He changed to his four year old self. He had his hair the same length, he had on a black hoodie, and some black shorts, and finished with black tennis shoes. He looked at Darkrai, 'Hey,"

"Paul, you play too," Dawn said grabbing him and pulling him with her to find the Pokemon

The Pokemon of the castle were very friendly and playful, Paul played with a small Eevee, he would throw a ball, and she would retrieve it, then he sat down and rubbed her belly, she began to bite his fingers in a playful matter, Dawn was playing with a Sableye she and him were playing hide and go seek while Lavana was playing with a Charmander she would throw a pebble up in the air and he would burn it.

Paul walked over to Darkrai, "Um, Darkrai, sir, how long do we have to stay here,"

Darkrai, held up three fingers.

"Three days,"

A nod.

"Ok, then, come on Eevee, lets go scare troublesome,"

The small dog barked. They walked up to Dawn she was sitting beside Sableye, Paul got ready and jumped at the grounded behind her, and went GRRR. Dawn fell over and gave a scream, Lavana and Darkrai moved so see Paul smirking at her, and Eevee rolling on the ground laughing. Sableye slashed his claws at Paul, and gave a growl, Darkrai moved his hand and shaking his finger. Sableye moved and helped Dawn up.

Darkrai moved and began to float to the castle doors, he noticed them to follow him they did with out question. They walked threw the castle Dawn was getting closer to Darkrai, and asking him questions. Paul looked at Lavana and back at Dawn, he saw her nod her head at him, 'He must be using telepathy to talk to her," He thought

"Paul, were do you think he is taking us," Lavana asked

'I Don't know," He said moving to catch up with Dawn till they were in step together

They entered a large Dinning room, and Darkrai told them to stay put, and disappeared into the shadows, he returned with the sounds of giggling and whispers following him. A small Black haired boy walked out of the shadows with a blue and white shirt on and some navy blue shorts, he had a Pichu on his shoulder. He was followed by a Girl with Red shoulder length hair in two blue burettes, she had on a blue dress with white bubbles on it, she had a Psyduck beside her. They were followed by a blond haired girl with a Bulbasaur and a Blue, Black Haired boy with a Shinx. The girl had on a pink skirt with a blue shirt, the boy had on a dark green shirt on with some brown pants. He looked around.

"Who are you," He asked

"I'm Dawn, he's Paul, and She is Lavana,"

"WHAT, really Dawn," The black haired boy said

"Yes, who are you," Dawn asked

The boy walked closer to Dawn, and Paul got in his way, he glared at the boy.

"Calm down Paul, its me Ash, and that's Misty, and this is Pichu also know as my partner Pikachu,"

"Ash, Misty, Pikachu, what are you guys doing here," Dawn asked

"We stumbled upon this castle and met up with Darkrai, and we changed look, our Pokemon changed back to their begging forms," She said Pulling her Psyduck in to a hug.

"Well, I know, Dawn and Paul, but I don't know the rest of you," The Blond girl said

"Ellie be quiet,' The boy growled

"Leo, Ellie, you too," Dawn said

"Yeah," Leo said

They looked at Darkrai he moved and the lights over the table come on to reveal a big feast, everyone took a seat, Leo tried to get a seat next to Dawn but Paul sat next to her, and Sableye, He glared an sat next to Paul, Ellie moved an sat next to Leo, and looked at her plate, Misty and Ash sat in front of Dawn and Paul. Misty pointed at Leo and Ellie and gave Dawn the I think she likes him. Lavana came and Sat next to Misty, she looked a little nervous. She moved in her seat, Eevee jumped in Paul's lap, and Pichu moved to be on the table, Psyduck moved a seat between Ash and Misty and sat down, Shinx and Bulbasaur jumped in Ellie and Leo's lap. They began to eat, and talk.

"So Dawn, when did you and Paul start dating," Misty asked

Paul stopped his fork mid way to his mouth with it wide opened, his eyes huge staring at Misty. Dawn began to coach on her food, and took a sip of her water, and looked at her.

'W-W-WHAT, ME and Paul, W-W-W-We are not dating, we are just, you know, um, traveling with each other," Dawn tried

Paul nodded his head slowly

'Right," Lavana said

"Whatever," Misty said winking at Dawn

Dawn scooted her chair away from the table, "I'm no longer hungry, please excuse me,' she left the room, and Paul turned to glare at Misty.

'What," She asked

'You just had to pick on her didn't you, now look what you did," Paul jumped out of his chair and walked threw the door Dawn disappeared threw.

Leo, Ellie, Lavana, Ash, and Misty lowered their heads and ate in silence

"I should go apologize," Misty said

"No, let him do it,' Lavana said

Paul founded her outside with Sableye, he moved to sit beside her. Eevee and Sableye ran and guarded the door from the inside. Paul sat there staring out at the lake view from the balcony they were on. It was a starry night, and the moon glowing a blue white color. He looked at her threw the corner of his eye, she was watching the light, she moved to look at him. He quickly moved his eye sight away from her, but she moved to be beside him. He looked at her, her head was resting against his shoulder. He turned sideways and pulled her into a childish hug.

"I'm sick of it," she said

"I know," he pulled away from her and looked back at the moon

"Thanks," she moved to be right beside him

He moved and looked at her, she sighed. Paul scooted a little in a nervous patter.

(Flashback)

"Reggie, what are you watching," Paul asked walking down the stairs followed by Weavile.

"The blue-haired maiden is on TV with her Pokemon Lopunny," His Brother told him from the couch next to Umbreon who was busy shredding his chew toy

"Ok, now Lopunny use Ice Beam," Dawn said

Lopunny jumped in the air, and used her ice beam, but in a odd way, she began to spin and cause ice rings around herself, then she moved and began to free fall.

"Quick, now use High Jump Kick, Machamp," said Dawn's opponent

As the big fighting Pokemon launched his attack, Lopunny was still falling from the sky her speed increasing and the rings of ice looking like a swirl around her, the attacks hit, and Machamp was frozen

"Now use Shadow Claw, Lopunny,"

The bunny attacked and the fighting Pokemon fainted.

'AND the winner is DAWN and her talented LOPUNNY,"

"Wow, Dawn sure is a talented contester," Reggie said

"Yeah, can't say I'm not impressed, she really found her talent," Paul caught himself saying

Reggie turned an looked at him with a huge grin, 'Really now,"

"Don't even think it," Paul stood up and walked away.

(Over)

'That's right, I finally saw that true Girl, I saw the beautiful, talented, and strong, Dawn,' Paul thought

Dawn moved and looked at him. He looked at her.

"What," He asked

"You got so quiet, and I think we been out here to long," She said

Paul grunted, but since he was his four year old self it was like a humph. Dawn moved to be heading toward the door, she grabbed his arm and pulled him with her. He looked at her funny, she turned and smiled, as they walked back in the doors she released him, and they returned to eat.

"I'm sorry," Misty said

"Its, Ok," Dawn replied and began to eat,

"So Paul, is that Eevee your Umbreon," asked Ash

"No, my Umbreon is back home," Paul said

'Owe, ok then,"

Darkrai came back threw and looked around, Dawn gave a small yawn, and Ellie did too.

"Yes, Darkrai I'm sleepy," Dawn said

Ash looked at Paul, "What,"

"She can hear him because he is using Telepath to talk to HER," Paul said

Darkrai, moved and put Misty next to Ash, and Ellie next to Leo, and Paul next to Dawn. Lavana was alone, but them Darkrai grabbed her hand. She smiled at the pokemon. As the rest of the trainers disappeared and they were in a red room, Darkrai carried her to the bed, and she fell asleep. Paul and Dawn were in a purple and dark blue room, They moved and crawled in the huge bed, and took up only the dead middle of it as they fell asleep. Ash and Misty were asleep on opposite sides of the bed in their red and blue room, while Leo and Ellie were staring at their bed in their green and yellow room.

"I don't mind you sleeping next to me, Leo," She said

"NO way, I can't its wrong," He said

"Ok," Ellie wanted to cry a little

"Why are you crying," He asked

"Nothing, Just sleep on the floor," Ellie said

"Tell me, what did I do,"

"You don't understand, I like you that's why I wanted to travel with you, but you think about Dawn, but I know that she will only hurt you, because she doesn't care for you," Ellie said

"That is a lie," He said

Ellie grabbed him, and lead him down the hallway till she found the door were Sableye had left from. She pulled him in and walked over to the bed.

'See she sleeping in his arms, still think she cares for you,"

Leo looked at them, and gave a humph. He turned an walked out the door, he was holding back his pain, Ellie followed, and chased after him. Leo turned and looked at her once they were in the room.

"I'm sorry, Leo, I just didn't want to see you get hurt," Ellie said

Leo walked back and forth from side to side in the room.

"Thanks, I guess," Leo said

Ellie moved and tried to hug him, he just shoved her away. Ellie gave up, and sat on the bed. Leo looked at her, then moved to be in front of her. His childish face giving a confused expression.

"Can I have that hug now,"

Ellie jumped in his arms and hugged him, Leo fell back a few feet because of her jumping in his arms. He looked at her, and kissed her forehead. Ellie's eyes got huge, and her cheeks got red, She hugged him tighter.

"Thank you for showing me the truth I never wanted to be true," he told her

Paul and Dawn

Paul blinked and his eyes adjusted to the darkness, as he moved to have a tighter grip on Dawn. Dawn opened her eyes and smiled.

"Paul, its bed time, go to sleep,"

"I wish I could, but I'm,"

"What," She looked at him, her eyes blazing into his

"I'm worried about Torterra, Weavile, and all my other pokemon,'

"I know what you mean, I'm worried too, but Darkrai said that they were ok, they were still in their poke balls asleep," She told him

Paul moved closer to see her. Dawn scooted to touch her nose to his, then she moved and kissed his nose.

"Good, night, Paul," She said kissing his neck

"Night, you know it doesn't seem wrong to us mentally, but if someone was to look at us when we did that it would look plain wrong," he said rolling on his back.

"Thanks, now I will never try to give you affection, again," She said her voice full of hurt feelings

"You were trying to show me affection," He asked his tone soft like he was confused

Dawn didn't reply she just stayed quiet, hoping he would just let it go. Paul being himself reached an turned on the lamp and looked at her. He looked at her

"What do you mean," He asked

Dawn sat up, and looked red in the cheeks, "Please go back to bed it was nothing, I mean,"

"Please, tell me what you mean," He asked

"I can't please go back to sleep," She asked

He looked upon her , then down at the covers he felt hurt, and angry, and lost. He didn't understand what she wanted from him, his protection, company, HIM, it all confused him. Paul reached out and turned off the light, then settled back down and fell asleep.

Lavana was wide awake, she looked around the room, as Darkrai come in the door.

He moved himself like he was saying sleep.

"But I am not sleepy, I have a wish,"

Darkrai looked at her, and nodded for her to continue.

"Send me home, to my brother please," She said

Darkrai looked confused

"Yes I'm sure, please just tell everyone it would be better,"

Darkrai stared at her, she changed back to her normal self, and was gone.

Darkrai moved from that room, to be next to Dawn in her bed, he floated next to the bed, an watched her from the shadows. He could tell Paul was watching her sleep, he faded out. Paul watched Dawn for a long time, before he felt sleepy, but when he sank in the bed, she moved to have her head right under his chin. Paul didn't mind he really and truly never did, he sort of started to like her this close in a friendly not a couple way. Right? Well…. Yea one boy cant have all the answers right.

In the mist of the night Darkrai gathered the pokemon and told them his thought they all agreed and slowly went back to their hiding spots in the castle, except for Sableye he had another thought. Darkrai threw his hands up in the air, and his eyes glowed, he turned his attention back to the castle, as three windows gave a red glow. He lowered his head in shame, he gave a shriek and the castle shook. Dawn jolted up, and found Paul no longer a four year old, but herself was still a four year old. Paul looked at her, then picked her up and put her on his back as he ran out the door, he was meet by Ash, Misty ,Ellie, and Leo they were all back to normal. The Candles in the hallway went out and Darkrai stood before them, He held out a hand to Dawn. She was skeptical about grabbing it, but did, and when she did the castle shook again, and the floor became crystal, and the walls diamonds, and pearls. The entire castle was like that, and it grew to have more floors, and the other five trainers disappeared threw the floor, to the ground floor, while Darkrai and Dawn went to the top.

Paul looked around him, everyone seemed ok, Misty Ash, Leo and Ellie were ok, but something was strange, they were at the doors. A pokemon appeared it was made of crystal and had no color. It took the shape of a Meowth.

"If you want to leave, you can, but if you want the girl you will have to go get her, and we refuse to give her up with out a fight," it hissed

Everyone looked around.

'Here," Ellie handed Paul her Poke gear

"What's this for,"

"Me and Leo will go back to town to the pokemon center, and try and find information on this castle, the rest of you should try and find Dawn," She said

"Ok, we will, Come On Misty, Paul we have to get her,"

"Ok,"

Leo and Ellie took off, the Meowth disappeared

"Wait, Ash this is all too familiar,"

'What are you talking about Misty,"

"This, remember Molly and Entei, how he made her dreams come true and the castle changed, and the pokemon weren't really real, maybe Darkrai is doing the same, but in his own way, Changing Dawn to be younger, wanting us to go get her, challenging all of us, making us believe he was nice, but yet he really isn't," Misty said

"It makes since, but we still need to get Dawn,"

"we don't need to, we Have to," Paul hissed to him

Ash nodded and they headed up the floating stairs, They emerged to the next floor it was a meadow, full of flowers and a moon glowing onto them. Darkrai appeared to them it was like the Meowth, and he looked at them, Dawn appeared the same way.

'Their illusions," Ash said

"Hey I want a battle, come on, some one battle me," Dawn said

"I will," Misty said

"What," Paul hissed

"Look if Misty keeps this Dawn busy me and you can sneak to the next floor and try to find the real Dawn,' Ash said

"Fine,"

"Ok, but Darkrai, I'm no longer old enough to have pokemon," Dawn said turning to the pokemon

His eyes glowed and Dawn changed, she had on a white sundress that was spaghetti strapped, with a blue bow around the middle, she had blue shoes, and white knee tights.

"Ok, Misty lets battle, I hope you brought you're A game," Dawn said

"You know I did, Go Goldduck,"

A crystal ball appeared in Dawn's hand, "Go Rosarade,"

"Use hydro Pump,"

"Vine whip,"

Goldduck fainted

"How did you," Misty was confused

"This is my Rosarade, she is a tough pokemon of mine, I just summoned her from home, you can do the same, so its fair,"

"Ok then, go Gyarados,"

"Rosarade, stand strong, again vine whip,"

"Surf,"

"Rosarade, Protect,"

"Smart,"

'Again Rosarade Vine whip,"

"I have never seen her so mad," Paul said

"I know, we need to go,"

"Ash, go already this battle is all mine," Misty said

"Right come on Paul,"

They took to the next floor, the emerged on the next floor, it was a rocky snowing plain, They moved around. Darkrai appeared and Dawn did to.

'So witch one of you is tougher,' she asked

"Me," Ash said

"What," Paul asked him

"You need to keep going, " Ash said

"Ok, then lets go,"

"Infernape get to it,"

"go Empoleon,"

"Use fire spin,"

"Hydro Pump,'

"Go Staraptor,"

"again Hydro Pump,"

"Use Brave Bird,"

Paul took off up the stairs, he saw a light, but when he walked threw to the other floor, he was meet by a field of flowers and beautiful cherry blossom trees, on the other side was the exit, he knew the next floor had to be were she was. But Darkrai appeared this time the real one, Along with Dawn. She was back to normal, or so he thought, her eyes were black with red dots.

'What did you do to her,' He hissed

"Nothing, now battle me, Paul, show me how much you care," She said

Paul looked at her, her legs looked like she had been shocked small thunder bolts were around them.

"Please, Paul," Her voice was back to normal "You loser battle me," Her voice was gone

"Spotlight Lopunny," She looked like she was in pain

"Weavile, stand by for battle,"

Weavile looked at Lopunny and was sadden he glared at Darkrai.

'If you can beat her, you can have her, but I'm controlling her," Darkrai wrote in the air in red ink

"Weavile, we have to get her back, use shadow claw,"

"Lopunny counter it with your own shadow claw,"

They were caught in each others claws/paws and were evenly matched in Lopunny eyes her pain flashed.

'Weavile you need to bring back Lopunny," Paul said calmly

Weavile got an idea, he kissed Lopunny, and was shocked by electricity exerting from Lopunny, but slowly she came back, they fainted from the shock.

Paul looked at Dawn one of the red dots disappeared. There was two left.

"Go Empoleon,"

"Go Torterra,"

"Use Hydro Pump,"

"Vine whip,"

Empoleon was surrounded, and was pulled closer to Torterra.

'Now show him his trainer,"

Torterra turned him around and as Dawn was shown to his eyes he fainted.

"Ok we're getting some were," Paul said as another dot disappeared.

"Go Espeon," Dawn said as she made Espeon's Pokeball appear

"Vine whip,"

"Physic,"

Torterra was lifted up and turned over, and dropped on the ground.

"there is only one pokemon I know, that I desperately need right now," Paul thought as he did his hand glowed and a Pokeball appeared.

'Perfect,"

"Ready, Paul," Her voice was back

"Umbreon, Stand by for battle," Paul said

Dawn was shocked her voice gone again, "Why you,"

"Umbreon use Flame wheel, then shadow Claw," Paul said

"Espeon Use Swift around your self,"

"What," Paul was confused now

"I have to make her act like herself," Darkrai wrote

Umbreon busted out of his flame wheel surrounded in a cloak of fire, making him had like huge paws, long fangs, and a tail that was fluffy like a Flareon. He charged at Espeon and attacked with his shadow claw.

"Pretty," Dawn said her voice back to normal

"Thanks,"

Espeon fell back, but hopped back up, and attacked

"Umbreon get her,"

Umbreon trampled her, and made her rest on her back, under him, He looked down at her, and whined.

Her eyes turned back to normal, but it didn't last

"Use iron tail,"

Espeon attacked him, He hopped back up, and rubbed his side to her, she lowered her ears, and fainted.

"Good boy," Paul whispered as Umbreon disappeared with Espeon, Dawn fell on to the ground out cold. Paul raced to her only to be stopped the ground shook. Darkrai was ripping the ground from under her.

She woke up just as the ground gave way. Paul grabbed her hands, as she hung there over a dark hole in the ground.

"Please don't drop me,"

"I would, never,"

"PAUL, DAWN," Ash cried as he entered the floor, with Misty

"Get back the floor its giving away," Paul said as the floor shook

Ash grabbed Misty as pieces of the floor fell, they sat there on a piece so bare in a spot of nothing. Paul was trying to pull Dawn up, But Darkrai, stepped on him.'I don't think so," He hissed

'Paul, Please," Dawn begged her grip on him slipping

A blast sent Darkrai falling over the edge, he grabbed a hold of Dawn's ankle

"She is going with me," He bellowed

"Never," Paul hissed

He tried to pull her up but it was no good, he couldn't Darkrai was to much, His claws were digging into her skin, she winched in Pain.

"Please get him off me," She whined

Paul moved and Dawn turned around and slammed her foot into the face of Darkrai and he fell into the dark hole and vanished, Paul quickly pulled her up, and wrapped his arms around her. She was panting, and shivering. And in a blink of an eye everything was back to normal.

"I want to know were that blast came from,' Paul said

As he said that Sableye came and wrapped his claws around Dawn.

"You did it, didn't you," Dawn said

"Sa-Sableye,"

"Looks like you made a new friend,' Ash said

"Yeah," Dawn said

She stood up, but leaned on Paul for support because of her ankle. He moved and she crawled on his back. But Dawn dug in her bag, and pulled out a Pokeball, and threw it at Sableye and captured the pokemon.

"I got a new pokemon," She said before she fell asleep on Paul's shoulder

They emerged from the castle and Ellie, Leo, and A nurse Joy were there.

"Are you guys ok," They asked

"Yeah, our pokemon, need help, and Dawn's ankle,"

They headed back to the pokemon center, Leo and Ellie left, along with Ash and Misty in the night.

Dawn woke up in a hospital bed, with Paul asleep in the chair beside her. She looked around the room, and she was in the pokemon center.

'Paul, Paul,' she said

"What, I'm awake," he said

"I see that, are you ok," She asked

"Yes, I should be asking you that,"

"Yep,"

She stood up, and got dressed as he went to call Reggie

"Hello Reggie,"

"Hello Paul, I have to talk to you, Umbreon teleported some where, and came back in a flash of light you did have anything to do with that did you," Asked Reggie

Paul explained to Reggie what happened, as Dawn came up behind him and waved hi.

"I see, thank Arceus you guys are ok,"

"Ok, well bye Reggie we need to head out,"

The screen went black.

They were heading out when.

"DAWN thank goodness your ok,' Morty had grabbed her

"Get your hands of her," Paul hissed shoving Dawn behind him

"What I do I just asked if she was ok," Morty said

Paul reared back and punched Morty square in the nose, as he fell back, Paul and Dawn walked around him.

Dawn wrapped her hand around his wrist to stop him from going back and giving him a beat down.

"Fine, but next time he will get it,"

"Ok, hero, next time," She said

She rested her head on his shoulder as a head of yellow hair past by.

'There you guys are, I'm sorry I left, Darkrai teleported me back here, well you ready to go to Olivine town" She asked

"Yep," Dawn replied

Paul grunted

They headed down the road, and to the next town, by the time they got there it was late, and they got a three bed room. Dawn took her bath followed by Lavana, and finally Paul. The girls were discussing bathing suits and what not, when Paul walked out, Lavana gave a Yawn.

"Well good night," She said curling up under her covers as she fell asleep she started to snore

Dawn looked at Paul, who was already in his bed he was laying on top of his covers, she wagged a finger at him. He looked at her then back at the ceiling. So she got up and went to him, she crawled on top of him, and gave her best at a glare. Paul smirked at her horrible glare (Compared to his)

"Troublesome that face isn't right, you have it all wrong,"

"Protection," She whined

"Get it," he grumbled

She smirked at this, and decided to play with him.

"I really have to thank you for saving me," She said lowering her head to his

Her hands moving down his sides, to his boxer she rubbed her hands over him, and kissed down his neck. Paul gulped and felt his eyes get huge.

"Paul, you know, that I'm a girl, and you're a boy, and we both have things the other wants," She said

Paul nodded, Dawn's hands rubbed right on him (Still the boxers not bare skin) She moved to kiss the other side of his neck. Paul was trying hard not to lose control of his member, but her hands, just her, was making him crave a sexual contact between him and her. Dawn sat up to have her head right over his.

She stared at him, she leaned to whisper in his ear

"I'm not good at a glared, but your penis tells me I'm good at motivating," with that she kissed his cheek and left to her bed

Paul laid there staring at the ceiling, then he finally got that she had played him, he glared at her. She winked at him, and rolled over

"You can't leave me like this,' He hissed

Dawn turned to look at him, "If you be a good boy I might, just might give you a treat,"

Paul stared at her, then said something he never thought he would say to HER, 'Well can I get a kiss, please,"

"What like now," She asked

"Yeah," He said

"On the cheek," She asked her voice showing her nervousness

He shook his head no,

"On the L-Lips,"

He shook his head yes

'I-I-I-I don't know, what if Lavana wakes up, or anything,"

"Troublesome, either you give me a kiss, or I'll get a kiss,"

She stared at him, then gulped herself but didn't move

Paul started to get up, and made his way to her bed. She still didn't move, he got closer to her face, they could fell each others breath. He touched his nose to hers, her eyes widen, just as he went to kiss her, he moved and kissed her neck

'Two can play,' He whispered before he crawled back in his bed he pinched her breast

Dawn fell back on her mattress and panted, she looked at Paul, his back was to her she finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Lavana kept her promise and paid for their breakfast, and they headed to the beach. Dawn was changing first while Lavana went to get a bathing suit. As Dawn walked out she spotted Paul getting a drink, and his jacket was unguarded, she snatched it, and moved to her towel, she pulled off her bathing suit top, and had Paul's jacket and was using it to cover and protect her boobs. Lavana walked out and moved to grab hold of Paul.

'What you think, cute huh,"

She struck a little pose to show off her red bathing suit. Paul looked at her then stared at something past her shoulder.

"What," Lavana turned around

An saw he was staring at Dawn, Lavana dropped her head

"No wonder he didn't give me a complement," she pouted

Paul walked around her to Dawn, he glared at the girl.

"I'll never be able to wear my jacket the same way again," He grumbled to himself

"Paul want to be a dear, and rub oil on my back, so I don't burn, and can get that creamy brown color," Dawn asked

Paul looked at Lavana she was playing volleyball with some other trainers, and guest at the beach, he huffed and snatched the bottle of oil away from her. He grumbled the entire time he rubbed it on her back, but he slowly quieted down, as he got the idea he had it coming. Paul finished and left Dawn to tan, he looked and Lavana was still playing volleyball, she had dove for the ball, and hit it up for another one of her team mates to hit it over. He looked at the water, and walked back to his bag, and grabbed two Pokeballs. He walked to a small cave and released his Torterra and his Weavile. He looked at the two and gave a smirk. He sat on the sand, as Torterra and Weavile looked around. Torterra laid beside Paul, while Weavile walked around In the water. Paul began to rub Torterra in his soft spot, along his nose, between his eyes.

"There you are," Dawn said as she and Sableye come and sat beside him

"How you know," Paul asked

"I just know you, I guess,"

The sun was sinking, they had been there for hours, Lavana came behind them, but stopped short.

'Hey,"

They turned and saw she was pointing at the lighthouse.

"What," Dawn asked

"The light in the light house, it's real bright, even in the daytime," She said

"That's because it has a pokemon that generates the electricity there, to give it a more glow,' Paul said

As he spoke Dawn and him were attacked by two very frisky pokemon, Precious and Nightmare had managed to get out. They sat and watched the sun set.

Lavana stood up, and looked at them, 'Well I better scat,"

"Why," Dawn asked

"I need to get back to my bro. and plus I already have this gym badge, so later," With that she released a pokemon and was gone.

Paul turned back to the sun set, His Weavile had fallen asleep next to Torterra who had his head on the sand resting.

"How long had you had your Weavile and Torterra," Asked Dawn

"I had my Turtwig since I was Ten, and Sneasle was my second pokemon, and the first one I ever caught,' Paul said

"Really, that's cool," Dawn said

"Yeah, Turtwig was the only one interested in me when I went to the lad, the Piplup there was scared of me, but I guess it was cause I was must bigger that her, the Chimchar was into contest, and Turtwig also saved me from being hit by a ember from a hyper Chimchar so, yeah,"

"And what's the story for Weavile," Dawn asked

"Reggie wanted to train in Snowpoint so I went with him, me and Turtwig, while he was training we were exploring the town and ran into a very quick Sneasle, he seemed to be following me around the town, hiding in the shadows of buildings, I challenged him after we got a Pokeball from the poke mart, he was really talented he already knew, ice beam, quick attack, and slash, so he put up a good fight, plus being in all the snow, it was hard for Turtwig to move around, but in the end we managed to not only capture Sneasle but learn Energy ball," Paul said

Torterra moved his head and looked at the two, before he gave a small nod. Dawn reached over Paul, and rubbed the pokemon along his nose, his eyes closed.

"I never would of thought one of Paul's pokemon could be so gentle, till I met you Torterra," She giggled

"You know troublesome, I remember you saying something, about if I was a good boy, I get a treat, well I haven't complained all day, I rubbed oil on your back, and I even stayed here instead of go off and train," He told her

"Do you think you earned a treat," She asked Standing up

He grunted, then stood up, 'What do you think,"

"I think you just want me to give you affection,"

"Whatever, I want my treat,"

Torterra smirked at the two, but rested his head back on the sand and watched them they were outlined in the sunset

"Troublesome I wont-,"

Dawn had kissed him, on the cheeks, She made a bold move, and Paul was shocked, her lips were on his cheek and his lips.

Torterra had his jaw dropped, he lost his balance, and almost squished poor Weavile, he woke up and his jaw also dropped, at the sight.

Dawn moved away, and giggled, at the blush on Paul.

"I didn't think you could blush,"

Dawn took off, she ran to the changing room, and grabbed her stuff before she headed to the pokemon center. Paul was walking out of the male changing room, when she walked past, she was wearing her bathing suit and his jacket, Sableye was beside her holding her bag

They headed to the pokemon center, and got a room, Dawn of course got first bath. Then Paul, after he was out she walked in there and brushed her teeth, Paul followed her in. He waited till he could brush his.

'Hurry up troublesome," He grumbled

She finished and waited for him to finish

"ugh, hurry up Paul," She mimicked him

He turned and glared at her, his toothbrush sticking out the side of his mouth.

"Shut it," he groaned

"Whatever,"

When he finished he turned to Dawn, "I'm done,"

"About time, geese you think you would hurry up, as much as you complain," Dawn told him throwing her arms up

They walked out of the bathroom, and crawled in bed, Dawn slept next to Magby, and Sableye, while Paul was in-between Celebi and Precious. Paul turned and looked at Dawn her innocent face was lit up in the moonlight that emerged from the window, he gulped and crashed his head on his pillow, Precious looked at him funny, before she snuggled closer to the pillow. He looked up at the ceiling and stared he turned and looked at Dawn again, she snuggled closer to Magby. He sighed softly he wanted to be the thing she snuggled closer to he really did. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, he turned away and grumbled something.

Dawn rolled over, "I wish you were someone else,"

Paul heard her sniff, and rolled over her back was to him, he propped up on his elbows.

"Someone who gave a crap about me, instead of acting so rude, maybe I shouldn't of traveled with you, you have to many mood swings, on day your so sweat and make me feel funny when I look at you and the next your yelling at me, and its like I never know what's next, maybe you can't change, I thought you were sweat and had a caring side but I was wrong, your still mean, rude, and a jerk,"

Paul looked at her, and gave in, "Maybe its because I'm afraid to tell you the truth,"

He saw her body stiffen, then she turned over, she was crying. As she whipped her eyes, he continued

"I'm afraid to tell you the truth because I know you wouldn't understand, and it will make me look like a fool, I've never had to do this before,"

Dawn looked at him," Never did what before,"

"Talk about, certain things,"

"What type of things," She asked sitting on his bed

"Well, it hard to say what it, it is a feeling,"

Dawn looked him in the eyes, "I have a hard time telling feelings too,'

"I sort of can't tell you, but I need to tell you,"

"Then don't you don't have to," She told him

He picked her up and sat her in his lap, and gave her his best not a smile but a extreme smirk. She smiled back at him.

He looked away, out the window at the moon. Soon he felt soft silk skin under his finger tips. He looked at Dawn she was in a horror, pleaser trance. He had self-consciously started rubbing his hands up and down her back, after snaking his hands under her shirt. He just looked at her, as his hands moved up and down keeping the motion simple for her. He watched as her face changed as they slid up and down her back, soon he got braver, and moved farther up, and touched her shoulder blades, and fell to her short line. She gulped.

"This is what I mean, If I don't say it, I'll show it, like my anger, I don't say I'm mad I show you I'm mad, sadness I just mope, never had I had a feeling like this, one of desire, pleading, liking, _**Love," **_He grumbled to her in her ear

Dawn went silent and gulped, he had his head on her shoulder watching his hands movement, he turned his head and kissed her neck.

"P-Paul," Dawn gasped

He growled at her

She began to whimper, his hands moved to glide over her butt, engaging Dawn's fear. And ran up to her shoulders. He chuckled lustfully at her fear. As he moved to grab her butt, inform her of his power.

"Please, S-S-S-Stop,"

"No, I don't want to," he growled as she tried to move away

"But-But this is so wrong, I'm scared," She begged

"Don't be,"

"Please stop,"

"No,"

He began to rub his fingers harder against her skin, she couldn't take it. It was pleaser, and fear bubbling threw her veins, she laid her head on his shoulder and gripped onto his shirt.

"Paul, stop, this isn't fair,"

"Why, isn't it fair,"

He lowered his head to rest on her breast. She gulped, as he rubbed his nose on them thanking her shirt that much more. He nipped at them threw the blouse.

"Get rid of it,' He growled

'What, never, get away from me,"

She pushed away from him, only to be slammed back into his chest, she struggled against him.

"Will you stop, Troublesome,"

She shot a look at him, and gave a confused look

He was normal faced, no more lustful wants just Paul.

"Trust me, ok,' He pleaded

She nodded

"Close your eyes,"

She closed them and Paul disappeared into the darkness

"Relax, and let your body act on its own don't use your mind,"

She calmed down, but soon felt lips on her collar bone. Her breath was jagged as they continued down and up her collar bone and neck. She felt him go down the other side, before kissing her cheek. His hands supporting her back. She opened her eyes and saw his head of purple and him kissing her neck. She gasped, and tried to pull away, but failed against his power.

Paul looked at her, before he moved and kissed her lips. Dawn was trembling, as Paul waited for her to kiss back. She pressed back a small amount, but that small amount gave her the feeling of heaven, she pressed more to it, Paul moved to press her against the bed. She closed her eyes, and wrapped her legs around his waist. He could only think of all the dreams of this, and he waited for the time when he would jolt up in bed sweating and she be asleep in the other bed. Her moan was what made his mind understand she and what was happening was real. They parted and looked at one another, Dawn's eyes widen as she looked at Paul, he looked her over.

She gave him a soft smile before she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You could of just told me, you jerk," Dawn giggled

"Well, I didn't want you to think I was a weak person or a soft hearted kind of guy," Paul said turning and leaning to be against the bed rest,

"I wouldn't of have thought that, I promise,"

"Now you tell me," he grumbled

He looked down at Dawn she had fallen asleep, soon Paul followed.

Paul jolted up in his bed and checked the time 12:38 AM he laid his head down and groaned

"I could have swore that one was real

The next morning, Dawn and Paul got dressed, they gathered their stuff and walked out side. Nightmare jumped in Dawn's arms and Precious sat on Paul's shoulder.

"Paul I'm kind of hungry, what sounds good," Dawn asked

"I don't really know, maybe Pancakes," he said was they passed a small dairy building serving Pancakes made of whole grains

"I guess, but not whole grain,"

Paul smiled at how she stuck up her nose.

They walked in a pancake shop and had a quiet meal.

Paul stared at her, and gave her a smirk,

"I know how about we do some training, see on the map here, there is a big flower field at least three miles from here, it will take us almost a day's walk to get there, but we can use our pokemon an get there faster," Dawn said

"Sounds good, now let me think what pokemon I will train to get there," Paul said

"There is a long river that goes by the place, but it will more than double our trip time, so now what,"

"Let me see the map, ok I got it," Paul said

"What,"

"Here, see this plain ground here, on the map, its know for having a large selection of pokemon going from flying to electric, maybe we can detour there, and catch a new pokemon then train it to the flower field, we would double the training and gain a new partner,"

'that's great,"

'Ok lets go,"

"Right,"

They paid for their meal and head out.

Paul asked if they could stop at the pokemon center real fast, he put his Sharpedo back in Reggie's care, and when Dawn left he had to ask Reggie to send him a very important pokemon.

After HE got the pokemon he walked out back and released it, the pokemon stood on its tail, and held out a box.

"Good you still have it, now return,"

Paul tied the pokeball into a bow on the blue box, and headed back inside.

"I'm all set I put up Grovyle,"

"Ok lets go,"

It took them a two hour walk to reach the plain, but when they got there they were meet by two trainers looking for trouble.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't two lost twerps," Said the first male

He had scruffy black hair and wore shades with a biker jacket and a pair of brown pants and biker boots

"I don't know boss, the girl is kind of cute, and not to mention the cute red shorts and black shirt,"

(A/n: I changed Dawn's outfit to a pair of soffie red short shorts, and a black shirt with a picture of a Gliscor on it)

"I bet she would like a ride on the wide side, with us huh, Duke,"

"Right boss,"

Duke had a Mohawk that was green, wore a white tank top, and a pair of green army shorts, and a pair of biker boots.

Dawn backed away and hide behind Paul, who looked like he stood two feet taller.

"You keep your hands away from her,"

"Ow look boss, the boy think he has a chance against us," Duke snickered

"Then lets give him a battle, win gets girl,"

"I am not a trophy if you want me, you battle me," Dawn said stepping in front of Paul

"Troublesome get back,"

"No,"

"Fine we will give you that battle, but I bet you can't take us,"

"Fine, then lets quit talking and get to it," Dawn growled

"Go Muk,"

"Go, Koffing,"

"Spotlight, Typhlosion,"

"You think you can bet us with that thing,"

"Yes I do, now use Eruption,"

They both fell out,

"That's impossible," they took off running

"Good boy Typhlosion, I'm very proud of you,"

"Hey Paul, can I ask you a question,"

"I guess, What,"

"Do you think, I'll have a chance in the Johto Region championship,"

"We are only a few badges away,"

(A/n: they have not challenged the gym leader she was out sick, there is always a reason for these things)

"But that's doesn't answer my question,"

"Troublesome you will do fine, I know you will"

Dawn smiled at him, before looking up at the sky, it was pretty, and all but the sun was so hot, she glanced at Paul he was looking around, then a small breeze flew by, messing up his hair, Dawn had to admit it he looked, well, HOT.

Paul looked at her, then at something behind her, Dawn turned around.

Typhlosion had a creepy ear to ear grin, his eyes were dull looking like he was going to murder you and laugh doing it.

Dawn backed away and wrapped around Paul, Out of habit.

She looked up at him, after she had hid her face in his back, "Return Typhlosion, sorry Paul,"

"Hmph,"

Dawn walked ahead, and looked past the trees into the small clouds, they were moving slowly,

"Paul, when do you think they will be back,"

"What the clouds,"

'Yeah,"

"I bet they don't,"

'Paul, your like a cloud,"

'How,"

"Well, you always leave, but when you come back your bigger and better at everything, like a cloud, but unlike a cloud you don't join with others to get ten times better,"

"You think so,"

"Yeah,"

They stared at the clouds, until it began to get dark, and the pokemon came around

"Ok lets see here, its just a small, Pidgy," Paul said

"Ow ok, want to look around some more,"

"No lets just go back, those goons made us waist time, come on back to the center,"

"Ok,"

"Wait look over there,"

As Dawn pointed at a group of clouds moving and being separated a Flygon Emerged from them.

"Wow, its huge,"

"Troublesome watch the master," Paul bragged

"Ok, showoff,"

"Weavile, stand by for battle,"

The Flygon, landed in front of them, Weavile looked him over

"Use blizzard, then use slash,"

Flygon shot a hyper beam at them, that froze mid way, then shattered

"Now use shadow ball,"

It hit, only to leave a few scratches

Weavile was hit with a wing attack

After Weavile quit spinning, he shook off and looked at Paul,

"Shadow claw,"

Weavile smirked and ran at the huge dragon and fired away Flygon fell out cold

"Go," Paul threw a ball at it,

CLICK,

"You caught it, HEY Were did it go,"

"I have six already on my party don't worry,"

"Ow, Ok, lets go home,"

They walked in silence to the center and got a two bed room, Dawn quickly took a bath.

Paul took a shower, as he walked out Dawn had already fallen asleep,

He placed a small box beside her head before kissing her forehead. Paul left and crawled in his bed and fell asleep, in the mid of the night, something happened a bright light emerged from the room and it shook.

Dawn woke up and saw Paul's body shadow over her, when she looked up at him, she gasped he was in pain.

"PAUL,"

The room stopped, they looked around, Paul fell side ways, the light had fallen on his back.

'OW, Man," Dawn was frantic

Paul stood up, and leaned on her, they walked out of the room, and saw all of damage to the place, other trainers were walking out of their room and gathering in the lobby.

"Please remain calm," Nurse joy said

"Nurse Joy what was that, thing,"

"I don't know, it was the first I ever saw of it,"

"Hmmm, I happened here too," Asked a girl running into the center.

Everyone looked at her.

"You know about this,"

"Of course I've been tracking it,"

"HEY COME IN, ASPEN," the girl said into her watch

"WHAT," Come another voice

"It happened here in Olivine town, you need to hurry up and get here,"

"Alright on, it,"

"ok,"

"Who are you,' Asked Dawn

"My name is Emma, Emma Cooper, at your service," She said taking a bow

The girl was Dawn's height, had reddish blond hair, wore a white tank top that tied around her neck, with a picture of a Glaceon playing with a butterfly, on it. She wore blue jeans that were faded, and finished with black and white shoes. She had on a jacket with water bubbles on it, an had her hair in a ponytail, she had blue eyes, and wore white bracelets.

"nice to meet, you, I'm Dawn and this is Paul,"

"Yeah, Riolu wake up, it happened here to," The girl said to her bag, a Small head poked out.

"Ri-Riolu,"

"Looks like we have work ,to do, Hope Aspen gets here soon," Emma mumbled

The Riolu turned an looked at the room from corner to corner.

"Yeah I know a lot of work to do, well we better get everyone back in their rooms,"

"Nurse Joy,"

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE BACK TO YOUR ROOMS,"

Emma looked around, and huffed

"its gone a be a long day, huh buddy,"

"Ri-Riolu,"

"Can we help," Asked Dawn,"Na, you take care of him, I got this," Emma said

Riolu looked at her and raised its eyebrow, 'Ri-Ri-Riolu,"

"Yes I do have this," Emma backed fired

"Hey Emma who is all on your team," Asked Dawn

"Riolu, Typhlosion, Mantine, Salamance, Luxray, and umm," Emma looked at Riolu

Who faced palmed himself, he gave her a look

"OW and My mmmmm," Emma looked so confused

Sling, the doors opened up, and a Arcanine with a girl on his back walked in, along side a Banette

"And your conniving Umbreon you fool," the girl said

"Owe yeah, thanks Aspen,'

Aspen had shoulder length red hair with black underneath and black tips, she wore a tank top black that ended at her belly button and had a red and black striped shirt under it also tank top, with three leather strips on the shoulder connecting her arm warmers that went over her hands, and ruffled red skirt with a black sideways belt, and knee high stockings red and black striped, and finished with red converses. She had blue eyes and a Banette with a scar over his right eye and a red bandanna on, on her back.

"Arcanine return," She said

"hello I'm Dawn,"

'Nice to meet you, I'm Aspen, and the creature that did this was Ho-oh,"

_**What you think took long enough right well there you go **_

"_**Ok, now how can I make this story any better,"**_

_**TELL ME**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so we meet two new trainers, Emma Cooper, and Aspen (?), alright on their teams are

Emma- Typhlosion(m), Riolu(m), Mantine(F), Umbreon (m), Salamance (m), Luxray (f).

Aspen- Arcanine(m), Absol(m), Weavile(m), Banette(m), Hownkrow(f), and Torterra(m)

Paul- Torterra(m), Weavile(M), Precious(f), Houndoom(m), Celebi(f), ?(?)

Dawn- Empoleon (m), Lopunny (f), Typhlosion (m), Nightmare (m), Grovyle (m),Sableye(m)

(Ralan) *comes in later*,- Sceptile (f), Ninetails (f), Altaria (m) , Mightyena (f) , Sableye (f), and Zangoose (f)

(Shane) *comes in later*-Feraligator (m), Houndoom (m), Aargon (m), Togekiss (f), Mismagius (f), Lopunny (f)

(A/n: if in the chapter it doesn't focus a lot on Dawn and Paul forgive me please I'm trying to make it an adventure chapter you know)

Chapter 6

"WHAT HO-OH,"

"Yes, she is on the run from Lugia, and has unknowingly been causing problems," Aspen said

"And that's why me and Aspen are here, we are assigned to follow her around and see if she can use our help, and we have to make sure Lugia can't find her," said Emma

"Why is Lugia after Ho-oh," asked Dawn

"Well we don't know that yet," Aspen said

"But doesn't mean we wont find out," Emma said

Banette, grabbed a hold of Aspen's arm he yanked her towards the door. As another tremor happened. He pulled on her belt.

"Emma get ready,"

A Blast of water came threw the doors. Aspen jumped up wards.

"Absol, Get to it,"

As the pokemon growled, he looked at the water. As it came strait for him.

"Use Night slash,"

The water was ripped into small droplets, Aspen and her Absol landed on their feet Absol stood tall and watched the door, as two figures walked in.

'Well, well, if it isn't the pink squad," a voice snickered,

Dawn glanced at the two girls, Emma had her nose scrunched up, and Aspen had a killing look

"Is that embarrassment, and a little shocked, yet happy," Dawn thought

"WE DON'T DO PINK," Emma screeched

"of course you don't, another voice rang

"I'm guessing if you two are here the other tremor was from Lugia, correct," Aspen said

"Right, you just missed it, but from the looks of this place, he didn't miss you guys,"

"What a terrible joke, Shane," Emma hissed to the figures

"But I tried unlike you guys,"

"Absol,"

Dawn looked at Aspen, but it was if no one else heard it like the wind was playing with her mind.

The dog didn't move, and Aspen looked at the building. She huffed, and turned to the boys

"Look Ralan if you don't mind could you guys help out," She asked

"WHAT," Emma and Shane screeched

"Aspen why would you ask that,"

"Dude say no, I don't like those two pinky chicks," Shane said

"Well to bad, Fine we will help," one of the figures walked closer, he had solder length red hair, silverfish red eyes, he wore black pants with black converses, he wore a dark blue t-shirt with a black jacket with a weird red design on it, his hands were in his pockets.

To Dawn he reminder her of Paul., A LOT.

The other one dragged himself closer to them, he had eye length brown hair, with dark brown eyes he wore a white tank top with light brown shorts (guy style) and ended in brown and white shoes. He looked behind them and whistled.

A Feraligator walked inside the building he had a few scars on his chest, but stood tall and proud.

"We have clean up duty,'

The Feraligator chuckled

'Creeps," Emma hissed

Aspen looked at her, she cocked an eyebrow.

"What,' Emma asked

Absol looked at the room, and huffed, he stood by Aspen.

"Banette, Physic,"

Some objects floated upwards.

"Mismagius, rock and roll," Shane said

"Get to work, Sableye, " Ralan said

"Physic," they said

More objects were in the air.

"Hey toots, make yourself useful and open the doors," Shane said to Emma

'Luxray lets get it started,'

"use thunder on the doors sand make them stay tight,"

They cleaning was soon done and they four of them looked as if nothing happened. The girls would double glance the boys.

"So do you two chase after Lugia like Aspen, and Emma chase after Ho-oh,' Asked Dawn

"Yes, we do," Shane said rolling his eyes

Ralan elbowed him

"Please forgive him, he seams to act up around his crush-."

Shane grabbed his head and covered his mouth

"What he is trying to say I get uneasy around the pretty in pink squad,' Shane said

Aspen, and Emma sweat dropped.

"Well, we should go," Ralan said after he flipped Shane off of him.

He moved to be by Aspen, and gave her a smirk, as he leaned over and whispered in her ear, (Emma and Shane were busy arguing)

"until next time my love," he said before walking away

They walked out of the center only the girls stayed.

'I hate those jerks, don't you Aspen,"

Aspen stood there blushing, and holding her Banette in her arms

"Hello, Aspen. HEY why you blushing, you got a fever,'

Aspen snapped back and shook her head, 'No it was just hot in here for a second,"

"Hey troublesome, what happened," Paul asked sitting up

"Paul your awake," She giggled she wrapped around him and began to cry, "I was so scared ,"

He looked at her, he felt dizzy, real dizzy.

"When Ho-oh flew by you protected me from the falling light, but it hit your back, after we got down here your adrenalin wore off and you fell out, I doctored your back, you have a big gash and a horrible bruise," Dawn said wiping away her tears

"Thanks, I guess," Paul said looking away and coughed to break the awkwardness

"Something is up with them," Emma thought "I know,"

Riolu looked at Emma, he knew that look, "You better not,' He grumbled

"Quiet,' a hulky growl yet grumble voice said

Everyone looked around, Absol was standing in front of Aspen he looked pissed, and she looked hurt

"But Absol, he didn't say anything important,'

"What, that Absol, just talked,"

"Ow, yeah um, we talk," Banette said

Dawn moved to be behind Paul, "How,"

"Well actually, you see not just him, My Riolu, and Typhlosion do too, along side Aspen's Arcanine' Emma said

"WHY,"

"you see its kinda a long story, but here is the short and sweat version, Ho-oh,"

'Ho-oh did it,"

"Yep,"

"Now what is Absol so worked up about now Aspen,"

"Nothing," She said

"Something," Absol growled, "Now tell me what he said,'

"No it was meant for me only,"

"What was,"

"Ow, you mean when Ralan whispered in your ear," Dawn asked

"WHAT he WHISPERED in YOUR ear," Emma said

"It was nothing I swear,'

"I don't believe you, and I have been with you from the start almost, I was your first pokemon you ever caught on your own, I can tell when your lying," Absol asked, 'Or would you like to bring this up with Arcanine,"

"No,' Aspen said quietly

'Then what did he say,"

"He said something personal,"

"NOW its PERASONAL,' Emma gave up and dropped on the couch

;What did he say,' Banette was now in it, he rested his cheek on her shoulder

'Just leave me alone, about it," She took off running out the door."WAIT," Absol took to leave too along side Banette who stopped at the doors and sat down on the counter

"Wow, talk about odd, huh, Riolu, hahahhahahah,"

"Emma you are so childish,"

"Thank you, hey you two need to get some shut eye, ill take care of reorganizing things, ok,"

"Ok, come on Paul let me fix your bandages,'

'Troublesome, there were guys here wasn't there,'

"Yes, but they were like after Lugia, It's a long story,"

(Aspen and Absol) (Get ready for a big surprise and not with ABSOL *pervs*,)

"Please leave me alone Absol,"

"Why wont you tell me,"

'because I just cant"

"I understand that, but I am your partner I have a right to know,'

"Not this time,"

"What, are you HIDING, don't make me get even angrier and then have that hot head of Arcanine in it,"

Aspen pulled out his poke ball, "Return,"

She stood there her arm out reached, she released the breath she was holding in. A hand was crawling its way down her arm, she watched it.

"I thought you where out here," Ralan snickered

'Not funny," She turned around to face him

"Why not, you scared,"

"No, not at all,' she stepped back

Ralan watched her put her poke ball up, he snickered again.

He grabbed her arm and yanked her forward, "Now like I said before you can trust me,"

"Ralan this isn't right, we-,"

He pulled her into a kiss, he had so many thoughts going threw his head he just wanted her to be quiet

She yanked back wards, "Why did you do that,"

"Because I, I, I love you," he said looking away

"what, you can't love me, no one loves me," she said looking down wards as tears fell down

"I do," he picked up her head and wiped away the tears

"No you don't trust me, look at me,' she backed away and held her arms out

"I am, and all I see is the girl I love," he backfired

"Ralan, you cant possibly love me, no one has,"

He lowered his head, before he grabbed her shoulders, "I love you and there is nothing that can change my mind of make me stop loving you,"

She looked at him for a long time," he promised that too,"

Ralan looked hurt, he hated when she talked about him, he wished he was the one that had made him jump instead of that trainer with the pikachu, "I am not him,"

"I no, but if he couldn't love me what makes you capable of loving me," she had tears running down her cheeks that slowly hit her shirt

"But I'm not that man, I do love you, listen to me,"

"Ralan I am, my, my, My own father didn't love me, he jumped into a different universe cuz I wasn't enough, my mother blames me, because of it, because I became a trainer, and, and," she broke down in his arms

"I'm would never trade you for a universe,' He gripped her harder

"Then, why did he," she asked

"I wish I had that answer,"

She looked at him, he had a few tears of his own, his hard exterior was no longer around. She felt his lips on her again, she kissed back, she pulled away a little to cry, only to have him push forward.

She pulled away, 'I can't, I can't do this,'

"what, why,'

"I can't hurt Emma,"

"Forget Emma right now it is me and you,"

"I can't forget Emma, is like my sister, she understands and cares about me she is someone I cant hurt, never"

"Listen to me, why cant you do this,"

"because, I don't want to hurt you,"

"So how can you hurt me,"

'by not loving you back,"

He stood there, "Then your lying to yourself,'

"I know,'

He looked at her, "they can't stop us,"

Ralan grabbed her hips and kissed her neck this time, she wept quietly for a little why he kissed down her neck and up the other side to her lips. God he could make her melt, and if Emma or Shane was to find out the leaders of their teams were together they were screwed.

"its so late, you should head back but don't worry me and Shane are going to stay at the center, so maybe you can visit my room,"

"Ralan, you don't mean, but I can't, its too hard to, I mean,"

"it's ok, I'm not going to make you,'

He kissed her once more and left,'

Aspen returned to the center and saw Emma sitting on the couch with a big thing of popcorn watching TV, with no one else but Riolu, Aspen walked in and sat next to her.

'hey what's that dark spot on your neck,' Emma asked

"Um, a bruise, I got hit by a stick, guess I'm shouldn't hug trees, anymore, Hey Banette," Aspen said as Banette got in her lap

"Owe sorry, well this movie is called 'Tangled',"

"owe well I think I'm going to bed soon,'

"Ok, night,"

As Aspen walked up stairs, the doors opened, and Shane and Ralan came back inside.

"What are you two doing,"

'Crashing here, got a problem," Shane asked, he flipped over the couch stole Emma's popcorn, and sat were she was his pillow,

"GIVE IT BACK,"

"No,"

Emma glared at him as he shoved more pieces of popcorn in his already stuffed mouth, a light bulb went off in Riolu's head.

"Light bulb," he said with a pop sound

He grabbed his coke drink from the arm rest spot, he jumped off the couch and walked behind the couch, he looked at Emma and Shane's heads they were bickering. Riolu jumped on the couch and looked at the two he helped his bottle up and over them his paw on the cap.

Shane looked up, "Hey little guy, I wouldn't do that, hey pink squad girl, get him,"

Emma looked up at what he was talking to, "Riolu don't you dare, do that, please don't,"

He smiled at them and wagged his tail as he unscrewed the cap, as the liquid fell all over the two teens, he laughed. He took off running for Emma's bag and grabbed his poke ball and returned himself.

"Your pokemon just soaked me," Shane snarled

"And what am I, all high and dry," Emma reported

They sat their staring at each other both soaked and with ugly expressions, they were a foot apart, the popcorn was all over the floor. It was like a non romantic scene until Shane became Shane. He started to grin and looked at Emma a drop of coke was running down her forehead, He moved to close to her, and she fidgeted, he was right on her when he stuck out is tongue and licked it up.

"EWWWWWWW," Emma SCREACHED

Shane took off running for his room, he barley got the door closed when Emma started to claw at him.

She could hear him laughing from the other side of the door, she rammed her side into the door, before getting a idea.

"Light Bulb," asked Riolu

"Light bulb," She said grabbing for a poke ball out of her bag Riolu was now holding (he is out of time out now)

"Alright, Luxray get it started,"

"Ow crap," Shane whispered

"Luxray use Thunder,"

"AWWWW,"

Shane opened the door he was crispy, he looked at her, with a blank expression, before he smirked again,"

"Use Flamethrower,"

'AWWWW DETECT,"

Shane stood there his Houndoom, beside him, Emma stood with Luxray and Riolu, by her. It was so silent.

She walked off, with her dignity still in tack, as he slammed the door. She walked in her room witch was connected to Aspen's. Emma plopped down on her bed, and pulled out her magazine on new fashion, latest gossip, and what not news.

(Aspen's room)

Aspen walked back in fort, the piece of paper still in her hands. She thought back Ralan passed her in the hallway and handed it to her, she knew he had said see you later love, but that thought of going in there killed her, she took a deep breath and walked out her room.

_216_

She stood there, watching the door, she was going to walk away when she felt her knuckle hit wood.

Ralan opened the door, and looked at her, he smiled sweetly to her, before moving out of the way, she gulped she knew her face was red.

"*curse you Ralan why aren't you wearing pajama pants like normal people*' she thought

She sat on the bed, and looked at the floor moving her feet around as he locked the door connected to his neighbor's room, and the hallway door. He moved to be in front of her, before he sat beside her.

"You want the whole story huh,"

"if you want to tell me, its ok, like I said I'm not going to make you tell me,"

"Ok, but you have to forgive me if I cry,"

"I understand," He rubbed her cheek with his thumb

"When I was young my father and I were close, on my fourth birthday he gave me a pokemon egg, he told me that one day it would be a pokemon that would be my friend, and more. As I took care of the egg, my father seemed real, interested in what would hatch from it, on the last day of spring, my egg hatched, I was so surprised to wake up next to a Growlithe. He started to lick my face, and soon I took off running into my dad's and mom's room, he was so surprised to see it was a growlithe almost like It wasn't suppose to be. As I grew up I begged my father to train with me, so one day I could become a pokemon trainer like him, and my mother would always say I wasn't allowed to train with my father. Well one night I took off with growlithe to go train in Ruff Ridge Forest, when I saw my father he was talking to three shadows, they looked like humans, me and Growlithe watched him. We took off before my father could catch us out there, but once we got home he had beat s there, and had told my mother I was training in the forest. My mother gave me a long talk about how I shouldn't run off and how I could have gotten hurt, and that I wasn't suppose to be out there training, I went to bed with Growlithe. By the time I was eight I had made up my mind I was going to be a trainer, and I told my parents my choice, and my mother looked ashamed of me, and my father looked some what hurt, my mother begged me to be either a breeder or a coordinator but I keep to my choice, and my father had had enough he got up and put a leash on Growlithe and said he was going for a walk, he took growlithe away, from me, and my mom tried to make me leave them alone," She started to cry

'Its ok, you don't have to keep talking," Ralan said moving her into his lap

"I going to,'

"I'm listening,"

"I snuck out after them from my window I found my father trying to get Growlithe to go with some one, he was saying it was best to keep the 'monster' away from his family, as the person began to pull on growlithe I called out the ember command, and my father turned around an watched as Growlithe returned to me he looked angry, and the person looked at my dad as he told him to get away, he looked at me and said I was to go home immediately, and leave growlithe behind, and I asked why, and he told me that he had corrupted my mind, and that it wasn't good for me, and I told him I wasn't giving up on my growlithe, he got mad and reared his hand back to slap me, which he had never done before, when my mother came out of nowhere, and told me to go home, I watched my father yell at my mom from a few bushes, with Growlithe, then I heard my father say he was leaving. I took off running for home, as I sat on the stairs with Growlithe my father packed up and left, he looked mad, and sad, and every emotion in between, he looked down at me, as I wrapped my arms around growlithe and said I hope your happy young lady this is all your fault, and left out the door never heard from him again, until the day of my tenth birthday he sent a note saying he was awaiting my failure and had a big yellow G on it with his name. As I got tougher with the help of Growlithe I was able to catch my first pokemon a Absol, but you see what I never came to understand was why professor Elm, told me that I was to have Turtwig as my started, he said it was for my own good. So I got stronger and about a year ago I got word from my mom who is still heart broken from me becoming a trainer and disobeying my father, that my father had jumped in another universe, because I host to a kid named Ash, and all I have to remember him by is my last name Galactic, an my Turtwig and Arcanine," she said

Ralan held her closer "I understand, but don't worry I promise its going to be ok,'

"You wanted the story on my father and me, there you go, Ralan can you just hold me for awhile,"

"Of course,"

They sat there awhile before Shane banged on the door. Aspen jumped up, Looked at the time, *owe no Emma*, she was in so much crap now.

"RALAN open up HEY why you LOCK the OTHER DOOR," Shane asked

"Because it was to keep you out,' Ralan said

Ralan opened the door, and Shane walked in he looked at Aspen and wondered why she was here.

'Why is the pretty in pink squad captain in here,' Shane asked

Aspen slapped him across the face before moving to sit on the bed again, "Now tell me why Lugia is Chasing Ho-oh," She said Looking at Ralan wit ha death glair and a little wink

"*nice lie love*" Ralan thought

"Well we don't really know for sure, but we think it has something to do with the silver bell," Shane said

"the silver Bell, what that,'

Emma was in the hallway looking in the room, Ralan gestured for her to come in, she sat next to Aspen.

;it's a bell that plays a tune only Lugia can hear, we think its tied around Ho-oh's neck, which is why Lugia is chasing after her, he wants his bell,'

'Yes that would make sense, but why are they causing so much damage and why is Ho-oh running away what Lugia do,' Emma said a teasing sound emerging from her words

"Well that's the part we don't know yet," Ralan said

'See told you they couldn't figure it out,' Emma snapped

"Well they have as much information as we do, just different, 'Aspen said

"What you mean you have something to share too,"

"Yep," Emma snickered

"We figured out the reason Ho-oh is running , because we have reason to believe not only is Lugia after his bell, but also we believe something has captured Lugia's mind, we think that he is under like a spell, and is trying to harm Ho-oh for the Rainbow feather,"

'Well why would he want that he has the silver feather,"

'Yes, but remember now, it the two feathers were to touch they would create, the-,"

"Black feather,' Ralan finished

"What is the black feather again," Asked Shane

"yeah,' Emma agreed (for once)

"If the Black Feather was to be made, total Chaos would happen,"

"What are you guys talking about,' Dawn and Paul were standing at the door

"If the black feather was made total Chaos would happen, what's all that about," Paul asked

"It means That the three legendary Dogs, and three Legendary Birds would come together, and a all out war would happen, catching Johto in its middle," Aspen said monotone

"What, that is impossible,"

"It happened before Johto was built as any of the other regions the war caught all legendary pokemon in its hold along with all other pokemon until the regions were made to settle the war, but if the black feather was to be made again it would destroy everything and everyone," Ralan said

"We can't let that happen, I don't want to be destroyed,' Emma said

Riolu looked at her before he wagged his tail he grabbed her hand, and smiled up warmly at her.

"I won't let anything happen to my trainer, no matter what, I will protect her," he though to himself

Riolu turned and looked out the window, he saw his reflection in it, before feeling a soft hand touch his shoulder. Emma picked up her little companion and hugged him, "But as long as I have Riolu I am not afraid,"

Aspen stood up, and turned to the door, "Dawn, Paul may we ask for your assistance in this problem we are having,"

"Of course, right Paul," Dawn said

Paul nodded, 'What do we need to do,"

"It's simply we need you guys to stay in contact with us and inform us if you see either of the two pokemon and or have information on them," Ralan said

"You have a deal, I promise," Dawn said

"Ok we are going to go to bed, we have had a big day, and it just gets worse,' Shane said walking to his room and his little buddy Houndoom following him. Emma looked at Aspen and left the room with Riolu. Dawn and Paul looked at Aspen and Ralan. They must have figured those two left because them moved closer together ,and she rested her head on his Shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"(Paul clears is throat), Are you two done,"

"OH MY GOD, you two are still here,'

"Yeah, we have to ask you two something, and from the looks of it, it got worse,"

"Look you two, can't tell Shane and Emma, they would kill us," Aspen said

"Don't worry we won't tell them, but why haven't you two told them," asked Dawn

"Because, we couldn't it was just to hard to come out and say it,"

Paul looked at Ralan who was completely quiet, he had his head down and had his hands wrapped together one around the other fisted up. Paul walked up to him, after Dawn tapped his shoulder and looked at him.

"Want to go outside so those two and get this chick thing out, trust me, Dawn always finds a way,"

"Yeah come on lets blow, I'll be back Aspen,"

"Ok,"

(Boys exit the room)

"Ok, now tell me when did it start, 'Dawn asked

"It started when I began my adventure, Ralan was my first rival, and after our battle, he stayed with me a week, and then he gave me his poke gear number, and we been tight, and every time we ran into each other on our adventure we would battle, and he would treat me to a meal, and we would catch up, and slowly we began to get closer and closer, and one day he saw me lose to a gang of people, and they stole my Banette, he fought for me, and got him back, along with my bag, and my trainer badge case. Afterwards he stayed and helped me get back on my feet because after that day I refused to battle again, in fear I would lose again, but something snapped on him one day and he just grabbed me and kissed me, in such a way that it shocked the shit out of me, and I just let it grow, ever since that it just got more intense,"

"Whoa, that's a lot, it seams he really loves you," Dawn said

A small nod, from Aspen, "That what is so scary, I don't know how I can love my enemy, and keep him from my best friend,"

"I know what you mean,"

"How you and Paul are like in love with each other,"

"Me and Paul are not in love with each other its, not what you think," Dawn said Looking at the carpet

"OH I am sorry it just seamed that you two are like in love and a couple," Aspen said

"Yeah I know hey want to go outside,"

"Yeah,"

(Paul and Ralan)

"So Like, umm, need to talk," Paul asked scratching his head

"Ha-ha, You really do what that blue-haired girl says don't you," Ralan says

"What are you talking about,"

"Don't deny it, I see the way you look at her, you want a little Love," Ralan picked

"Deny, what," Paul asked shocked

"You have fallen in love with her, look your blushing about it," Ralan said pointing at the redness on Paul's face

"I know what about a battle, a four on four," Paul said changing the subject

"Told ya, but sure a battle," Ralan said grabbing his first pokemon

'Good, ready," Paul asked

"Hey what are you two up to," Asked Dawn as her and Aspen walked out

"Ralan,"

"Battle,' The two boys said

"Ok wait, how about a double team battle," Asked Dawn

"Works for me, unless Paul doesn't want to be,"

"YES, fine lets go," Paul said

"Ok, then how many," Dawn asked standing by Paul

"Four, on four,"

"Ok Lets go,"

"Alright, Hownkrow get to it," Aspen said

"Get to work Altaria," Ralan commanded

"Ok tough crowed, Spotlight Typhlosion," Dawn giggled

"Houndoom, Stand by for battle," Paul said

"Alright, I'll begin, Hownkrow use night shade,"

"Altaria use aura sphere,"

"Typhlosion use overheat,"

"Houndoom, use your flamethrower,"

The four attacks hit, overheat made aura sphere loose aim and blow up sending a dust storm in every ones eyes, night shade busted that and flamethrower did damage to Hownkrow.

"Now Hownkrow use your Arial Ace,"

"Altaria use dragon breath,"

"Houndoom use crunch,"

"Typhlosion use focus blast,"

Houndoom was knocked off his feet by dragon breath, his attack was thrown off and hit the ground, with threw off Typhlosion's focus blast to hit a tree and break the bark, witch started to lean, but stopped and when Hownkrow's Arial Ace hit Typhlosion he was knocked out cold.

"NO, Typhlosion, aww you did so well, take a rest big boy," Dawn said rubbing his head and recalling him

"Ok then Spotlight Empoleon,"

"Alright now use Arial Ace again,"

"Use your dragon rage, Altaria,"

"Empoleon use hydro pump,"

"Houndoom use dark pulse,"

Empoleon knocked Hownkrow out cold and Altaria knocked out Houndoom.

"Hownkrow, baby are you ok, return you need to rest up, ok then Get to it Arcanine,"

"Celebi, stand by for battle,"

"Whoa a Celebi, you must be pretty good," Ralan said

"Ok Quick Empoleon use your whirlpool,"

"Celebi, use magic Leaf,"

"Arcanine use Flamethrower,"

"Altaria use Ice Beam,"

Celebi and Empoleon's attacks combined and hit with the flamethrower and ice beam and forced a good amount of steam and ice to fall around them.

"Arcanine, extreme Speed,"

'Altaria, Dragon rage,"

"Celebi, use physic,"

"Empoleon, use metal claw,"

Empoleon was able to knock out Altaria, while Celebi and Arcanine did damage to each other. But in the end Celebi was knocked out.

"Return Celebi, Weavile stand by for battle,"

"Altaria take a rest, get to work Ninetails,"

"Ok then Empoleon lets knock them out Use Hydro Pump," Dawn said

"Weavile use your ice beam to hold them in place,"

"Ninetails, use flame wheel,"

"Arcanine, use crunch,"

Weavile froze Ninetails in place but Arcanine was able to crunch himself clear, but Ninetails was knocked out with whirlpool while Arcanine just took damage.

"Ninetails take a break, Get to work Zangoose,"

"Arcanine are you ok,' Asked Aspen

He nodded a weak smile appeared on his lips as I locked eyes with Weavile

"Ok Weavile shadow ball,"

"Empoleon use drill peak,"

"Arcanine use flamethrower,"

"Zangoose slash,"

Zangoose and Weavile Locked claws and had a test of strength, while Arcanine and Empoleon locked heads and knocked each other out. Weavile was thrown against the broken tree, making it lean even farther down.

"Return Arcanine, you did well old friend, ok then Torterra get to it,"

"WHOA, another Torterra, Empoleon return, take a breather, alright then Lopunny Spotlight," Dawn giggled

"Alright now Torterra use vine whip," Aspen said

"Weavile, use ice beam," Paul said

"Zangoose, use your iron claw attack," Ralan said

"Lopunny use Swift,"

Zangoose's and Lopunny's attack combined and a huge smoke became between the two teams. Torterra shot his attack into the smoke, only to see a huge ice cloud come out of know where.

"AGH, that Weavile, has Torterra glued to the ground, now," Aspen said

"Zangoose, use slash on the ice," Ralan commanded

"Lopunny use your dizzy punch attack,"

"Weavile, stop that Zangoose, use shadow claw,"

Weavile and Zangoose hit head on and the force undid Torterra who's Vines threw Lopunny into the already broken tree, the force knocked the tree just inches from its breaking point, Weavile removed himself from Zangoose and helped Lopunny.

"Are you guys ok, lets get this finished use Ice beam you two," Paul and Dawn said together

"Torterra frenzy plant,"

"Zangoose use tackle,"

Zangoose ran around the field dodging Torterra's attack , and head first-ing his self into the double ice beam. But frenzy plant busted it open and threw all three into the ground. But the aftermath for Torterra was to much, Everyone was out cold.

"Return, Torterra, Banette get to it,"

"Come back, Get to work Sableye,"

"Return Weavile, Precious stand by for battle," Paul said

'Take a break Lopunny, Nightmare spotlight,"

"HAHHA, you two think you can beat us with those pokemon ha-ha," Ralan laughed

"Precious Gleam beam,"

"Nightmare use Chaos Blast,"

"Banette gunk shot,"

"Sableye gem beam,"

Gleam beam hit Gunk shot, and they were evenly shot together but Banette's power was greater. And Precious was thrown into the same exact tree that had been hit all the times before and now it had had it breaking point, it began to fall, and with in his falling point was Aspen and Dawn.

Ralan took off running and grabbed Aspen's hand and yanked her into his chest and dodged out of the way, but Sableye's attack, gem beam, was already released. It hit Dawn and sent her flying into the dirt, Nightmare took to a full speed run in a chance to reach her before it fell on his master, Paul was at Dawn's side trying to get her up, he wrapped her up in his arms and flopped them over to were he was on top, protecting her from the tree, a sharp screech was heard.

BBAWHOOOOOOOOOSHHH

"AWWWWWWWW"

Quiet, Ralan and Aspen rushed to the scene and were met half way by a figure, a huge winged figure. The tree was with in its clawed up feet. Silver dust washed over the area. The dust cleared, and with in it was Lugia and underneath his shadow was Precious and Nightmare wrapped around the figures of Paul who had Dawn underneath him.

A screech risen from Lugia and the tree was placed back with in its form spot in the ground as Lugia floated above them, and tapped Paul on his shoulder with his elegant tail.

Paul looked up he had his stern, protective, worried, look on, he glanced down and looked at down he was on top of her . Her hair was in her face and she had a grip on his shoulders when she opened her eyes she blushed to see Paul on her with his hair was falling down and getting in his face. She blushed once Paul quit staring at her he jumped back and landed on his butt he scratched his head, as she sat up. They turned to see Lugia land on the ground, the full moon shinning behind him lighting up his silver feathers.

"Lugia," Ralan said

The bird turned to face him, and shook his head yes.

"I know I have some explaining to do, but I can only do it for a short while, you see I worry about my beautiful Ho-oh, for she has been unfairly attacked by these mongrels know as Humans, and I only seek her safety but I have come to know I can not with out the help of humans. For I have failed at everything else, and need the help,"

"Lugia, why is Ho-oh , attacked," asked Aspen

"Those humans attacked her and stole her innocence, now she flies threw her beautiful skies under the control of them, for they have attached a weird yet deadly object to her neck, and I have been flying to catch up to her and take it off her. But when I get close to her those trusty dogs of hers attack, and I have to back off, even though I have trusty friends to rely on, I know that the world alone cant handle the power that would be released,"

"Lugia, we can help, we can help you trap Ho-oh and get that thing off cant we,"

"Yes, you see that is what I have come to ask, and it seams that I have came at the right time, pathetic useless human girl was about to get attacked by a mere tree, and her knight in shinning armor thought he could save her, I think I may need to rethink about who I choose to help me," Lugia said shaking his head

"YOU TAKE THAT SHIT BACK," Paul exploded

Lugia looked at him, and cocked his head, "why, I spoke the truth didn't I,"

'FUCK NO, how dare you talk about her like that, you take that comment back," Paul growled

Lugia looked at Paul long and hard, then looked at Dawn she was Blushing and looking at Paul, with an admiring and thank full look along with tears. Lugia looked back at Paul and smiled, "Aww I see your in love, with that little girl aren't you,"

Paul just stood there, not every day you have a legendary bird tell you want you wish everyone didn't keep telling you, because you already knew that. Paul looked away, "I never said that, I just feel that its my job to protect her,"

"Right, I understand, but if you keep denying it, it just gets worse," Lugia said

Paul just looked at the ground, "So…..,"

"So emotions were made to be told, not held in," Lugia huffed

Dawn grabbed Paul's hand, "Paul what is Lugia talking about,'

"Nothing, just never mind," Paul said shaking his head and squeezing her hand

Dawn looked at the bird and just stared into the shimmer his feathers gave off the shad of silver, she moved behind Paul. And shivered as the large birds blue eyes landed on her.

"Dawn, is it," Lugia said

"yes," She said moving her hand in front of her mouth and fisting it show a sign of fear

"May I ask you a question,"

"Yes, you may," She said grabbing a hold of Paul's hand again

"Please come closer,"

As dawn stepped closer a sharp growl was heard from behind her. Nightmare had moved to be right beside her his hair was spiked up his teeth were sharper almost shark like. He had a rare glow in his eyes they were purple.

"AWWW I see, I was right its here, you there little dog thing, what is your name," Lugia said

"The name is Nightmare,"

"I see, you are the dark one, witch means your little companion, is here to," Lugia said

Precious came out from under Paul's jacket. And walked to be right beside Nightmare.

"You two understand then, I see you know the people, that have attacked Ho-oh, Please tell me have you two have any contact with them before,"

"No I am sorry we have not, we have only the information show to us by the innocence and trusty Mew," Precious said

"I see, well now I must find mew, I hear that she been spotted around New Bark town, and Bell tower," Lugia said

"Lugia, we thought Ho-oh had your silver bell," Aspen said

"No my dear, she does not, but I do have her Gold bell, yet it has yet to serve the purpose I have it for she still does not answer to it,' Lugia said lifting his foot up and showing the Gold bell.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't give up hope yet," Dawn said

'Aww Dawn, I still have something to say to you,"

"Yes,"

"I need your assistance in getting Mew, you seam to be a good person, and with a strong gentle heart at that, please go gather your things, me and you need to go to New bark town,"

"Wait I cant Leave Paul, I mean he and I are travel partners,"

"Ok please go gather your things and we will leave at once," Lugia said

Dawn and Paul took at the center, and went in their room, Dawn grabbed all of her clothes she had laying around and stuffed them in the bag, Paul did too, yet when he finished he felt a small hand grab his.

"Dawn, are you ready," He asked

"Yeah, I guess I am, is it ok to be scared," She asked

"Yeah its ok, we better not keep him waiting," Paul began to wail the hand hesitated to follow

He turned around an yanked it hard. Dawn fell hard against his chest and wrapped around his neck.

"Its ok, I get it, your scared, and tired," Paul said, "But we have to go,"

"Ok," she said and with a little yawn they left the room

The met up with Precious and Nightmare and walked back to Lugia,

"Aww I see you two are ready, now hop on we have a distance to cover, and little time," Lugia said leaning down so they could get on, then he took to the sky, then flew up past the clouds into the stars with the moon shinning threw giving a glow of greys and whites, along with a light blue. Paul moved to have his hands on either side of Dawn because she began to fidget, and had a poor death grip on Nightmare, who quiet frankly was becoming unable to breath.

"Calm down, let the poor thing breath," Lugia said as he turned his head up ward to look at Dawn

"I'm sorry I just don't liked to fly, it scares me a lot, I'm afraid of falling," She said petting Nightmare between the eyes

"Aw I see, will you have nothing to fear Dawn, I am a excellent flyer unless there is a bad wind or a huge flock of unwanted company,' Lugia said laughing

Dawn griped a hand full of his feathers, "I don't want to fall,' She said

"Don't worry I wont let you fall," Nightmare said sweetly as he looked at her

"Thank you, Nightmare I can always depend on you,"

Nightmare stared at her _I can always depend on you, I can always depend on you, I can always depend on you_ Raced threw his head he looked at her before dropping his head to look at Lugia's back

"I promise never to let you down," He whispered

As the continued to fly, Dawn kept hearing a humming sound from behind her, finally she looked behind her and saw Paul.

"You aren't are you," She asked

'What humming, hell no, its Precious," he said turning red

"its ok if you are,"

"But I'm not, I swear,"

About that time Precious started to humming again, "_Da-da -dam-dadi-doo, dam dadi doo dam dam dadi doo," _

"Owe, ok then, nice save, ha-ha," Dawn said

"See I told you it wasn't me,"

"I see that,"

"Look you two we are approaching New bark Town, Hold on we are going to do a drop Landing,"

"WHAT,"

They began to drop, and fast, Paul grabbed a hold of Dawn an help on tight.

'Paul please don't let go," Dawn screamed

"I promise,"

Lugia fell as the ocean came in close view opened his wings and Landed, at the end of town at the bank. He floated up in the air and placed Dawn and Paul at the end of town,

"Now Mew has been spotted around the lab, and also around the forest, and if it sows she is not here, ring this bell just once, and I will be there, to transport you two to the Bell tower, and also if it gets to rough do not be afraid to ring it to get my help," Lugia said as he took off back threw the sky

"Good bye," Dawn waved

"Well I looks like we are back here again, ha-ha," Dawn giggled to Paul

They walked threw the town witch was bright with lights and glows threw windows, Dawn felt a heaviness on her eyes. She moved to grab her poke balls.

"Ok you two Spotlight," Dawn said as Sableye and Grovyle popped out

'What are you doing,' Asked Paul

'About to get these three to survey the area," Dawn said

"good Idea, Ok then Stand by for Battle,"

Weavile and Celebi, popped out, all six turned and Looked at them,

"Ok Celebi you go with Grovyle and look threw the town, Weavile and Sableye you two search the out skirts of town and a little threw the forest, Paul me and you are going to the lab," Dawn said

They all parted, as Dawn and Paul got closer to the lab, a girl jumped down and knocked Paul out with a rock. Dawn fell back and Looked up, the girl had long black hair with yellow eyes, and had a blue and red getup outfit with a large R on the front.

The girl grabbed a poke ball and released a Fearow. She looked at Dawn and said, "You cant hid from team Ruby's eyes, now battle me,"

Nightmare jumped out in front of Dawn, but before she gave a command Empoleon was out and ready for battle.

"Nightmare you stay back for now, Empoleon use Hydro Pump,"

"Fearow use drill peck,"

Empoleon was knocked back down, but got back up and shot an attack, but since Fearow was Already spinning he easily dodged it. Dawn Looked at Paul, and tears came out his head was bleeding, and Precious was trying to wake him up. Dawn Looked back at the girl and felt pure rage go threw her, Empoleon was trying to attack the bird only to keep getting knocked down, Dawn watched in silence as it dragged on, she felt useless.

"Empoleon use metal claw,"

The great Penguin knocked his wing on the back of Fearow, as it fell it was recalled and a new pokemon was released a Machamp. He smashed Empoleon into the ground and then used stone edge as Empoleon flew up in the sky he was dropped into the water and floated upwards he gave off a huge blue glow and shot a massive water attack at him, but fell back and fainted. Dawn was frozen, this girl had a evil that scared her, and this time she was alone Paul was knocked out and then she remembered the Silver bell. She began to pat her pockets down, when the girl spoke.

'Looking for this little trinket, me Lovely little Murkrow stole it form you when you were in your little daze, good luck helping yourself now," the girl snickered

Dawn grabbed Typhlosion's ball and threw it out. She was shaken a small lick was felt on her leg as Nightmare moved to rub her leg.

"I can do this cant I," she asked

The girl snapped her fingers and Typhlosion and Machamp were locked in a tight combat fight

"Flamethrower,"

"Mach punch,"

Typhlosion and Machamp's attacks collided and the explosion. Sent both of them falling back. Typhlosion was pissed he charged at the large pokemon and began to throw off flamethrowers from every angle.

Dawn watched as his power got stronger and stronger the girl had recalled a fainted Machamp and released a Nidoking. The girl looked like she was totally in control of the battle, and sad thing was Dawn knew the girl was. Dawn moved away from the battle, as Typhlosion was throw ruthlessly into a tree. He landed just mere feet away from Paul. Dawn was loosing it, the other pokemon were to far away to help, and Dawn was at her end. She fell to the ground and held her head she began to break down, she cried and cried a s Typhlosion was throw against a tree over and over again the pounding got louder and louder the thump crash thump crash and the constant yell of Typhlosion. Dawn looked at him and his eyes glowed he looked at her he was beaten and abused he growled and fell to his knees.

'Little Girl you cant win against me, just give it up, look your boyfriend is pretty much dead," The girl snickered

Dawn looked at Paul, she just gave it up completely, she looked at Typhlosion and recalled him. She looked down at Nightmare.

'I give up,"

Nightmare looked back at the girl, who was now walking towards Dawn.

Nightmare looked a head and growled, "I will protect you," Nightmare took to stand in front of Dawn

"Aww the little dog wants to protect his little pathetic master, how much more pathetic can you get," the girl said

Dawn grabbed a hold of Nightmare but he ran and bit the girl on her leg. Dawn moved to grab a hold of Paul and tried to find his pokeballs.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT LET ME GO," the girl screamed she released a Charizard, Lucario and a Richu. Her Nidoking was throwing punches at the ground trying to catch Nightmare, Who was now running at and biting their trainer over and over again. Dawn grabbed Paul and picked him up she turned him over and looked at his face she lowered hers to his and cried,

"Please, Please wake up I need you, Paul, Please, PLEASE,"

Nightmare was thrown into a tree and the four pokemon teamed up against him.

The Charizard shot a flamethrower, the Nidoking shot a poison sting at Him as he laid against the tree trunk. The Lucario used metal claw and the Richu shot off a Thunderbolt toward Dawn and Paul.

Dawn looked forward then hunkered down to protect Paul, "NIGHTMARE,"

The small dog lifted his small blue eyes to look at her as the two attacks headed for her, and saw the flames and the poison coming at him, _I can always depend on you,_

There was a huge glow, and the attacks vanished, and so did Nightmare. Dawn opened her eyes to see Lopunny had taken the damage for the two attacks coming for her the huge bunny laid in front of her protecting her, Dawn returned her and told her how thankful she was that she protected her. Then saw the four pokemon were knocked to their knees their trainer was knocked out cold, she picked up her head and saw no Nightmare, she looked around then looked down at Paul. She was so scared his face had blood lines going down his face and she feared the worse the moved to place him down Precious who had been missing screamed and shot of her Silver claw. And Knocked the Murkrow into the sky along with Paul's pokeballs. Precious smacked the bird hard he had a hunch of feathers flying from his tail and a cut on his beak, he dropped the balls and the bell. Dawn grabbed them. As the girl stood up,

"YOU BITCH, WHAT DID YOU DO," the girl screamed

Dawn had something snap in her, she stood up, "WHERE IS NIGHTMARE,"

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR SHITTY ASS POKEMON IS,"

"I'M GOING TO ASK ONE MORE TIME, WHERE IS HE," her fingers on the pokeballs tightened, she could feel the cool metal under her fingers.

"I don't FUCKEN know," the girl spat

Dawn released Torterra, and Houndoom.

"Ok you three get ready,' Dawn said as Precious moved to be in front of her as well.

"Get up you fools and attack,"

"Torterra use frenzy Plant, Houndoom yours flamethrower, Precious use Silver Claw,'

Precious attacked the Murkrow and sent him flying toward the girl he caught him self and used Peck. Torterra uprooted the ground, catching the Nidoking in a cage but the Charizard jumped out of the way with Richu on his back as Lucario jumped on to a near by three only to be burned by the flamethrower.

Dawn saw that they still had a chance, "Torterra use Leaf storm, Houndoom use your Crunch attack, Precious Silver Claw,"

Torterra knocked the Charizard out of the sky but Richu shocked his leg and knocked him out, The Nidoking came out and knocked him out using his Mega punch, and Houndoom knocked out Lucario, while Murkrow was thrown back into a tree and was unable to get air born and was knocked out by Precious. But the Charizard and Richu knocked Houndoom out. Dawn looked at them hard Houndoom was shaking he laid curled into himself on the ground, Torterra was worse, he laid across the field lifeless, he had blood coming from his mouth, he turned to look at her and leaked tears he turned to look at Paul before just giving up, Dawn trembled and recalled them and looked at Precious, she had one pokeball Left. Yet she still had no sign of Nightmare. She moved to release the pokeball but a large Flame came toward her she fell backwards. She started to pick her self up when she saw the pokeball laying beside her emerge in light and Gliscor popped out, and took to the sky. Dawn looked hard and tried to hold back anymore tears as he and the Charizard were in a sky fight. Dawn looked down to see Precious fighting the Richu, she tried to stand up, but saw it was sue les she crawled toward Paul, an picked him up she leaned on a tree trunk and placed his head in her lap. She started to clean his wound a little.

"Nightmare where are you,' she asked she looked up and in her teary blue eyes she saw Precious get thrown into a tree and get knocked out cold. She recalled her, and looked at the girl she was watching the sky fight, a smirk n her lips.

"Grovyle, Celebi, Sableye, Weavile, Nightmare, please help," Dawn moaned before feeling her head get dizzy.

The Charizard flew and knocked Gliscor's wing with his tail. Gliscor began to fall. Dawn looked up her eyes met Gliscor's and he twisted his body and threw up in the sky and twisted around the Charizard's body, and released a flamethrower of his own. The Charizard began to fall with a twist trying to get Gliscor off his back.

Dawn looked down, and felt a rush of wind, she saw to claws wrapped around her waist. She turned to see the eyes of nightmare he stood p and she saw he had EVOLVED. He was a little taller than a Lucario, he was a dark grey he had a dog snout with a few fangs sticking out near the back, he had the hung to him like a dog trying to stand on his back feet, he had red claws on his hand his arms near the hand were fluffier then the rest of his arms, he had a red V shape in front of his chest near his neck, on his head he had like a large head of hair it went down his back till it curled out and was turned into a ponytail held by a blue gem like bead. The tips of his hair that was ruffed out had black ends his ears were pointed outwards he had them back against his head and showed the rest of his teeth to the other girl.

The girl looked shocked.

Nightmare moved and picked up Paul and threw Dawn on his back and jumped out of the way as Gliscor and Charizard hit the ground where they were. He landed and placed them down, and launched into the fight, he looked at the Richu who had a death grip on Gliscor.

"Get back Gliscor, protect Dawn and Paul," Nightmare growled

Gliscor nodded and took back to Dawn he moved to have a firm grip on a torn piece of Dawns shirt and placed it on Paul's wound

Nightmare moved and Shot off his Chaos Blast, then his hand began to glow.

"Bone Rush," but unlike Lucario's bone rush this one was purple and there was two of them. He smacked Richu in the head and watched as he fell he took to he trees and ran after Charizard who had his trainer on his back and flying away.

'Hell no bitch you harmed Paul, and upset Dawn then put her in great danger I be dammed if you got free, "He snarled

Nightmare had one hell of a speed, he caught up and jumped square on his back. The girl was throw into a tree and she passed out, Charizard fell and he laid still on the ground. He moved back to dawn and looked down at Paul. He lowered himself to one knee and wrapped an arm around Dawn. She lowered herself to Paul's chest

"Its all my fault, if only I had told Lugia that i could go alone, you wouldn't have got smashed, its always my fault I always do it I always get in the way or get into trouble, or get you into trouble, just Like Darkria," Dawn said

She looked at Nightmare, he looked around Precious was banging on a window to a house. A Old woman opened it up and took one look at Dawn and Paul before rushing to the sight

"Child what happened," She asked

"That girl, attacked us and he got hurt and all our pokemon are hurt, can you help,'

"Of course, you there tall dark thingy, grab the boy, you girl grab ya'lls stuff and follow me,"

Dawn followed the woman and Nightmare, she watched Paul's head of lavender hair pop up and down as Nightmare carried him up the stairs to a vacant room in the old woman's two story house. She began to work on Paul's wound Dawn looked at Nightmare he grabbed her hand and lead her to the bathroom, he began to run a bath of warm water, and looked at her, he gave her his best smile without looking like a monster, for at the corner of his mouth he had red dots.

'bath time, lets wash you up and get you in your night clothes," he said moving and taking her shoes off and socks

"I got it from here Nightmare, I promise, but if you want you can sit in her with me just don't watch me ok, I just don't want to be alone right now," Dawn said

There was a knock on the door, 'Young Lady, I have healed all your pokemon and that little orange and cream colored Pokemon just let in four new pokemon, are they yours,'

'Yes ma' they are if they are a Celebi, Grovyle, Sableye, and a Weavile, they are, is Paul ok,"

"Yes young Lady your boyfriend is quiet alright he just need some sleep, now may I have your name young lady, mine is grandma Yoka," Yoka said

"I'm dawn the pokemon in here with me is Nightmare, the orange and cream one is Precious, and the rest do not have nicknames, and the boy you helped ins Paul,"

"Ok then I'll go make you guys some dinner and some coco," Yoka walked away

Dawn jumped in the bath and soaked before bathing and getting out, she had spent over 30 minutes in there. Nightmare Leaned on the wall with his eyes closed. He walked behind Dawn as she walked in the room with Paul and sat by his bed side, Nightmare walked down the stairs to find Yoka feeding the others outback.

"Ma' my Lady is out of the bath, I do believe she needs to eat yet she sit in there with sir Paul," Nightmare spoke

"Ow ok, then Alright you guys I will leave the door opened just come in when your done, but now Torterra I do not believe my floor is able to hold up your weight, I'm afraid you will have to stay outside," Yoka said

Torterra just nodded and looked up at the window were the light from Paul's room's light came threw. He couldn't hide the tears that he cried he laid there his body aced he had wounds gashes all over his back it hurt to breath, all around him he had a puddle of blood he lifted his head to look at Nightmare.

"Nightmare,"

Nightmare turned to the great pokemon, "Yes, Torterra,"

"Is he alright,"

"Yeah she said Sir Paul just needs sleep,"

"I fear its my fault, I didn't protect him, like I was always made to do, and I was unable to help dawn, yu saw how bad I failed"

"Torterra you did what you could,"

"But yet I failed him,"

"Sir Torterra I will protect him I swear,"

'**NO**, he is my master, I have to protect him, you must protect Dawn, but thank you for what you did back there, I could have lost both of them,"

"I see, but Torterra your in no shape to take it out on your self, look at yourself,"

" I am do not worry about me, Now eat,"

"Yes sir," Nightmare sat beside the great pokemon began to eat with the rest of them as Precious attacked his cheek and rubbed on him. Weavile finished and excused himself, he saw Yoka had fallen asleep on the couch with her Meowth while trying to fix Dawn some supper on a lunch tray, Weavile finished it and carried it up the stairs to Dawn. He placed it beside her lap, and sat beside her. He grabbed her hand and wagged his tail.

"I feel so bad Weavile, its my fault," she said

"Its not your fault, it was something none of us saw coming," Weavile said

"Yeah, what's that," she asked

"Your supper, here eat it then get in bed," Weavile gestured to the Food and then the bed

Dawn agreed an nibbled on the food, she was to focused on Paul. Weavile jumped up and walked out the room, He jumped from the second floor to the first, and found Torterra. He was looking up at the window.

"Hey," Weavile said

"Hey, how is master,"

"Fine, he is resting,"

"lady Dawn,"

"She is eating then I told her she had to go to bed,"

"I see, well you should go to bed too, Weavile,"

"Alright big guy, I wont fight that command, night,"

Weavile laid down beside the huge Land Turtle and fell asleep. Torterra settled down as He continued to look up to the window. He rested his head down and felt cold wet drops hit his face. He turned to see Weavile was crying in his sleep, there was a rustle as Lopunny came out of the bushes, Torterra nodded at her as she curled up next to Weavile and fell asleep. Torterra looked out around the back yard, Celebi and Grovyle were asleep on the big cherry blossom tree, Sableye and Houndoom were asleep on the patio, and Gliscor was asleep upside down on a low tree branch, and Nightmare was leaning on the back wall with Precious was wrapped up in his arms, Empoleon was asleep next to the tree trunk, with Typhlosion near his feet. Torterra laid his head down and fell asleep slowly.

Dawn was curling up in bed when she felt a small breeze pick up and blow in threw the window, She stood up and went to close it, and saw in the stars a slow moving blight blue cloud. She watched it move, before closing the window and falling asleep. The next morning she woke up and saw that sometime in the night Paul had rolled over witch was a good sign she moved down stairs and saw Yoka making breakfast.

"Good morning Dawn, I hope you like you some eggs,'

"God morning Yoka, and Yes I do enjoy eggs," Dawn said

"Good, I have already fed the pokemon and my Meowth with show you the bathroom,"

Dawn looked and followed the pokemon down the hallway to the bathroom and began t o clean up she walked out and was met by Gliscor. He tilted his head and smiled at her,

"Its not your fault you know, come on you cant blame your self,"

"I know, but yet I feel its my fault,"

"You just need to relax he is a strong person, and you cant be responsible for all his mishaps ok," Gliscor said

"Yeah I guess," Dawn felt a warm cool thing hit her shoulder she turned to see Empoleon beside her she hugged the huge pokemon before hugging Gliscor

'Thank you, I'm going to go check on Paul,"

She moved back up the stairs to see Yoka changing his bandages. Dawn moved to be beside the foot of the bed. She watched as Yoka removed the bandages to see a red blood stain glob of Paul's hair she watched to see that Paul was flinching Yoka finished the bandages and walked out the room. Dawn moved to the side of his bed and grabbed his hand, she got on her knees and lowered her head to his hand.

"Please wake up, please Paul, that's all I ask, please wake up, please," She cried

She looked up at him, and saw a small rise of his chest. She laid her head down on the mattress side, and just relax.

After about a hour, she got up and left the room, she went in to the back yard, and sat on the swing with Gliscor hanging above upside down on the branch. She swung back in fort crying.

(Paul)(inside his mind as he slept)

"I feel like I'm dead, Ugh why does my body feel so light, yet it hurts to move,"

"Because your unconscious,"

"Who's there,""Its me Paul, Mew, I cam here in hope to play, but you seam to tired," Mew said

"Mew, can you wake me up,"

"Well no, and yes," Mew said lowering its ears

"Please, I need to wake up I need to check on Dawn,"

"She is fine, she defeated that girl, it took a lot out of her, and ya'lls pokemon, but they are all recovering,"

"I still need to wake up,"

"Yes you should, you have her worried sick,"

"She is worried about me," Paul asked

Mew looked at him, "I see you love that girl don't you,"

"WHY DOES EVERY ONE SAY THAT,"

"Its because its true,"

"I know that, but why does everyone say that I don't want them to tell her that, I want to tell her that,"

"Well then step up, you have the motivation now, wake up,"

"What, Mew," Paul asked

"Paul, the only reason you haven't woke up yet is because you didn't except the one think holding you down, that you love Dawn,' Mew said swishing his tail back in fort

Paul looked at Mew long and hard, 'I know, I was so hard to admit it to her,"

"Why,'

"Because I knew she would never love me back, I mean you don't know how long I kept it in,"

"I know, I heard and saw some of your dreams, I must say aren't you a little young for that, and I have seen some of hers and I have read a few of her journal entries,"

"Wait she has had dreams about me,"

"Well yes, but none like yours more along the line of walks on beaches, nice days in the park, a home with a few kids," Mew listed

"Mew you have to help me wake up," Paul said

"Now, now, hold on there Paul, if I help you there is a possibility that it could back fire and you be locked in this sleep for ever,"

Paul thought then slowly nodded yes, "Please try,"

Mew grabbed a hold of Paul's neck with it's tail, an looked in strait In the eyes, in a rush of colors Paul was opening his eyes to see a white ceiling he moaned and turned his head, and saw Dawn sitting there her shoulders slouched and a faint whimper sound coming from him.

"Please wake up Paul, I need you, please,"

Paul turned his head and looked at the wall, and just listened to her.

"I am so scared, I could barely hold on to myself in the battle, and now I don't think I will be able to handle another battle like that and that's all that is ahead of me,"

Paul turned back over, "That's why you have to get stronger,"

She snapped up and looked at him, he grunted and turned to look up. She jumped and wrapped around his neck. Paul ended up sitting up and tossing her into his lap as she death gripped his neck.

"Troublesome I cant breath,"

"Your awake,"

He gave up trying to get away and just let her hug him, 'I was so scared you wasn't going to wake up, and now your up,"

"Dawn,"

She looked at him, he grabbed her chin

"Please just be quiet, for me,"

"UMMMMM, o….o…ok,"

He rubbed his thumb over her jaw line, when the room filled with a blast of colors, and Mew floated down onto the beds rest, but the two didn't seam to notice. Mew tilted his head and floated over to look at them and turned to be upside down, Paul moved his fingers down her jaw line to her shirt collar. He saw a bruise on her collar bone, her legs were scratched up.

"I'm so sorry," He said laying his head on her chest

"Paul," Dawn said before rubbing her hands over his cheeks.

"Its all my fault, I should have been more aware and paid more attention to our surrounding, I put you in danger," he said

"Paul,"

"Dawn, please forgive me, I promise to never let that happen again," He said wrapping his arms around her

Dawn just laid into it, she curled into his embrace farther, after a few minutes a knock was at he door.

Yoka opened the door just a tad, and spoke, "Dawn, the pokemon want to check in with Paul, is it alright,"

"Yes ma', please send them in,"

Weavile, Lopunny, Precious, Nightmare, Houndoom, Sableye, Celebi, Grovyle, Typhlosion and Empoleon, the last one in was Gliscor. Paul looked around them dawn moved so he could turn and pet on Houndoom ,and rub Weavile's head Celebi and Precious gave him a hug, Gliscor shook his hand, as for Dawns pokemon they smiled and stood and watched as Paul loved on his team. Paul looked around

"I know he is large and all but he would have at least sent a vine threw the window, is he alright," Paul asked Dawn and Yoka

They looked away, Dawn spoke first

"He is well, I wont lie he got hurt in the battle, and well, he is slowly recovering, he going to take some time,' She said

"Master Paul, Torterra blames himself for al of this, he said it was his fault he was unable to help Dawn, and failed to protect you," Weavile said lowering his ears,

Paul looked at them, before standing up

"Paul,' Dawn said

"No I have to go see him, and check on him

"PAUL, that's not a good idea, I swear," Dawn said

"What,"

"Its bad," she said looking away

"Move, I have to see him,"

Paul took off toward the back yard. He opened the door and stopped his breath caught, under the tree hidden in its shadows laid his best friends. Torterra he turned and looked at him his large red eyes, show his pain, Paul walked slowly toward him, before lowering to his knees,

"Owe Torterra what have I done,"

Paul hugged Torterra's large head, and cried. Paul had always been one to hold them back from being seen but he couldn't.

"To…Tort…..Torterra, I'm so sorry,"

The huge turtle moved and nudged his cheek, Paul just let it out. Dawn moved to sit by him, she placed her hand on his shoulders. She didn't speak, neither did he. Everyone surrounded them and watched, all of Paul's pokemon moved to be by Torterra's side. Mew floated around the sky in a circle around them, it cried its name to the sky and soon it created a circle of stars around them, they fell slowly down to the ground and disappeared into glittery winds. As the winds blew by everything in Yoke's backyard glowed a light blue color with a shade of gold in it.

**Well now that one was a hard chapter I had three different cases of writers block and I had a hard time on trying to think of a way to bring in Lugia and Mew and nightmares new evolution and also try and convince my mom to let me get pokemon Black and White mainly black, but I got this just five dollars away ****J**

**Well hope you guys liked this chapter owe and I have decided that if any of you would like a part in the story just tell me, describe the character and tell me the name and I will twist and bend to make it enter in a future chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok time for the next chapter yay! Its fun time ok now ****listen**** up this chapter contains rated M scenes got it so if you don't want to read them skim threw them I will break the Mature scene with this thingy ~ that weird thing will tell you when it starts and when it ends, ok? Ow and I will be using generation 5 pokemon now and ok here so you guys aren't confused. Precious is Vintini, (I am going to make up a evolution for Vintini because I want her to have one) and Nightmare was Zorua but he evolved into a Zoroark. Also the M scenes are very important to the story but if you don't read everything you will get lost.**

**Banette- Hurry UP**

**Me- YOU be QUIET it is my story!**

**Banette- so what**

Chapter SEVEN!

Dawn woke up from a repeated thump, thump sound, she moved to a sitting up position and saw that Paul was sitting up with his legs hanging off his bed he was thumping them against the siding. He looked at her and gave her a small sorry look.

"What are you doing,"

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up, I just can't sleep, and I have already checked on Torterra seven times,"

"Paul, I….I know come here,"

"what, how is me moving from my bed to yours going to make me sleep," He asked

"Fine stay up all night all by yourself,"

She looked at him, he took time to think and before Dawn blinked he was moving toward her. He stood by her bed with his arms folded, she patted the area beside her. He moved and laid beside her, she picked up his head and placed it on her breast and began to rub his hair out of his eyes, an hum a tune for him. It was simple just a da-da-dam-da-da-da-dam.

"Troublesome, just laying me on your breast and humming is not going to put me to sleep," Paul said rolling his eyes

"You don't know that I just started," She said

He rolled his eyes again but felt her hands move to close them, he relaxed, but so didn't want to be here.

*Yawn* he moved his head sideways and got a face full of her breast and slowly fell into a slumber, Dawn moved to be laying down

Dawn recalled what happed that afternoon in Yoka's backyard besides seeing Paul cry. Mew floated around the sky in a circle around them, it cried its name to the sky and soon it created a circle of stars around them, they fell slowly down to the ground and disappeared into glittery winds. As the winds blew by everything in Yoka's backyard glowed a light blue color with a shade of gold in it. Torterra's eyes twitched and he gave a small cry for help. Mew lowered its circle and began to cry its name over and over. Torterra began to move around as the stars hit his wounds, all the other pokemon were being surrounded with the glitter as it slowly disappeared their wounds were gone. But as for Torterra they only got smaller his wounds were greater than the rest.

~~~~Dawn Snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a nip at her breast. She looked down to see Paul nibbling at them. She turned a shade of tomato red, he looked up to her.

"About time you came back, you quiet rubbing my head, and I couldn't sleep,' He said

Dawn turned away from him, and tried to make him get off her.

"Aww now I'm sorry, here I'll make it better," Paul chuckled

He kissed the tender skin, before moving to sit up and kissing her neck. He had to turn away to laugh. For Dawn was stiff she hadn't moved, she was freaking out.

~~~~'Sorry, I just couldn't help it," Paul said looking up at her, he laid back down an fell asleep, Dawn laid beside him and curled up to his chest. As the house heated up the two teens began to sweat Paul kicked off the covers and Dawn began to move to escape the covers that were kicked on her. She woke up and saw it was merely 3 in the morning she was so tired. She began to get up when Paul woke up.

"DAMN why is it so FUCKEN HOT," He growled

"I don't know, but my nightgown is sticking to me, and its making it hotter, and the covers are icky, and AWWW what is going on,"

Paul looked around he was burning up, he moved to the window, going to call in Weavile and Lopunny, but saw that they were no where around.

"Of Course Those two are missing when I need them," he said

Paul turned around and saw Dawn trying to fan her self to cool down, "Damn it feels like it is 90 some odd degrees in here," She cried

"I know, damn I'm so tired I feel like I gust went to bed, too," He said

~~~He had his back to Dawn, in that time she tried to fix her nightgown that was sticking so tight to her skin, she wanted her boobs to stay hidden, but the nightgown was making it hard for it had them bulging out. Paul turned around fast to see her pulling the nightgown out and it popping back at her and hitting her boobs. She growled she was focusing on making it un-sticky, and Paul just stood there watching with a smirk on his face.

"this is bad, my boobs are even burning up," Dawn complained

Paul was just listening his mouth began to go dry, as his mind began to think of ways he could make them cold again. He shook his head, and looked away

"GRRR, now they are all hard and icky," Dawn said (If only she could remember that she was not alone in the room)

Paul turned around, and looked at the window, before he slowly turned back to the bed, Dawn was still working on the nightgown, "GAWWW, Paul do you have your pocket knife on you,"

"UMMMMM, Yes,"

'Can you cut my nightgown, I cant seem to tear it," She said

"Ok were do I need to cut it at," He asked digging in his bag

"Just right here in-between my breast, I cant breath down there," She said holding out the fabric so he could cut it in one swift movement, but of course the sweat on Paul's hands made the blade slip, and slit Dawn's breast on the right top skin, he couldn't believe it, he began to fumble around to get it and cover up her cut. She was about to cry, scratch that she was crying,

"OWE PAUL, that hurt,"

"I'm so sorry," Paul fumbled to grab the blade and close it and fix her cut, she had covered it up and was dapping it with the flab of fabric in front of her breast. Paul just looked at her he was about a foot away at most and she was flashing one breast to him. He couldn't move his eyes away from the exposed skin. He gulped when he felt Dawn's sight hit him, he turned upwards to look at them, she had moved to be sitting on her butt with her legs to her side, she looked at him watching to see where his eyes sight was at, she noticed that her breast was exposed and he was watching it. She looked at his cheeks and saw his cheeks were red, and his mouth were growing dry. He turned away fast, he had humiliated his self. Dawn moved to be on her knees, she grabbed his shoulders and turned his attention back to her. She moved and ran her fingers down his cheeks and onto his mouth, Paul waited for her hand to run over his shoulders, to move his to her back. He did a one two on her, before looking back at her, he moved closer to her and captured her lips she wrapped around his shoulders, as they kissed Dawn couldn't help but shiver for he was sending electric shocks and heat waves threw her body. She moved closer to him, as he wrapped her up farther in his arms, he began to kiss her down her neck as she moved one hand to grab his head and catching her breath from the lustful kiss. Paul moved down to her collar bone. Then he moved to tear the flab of fabric away from Dawn's breast he began to kiss the topness of her breast then the nipple, and slowly sucking on it causing her to pant from him.

'Paul,' she gasped as he quickly moved to the other one

"Paul," she said again

He nibbled on it

"PAUL,"

~~~~ Paul jolted up in his sleep, he looked around, Dawn was standing by his bed, looking at him,

'What,"

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep, and you were growling too. That was funny, but I wanted to wake you up so you didn't have a heat stroke," She said smiling at him

(Over the time of the night Mew had moved to explore threw Dawn's and Paul's bags, plus got to know each pokemon. Yoka awoke to a funny noise in the kitchen. Yoka turned and went back to her room and fell asleep. But before she recalled to her room she had messed with the Air control, and had turned It up to 90 for in the darkness she could not see the buttons and thought she hit 60.)

"Oh thank you, Troublesome, so Like, umm, how did you wake up,"

"Oh Gliscor came in the room, and woke me up," Dawn said as the big bat like pokemon wrapped around her and rested his head on her shoulder

Paul moved to be sitting on the bed, and called Gliscor over, and held out his hand to the pokemon and as he did Dawn watched in a confused manner.

"Troublesome, please come here,' Paul said

"Master I don't know about this, I think you should do this some where else," Gliscor said

"You be quiet, and Troublesome get over here,"

Dawn moved to sit beside Paul, he handed her a small box with a big blue bow on it. Dawn looked at it funny,

"I was going to give it to you when ever we reached the next gym, but it seams that is along way away and I didn't want to wait any longer to give it to you,"

"Paul that's so sweet,"

"Please open it,"

Dawn undid the bow and took of the top of the box, and froze. In the box was a Gliscor cut out with diamonds on the lining and on the inside in the outline was her name Dawn written in a beautiful cursive yet plain writing the color of the diamonds were a light yet dark blue. She pulled it out the silver chain was thin yet thick. The Gliscor outline was of it with his wings open it had a small curve to it like it was gliding sideways. Dawn turned and picked up her hair for Paul to put it on her. As She moved to get situated something else fell out of the box, it was a pokeball. Dawn picked it up and saw that it was Gliscor's pokeball she turned to Paul.

'Why is this in here," Dawn asked

"Because well you see Dawn, I have been having a hard time controlling Gliscor lately, and I saw how you and all your pokemon had been doing, and for the first time I wanted not to just release him, but to give him to you, in hope you could train him better," he said

"I would love to train Gliscor, for you Paul, I hope I can do a good job, an not let you two down," Dawn said delightedly, "But I have already six pokemon,"

"Don't worry, I don't need you to train him right now just do it when ever you can please," Paul said as the pokeball moved away and disappeared. Dawn looked back at Paul, and hugged him.

"Thank you,"

Paul developed so much into the hug, he didn't know he moved her to be in his lap, she hugged him so long. They stayed that way for awhile her in his lap, his arms around her and hers around him. They didn't want to end it, but knew there were so anything they couldn't and wouldn't be able to admit, and one of them was their feelings. Dawn turned to look at Paul, she was nervous, and when he looked at her she moved away to look at the window this made him curious. He Looked at her face as it turned shades, he tilted his head sideways to look her in the eyes.

"I think I need to go for a walk, I'll see you later," she said running out of the room, and down the stairs into the back yard, she panted an looked around.

One set of eyes. One set of pure light blue eyes. Stared back at her. Nightmare.

Dawn moved over to him, and hugged the pokemon, "I need a walk are you up for it,"

"Yes, of course," He said walking ahead of her towards the woods. Paul looked from the window, he followed the swishing of Dawn's hair. Left, Right, Left, Right, he got bored being alone in the room and left to join them from afar. Dawn walked alone with Nightmare behind her, they neared the cave in the back of the woods. It had a entrance with boulders in front of it, it sadden Dawn to see no flowers had grown around the entrance, and saw small paw prints heading in that were crumbling away. She Looked at Nightmare and turned to look to the left, and saw a small bed of dead roses in the form of a squished oval, Like something was asleep there.

Nightmare moved to feel the ground, "Its warm, I guess whatever, or whomever left,"

"We should look for it, maybe its lonely," Dawn said

"I guess, I just don't want to get you in danger" Nightmare said lowering his ears

"I wont, get into trouble, I just wont look forward to a battle," she said looking at him sweetly

They continued to walk but in silence, Nightmare moved to be in front of Dawn as they entered the cave looking for the pokemon that may have slept in that small bed, as they walked farther into the cave Dawn began to shiver, and Slow down.

'Nightmare I'm cold, please slow down," She said walking slower and slower Nightmare slowed down and grabbed her arms. She was freezing he looked around, he spotted a night spot were thee seamed to be a light emerging from it, he picked her up and carried her slowly. He watched every inch of space around them, he moved an sat down beside the entrance to the small inward cave that was less than ten feet farther around in a sun set shape circle. In it he could feel the warmth of a fire, and he saw a little shadow dancing around the flames, he tried to focus on it, he closed his eyes and began to focus. He felt a dragon aura he focused and could make out a dog like shape covered in the red aura of dragon. He opened his eyes when he felt Dawn shiver again, she moved to look within the cave an saw a blue body with a blue mouth, but from his mid nose to his chest was all a black mess of fur that spaced out like a main and had purple-ish red spot on it on the back of his head he had a point like fin. Because of his hair/fur you could not see his eyes. Dawn moved to be at the entrance and looked at Nightmare, he was focused on the pokemon. Dawn coughed an the pokemon turned to look at her, once he looked at Nightmare he launched at them an in one swift movement Dawn saw Nightmare move to be in front and the pokemon attack his arm Nightmare didn't even flinch he just looked down at the pokemon and huffed.

"Deino, bad boy," said a voice

Dawn turned an saw a figure walk towards them, it was very small. And very young. A small girl with two pigtails stood next to Yoka, who had her finger pointing/shaking at the pokemon.

"You naughty boy, you, stop biting my guest. Now Anastasia, please you must go, now," Yoka said

Dawn looked hard at the girl she had blonde hair and green eyes, an wore a yellow sun dress, but Dawn didn't see any legs, and her skin was almost see threw.

"Yes Dawn, Anastasia is a sprit trapped in these hallow caves, I found her one day when I was lost in here, she showed me the way out, I had to help her complete her life wish to see her mom and dad once more before she left to the spirit world," Yoka said as she squeezed the girl's hand and watched as it faded away very slowly in little blue sparkles. Yoka whipped away a tear before she looked at Deino, and saw he had sat down beside Nightmare and was grumbling about something.

Dawn looked at the pokemon, and began to focus on what he was saying

"Stupid Pokemon, I cant believe that he didn't even flinch when I bit him, stupid, Zoroark," he said

"You know she can hear you right,' Nightmare said pointing his claw at dawn

"NO SHE CAN'T,"

"Yes I can," Dawn said

Yoka looked at Deino as he jumped up and went to head butt Dawn but Nightmare tripped him, an he fell.

'Well now, you two shouldn't be fighting like that, its not nice, at all," Yoka said sweetly before returning home, she stopped short and called to the shadows as Paul stepped out he grunted and she continued to leave.

Dawn looked at Paul and smiled, she should have guessed he was in the cave as well, he looked down at Deino and coughed . The pokemon turned his head at Paul and stuck its tongue out. Dawn giggled, Paul looked at her and scolded her he didn't like the face she shown afterward like her favorite CD just got stepped on. He moved to be close to her, and began to scratch the back of his head.

"You know I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he said

"Huh, ow yeah, well we should be heading home I guess, I found our mystery pokemon, an all,' she said

"Are you sure your ok Dawn," Paul asked looking at her

Dawn looked at Nightmare and sent a look of please leave, and then looked at Deino who was following close behind Nightmare. Dawn turned her attention back at Paul, he looked at the cave and grabbed her wrist and pulled her into it an sat her by the fire. They looked around, Dawn moved to be seated across from him on the other side of the fire. Paul looked at her before he began again

"Dawn are you upset with me, I mean I was trying to be nice to you and then you just threw me off, did I do something wrong," he asked as if he wasn't sure abut what you would call what they had shared earlier

Dawn looked at him, before turning a shade of red. She looked down an shook her head.

"No Paul, you haven't done anything wrong, I just felt uncomfortable, I felt that I was doing something wrong, like, well, its hard to explain, what you were doing was sweet, I just I cant explain it,' She said

Paul moved and grabbed her hand an pulled her back over to him. He picked up her chin and made her look into his eyes. She gasped he was hurting, he grabbed her arms and looked hard at her, is hurt changed to sorrow. He moved his hands up an down her arms. Dawn wanted to melt here she was in no way sure of her emotions toward him. One day he made her feel so low and useless the next he made her want to burst with joy and melt. He just smiled at her, and let her go.

"Dawn are you ok," he asked

"Yeah I am fine, I was just, when you gave me Gliscor I just got all choked up and didn't want to embarrass my self in front of you after you gave me a gift," she said

"Oh, I thought I did something wrong an upset you," Paul said quietly, Dawn just smiled at him, before she gave out a yawn

"Dawn its late, I think it be best if we just slept here, besides its raining outside now," Paul said

Dawn moved over and sat beside him, he laid against the wall and she laid beside him. He turned and wrapped his arms around her sweetly, before falling into a hard slumber. Dawn just laid there, she had so many thoughts going threw her head.

"Why the hell does he turn me on like that, I just want to melt in his arms, and when he gets mad and angry he looks just that much more delicious, ugh I need to breath an maybe take a break from him,"

Her head got quiet for a minute, 'Ha-ha like I would ever want that to happen, I probably get ten feet away then want to turn back around,"

She laid there thinking about all the times they had gotten so close to a sexual encounter, the time when Lavana was with them and she wanted her night time protection, how she rubbed on his manhood over and over again, and when he was doctoring her leg. She had to stop, she had began to feel her womanhood, and in a bad way. She then felt a warm fleshy thing on her hips. She looked an saw Paul's hand was the fleshy thing she tried to move away from it, but he had a good grip on her hip. Her womanhood, was going hay-wire, she needed to make it quit, she closed her eyes and tried to think of something to make it quit, but failed to see anything. She gasped realizing there was pretty much just one way to get what she wanted, she felt her body move absent mindedly so that his hand fell along her woman area. She gasped at the feeling of a person's body part down there, I means she had cleaned the area to make sure it was spotless and all but had never ever done anything of that nature to it. She grabbed his hand an slowly moved it to the exact point of pain, she kept his hand against her panties. She pressed his middle finger hard and rubbed his hand up and down. She felt a few tears fall down her cheek as she continued. She could feel the hot sensation grow more. She let a moan go in a low voice. She shut her eyes and tried to focus on anything else that would help then it hit her. She felt something move against her neck, she turned her head an saw two purple eyes looking at her. She gasped and let his hand go, she was frozen. How long had he been awake.

"Please don't stop on my account," Paul said moving to see where his hand was.

"P-P-Paul, how long have you been awake," She asked

"Long enough,' Paul said

"Paul, I'm so sorry, I just , I'm so sorry,' She began to cry

"Stop that, troublesome," Paul said he moved an kissed her neck, making her jump to a halt In crying. He began to rub his hand back in forth again, she gasped and it turned into a moan. Before he got harder against it, then it began to become syllables then a word, a name, Paul. He turned them over before he looked up at her, she had her hands over her mouth so he couldn't hear her moan, his name, or show a sign of enjoyment. Paul just smirked

"troublesome, You should have said something,"

"Paul," she asked

"You have to put up with me in so many ways, I could have at least done this much for you,' he snickered

"Oh god, your doing what I feared," she cried

'What is that," Paul asked stopping his hand's movements

"Making this into a sick humorous joke, and picking on me," she said

"Dawn, I'm just picking on you so the pressure on me is off," he said

"What do u ME-an,'

He had pressed into her panties and pinched the sweet spot .

"I am afraid I wont please you in the way you need it, and I feel the pressure of making a fool of myself. But I do want to please you, in anyway you want," he said

Dawn gasped as Paul moved closer to her face, he was a inch away, Dawn closed her eyes an waited, all she did was feel his breath on her lips.

"Can I have permission, please," he asked

"W-What,' clearly caught off guard

"I don't want to force it on you like last time, I want to kiss you an I want you to want it," he said

Dawn took a breath, and mumbled yes, before she felt his lips on hers. She moved and wrapped around his neck, she began to beg for more. They parted an caught their breath before beginning again. Dawn wanted to get closer to him, she felt his arms move an pull her into his lap. Her legs spread an he fit perfectly in-between her legs. She wanted to scream, in this feeling. He had devoured her body into bliss. Paul began for entrance in her mouth she didn't want to be invaded yet she began to nibble on his bottom lip, before he begged again Dawn giggled into his mouth and aloud him into her mouth, his tongue hit every sweet spot in her mouth, before hers met his in a war. He felt her shiver, and smirked as the kiss died down. Paul stood up bringing Dawn with him. He pressed her against the wall, and her legs wrapped around him, his lips hit her neck and began to nibble and kiss, and suck, in such a manner her breath began to get short, her fingers moved to his hair. His hands grabbed her ass, and heard her gasp.

"P-Paul, she moaned, she was on edge around him. But this was a new level he put her on.

"Troublesome," He looked at her, as he caught his breath, "This isn't a dream this time right," His question shocked her. But his eyes made her head spin to a stop they were full of pain in a way of he wanted this to be real, and there were hints of shame, but in the back it was pleasure that wanted so bad to be shown. Dawn swallowed the huge lump in her throat,

"No this is real, Paul, this is all real,' She said. His eyes soften and his cold lips broke into a real smile one she was amazed to see.

Paul kissed her before he moved down to her night gown's top. He looked up at her, she looked down her eyes were confused but begging for him to take this huge heat wave that was going threw her away. He watched her move and the straps fall, and he helped it down the rest of the way. He saw her breast flop out of their container. He moved an kissed the tip of them, then nibbled on her tit. She gasped but slowly moaned his name in pleasure she didn't know existed he moved an tortured the other one and moved his hand an attacked to one that was now without his lips. She just felt limp in his arms and let him do what he wanted to her. Before she knew it he began to lower them to the ground before Dawn was standing on her on feet and her nightgown was on the floor around her feet. And now he was on his knees, Kissing her feminine Area, after discarding her panties she stood bare to him. He began to nibble on her sweetness. She gasped she knew he had gotten a mouth full already and she hadn't reached her climax yet, but he had made her so wet, she had to be still dripping. Paul's tongue pressed against her secret spot, before invading her, it moved around and her walls began to move, pleasure hit her like bricks. She was only able to hang on for a few minutes before she felt the flood down there, of her juices. Paul sat back and licked his lips an caught all of her juices. Dawn stood there, her face flushed, her breath crocked, but he wasn't finished. He Lowered her to the floor, and took off his basketball shorts, boxers, and then his shirt before positioning himself between her legs. But before he could even move, she had her hands around his penis and gentle yanked at it, before she began to move up an down at a fast pace. He grabbed her hands an pined them above her head, before getting back to were he was rubbing at her entrance, it was wet an slippery. She gasped as the tip went in and slowly Paul pushed in the rest of the way, Dawn cried out in pain, but as he adjusted his rhythm and speed, she began to gasp , before screaming his name. Dawn felt her stomach knot again, he had her panting hard, his speed was so fast, she began to beg for a faster pace before he began to close his eyes like his climax was close. Dawn's body jerked and she screamed his name, before hearing his lips scream hers. He rested a moment and caught his breath before he pulled out and fell to her side. He looked at her, and pushed her hair out of her face, before kissing her once more. She was tired, her body was drained, and tingled in places she didn't know could. Paul looked around an fell to a small slumber.

SLASH!

Mew fell down an hit its head on the pot making a bang sound.

"Geezers what a vision. Yuck, that was one nasty Vision. Ouch my head hurts," it said as it rubbed its head with its tail

Dawn an Paul rushed down the stairs. As they got closer to the pokemon, Mew wagged its tail and looked at them. Dawn picked it, up an hugged it. Paul saw a knot on its head, when he went to touch it, he got hit with a tail.

"Mew, what happened why did you fall,"

"Mew, had a vision, and lost its balance an fell,' Mew said acting it out in mid air

"Ow, are you ok now,' Dawn asked

"Yes Mew ok,"

'What was your vision about,' Paul asked

Mew hid its face in its paws an shook his head no, over an over, "Mew cant say, Mew cant say,"

"Ok then," Paul said looking at the trail of food an pots all along the floor, "looks like Mew, made a mess,"

"Mew didn't make a mess, Mew will clean it up, watch Mew," Mew said

Mew wagged its tail and everything went in the air, it shook its finger and everything was put where it belonged except the marshmallows and the wooden spoon. Mew looked at Paul and stuck its tongue out.

"Impressive Mew,' dawn said

Mew wagged its tail, before looking at the door, It wrapped its tail around the wooden spoon and picked up the bag of marshmallows an walking into the living room, dipping the spoon in the bag then shoving it in its mouth. Mew crawled up on the couch then turned on Spongebob Squarepants. He moved with the Theme song, Dawn looked at Paul before grabbing his arm an pulling him up the stairs. Once they entered the room. Dawn moved to be by the window, Paul turned to look at the stars over the tree tops. He loved to watch them as they slowly showed up and slowly fade into the morning sun. Dawn was mesmerized by them she watched them slowly before closing her eyes. The night breeze messed up her hair, before two vines wrapped around her arms. She moved her head out the window, before Paul looked out to see Torterra looking up a them, His big red eyes made the impression alright. Before Paul even could blink Dawn was Climbing out the window onto the vines an being lowered to the ground. Dawn hit the ground an Torterra looked at her with a huge grin, she petted his sweet spot, Before Torterra turned his attention back to the window, before he lowered his master to the ground beside her.

"Paul, I know have a battle with me, Please, Your Torterra against Nightmare, one on one," Dawn asked

"Your on, ok then Lets go farther in the woods so that we don't wake up Yoka," Paul said

"Ok then, Nightmare ready to go,"

They headed farther into the woods, as a few footsteps hit the ground behind them as a small four legged dog like dragon stepped out, , a blue body with a blue mouth, but from his mid nose to his chest was all a black mess of fur that spaced out like a main and had purple-ish red spot on it on the back of his head he had a point like fin. Because of his hair/fur you could not see his eyes. Dawn stopped and looked hard at the pokemon, before Nightmare got in her way.

"Deino," Nightmare said looking at Dawn an Paul

"They Love to bite people, but are very brave and head into battle with its head held high even if it is up against a tougher opponent," Nightmare said

"I want it," Paul said

"Paul be careful, Nightmare get out of the way," Dawn said pushing on the large dark pokemon's back

Nightmare jumped back an landed with all feet on the ground. He looked at Dawn before staring intensely at the battle about to take over. Paul had his game face on, and Torterra had all his pride out.

"Now Torterra use your Leaf Storm attack,"

Deino looked like he was startled by the attack, before he released a Dragon Rush attack. Both sides took damage, Torterra began to look at every angle at the battle field, he noticed that a branch had been hit an was about to fall, he looked at Nightmare in a quick glance, Nightmare had Himself an Dawn air born before the branch fell. He landed ten feet away, Deino was so into the branch and the high jump he forgot the battle all together, Paul saw it as an opening, an just looked at Torterra before Deino was wrapped an thrown into a tree by a vine whip. Paul threw a pokeball at him, (Paul never goes anywhere without a extra pokeball) Deino turned as it hit his head, it wobbled three times then Click.

"Sweet, Now I have another 5th generation, Pokemon if only the Pokedex gave us info on them. So are you ready for a battle, or what," Paul asked her

"Of course, ready Nightmare,"

He shook his head yes before jumping in front of Torterra. Torterra shook off some of the dirt before looking back at Paul. Paul looked at Dawn and gave the gesture of you first.

"Alright Nightmare use your chaos Blast,"

"Torterra use Leaf Storm,"

The two attacks headed toward each other, but before either one hit, there was a big explosion, an Dawn an Paul were thrown into the tree lines. Torterra tired to catch Paul he was able to catch him, but a branch fell an hit Torterra over his head, as he fell to the ground there was a huge pain on his Vine as if Paul was being ripped from him. Torterra Blacked out. Nightmare was air borne in less than a second he grabbed a hold of Dawn. An they landed safely on the ground before a hard object struck him over his head. Dawn was yanked upward by a set of rough hands. Everything began to smoke up in the woods.

Mew was floating by as it watched the two teens he knew get thrown into the back of the black van. Mew saw Nightmare an Torterra lying on the ground both out cold. Mew followed the van until it was to fast to keep up, Lower and Lower Mew floated before it fell limp on the ground below.

(Three hours later, Paul and Dawn)

Dawn slowly awoke to the feel of something cold on her back, as her eyes adjusted to the light, she tried to move her arms she couldn't get them up. She moved her legs they were moving correctly but she moved her head slowly back an saw her wrist were hand cuffed to the cold metal table she was laying on. A gruff was heard on the other side of the room, she turned to look in its direction. Paul was chained to the floor, he couldn't stand up he was forced to stay on his knees. His head was low an his hair was in his face. He had dirt all over his clothes. Dawn could feel the tears stroll down, she saw his wrist were bleeding from the tight cuffs.

"P-Paul," Dawn crocked

Paul looked at her she was hand cuffed to a cold metal table. Her legs were up in a triangle to the table. He nightgown was pushed up from her moving her legs. Her wrist were turning red form the cuffs like his. She had her beautiful face in its scared as hell expression.

"I'm here Dawn,' Was all Paul said before a door opened

A man walked in an looked at the two teens, before closing the door, he grabbed something of a table. He made it click. The man walked up to Dawn, and smiled

"It wont hurt much,"

Dawn looked a the object it was moving in his hand, no it was vibrating. Dawn moved her legs to close around her exposed area. She began to cry again, She could hear herself scream. She began to try an get away from the man, he reached up an hand cuffed her legs to the table, before her torn her panties off. She tried to keep herself unexposed. The man chuckled.

"Ow my bad This will hurt, your not even wet,"

Dawn feared the worst

"LEAVE HER ALONE," Paul had been enraged by this man.

He looked at the object in his hands. He gasped he knew what that object was, it was a women pleaser. Paul had to get out an protect Dawn, he just couldn't.

He was so weak, he felt his heart break as her screams filled his ears. He heard the object enter her woman area.

"Dawn, Look at me," Paul said

Dawn turned an looked at him, her tears and sobs were the only thing she could still manage. The guy had left the little Woman Pleaser in her, an left the room. She looked at him, he was crying.

"Just relax, ok, its going to be over soon," He said

Dawn's face cringed as the object continued to attack her.

Paul knew it was coming her innocent orgasm, he looked at her, she turned away.

"PAUL," She screamed.

Paul jerked up, as she screamed it, his name, as the object finished its job. The man came in a few minutes later, an took the object away, he did a one two on Dawn.

"Hope you enjoyed the little show,' The man directed it to Paul

Paul gave him the death glare.

"Let her go," Paul said

"Sorry boy, we cant, but I may can adjust your containment arrangements" The man left after he did something to Dawn's hands

Dawn tried to move but couldn't seam to get her legs to work. Her hands moved to her woman hood, she could feel how the area burned and hurt, she used her hands to push her back up. She was soon sitting on the table. She moved an slid off the table. But her legs still didn't want to turn to stone yet they were Jell-o. They were forced to be opened for such a long time. She turned an stood up wobbly before moving over to Paul. He moved to wrap around her. She pushed so far into his chest. Her tears began to soak his shirt.

"SHHHHHH, its ok, I got you,' He said

"Paul, I didn't, I didn't mean too," She said

He knew she was talking about screaming his name as her orgasm hit her. He didn't have anything to say to her. He just wished he was stronger to stop all of it from ever happening. He tightened his grip on her, his knees hurt the chains were stretched as far as they could go, an now his wrist felt like they would snap any minute from now, Paul looked own at her, she was trembling.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh, its ok," He said as her sobs got stronger

"It hurts,"

"I'm sorry, if I was just stronger, an if I would have noticed them coming, you wouldn't have been put threw that shit, and, and,' Paul began to cry his grip tried to tighten on her

Dawn looked up at him, she had only seen him like this once, she moved to be closer. She hid herself in him.

"I promise to get you out of this place," Paul said

They sat there waiting, for what hell was brought next. The Clock on the wall ticked, and ticked. Paul began to feel his eyes burn with sleep. Then the thoughts began , His first day traveling with his pokemon. And his first gym battle, evolving Sneasle, evolving Turtwig, Getting his Torterra, Caching all of his pokemon, all the challenges, Traveling with Dawn, catching Precious. That one hit like a ton of bricks.

Then all this stuff filled his head _**SILVER**_.

"_It connects you to your pokemon, it's a stronger sense then aura, its harder to see, its rest like a gem in your heart an in the heart of your pokemon, it molds within you, with it you and your pokemon are never far from one another. It is a gift, from the legends. It never leaves, but yet never comes. It is born when you are born,"_

Paul took that in deep, "it connects me with my pokemon. So then I could possibly connect with Precious or Torterra, I have to try, I just have to,"

Paul tried, he began to think of where they were, were they had been an what they had been threw with him. Before he knew it he could feel an smell the sweet scent of Torterra's Leaves an the small flowers that would grow every spring. He gave a finally thought of needing help an all that has happened to Dawn. Before his body felt like the earth around him exploded in a horrible rage.

Paul gasped as the pain of his wrist yanked him away before he could get to Precious or Weavile. He was gasping for air. Dawn looked at him

"PAUL, are you alright,' He tear stained face cried

"Yeah, I just, look its hard to explain, but I need you to think hard on trying to connect with Empoleon or Nightmare, I need you to just do it, I know you can just focus on him and your silver. Either one of them will do, just try, we need to get out of here," Paul said

Dawn closed her eyes, an focused on her Empoleon. The flood water were rushing threw her veins. She felt safe. She begged in her heart an mind for him to find her an save her. As everything that she had been put threw was told to the water, she felt it rise an crash against the stones of the earth hard with rage. Before she was let go, she began to think of Nightmare, the darkness, then Typhlosion the flames, Grovyle and the earth, she was trying to connect with Lopunny and Sableye, but it fail her pain of physical and mental hit. And it all faded. She looked up at Paul, she could see the pain in his eyes and how tired he was. She rested her head on his chest. Paul closed his eyes again. An focused he had to at least reach Weavile. He kept trying an trying soon he felt the ice-y filling he begged for him to come help him, but the fading feeling cut in. Paul gave up he was too weak, he knew Dawn was stronger than him at this moment an he knew she had reached her pokemon. He just had to wait. But waiting wasn't allowed. Soon as his body was giving up, a woman walked in. She had a bandage on her face

"Well if it isn't that shinny ass bitch that beat me, how's it feel to be this low, and you boy, you were so easy to knock out cold," the woman snickered

Dawn moved to be closer to Paul, as her body began to shake as images of the last battle clicked in her head, her fear took her over.

"Aww what's wrong sweetie is everything alright, or are you finally realizing that I am the stronger person, and all," the Woman asked

"You are not the better person, I won," Dawn chocked out

"By a mere fluke, but honey I know well that none of your pokemon would have lasted another battle after me, that is team Ruby's power," The woman said

Dawn looked away, she felt Paul tense up under her. His gaze was on the woman, she looked around the room, before opening her mouth to explain something.

"Now let me explain why you guys are here, One we Team ruby, know you guys have 5th generation pokemon, an two of the legendary pokemon to be exact, also we know you have the power of silver, it gem in your heart, an we team Ruby need it to awake the even strong power of silver, to the world. We merely need you to allow us to access your silver to get the legendary pokemon on our side.," She said

Paul looked at her, "In other words you want to take our silver away,'

"Of course, let me simple size it, we want to kill you two," Her gold yellow eyes stared at the two teens.

Dawn gasped, and closed her eyes. As the lids meet she felt a heat wave of dark cool spring water hit her. She could feel they were coming an in a fast paste. Dawn just wanted them to hurry up and have Empoleon pick her up an hold her in his protection. As all her other pokemon killed this cruel bitch.

"Now, why don't I let you guys get ready, and I get everything set up for you, young man," The woman said looking at Paul over and over.

Her Glaze slit to Dawn as a small grin slid on her face. She looked back at Paul then gestured to someone behind the door. A Charizard walked in he had a huge scar over his eye where Gliscor attacked it. Dawn Closed her eyes an moved closer to Paul. As the women went to grab a hold of Paul. Dawn heard a snap in her head, then felt a rush of fear, yet protection rush threw. She opened her eyes to see Paul had dropped off to his butt his knees were now wrapped around her along with his arms. He was hiding Dawn within him self. The smell of Blood hit Dawn's nose first he had moved and the handcuffs now dug into his skin as the red liquid flowed over his hand cuffs. The woman began to snicker before she gave a blood curling scream.

She fell limp on the ground, behind her were not one but 4 sets of glowing eyes and a white silver claw the Charizard had been ruthlessly beaten by Nightmare.

"Empoleon," Dawn broke down as Paul gave her to the big Penguin

Grovyle finished loosening Paul's chains and helped him up to yet again fall to his knees. Typhlosion picked Paul up and gave a command

"Nightmare you keep us covered in the front, Grovyle take the back, Empoleon stay close to me, we have one shot out of here and it's the way we came," His voice was vicious yet with a curl of sweetness in it

They began to run out of the room, each going as fast as they could before men and women got in their way. Nightmare Looked before letting go of a Chaos Blast. Grovyle tied them up with a vine whip. Buzzers were going off red lights were flashing people were running down the hallways after them, in the loudness a single noise made the biggest impulse on Paul.

"TORTERRA,"

Paul turned an looked as if the things around him slowed down he saw Torterra releasing a frenzy plant attack on all of the men an women around him, they were thrown in every direction each one hitting the walls and floor hard. Paul Looked an saw his trusted friend following after them with a Weavile in close pursuit, His eyes leaked tears seeing them. They were almost out of the building once they reached the exit and were in a strait line for the woods things got worse.

Over a hundred different men and women were circling around them. Helicopters, vans, but worse of all Ho-oh. She was taking to the sky in a vicious amount of rage. Nightmare looked around, before Looking at Dawn

"Dawn you told me before you could always depend on me, well now this is when I truly show you that you can, Empoleon, Typhlosion, Grovyle, Torterra, Weavile get them the hell out of here safely, and Torterra Tell Precious I'm sorry but it looks like its the end of the line for me,"

"WHAT, Nightmare are you mad, you cant take them all on,"

"Look I know my odds, but I will lay my life on the line a thousand times over to make sure Lady Dawn is protected, and so is Sir Paul, Now quit questioning me and do as I say, get the hell away from here as fast as you fucking can,"

They all looked at him his back was to them, his claws hung low but the pride showing off of him was enough to see.

"Lets go," Weavile said taking off ahead

They followed Dawn turned to look behind them

Her eyes met with Nightmares he looked at her as Empoleon ran away, Nightmare smiled he began to watch her cry he felt the small water droplets fall off of his face.

"I will always protect you, no matter what, Please be safe Lady Dawn, it was a honor to serve you but I know my odds are… I will not return from this war,"

He stood there waiting the people around him on edge they began to release pokemon after pokemon, He closed his eyes and waited even Longer attacks were shot off at him, each one just tapping his skin.

His stone cold blue eyes opened and Looked up as flames and thunder, ice and wind, ground and grass, poison and water were attacking him everything went in slow motion. He expanded his claw as his other hand grabbed a hold of it, It began to give off a enormous amount of dark power taking the shape of a disoriented shadow claw, the ground around him exploded as dark wind circles surrounded him. He took to a run strait ahead attacking everyone that stood in his way, as they were thrown around in such a manner it was inhumane as he finished the last human and pokemon he jumped up and slashed threw the Helicopters, and exploding the vans. Finally it was just him and Ho-oh the ground around him was in a blaze. His back moved in sharp breath.

Ho-oh looked at him, and screeched her name.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU FOOL, THINKING YOU CAN WIN THIS WAR WITH THE HUMANS, YOU ARE USELESS, TO ANYONE,"

'I am not useless I am wanted, you on the other hands have no choice,"

"NO CHOICE, FOR WHAT,"

"you were not strong enough to defeat the humans so you joined them, correct,"

"NO, I DID NOT JOIN SUCH A CREATURE THEY JOINED ME,"

"No ho-oh you are not the one being served you are the one serving, you have made this illusion that you are the one in charge yet if you get out of line the humans attack you and show you how to act, you have yet to ever been served,"

"HOW DARE YOU,'

"Yet I am right correct,"

Silence Ho-oh stared at Nightmare's back. Long and Hard

"Ho-oh I have a question,"

'WHAT,"

"Have you ever felt a connection with a human that to where if anything was to come about you would freely give your life for the human, and be proud to do it,"

"NO, NO HUMAN HAS EVER OR WILL EVER MOVE ME IN SUCH A WAY, TO WHERE THEIR LIFE IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN MINE,"

"I see, but Ho-oh, I must know is this you talking or the humans"

'YOU FOOL I SERVE NO HUMANS,"

'I see, well then let me tell you my story, I have found me a human actually two that I would die for, that's exactly what I am doing now, Ho-oh, today you DIE," Nightmare turned and looked at her his eyes' pupils were small he looked like a mad man, he jumped up towards Ho-oh and attacked with his bone rush. Ho-oh flew farther up, and attacked with confusion.

The battle went on, as the two collided in a horror scene battle.

"_Nightmare I can always depend on you,"_

Nightmare laid limp on the ground looking up. His body covered in scratches gashes and blood. A hundred yards from him laid Ho-oh. Her body banged, bruised, and bloody. Nightmare grabbed the dirt under his hands and begin to feel his life fade away. Starting at his feet.

"NIGHTMARE,"

Dawn's voice filled his ears he turned his head and meet her knees, she picked his head up and hugged him.

"DON'T LEAVE ME," She cried

"Lady Dawn, please go, I don't want you to see me this way," Nightmare looked down and saw he was disappearing faster

"NO, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE YOUR STRONGER THAN THIS FIGHT IT,' she begged

Paul kneeled beside her, and wrapped a arm around her. Precious moved to be beside Nightmare's face. She rubbed her cheek against him.

"Please go away, I don't want you to see me this weak," Nightmare turned his head away from them

"But Nightmare," Precious said

"No buts, please go away,"

"NO, you can't leave me please, I need you,"

Nightmare looked up at her.

Dawn's hair was in her face hanging down her eyes were full of grief and pain, her tears dropped on his face.

"Please don't leave, please Nightmare I just found you, you helped me threw so much,"

"Lady Dawn," He felt the disappearance mover to his low waist

Precious saw he was disappearing, "No you can't Leave,' She griped his hand

"I can't stay, I'm sorry,"

"Nightmare, please," Precious begged

Dawn began to cry more, "please don't leave me here,"

Nightmare looked at Paul, "Huff, Paul take care of her for me, I'm afraid its time to go again,"

His chest began to disappear

"NO," Dawn and Precious screamed

"PLEASE, Don't go," Dawn cried she looked down at him her tears hit his nose

Slowly they fell soon the last one hit nothing and he was gone

"NIGHTMARE," Dawn fell down and Laid on her side on the ground

'COME BACK,'

She laid there crying, Precious didn't move she just stood there like she still had his hand.

"Nightmare….,"

Paul looked at Dawn she was so torn apart. He begged her to get up for hours she refused to move away from what little bit of him was left.

"I thought he liked me, I thought he was happy," She cried

"Dawn…..," Paul said quietly

"Why, why now, when I need him the most," She cried

Precious looked up to the sky,

'So that's what you meant, its not fair, I wanted to go with you, why didn't you take me with you," She asked quietly

Paul looked at the setting sun, "Please Dawn Lets go, Please,"

"Paul I can't leave him,"

Paul begin to pick her up, "NO PAUL," She couldn't finished she wrapped around him and cried

They walked to Yoka's house and everyone watched as Paul carried the crying Dawn to their room. Once he was outside they questioned him.

"Nightmare gave the biggest sacrifice he died, to make sure we were safe," Paul said wiping his eyes on his sleeve

"Damn Torterra what has happened to me I got mussy, and cry a lot now,"

Torterra rested his head against Paul's leg

Celebi Floated up to the window

'CELEBI, Please tell me you can bring him back by flying threw time anything," Dawn asked

"I'm afraid not, I'm so sorry, I wish I could, but I can't save a life, and he told me I wouldn't be able to stop it either, for this was the unstoppable"

Dawn just cried more, she fell On her bed. Celebi floated down to Empoleon and just looked at him

Empoleon walked up to Dawn's room, and opened the door she was curled up with nightmare's pokeball.

"Lady Dawn," Empoleon asked

…Silence just whimpers

He moved an wrapped around her, "I'm so sorry,"

"Why, why did he go"

"I wish I knew,"

She cried to him before she slowly fell asleep with a death grip on the pokeball and Empoleon. Paul looked at Empoleon, before the pokemon Left the room, and Paul moved to be by Dawn's side. He petted her hair

"I have no idea what your going threw I wish, I could save you from this, if I could I swear I would, I would do what ever it was," he told her

"Paul, I don't want to lose anyone anymore, Please,"

Paul didn't know what to say to that, he just looked at her

"You want to leave me too huh, am I just not good enough for anyone," She asked

'What no, your perfect, I swear,"

"Your lying I wasn't perfect if I was perfect I would still have NIGHTMARE,"

Paul wrapped his arms around her, "I'm so sorry, Dawn,"

She just stayed quiet, Precious was looking out the window her ears low, "Its not fair,"

They looked at her "Why did he leave me, doesn't he love me at all," she said wiping her eyes

"Its because I'm weak isn't it, I hate being so weak,"

They Looked away from her, as she broke down.

"Precious, I'm sorry,' Dawn said as she looked at the pokemon crying.

As the night drug on Dawn's cries died down slowly, she finally fully fell asleep wrapped around Paul's waist holding on to the pokeball and Paul. Her cheeks were flushed red, were her tears flowed lied twin lines of soaked skin. Paul took the pokeball away from her and tied it to a necklace he stayed up almost all night making it. He finally felt himself fall into to the sleep, as the clock ticked by the numbers changed from 4:12 to 4:13. Nether one awoke as the time dragged on and on, finally at a quarter till noon. Dawn woke up. She felt the hollowness of her heart, she looked at Paul. Once she was the pokeball hanging down from the necklace clenched in his hand. She dropped to the floor beside him. Uncurling Paul's hand was a task, she saw the effort he put in the necklace, in small letters on the back he had carved Nightmare RIP.

"Paul,"

She clicked open the ball hoping to see a red light flash off, but a small note fell out of it. A note with her name on it.

Lady Dawn

I write this because I know I will not return from what you have need of me. Once I felt your silver call me I knew it was time, this could not be stopped, helped, or postponed. I know that I will not Return from this. I have always known this but I wish of you to move on. I will miss you dearly, there will never be another human that can ever train me. Please hold your head high and allow your self to enrich further in your journey. One more thing please hand the note I have stuffed in her along with this to Sir Paul. Remember I will always be with you. But as you said you can always depend on me, I fear I may have come short of that standard, and I am sorry.

Yours one and only,

Nightmare

Dawn Looked down at the note long and hard her tear drops made water stains. The pokeball's Chain tightened as Dawn squeezed it tight. Paul had begun to move as he looked at Dawn, she met his eyes. She moved and took his note from Nightmare and handed to him.

"He knew all along," She said

Paul looked at her, the note listed to him rested in both their hands.

"Dawn go eat please, I'll be down after I read this,"

"Ok," She looked at him, She moved and Kissed him, Paul blushed as her lips left his cheek.

"Thank you," she put the pokeball on her neck under the Gliscor necklace.

Once she was gone Paul unfolded his note

Sir Paul

I must ask a few things of you, one since your reading this I am gone for sure, now I must ask that you take care of Lady Dawn, I know you will for we both know you love her. Now, now don't get mad, it had to be said, she needs to hear it, not now but before your chance runs away. Also I ask that you take sweet care of my dear sweet Precious, for I have no idea witch one of them will take it harder my trainer or my lover. Now it comes to the hard part, this is one thing I must ask you never speak a word of to anyone. I am not Dead, I am merely destroyed, of course that sounds the same but listen closely I am merely resting in the world around you, Now I need you to keep this secret between you and me, I will return one day, as soon as I regain my strength we will meet up again in the fields outside of Goldenrod, but the travel there will be longer than wanted, for another challenge awaits you. For in your future I see a great challenge that will shake the balance between you and Lady Dawn, then will you see the time to admit your feelings to Lady Dawn, for in your future her grip on her reality will start to loosen. And only you can save her from walking away from it all. Please promise me you will not speak a word of this to Lady Dawn and will keep this note away from her at all costs.

Nightmare

Paul couldn't believe what he was reading Nightmare wanted him to keep this away from Dawn, then to tell him that Dawn was going to begin to let go of her reality. Paul was shaken by this all of it. He looked out the window, before looking at his bag having the hunch of the perfect hiding place he grabbed a hold of his bag and in a secret pouch in it with other pieces of folded paper he slipped it in there knowing Dawn would never see it in there. But what Paul didn't know was Dawn was at the door, looking in, she took a few steps back and acted like she had just came in.

"Paul I brought you up some breakfast,"

Paul took the plate and looked at Dawn she had the pain expressed in her eyes, her face drained of all happiness, Her herself was no longer the one he Loved it was like a evil demon had taken over her. Paul felt his heart drop to his shoes, He took what little cold hearted Paul he still had left and held back from crying from the disappointment in the fact he had to keep the one thing that would Make her happy again to himself. Dawn looked at Paul before feeling tears again, she didn't know what she was crying for now, was if because of nightmare or was it because she feared Paul was next. She Walked close to Paul and wrapped around his waist. Paul dropped the plate on the ground the food splat everywhere as he wrapped his arms around her. He picked her up, Dawn wrapped her Legs around him, as he Placed her on the bed, he moved away and wiped her tears away.

"Dawn," He said

She looked up at him, "Paul he knew he was leaving, and he didn't tell me, its not fair, its not fair," she wrapped around her self. She pulled her knees up and rested her head on her knees, before leaning and resting on Paul.

Paul wrapped around Dawn, and rested his head on hers.

"I will protect you, you know that right,"

"Paul," Dawn questioned ?

"Just listen, Dawn I know I can be cold hearted and I bet I have made you feel low, I want to know now, if you can forgive me for all of the things I put you threw, I know I'm not the best person, and I bet you are just as confused as me about what I am trying to tell you, but, I just want to make sure you know that I, that I," He begin to close up again

Dawn looked at him his words were totally mumbo-jumbo but she was getting what he meant, he was trying to be better towards her, and that was the thing she loved that he was opening up to him. She begin to blush.

"You what,' She asked

Paul looked away, then at the ground before looking at the door. He looked at her, and begin to back away.

"I cant say it," He muttered

"But why," She asked standing up and grabbing his hand.

"Dawn I just can't I thought I could but I just need more time, I'm sorry," He looked around turning red

"Thought what Paul, I'm confused,"

"Don't worry about it,' He said before kissing her forehead and walking/running out the door.

Dawn was turning all kinds of red, she was in a spin of feelings know. She dropped to the floor and grabbed her bag. As she did she grabbed her journal and began to write in it. Once she finished she flipped threw some of her older entries.

_Today me and Paul were challenging the Gym Leader Bugsy. Nightmare was amazing. But Paul, when he steps on the gym floor he really becomes Paul, Brave, strong, and in control, I remember why I have fallen in love with him. _

_Yesterday me and Paul were attacked by a Monster named Morty. He took me on a date and then began to get ugly thankfully Paul was Paul and sent Weavile after me to watch me, God I am so thankful for that. Once I was back in Paul's arms I felt so safe, and in the room he was so mad that I was hurt I couldn't ask for a man like that I just wish I could tell him that I loved him._

_Yesterday was terrible I pretty much lost everything. Someone from a team called ruby attacked us knocked Paul out his head was attacked hard and painfully. Once I engaged in battle with the girl I lost every single pokemon we still had were knocked out. But thankfully Nightmare evolved and won for us, once we were inside the house of Yoka things got fuzzy, and this morning Paul still has not woke up. I'm so scared he wont, I begged and pleaded to him to wake up I just hope it works….._

Dawn begin to remember those feelings some made her smile other ones just were sad. She put everything back and walked down stairs. Paul was recalling all his pokemon. He looked at her.

"Come on Dawn Mew said it would come with us, we need to leave,"

"WHAT,"

"Dawn….,"

"I cant leave, this is were he is,"

Paul moved to wrap around her, "come on please get ready,"

"Ok, then I will," she walked up to the room and grabbed all her stuff together. She grabbed Paul's bag and carried it down to him. Paul took his bag from her, her lips were in a thin line he knew she did not agree to this thing. Paul took a deep breath and looked at Dawn. She asked if they could go to the center and what not. Paul and Dawn told Yoka good bye and thanked her for her hospitality and help. They walked threw the town then into the next one, Dawn walked slowly to the Pc and begin to exchange her pokemon out. She had two empty spots and had asked for her Magby.

'also Professor how is Muk,"

"We are still working on him, we have mad a little bit of progress on him,'

"Ok tell everyone I love them,"

Dawn turned and looked at Paul, Precious was sitting on his shoulders Celebi was Floating beside him with Mew on the other side. Dawn felt a small body begin to fill her arms, as Magby released himself into her arms. She looked down at him, and just did that look, no smile, no caring eyes, jus a look. Magby looked around and got the point. No Nightmare.

"Momma,' Magby asked

"What Magby,'

"I'm sorry, I love you,"

"I love you too, Magby,"

"Then why don't you smile at me,"

Paul knew where this was going, he tried to think of something to say.

"Magby, lets let mommy take a brake, she tired,"

Magby looked at Paul, and Smiled, "Papa," He said throwing up his hands

Dawn let Magby slowly slipped into Paul's hands. Dawn felt tired. She walked like a dead person, hollow on the inside cold on the outside. She moved to the doors, and just kept walking she had no idea where she was going. Slowly as if Paul could see it, her grip loosened the reality chain begin to slip away, and her beautiful self begin to fly away with the wind in pieces of dust. Paul looked away, as a few tears fell out. Precious and Celebi lowered their flight to be next to Paul, as Magby looked up. They saw Paul's clinching his teeth together and tightening his eyes closed as the tears fell down.

'Master Paul," Celebi asked

"I cant watch this happen, "

"Papa," Magby asked

Paul stayed quiet as he cried. Precious looked towards Dawn, and back at Paul.

"Master Paul," She said quietly

Paul finally begin to move towards Dawn, as if along the way of his walk he saw piles of Dawn that she had lost. He looked at her she just walked along a line of pain and lost reality. Paul watched as Dawn took off running farther and farther away. Paul begin to let his grip of Magby go, before completely dropping him and taking off in a run. Magby Landed on his feet and watched. Dawn begin to lead Paul in the woods. Threw the thickets and tree branches. Finally the emerged threw the woods. Dawn Kept running. Paul saw it happening again faster. The grip was gone, the chain was now flying upwards as her hand fell. Paul saw her fading more and more. Paul had the motivation to make his legs move faster as if in a different universe it was like he had just jumped in a dark pool to bring her back as she laid deep in the water the reality was the air bubbles leaving her, as she fell further, deeper in the water. Paul reached out his hand and tired to grab her.

Paul kept running to her, before her reached her he grabbed a hold of her and hugged her as she beat him with her fists. She cried to him.

"ITS NOT FAIR,"

He just stood there as her fist banged against him.

"HE DIDN'T HAVE TO LEAVE, HE COULD HAVE RAN AWAY WITH US, HE DIDN'T HAVE TOO,"

Paul wrapped his hands around

"I WANT HIM BACK, DIDN'T HE CARE ABOUT ME, WAS I, WAS I, WAS I, WAS I,"

Paul looked at her, her head hung low her fist stopped mid air

"Was I too…..weak….," she asked

Paul felt his lips curve in a smile. She was still holding on to a small piece of reality.

"Dawn, you aren't weak,"

"But why did he leave,"

Paul looked down at her, "I wish I knew why exactly, but I do think he did it to protect you, because he loves you,"

"But,"

"No buts,

It was then did Paul feel his hand grab Dawn's as they both begin to swim back up and out of the dark Water, for her grip slowly tightened on him. She smiled at him as they saw the light leading them out of the water. ***

Dawn looked at Paul, before she let him go. Paul picked her bag up and carried it to the next Center in Violet city. Dawn walked up to the room they got. Paul watched her move to the bed. Dawn laid with her back to them, and slowly fell asleep. Paul moved to pet Dawn's hair, He moved and kissed her forehead.

"The think I wanted to tell you earlier today and couldn't say is that I Care about you, more than you know, and I will protect you, I swear it to you, for you see Dawn I, I have fallen in love with you, even as troublesome as you are, I just fell hard. And I just want to see you happy again," He said slowly to her sleeping form.

Dawn's body begin to turn towards him, her face held the sleepy look. He looked around their room to see if they were along. Even thou they were he just doubled checked. He moved and kissed her lips, he moved away from her. He walked out of the room, and into the woods. Looking around he felt a little better yet he still had this feeling of doubt in his mind, She going to reject me. He stopped walking and looked around as the wind picked up in the woods, the trees let some of their Leaves go in it, Paul watched them slip away.

'Their slipping threw the reality of the world threw its cracks, just like Dawn,"

He sat on a log, and pulled out the papers in his bag's secret compartment, some of them were letters from Reggie. In one of them was a folded up picture of a ten year old Paul in his trainer outfit, with a Turtwig at his feet, and a Sneasle on his shoulder. But some of the papers were letters to Paul from Paul.

_So yeah Reggie said it would be a good idea to write down the things that trouble me, well were to begin. I have a rival in Sihno named Ash, he travels with a breeder named Brock, and a annoying girl named Dawn, but I call her troublesome. Its funny when she gets mad, because she throws a tantrum, that's really cute. Ugh that's another problem of mine, I enjoy pestering this Dawn girl. Because she has such a easy going attitude that when she gets mad, its really cute, she is cute. But I would never ever admit that, hurts the ego. This writing thing is actually working but whatever back to training._

Paul smiled at what he wrote, it was funny to see he actually wrote to himself, on to the next one it was later in his life

_I watched Ash challenge a gym leader today stupid idiot got to battle before me so I had to watch, god and my hormones picked the one day to act up, for Dawn had a cheerleading outfit on and was cheering on that idiot, all I could do was watch her skirt fly up and down, this whole crush thing is stupid. Why am I crushing on someone as weak and young as her, but I cant say she isn't cute. Makes me jealous of the idiot because he gets to travel with her, that should be me. I'm stronger than that Idiot I can protect her better. But one thing is for sure those contest things she enters are a waste of time and pokemon, but I seen some of the pokemon that enter it guess that's were the weak ones go. Maybe I should watch one when Dawn's in it._

Paul was surprised about that one, "Could have sworn I tore this one up to hide it owe well what else I write about,"

_Today was the day I kissed my ego goodbye and steeped foot in the contest hall. I stood in the back with a bouquet of flowers all of them were lightly colored, I was waiting till everyone was here. I hid in the shadows, when to my luck her trusted pokemon found me, it was her Lopunny She looked at me funny, then at Weavile, she smiled at him. Odd I didn't think pokemon could get crushes. But I thought Lopunny liked Pikachu, then it really got ugly, or Dawn saw me, standing there with her Lopunny Looking at Weavile all flirty like, and me holding flowers. She walked over to me after telling the other two to find a seat, she Kneeled down and Hugged Weavile, and curse my self I looked down her shirt, but her stupid tank top got in the way. She looked at me, and asked about the flowers and why I was here, I played the "cool" act, and said they were for her, and hoped that her useless pokemon did somewhat of a good job in this waste of time. She didn't like that too much but she took the flowers, and asked if I would stay. I think I answered yes to quick, but I stayed and watched her I was actually into it, then when she won, I was excited for her, I wanted to wait and tell her good job but decided against it. I watched her except the ribbon but didn't stay any longer than that, I left. Smooth move on my end, well I also didn't want to get caught there by the idiot and the breeder so yeah I left hope Dawn doesn't mind._

Paul felt some what embarrassed about that one, and what not. He put the letters back up and headed back to the center to see Dawn Looking at the floor zoned, well to be honest she Looked like shit, she had a glaze look on her eyes, and her body looked completely drained. She wouldn't look at Paul. He felt hurt, I meant he didn't admit his feelings to her sleeping form and kissed her but still he was hurt. He moved and sat on the bed across from her, his bed. And looked at the floor. He waited and waited for her to talk, then he heard her take a deep breath he looked up at her, she was serious. He felt the need to stop her from talking now, but he owe so much wanted to hear her talk. But what she said gave him Goosebumps, what came out of her mouth made him break, he should have stopped it but he didn't, he let her say those words. Those words…

'I Give Up,"

Paul looked at her, before jumping down her throat.

"NO,' Dawn jumped at his voice, it was harsh cold bitter more than it had ever been

'I wont let you give up, god damn it, I won't, I refuse to loose you,"

"What's the point, I have no idea what to do anymore, I cant quit thinking of how this was my fault, and that I'm the reason Nightmare got killed and how I,I,I, will loose you too,"

"What are you talking about Dawn you aren't loosing me," Paul said. Dawn moved to be on her knees in front of him

"YES I AM," She cried wrapping her arms around his waist

"How,"

"Because now I just a weak person who, who, who cant take care of herself and got her pokemon killed and, and, and, you aren't going to want to travel with me no more, and your going to leave as soon as you can, and I'm going to loose you, and I don't want to loose you, you're one of the best things I have, and, and, and,' She begin to cry

Paul wrapped his arms around her shoulders. And Laid his head on hers,

"Dawn I wont leave you, I promise,"

"But, But,"

"No buts,"

Dawn begin to hick-up and whip her tears away, she looked him deep in the eyes, he grabbed her cheeks and took her hands place and whipped her cheeks off

"But Paul, I feel so empty inside, like I lost everything, how can you not leave me, I feel hollow,"

"because I want to help you threw this, I have come quite fawned of you,"

Dawn looked up at him, and Paul though she was coming back, but like a blink it was all new again, her eyes dulled and her face weakened again.

"Huff, Fawned my ass, Nightmare was Fawned of me and he left me, so why the hell would you stick around, your going to leave and we both know that so stop lying to me, thinking you can make it all better, when you can't I have nothing else to keep me here, not you not no one," She said

"So is Empoleon a nothing, or Lopunny, or how about Typhlosion, how about Magby, he's young but he is yours, or how about Muk you promised you'd help him, are they all nothings to you know they still Love you and are here for you, what about Grovyle, him too, Damn it Dawn, stop it," It was Paul's turn to Cry

He dropped to his knees and shook her shoulders, "THEY LOVE YOU, DAWN AREN'T THEY ENOUGH,"

Dawn turned away from him, staying quiet, Paul shook her shoulders more, and more, before giving up he rested his head on her chest, and cried. Dawn looked down at him, as he wept. She felt no pity no shame, nothing it was like her insides went missing and she couldn't fine them anymore. Paul grabbed her arms and squeezed them.

"Quit,' She begged quietly,

Paul felt it she was completely gone now, the chain of reality was flying as fast as it could away from her hands, she had begun to fall back in the water, deeper, and deeper, and he was unable to catch her, it was like the dust she was becoming was slipping threw his fingers so fast his palms couldn't save any of it, not even a small grain. She became so out of his reach, like she was a distant dream, am memory no one could quite remember all of, she was completely hollow and shattering as reality and her parted.

"Aren't I enough for you Dawn," He asked her

**Well there you go finished wit that chapter such a tragic ending I hoped for didn't work quite right think I still need to practice poor nightmare he go bye, bye hope you guyzs and girlzs enjoyed it ^_^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go again with the next chapter in our story, Last time: After a horrible battle with a Ruby team member Paul and Dawn were recovering from their injuries, with a curious Mew having very naughty visions, but when things seamed better the Ruby team attacked and kidnapped Dawn and Paul and on the escape Nightmare made a hurtful decision to stay and fight the Ruby team, only to defeat Ho-oh and himself, he Left Dawn in Paul's care, but with mysterious messages to each his death may not be what it truly seams.**

Chapter 8

By: Banette Girl

_Paul felt it she was completely gone now, the chain of reality was flying as fast as it could away from her hands, she had begun to fall back in the water, deeper, and deeper, and he was unable to catch her, it was like the dust she was becoming was slipping threw his fingers so fast his palms couldn't save any of it, not even a small grain. She became so out of his reach, like she was a distant dream, a memory no one could quite remember all of, she was completely hollow and shattering as reality and her parted._

"_Aren't I enough for you Dawn," He asked her_

"Why, why did he leave, why Nightmare, why, couldn't you stay, with me for a little while longer,"

Dawn was Floating, threw the water, it was so thick, pushing her farther and farther down, it was so heavy, small air bubbles left her. She looked up and saw the sunlight coming from above the water, a shadow took part of the sun light away, that shape she couldn't deny it, it was Paul. His hand was in the water it was trying to reach her, but the water was denying him.

"Why does he try so hard, for me, why does he care,"

"Wait can Paul really care for me, it doesn't make since,"

"I'm confused, can he care for me, does he care, to much to take in, my head hurts, this water is just to much for me,"

"I can't think strait, I need a clear head, I have to many thoughts going threw it all jumbled up,"

Dawn closed her eyes and slowly she began to fall slower and slower till she had stopped and was held in place by the water.

"I know I care for Paul, I care for him a lot, he means so much to me, and my pokemon,"

"Ow my pokemon, I miss them, I hope they are ok, but, yet i fear, I cant stay, here anymore, I feel so lonely, without Nightmare, but I forgot I still had Empoleon, and Typhlosion, Plus Lopunny, Grovyle, and Magby, Plus all my other ones, but for some reason its not enough for me, is it,"

"I am so confused , for some reason all I want right now is for Paul to save me,"

"yeah I want to be saved, I want him to make this better, but why him, how come I want him to save me,"

"Is it true, what my mind is refusing my heart to tell me, I'm in love with this Paul, he so sweet and kind to me, even thou he has a odd way of showing it, I should have said something before, I'm so confused, Paul,"

"Paul I want out of this, Please help me, Please,"

The water as if something made it mad, begin to push her farther away, harder and with more force. She Couldn't get out from under it, at all, but as it always is He was there, she Looked up and felt a different wetness on her face, tears begin to mix in with the water.

"Paul,"

Paul looked down on Dawn, she was as quiet as ever, her face was dull no loving look. Paul couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed two Pokeballs and Left the room, after the door closed Dawn turned to it, her eyes held the pain she didn't show.

"Paul….,"

Paul was Out side on the training field with Weavile and Torterra. He looked at them, before he clinched his fists together and looked at the ground.

"she doesn't, she's gone, isn't she," He asked

"Master,' Weavile started yet Torterra stopped him

"I can't bring her back, I'm not strong enough am I, its not fair!," He said

Torterra walked over to him and Head butted his leg, as Paul Looked down Torterra was hit with tears.

'I just want to tell her I love her, and all but I cant get her to Leave that wall of pain down, long enough, I am out of options, maybe we should call it a quit and go home,"

"MASTER THAT ENOUGH," Torterra bit Paul's Leg

"OW,'

"I am sorry, but you know like I do that you are just in love pain, we have never quit before, and this will not be the 1st go back in there and make her understand,"

"But,"

"No, Buts Torterra is right,"

Paul Looked at Weavile, he knew they were right, he had to save her he was the only one according to Nightmare, he had to do it, he had to admit to the awake Dawn that he was in Love with her.

"But she will reject me, even if she isn't herself it doesn't mean it won't hurt, this is someone I love, how do I do this, I never really loved a girl before, and what not,"

"If you don't try you wont know, I have been with you from the start master, I know you never had a girlfriend before because you have not time for them but as I also know, you have never acted like this around another girl so I know you really care for her, you just have to tell her master," Torterra said

Paul looked at him, before looking at the ground, "I have to be strong and be there for her, if she rejects me, I cant say I didn't tell her,"

He Returned them and took back up the stairs to his room, once he opened the door, he saw Dawn had not moved from her spot she was on her knees sitting on the floor looking at the door.

"Your back, hff, where did you go," She asked quietly

"Outside I had a talk with Torterra and Weavile,"

'Oh, ok, then,' She went Quiet

Paul looked at her, before jumping to action, He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and Kissed her. She just kept the same stupid expression. No emotions, no nothing

Dawn was still falling farther and farther down in the black water, till she felt something press against her lips, like a mirage Paul was in front of her kissing her, she was shocked but when she closed her eyes she felt him vanishing away, she tried to grab hold of him, But failed at the task.

'Paul…..wait comeback,"

Dawn looked at the last bit of the disappearing Paul, before hearing his voice.

"I guess I'm not enough to bring you back, its not fair, I still love you, and so do your other pokemon, come back Dawn please come back, please,"

Dawn looked around for another mirage, only to see one of her sitting on her knees and Paul in Front of her holding on to her shoulders, her face was expression less.

Dawn Floated towards the image, and reached out to touch Paul but it vanished again, she felt her heart shatter as the image of his heartbroken face swirled threw her mind.

"Paul, its not fair, I didn't get to actually be in control of myself when he said I Love you , well he said he still Loved me, that good enough, right,"

"Or does he just love me for nightmare, but I don't have nightmare anymore, so he may not love me no more,"

"Still its all confused, why cant I think strait, I need to relax again,"

Dawn begin to fall back into the relaxing state of mind as her body floated farther away, farther down, farther in to being gone…..

Soon her body was covered in the black water, but as the bottom came into view, something emerged from with in her, it was little light pink wings sprouting from her back, her Silver. And in a flap of the angel like wings Empoleon, Typhlosion, Mamoswine, Pachirisu, Lopunny, Grovyle, Togekiss, Roserade, Magby, Muk, Sableye, Ambipam, Ninetails, even Buisel, and Finally Nightmare, all were in front of her, each one a light pink color looking at her.

Dawn tried to take it all in as she begin to stop falling, she looked at them, long and hard, each one had this look of pain and suffering on their faces. The look of sorrow they all shared was painful to look at, Dawn was so confused

"Please don't leave,' Pachirisu said

"Please, we will all be released back into the wild, and we will be captured by other trainers and yanked form each other," Togekiss said

"And we wont be able to do contest no more, and that's something we all love to do with you," Roserade said

"Please don't leave us here," Ninetails said

"Yeah please Lady Dawn, please," they all said in union

Dawn looked at them, then at Nightmare, 'Why did you leave me here all alone," she asked him quietly

"I didn't look around here, see you are never alone, I may not be with you as of now but I never left you, I love you, My Lady, please try and remember that, I will always protect you no matter what the cost , so will all of them, we are all one, when it comes to protecting you, we are all apart of you, so my Lady you can never be alone," He said

"Ow Nightmare, you guys I'm so sorry I should have seen that along time ago, I can never be alone can I,"

"Of Course not,' Typhlosion said

"Ow you guys," Dawn begin to cry and as her tears fell the water begin to smooth out and become lighter and she slowly begin to slow float upwards.

"Some of us may be small but, it doesn't mean we wont protect you," Sableye said while Pachirisu agreed

"And some of us may have a lot of weaknesses, but we will give our all to you," Said Lopunny while Roserade, Togekiss, Ambipam, and Mamoswine agreed

"And some of us may have problems with taking orders, but we are willing to allow you to teach us better, and get stronger for you," Said Buisel while Typhlosion and Empoleon agreed with a small blush and a head shake

"And some of us may not have been here as long as others, but it doesn't mean we don't love you the same," Said Muk, while Ninetails, Grovyle and even little Magby agreed with all smiles

Dawn looked around before feeling herself float higher and higher, until she was in reach of Empoleon's Flipper.

"My Lady Please let me help you reach the reality again," He said

They all began to pull and push her up, till she was just alone with Empoleon, as she looked back she saw them all disappear with smiles into their pokeballs and fly away, but Nightmare just stood there sideways facing them, she watched his back move to face her he gave had a nod and a smile before turning his head around and walking into the darkness and disappearing in a burst of blacks and reds, and Dark blues. Dawn felt the sadness again, and felt her body go heavy, but she looked at Empoleon he was slowly caring her forward, until the sun light was see able again, but there was much water she still had to cross and pain she needed to let go, and memories she needed to keep, she felt Empoleon halt in his swim, she looked back at him

"I can not swim any farther with you, for you must complete the swim by yourself, but we are all still here, with you," AS he said that the glow of her pokemon were back their pokeballs, as they left Empoleon turned back into his, and floated up to her, and she grabbed a hold of it and curled up to it

"I know that now, and I'm thankful for that," She said as a burst of Light emerged from the ball and it slowly left

"I am strong enough to do this part," She said standing and looking at the light,

"I'm ready to go back, and continue to make memories, and I will always have my pokemon, she began to swim again forwards

Along the way were Memories, Mirages, of her and her pokemon, some of them were failures they had gone threw, but still they pulled threw and got stronger, then the memories got deeper, as in the sicknesses and the losses then finally the ones of Paul, the ones of happiness made the bad ones go away, as she looked upwards she saw Paul's hand she begin to walk threw the water like a staircase had showed itself to her, as she neared the top she reached up and touched Paul's hand before grabbing a hold of it, he Yanked her upwards, threw the depths of the water, into the light, and once she was completely out, they stood on the water hand in hands, looking at each other. She felt so much better. Paul handed her, her chain of reality, and she held on tight. In a Lightning storm surrounded them, the dust she turned into came back and she became whole again, she looked up to the sky as the lightning danced threw the sky to see Nightmare in the clouds, looking down at her and smiling.

'I am never alone, for I have the friends to help me threw in all shapes and sizes, and I am thankful for each one of them," She said looking at Paul again

Paul looked away from Dawn and Felt tears pour down, "I cant believe your gone, its not fair to me at all,"

Before looking up at her, he felt small hands brush against his cheeks, before stroking his tears away.

"I'm not gone," was a giggle

Paul Looked up to see Dawn standing high on her knees, looking at him, he wrapped around her stomach and hugged her as his head rested on her upper chest, he cried and wet her shirt

"I thought you were gone, I thought you left me,"

From the door way floated Mew, looking at the scene Mew felt happy for the two, it moved to be beside them, as it landed on the floor. Dawn Looked down at Mew, before kissing Paul's forehead.

"I was so scared I had lost you, please never do that again, I know I'm not as good as Nightmare or can shoot off an attack when ever you said to, but I want to be there for you too, if you let me," Paul said

Dawn looked at him, " I know, and I want you there, you have no idea how bad I want you there,'

"Dawn I am so sorry, please forgive me, please,"

"You didn't do anything wrong I did, its ok,"

Paul looked at her, and felt so much of the pain on his shoulders disappear.

'We been threw a lot Paul, and I have made it threw it because of you ever since we got here, I felt like if your with me I can make it threw anything, just like my pokemon can,"

She felt better once he calmed down, he was just so relieved to see her be herself again. That Night she slept in his embrace, she felt like the water was finally completely no where to be found again gone, from her. She snuggled up to him, with Mew, and fell into a good, good, sleep.

Paul woke up first to see that she was gone, he sat up fast and then heard a big bang.

"Its back to normal, thank Arceus," he thought

Dawn Came running out of the shower holding a towel that was wrapped around her with one hand, and slapping at Mew who was floating away soaking wet smiling as if it was some big shot. Paul felt some what sorry for thee poor thing if she was to catch him, for the fact there was no telling what she would do to the poor thing.

"GAWK, MEW, I can't believe you, PAUL hold Mew, it's trying to get in the shower with me," Dawn said Plainly.

"Fine, come here," Paul said Grabbing Mew's tail.

Mew squirmed to get loose, but gave up. It turned its head to look at Paul before looking back at the bathroom door, steam was coming out of it.

"Mew, Mew, MEW, MEW" It said as a small pink light gave off

And Paul was swallowed in its light.

SNAP

It was Dawn she was in the shower, as the steam circled around her body as the water fell on her stomach she was washing her self. Before she bent down and washed her legs, the eyes that were watching her slowly followed the soap bubbles that were falling down her back before she turned around to wash off her back it began to follow the front bubbles…

SNAP

"AWW," Paul fell off the bed, Dropping his grip on Mew. He looked up at the pink creature with huge shocked eyes.

It just smiled.

"What the HELL was that,"

"Mew, was making sure Dawn was ok," Mew said as it tilted its head

"THEN why did I see her NAKED,"

"Mew, forgot you were holding on to Mew, and accidentally sucked you up in my sight as well…," There was a hidden smile just below Mew's face, begin to be seen

Paul gulped, "Don't do that again,"

"Why, don't you like her,"

"NO,"

"No?,"

"Yes,"

'Yes?,"

"No I do not like her," Paul smiled at Mew

"Then why did you say yes,"

"I thought you were asking if I meant No, you know what forget it,"

Dawn walked out of the bathroom and looked at Mew and Paul?

"Paul, are you ok,"

He was looking down, shifting from foot to foot, "Who me, yeah,"

"DAWN, your out, YA,"

"Yeah, I got to shower now that no little pink pest was trying to help,"

"Mew sorry, Hey Dawn,"

"Yes,"

"Do you like Paul,"

"WHAT,"

Dawn looked at Paul, he shared the expression, she then turned back to Mew, it has a huge look of WELL? On its face.

"N-N-No,"

"Are you sure, you seamed to have to think on that one," Mew said as it turned to float on its back looking upside down at her

"I'm sure I don't like him,"

"Are you sure, sure, sure," Mew asked

"YES,"

Mew just looked at her, "Then why did Paul kiss you yesterday,"

"Umm….,""And why did he say he loved you,"

"umm…"

"Mew is so confused, Love is hard thing to get a hold of, I mean really you two look like you care a lot about each other, and Paul admitted his feelings for you, but you haven't, are you scared Dawn,"

Dawn began to shake, her body was rattling before she bolted out of the room.

Mew looked at Paul, "Did Mew say something Wrong,"

Paul looked at Mew, "I hope not, I'm going to check on her, I don't want her to get hurt she needs to rest,"

Paul tried to follow her, but lost her in the back of the center. Before he heard the sound of whimpers.

He walked towards it, as he turned a corner he saw her sitting on a bench with her knees drawn up to her face. He moved to sit by her.

Dawn saw him from the corner of her eyes, she thought he was out here to yell at her.

"Troublesome, what's wrong," He asked

Nothing

"Troublesome," he tried again

Nothing, just more whimpers

They sat in silence besides the sounds of sniffs and whimpers

"Dawn….," He tried one last time

"I'm scared,"

"Of,"

"Of loosing you too,"

"How are you going to loose me,"

"I loved nightmare, and I lost him, I'm scared if I love you I lose you too, and I don't want to loose anyone else, I'm to scared to pick up a pokeball now, I wanted to see if everyone was ok, but when I reached for them, I got scared and just gave up, and I tried to be forget about it, but even this morning with Mew, after he left I cried in the shower, I'm so scared,"

Paul looked away, he felt her moving on the bench.

"So that's why, you didn't answer Mew,"

"Yes, but you said you didn't like me anyways so what's it to you,"

"Your right I don't like you I love you, there is a big difference,"

"Oh…, but,"

"No Buts troublesome, look, I'm gona help you threw this I promise, I will,"

"But, there is no way I will be able to get over this fear, I just know it,"

"So then I should give up huh,"

Dawn looked at him, and gave a nod, his head was low he was staring at the bench.

"I should give up on helping you because you don't want it and I should give up on trying to make you admit you love me, or even fall in love with me, because your too scared, that's funny,"

Dawn felt hurt, but kept quiet

"Its funny because I didn't think I could fall in love, yeah sure I may have liked you a little before, and when you got mad when I called you troublesome, it was cute, but then I get out here and I get to know you and I start falling for you, and now I worked up the guts to tell you, hell I cried about it because I was scared, and your just gona sit here, and pretty much tell me, you wont love me. Even after all we have done, I mean yeah I stole your first kiss, and I gave mine up to make a chick understand I didn't want her, and got slapped at by you, then with the night protection crap I really thought you were falling for me. Then that night with Lavana and stuff, I was hoping you were hinting that you liked me, but you didn't, I must be a ass. I guess I'll be going, it was nice to be humiliated by you troublesome, it really was, nice. I'm going to get my stuff, and Take Mew with me, hope you get better," He stood up, and began to walk away.

Dawn opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. She just watched as her tears hit the ground.

Mew was floating by the corner.

'Paul…, what happened,"

"She admitted her feelings, we're leaving,"

"Why,"

"BECAUSE, she doesn't want to love me, and won't,"

Mew lowered its ears, as Paul slammed his way threw the doors. It floated over to Dawn.

"Why did you say that,"

"I don't want to get hurt,"

"HOW will he hurt you, he loves you,"

"I'll hurt myself, if I love him back,"

"Dawn, you hurt him, more that you could ever hurt your self," Mew said

"Mew, I'm so scared, you scare me,"

"If you don't face it, you will be consumed again," It said as it placed its paws on her cheeks, her face and its paws lit up

SNAP

Paul was throwing things in the room, he looked like he was crying, he had broke the chairs and destroyed the bathroom, he was in a all out rage. He slid down the door, and cried.

"I hate my life, I hate myself, I hate her fears, I hate it all,"

SNAP

Dawn looked at Mew, before looking away, "I can't take it back now,"

"Do you want to,"

"It doesn't matter he wouldn't believe me,"

Mew lowered its ears. Before floating off to the room. A few minutes later Dawn headed back to the room, she was holding on to her left arm with her right hand, as she opened the Door. Paul stood there with his bag, on his eyes were red, and the room was a mess.

He barley held eye contact with her. He balled his hands up into fists. To Dawn he stood Taller, like the heartache was intimidating her.

"I'm-,"

Dawn wrapped around him, her hands digging into his jacket, he looked down at her.

"Please don't leave me, I can't do this on my own, please,"

"Why, you don't love me, your too scared, if I stay I'll just hurt my self more,"

"Its not that I don't love you its that I do, and that's what makes it even scarier,"

"How,"

"I' scared your going to get taken away like Nightmare,"

Paul looked down at her, she was wrapped around him, her small embrace was hurtful to him. IF he stayed he would hurt his heart, if he left he would hurt her, and the chance of her getting better or getting her back and in the end hurt his heart. But she would never get to the point where she would love him, it was impossible. He fought back the hint to hug her back, but her nails in his jacket would loosen then tighten again.

"Troublesome, you have me wrapped around that finger of yours,"

"GOOD," She giggled, "I wouldn't want you any other way,"

"I'll stay, and we'll get threw this, I promise,"

"Pinky Promise," She asked

"Pinky promise," He looped his pinky with hers and heard her giggle into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her as her giggles began to die down, before long they were just standing in silence and it was worth it. Paul began to feel his heart clinch in a tight squeezing manner,

"Why did I let her talk me into staying, I'm hurting my self, don't I see that….," he thought

His heart was crying in the pain it was drowning in, he was so miserable didn't she see that. He lowered his head and his dark eyes (yeah I just kind of learned that Paul's eyes aren't purple like I thought they are like a charcoal black ish color not dark purple L I feel like a bad author) were met by blue eyes. He felt uncomfortable as hers stared him down, he hoped his heart wasn't the thing she was staring at.

"Paul, can you please forgive me,"

"Huh,"

"Please forgive me, I want to love you I truly do but I also don't want to loose you,"

"Yeah, I don't want to loose you either," he said as she snuggled up to him.

"I'm so weak," he thought

.

.

.

.

Mew looked threw the window and yelped, staring back at Mew was a set of eyes. Gold eyes. Pure gold, with a hated look to them. It lifted up a claw and wrote on the window.

I'm Not Finished yet…..

Then they were gone. Mew stared at the carved words. Before it took off to get Paul. As Paul looked at the words, he felt like there were two things it could be Team Ruby, or Ho-oh…..he begged it to be Ho-oh but he knew better.

"as if my heart was on edge now, their back," he thought

"Mew erase it now, and whatever you do don't let her know,"

"Know what,"

"Dawn," Paul looked at her.

"What's on the window,"

Paul looked down as she walked past him, her body began to shake again.

"Its them isn't it, Team Ruby,"

"I think so,"

Dawn backed away, " No…," She fell to her knees

"I fear that it is…, We need to hurry up and get the badge here, and act as if we never saw this,"

"But,"

"BUT NOTHING, we are going to act like normal, ok,"

"Ok," She nodded

"Tomorrow we battle the Gym leader,"

"But,"

"I now you can do it troublesome, just relax, I promise, you can," He said as he kissed her forehead

"How, I'm so scared,"

"Fear is what makes some one stronger,"

"I guess,"

"BUT, MEW STILL SCARED!," MEW CRIED

Dawn reached out and shakily picked Mew up and curled up with it. Paul watched her trainer instincts pick up again, as she petted Mew,

"Like I said Fear is what makes us stronger, and you will get over this," he mumbled

They all got ready for bed, after a nice hot meal, and a movie, "Alice in wonderland," then it was off to bed.

The next morning everyone was off to the gym. Dawn was so shaken when they saw the building, it was like her fear was taking over again.

"She uses normal type. So be ready," Paul said

"HELLO," Said a pink hair pigtail girl, with a white shirt and shorts with pink strips on the side

'Hello,"

'I'm Whitney, and you are,"

"Paul, and this is Dawn,"

"Nice to meet you two, who's first,"

"I'll go first ok.," Paul asked/said to Dawn

"Ok," her grip on Mew tighten as she stood in the gym doors looking in, she then walked over to the stands.

Whitney took her side of the field and waved at Paul, "YOU READY,"

"Yes,"

"OK, GO MILTANK,"

"Mill-Mill," It called

"Weavile, Stand By For Battle,"

"WEAVE,"

"A Dark type, why did you call out a dark type against my normal type," Whitney asked

"For a reason,"

"She Loves Weavile, if I can win using Weavile I know she won't have her eyes off the field, We can get threw this," He thought

'GO Weavile,' Dawn cheered her hand was in the air but it was shaking

"Miltank, Roll-out,"

"Mill-Mill," It called as it began to spin in a huge wheel towards Weavile

"Dodge, then use ICE BEAM," Paul called

Weavile jumped as the Miltank wheel was a foot ahead, then turned in the air and shot off his ice beam. It hit Miltank in the back, and sent him flying forward.

"MILTANK,"

"NOW, Shadow Claw, repeatedly,"

Weavile hit the floor and ran forward with a shadow claw on both claws, and rammed his hands into Miltank over and over again. It was a black blur.

'MILTANK, moo-moo milk!,"

"MILL,"

'Weavile get back,"

Weavile jumped back Rica shaded off his front claws and landed on his feet in front of Paul.

"Weavile, Now,"

Weavile, began to spin on its left root as its arms were stretched out in front of him, and his claws were a black blur still, he was like a top hitting Miltank from every angle and space. Miltank hit the ground with a HOOF, then a thud.

"Miltank return, Cleffairy," (did I spell that right?)

"Weavile, you good,"

"WEAVILE,"

"Use wake-up slap, Cleffairy,"

"Dodge, then use, Blizzard,"

Cleffiary ran at Weavile, as he jumped up and froze the poor thing solid.

"Shadow Claw,"

Weavile began to chip at the ice with its claws, as poor Cleffiary was thrown from side of the gym to the next.

"NOOOOO, looks like you win,…, here you go it's the badge,"

"Thank you, Weavile Return, Dawn," Paul looked at her, she was trembling.

"I'm going to go heal up, hope your ready by the time I get back," Whitney called as she ran off

Dawn looked at Paul, her grip on Mew tightened , "I don't think I can do this,"

'Yes you can, just use Typhlosion, and it's a hit, you will be done in no time," Paul said

"No, its not the time length it's the battle its self, I can't, even when you and Weavile were battling I was into the battle then I thought of myself down there and I freaked out," she said

"I'll be right here, don't worry you will do fine," He kissed her forehead, before Whitney came back in.

"ARE YOU READY,"

"yes," there was the word No hanging in the air

"Ok GO Cleffairy,"

Dawn reached for her pokeballs, but stopped she was starting to feel the fear again.

"No I have to do this, I won't be consumed in my fear again," she thought "GO TYPHLOSION,"

"TY-Ty,"

"Meteor shower,"

"DODGE, then use Flamethrower,"

Meteors began to fall from no where, as Typhlosion dodged them, Paul saw the look on Dawn's face it was the trainer look. Typhlosion shot off his Flamethrowers as Cleffiary was thrown back into the wall, it fainted

"AWW, NOT AGAIN, FINE MILTANK,"

"Mill-Mill,"

"Roll out,"

"FLAME WHEEL,"

The two rolling wheels collided and bounced back, Typhlosion stood up, and looked at Dawn.

"We can do this," He told her (remember she can hear them,)

"yes we can, I won't be scared no more, my pokemon, I won't be consumed again,' She said

"Ok, keep up your Roll out,"

"Use Focus Punch and catch that thing,"

Typhlosion began to store up the energy in his hands, as Miltank began to get closer and closer, before Typhlosion grabbed him in his hands, and lifted him off the ground, and chunked him across the field.

"CRAP two losses in a row, looks like you two are the battle couple,' Whitney said as Dawn took her badge.

"Thank you," Dawn said with a smile

"So how long you two been dating," Whitney asked looking at Paul

"We aren't dating…," Paul said as Dawn looked down at the floor

"Oh really, so then do you have a girlfriend," Whitney asked Paul

"No, why,"

"I was kind of wondering if you wanted to maybe you know, go out on a date with me, I've never seen anyone stand up against me with a dark type before and win, but you look familiar have you challenged the gym before,"

Dawn had wrapped around Paul's arm, he looked down at her, he got quiet.

"Yes I have challenged the gym before, and as for the date…,"

"What am I going to do, go on a date with a girl I don't even know, or go back with Dawn, but if I go back," He thought

"Paul, you should go on the date," Dawn said with a faint smile

He looked at her funny, she wasn't looking at him, she was looking down at Mew who was positioned in her arms again. Paul turned back to Whitney she had a look of "well…," on her face.

"…I'll meet you outside the gym in a hour," He breathed like nails were in his throat.

"REALLY, ya, I can't wait I better go get ready,"

Paul looked back at Dawn, she would barley look at him, before she took off back to the center. They were planning to stay another night but if they were just going to stay in a room with awkward silence it would have made it even harder for either one of them to think things threw.

'Why did she say I should go on the date, I thought last night she wanted me to get her over her fear of love, but it seams today she wants me to get away from that fear and let it take over," Paul thought

"Why can't I let him in, I can't believe I said that, I bet it will be fun for him, no whiny girl hanging around scared of the world," Dawn thought.

Fear was always lurking in the shadows….

The walk to the center was fast and quiet, Paul went and laid on the bed, and looked up at the ceiling, while Dawn curled up in the chair and stared at the floor. Mew looked back and forth between the two. Before settling for a nice spot on the foot of the bed.

"You should get ready, its 30 minutes before your date," Dawn said

Paul didn't reply, he just stood up and walked in the bathroom and brushed his teeth and walked out.

"Have fun," Dawn said

"I guess, don't stay up too long," he said before he kissed her forehead and left the room.

She smiled at him, "No Promises," She giggled

Paul Met Whitney outside the gym and lets say she went over board by a lot…., she had on a tight pink dress that was too short, and too much makeup and her hair was all curly. She waved at him, then spun around.

"What you think,"

Paul didn't pay her any mind, he just watched her shoes, and nodded. Whitney grabbed his hand, but he yanked it back, and slid his hand in his pocket, as she looped her arm with his.

"I feel so discussed," he thought

"Aww man, did I over do my look, he looks like he don't want to be here," she thought

"So Paul, were would you like to eat, there is a place called "Mickles," its super good. Or there is "Sally's Corner," She said

"What ever one is closer,"

"Sally's corner,"

"Fine then,"

They walked threw Goldenrod as they received looks from very odd people, Whitney was set on making a good impression, while Paul's mind was back to the center.

After they were seated, Whitney began to try and play footsie's with Paul, who was not in the mood, and stomped on her foot. Whitney shook it off and tried another approach, she was looking threw the menu and "casually" rested her foot on the top rod of Paul's Chair. He saw her action, and quickly moved his chair back and stood up.

"I need to go outside real fast,"

"Oh, please return,'

Paul walked off and Released Precious. She looked at him, and then at the Place.

"Where is Dawn'

'back at the center, will you go check on her please, and stay with her tonight, I've been force to go on a date with that gym leader,"

"OH, ok I'll go watch over her,"

Paul returned into the table to find Whitney, applying more makeup, it made him sick.

'Dawn never wears that much, hell I don't even think she wears any," he thought

Soon their waiter returned with a sweet tea for Paul and a Coke for Whitney before walking away again.

"So um… Paul what are you going to get,"

"I guess the double meat hamburger, with fries,"

"Oh then I'll take the royal Salad, and a baked potato,"

Paul waited and waited but the waiter never came, and Whitney was going on and on about shit he wasn't listening too, hell he didn't even remember what made her start talking, but his mind was returning to Dawn over and over again.

"Is she ok, is she upset that I agreed, does this mean she won't love me at all, and is trying to push me away, or does this mean I should give up, and go home, or is this a test to see if I really love her," he thought the whole time they ate

"HEY," Whitney called to him

"Huh,"

"Have you been listening to me this whole time or what, I mean I have been talking and you been staring into space,"

"Sorry, just wondering thoughts,"

"Oh…..well how do you like your food,"

"Its ok I guess," he said looking down at it

"Well what do you want to do next, I mean the night is still young, we could rent a movie, or we could go back to they gym, or walk around town,"

"I would like to go back to the center, after I order her some food,"

"Her?, you mean that girl that was with you,"

"Yes,"

'You can do that later, lets get back to my gym," Whitney said pulling him away after she paid the bill

"But I really need to get back to her"

"No you don't you need to stay here with WHITNEY,"

"No," Paul said firmer than the last ones, as he stopped mid step

"WHY,"

"Because, I want to get back to the center,"

"JUST TO SEE HER HUH," Whitney cried "WHY WHEN YOU CAN HAVE ME, I'M PRETTIER,"

"in your dreams, get off me," Paul yanked away from her grip and began to walk back to the center before Whitney attacked him, and wrapped her self around him. She was determined. He pushed her off and she landed with a thump on the ground, he looked at her with a beast face.

'If you know what's good for you stay down and away from me,"

Paul waked off to the center, once he was inside he grabbed a hold of his room key and quickly swiped it threw the slop with a thick it was open.

Dawn was listening to music and watching a movie with Precious and Mew. They had a bowl of popcorn, Curled up on the floor was Weavile and Lopunny, Houndoom and Magby. He smiled at her the beast face was now gone, before making his way over to the bed.

"So how did it go," she asked after a few minutes

"horrible,"

Dawn looked at him he was taking off his shirt and jacket. As it slipped to the ground he slipped his shoes off and laid on the bed with his back against the wall. Dawn gave him a funny look.

"Well, what happened,"

"She talked,"

"Oh no," Dawn said grabbing her cheeks and giggling

"Yep, she talked a lot, then she was trying to get alone with me, I think she was going to rape me, so I forced her to stay behind as I cam back to the center, I'm sorry I didn't get to bring you back anything," he said

"Good to see she still Dawn,"

"No pain, no gain," she sat at the foot of the bed

He grabbed her ankle and pulled her up closer, she turned and he yanked on her knee. She was giggling at him. Before she moved and laid/rested against the wall.

"So, are you glad I went on a date," he asked her

"Nope,"

"Are you mad,"

"NOPE,"

"then what are you,"

"Jealous I didn't think you would really go,"

"YOU told me I SHOULD,"

"But I didn't think you would," she protested

"You are so confusing so I sat threw that dinner for nothing,"

"Well not totally nothing, you learned a few things about Whitney I'm sure,"

"I would have liked not too,"

"But wh-,"

.

.

.

.

.

"PAUL," She said after he let her go.

"I would have liked to stay here instead," he looked down at her she was now on the floor, with a huge ass blush going from cheek to cheek. Her lips were a brighter red now too.

"Why did-," She was confused now

"Why does it look like," he asked rolling his eyes

"WHY did You KISS me!,"

"because I wanted too, that's really a dumb question,"

"but why,''

"I like you a lot! remember,"

"But that doesn't mean-,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GASP!, They were breathing hard, he was smirking at the glazed look in her eyes as he regained his breath.

"Paul stop that, I don't want be kissed by you," she growled threw the gasps of her catching her breath

"You sure,"

"positive,"

'fine,"

.

.

.

.

.

"STOP," she yelped as he snickered at her

"Are you sure you don't like this one bit,"

"Well no, I like it but I just can't, not now, soon I swear,"

"Soon,' he repeated.

She nodded and curled up to him

"soon never comes fast enough,"

.

.(time passing)

.

.

She was a sleep he felt like sleeping too, but something made it hard for him to sleep. A Something, or a someone. Finally after hours Paul drifted off to a black nothing land. But soon it was invaded.

"PAUL,"

"What, who's talking in my dream,"

"I AM,'

"Who,"

"NIGHTMARE,"

"What,"

"Its almost time,"

"Time,"

"Yes time, but yet it is not time,"

"Why,"

"I have gain back my power but my body is gone, I am now a wondering soul,"

'How can we fix that,'

'I need Vintini's help,"

"Who…,"

"Precious, is know as Vintini in our region, and I am Zoroark. Can you hurry, I'm waiting in-,"

It was gone, Paul shot up in bed, startling Dawn, who was now awake as well.

"What's wrong you look like you had a bad dream,"

"Yeah a really bad, dream, need more sleep," he said turning to look at her

"Good, night again,"

"Night,"

'Should I wrap my arms around her, or not, hell fuck it," He wrapped his arms around her waist, he didn't fall asleep he just looked at her. She moved and had a hold of his forearm she pushed it down.

"FUCK, she gona push me away again,' He frowned

She moved and turned to look at him, 'your making this hard on me,"

"How," he asked

"This, everything, I can't get un-scared, when your making more reasons to love you, then I get even more scared," she said Looking down at his hands

"To bad," he said curling up to her,

"Paul," She giggled, "I serious,"

He looked at her, "If you were you would have hit me, or told me to get my own room,"

…"bite me,"

"AWWWW,"

He had bit her neck

"I was not serious then,"

"Couldn't tell,"

"Go to bed,"

"Alright,"

He watched her drift back of to sleep, then his felt so bad. And His heart started to speak.

"What if I told her about Nightmare, would she be able to love me then, or should I keep it in, but then she may hate me because I didn't tell her, then I would loose her, this is so confusing, why does this emotion seem so strong now,' He thought

Mew moved and placed its head on Paul's shoulder, as its ears lowered its big blue eyes stared at him.

"Mew, can maybe help,"

"Yeah I doubt it,"

"Why you say that,"

"Because, you just wouldn't,"

"I may not be a smart pokemon but I know what love is,"

"Huh,"

"the way you look at her, its so clear, you love her and care deeply, and this problem your fighting in your head it make it that much harder, and you are willing to go all or noting just to wait and see if she will get better and love you. Your chances were slim before and it tore you apart, and now they are better, and you may be able to get her, then with that thing that was written on the wall yesterday, it made more thoughts come into your head. Didn't it? Like I said I may not be a smart Pokemon, but the way you two look at each other its so obvious you both share the feeling,' Mew said

Paul looked at Mew, "I guess your right,"

"Night Paul,"

"Night Mew,"

That night things passed so slow for Paul, he had so many more thoughts and feelings forming. Every time he would get it some what sorted out the IF popped up and messed it up. Paul finally gave up and got up. He left the room, with Dawn and Mew in bed, his bag on his back and his team was on his belt. He didn't know where he was going but he was about to do something either to ruin everything into small shattered pieces or solve this puzzle once and for all. He looked to the stars above for answers once he got to a abandoned meadow,

"CURSE YOU NIGHTMARE! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO, ANSWER ME!,"

.

.

.

.

Precious popped out, and looked at Paul, his fisted were clinched and his head was turned upwards

"Master, he can't hear you,"

.

.

.

"I hear you perfectly fine,"

They turned to see black mist staring at them, from within was a shadow of Nightmare with his blue eyes shinning intensively into Paul's Charcoal ones. Precious gasped and backed away. She was not frightened or at all scared she wasn't mad or upset she was so overjoyed. She wanted to run to him and stay away at the same time.

"How can this be," Paul asked

"Like I said to you before I am not dead just a lot of traveling energy now, and I see you are having problems with My Lady,"

"I just can't keep faking this smile to her, telling her your gone and she can still be happy because I have lied all I am going to, to her, I have to fight my self every five minutes I see her sad because I want to tell her your ok, and that you'll come back, but I can't and because she doesn't want to loose another loved one she wont love me back, yet she says she loves me but wont do anything, just walks away and I don't know if she even loves me anymore, because of it. I'm not going to lie for you anymore Nightmare, I can't lie to her anymore," Paul said

Nightmare looked at him, and gave him a smile, before it quickly faded and his head turned to meet even brighter blue eyes.

Paul gasped, there she was shocked confused, trembling, she was crying and he knew she wouldn't let him help. He lowered his head

"YOU been Lying to me," She asked.

"He made me, it was to protect you,"

"FROM WHAT,"

"team Ruby," Nightmare finished

"You knew PAUL,"

"ONLY that he wasn't totally dead, trust me I wanted to tell you,"

"Right, so you let me suffer because HE told you too,"

"Dawn, its not like that,"

"Just stop, stop,"

"My Lady, its my fault I should have told you,"

He stepped closer to her and his shadowy form wrapped its arms around her.

"YOUR NOT EVEN REAL," She cried

He didn't speak or move, he just stood there hugging her

She began to cry and throw fist on his shadowy figure.

"YOU LEFT ME, YOU WEREN'T THERE, YOU WEREN'T THERE, WHY,"

Slowly she stopped as her knees gave out he leaned to support, as her cries grew faint under his fur she began to clinch his chest Fur.

_Fur, Fur, Fur,_

_She looked up to see Him. He was Nightmare, full no shadows, no fake ness holding her, he opened his eyes and gave her a smile, she began to cry again. Precious fell slowly to her butt and was giving off a gold glow,_

"_I think I fixed it nightmare I think I did," she said slowly_

"_Yes Precious you fixed it,"_

_Precious looked at Paul as he picked her up and walked over to Nightmare she jumped into his arms knocking him and herself over, Dawn stood up and grabbed a hold of Paul's jacket. _

"_Am I still dreaming," She asked slowly_

"_Huh,"_

"_Is this another evil dream and when I blink this will all be gone,"_

"_No, this is all real, I promise," he said pulling her closer_

_She rested in her safe spot, hidden under his arms and close to the sound of a beating heart. Paul rested his head on top of hers. Dawn started to cry harder, before she pushed Paul away, she stumbled back wards, and looked over at Nightmare then at Paul. Paul looked at her funny, Before he moved and grabbed her shoulder and rested his forehead on hers._

"_Dawn, do you hate me," He asked_

_She shook her head no and moved closer again. He wrapped his arms around her before looking over at Nightmare he was leaning against the tree. Dawn moved to look at Paul, before she moved and kissed his cheek. He rubbed his hand on his cheek, and smiled at her._

"_Hey Paul,"_

"_Yeah,"_

"_I'm so sorry,"_

"_For what you didn't do anything,"_

"_For putting you threw hell, and hurting you so much, and making you suffer,"_

"_Troublesome, its all worth it, as long as well I have you,"_

_She smiled at him, before she ran over to nightmare and hugged him. "Where to now Paul,"_

"_Well we've battled Whitley, Morty, Bugsy, Raven Faulkner's dad, and Jasmine, so that leaves Clair and Chuck, and Pryce," _

"_Well how will we do about it,"_

"_Cianwood City, then Mahogany town, the finally Blackhorn City,"_

_Dawn nodded her head and looked at Nightmare, "you up for this buddy,"_

"_Of course, are you,"_

"_As long as I have you and Paul yes I am,"_

"_Good now lets get back at this region and hit it hard," Precious said_

_Paul looked at Dawn, before she turned and gave him a smile._

"_You ready for this partner,' She giggled_

"_Maybe, are you,'_

"_As long as you are,' Dawn said _

_He nodded _

"_Lets go," Precious said throwing her fist in the air_

_Sorry it took me so long…_


	9. I'm sorry guys

Hey everyone I have some sad news, the story Trip to Johto will not be continued I mean I just cant remember the plot for the ending of it anymore. Ya'll saw how long it took me to post the Last chapter of it.

However if anyone would like to pick up this story and make it there own from now on I wouldn't mind but I would like a notification before doing so just so I may ready it and see what ya'll have done.

Again, I'm sorry, for the news its just my head is full of other story ideas that I have started.

Sincerely, BanetteGirl.


End file.
